Eyes Like Open Doors
by fyd818
Summary: 50 prompts, 50 oneshots. NejiTen Prompt Fifty: Fly "It's taken them a lot of tears, heartache, and struggle to get where they are now. But, finally, they are free to fly together."
1. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_, nor any places, things, characters, nor ideas therein. The aforementioned belong to Viz Media and Masashi Kishimoto. I am writing this fic for entertainment purposes _only_, not monetary gain in any way, shape, or form.

Summary: 50 prompts, 50 oneshots. NejiTen She was still the same Tenten he trained with every day, but at the same time, she was … different. More relaxed, happier.

Rating: K+ - T

Pairing: Neji/Tenten

Warnings: None

Part: 1/50

Prompt: _Family_

**Author's Note:** The idea for this story was born from my twin sister helping me organize a list of 50 prompts gathered from _fanfic_100_ and _lover_100_ on LiveJournal, with a few of our own prompts thrown in for a different kind of prompt list. Most of the chapters will be standalone oneshots, though one or two might be connected in some way or another. I will post the prompt, warnings, and any additional pairings with each chapter. Thank you so much for checking out my work, and I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

*~Family~*

_~fyd818~_

* * *

Neji had been to Tenten's house only once before, when he had helped her carry her equipment home after she'd sprained her ankle during training. She had invited him in, but he had declined, knowing it was growing late and people got edgy if he wasn't home by a certain time.

This time he was actually standing _inside_ her house, in the entryway, uncharacteristically staring at Tenten - only she was twenty years older than she'd been that morning.

"You must be Neji."

He blinked, at last realizing that Tenten hadn't magically aged in the few hours since he'd last seen her. "Pleasure to meet you," he said, bowing formally at the waist.

Tenten's mother smiled warmly. "Call me Fusa," she prompted. "I sent Tenten out for a few things, but she should be back soon. Please, come with me."

Following Fusa down a short hall into the kitchen, he realized where Tenten had gotten so much of her looks and mannerisms. Her mother moved with the same fluid grace, wore the same style of clothing, possessed the same warm brown eyes. The only difference was she wore her hair up in a single bun at the back of her neck, instead of twin ones atop her head. "Thank you for inviting me over," he said quietly.

Deftly pouring tea into two cups, Fusa delivered one into Neji's hands before settling down across the table from him. "Thank you for agreeing to come," she replied. "Tenten has told me so much about you. I regretted your not being able to come for New Years with the other members of your team."

Neji took a sip of tea, hiding a smile with his cup when he realized that Tenten had also inherited her ability to make an excellent cup from her mother. "I regretted having to turn down the invitation," he admitted. "But my family is … quite insistent in upholding the traditions of celebrating together."

Fusa set down her cup. "Tradition is important. I wish I could take Tenten to see her grandparents on her father's side for New Years every year, but they live too far away. Besides, I know she would bemoan being so far away from Konoha, her team, and her friends for so long."

Before Neji could reply, he heard the front door open. "Mom! I'm back." Soft footsteps pattered down the hall, and a moment later Tenten appeared in the doorway. She paused, looking surprised to see him seated at the table with her mother. Then a warm flush painted rose tints across her cheeks as her eyes darted to the clock hanging over the stove. "I'm late, right?" she asked sheepishly.

"Actually, you're just in time. Neji and I were just sitting here talking about you." At her daughter's stricken look, Fusa laughed melodically. "Relax, Ten." Standing, she went to help Neji's teammate sort out the items in the two bags she'd been carrying over her arms. The Hyuuga watched, fascinated, as he noted the similarities in the two women and how they moved. From a distance, mother and daughter could easily pass as each other.

Finally, Fusa turned toward the stove. "While I finish up making our meal, why don't you take Neji out back and show him the garden? I'll call you when it's ready."

Tenten's amber eyes turned in his direction, studying him as if trying to gauge his enthusiasm (or possible lack thereof) of seeing a garden. "Mom, they have gardens at the Hyuuga estate that are probably much better than ours," she almost whispered.

Neji didn't hesitate to stand up and move to stand next to hers. "I _want_ to see yours," he said honestly.

Fusa shot a look at Tenten over her shoulder, as if to say _I told you so_. The grin on her face was infectious, and a moment later Tenten laughed, albeit embarrassedly. "All right. This way, Neji."

The two barefoot teens made their way out onto the cozy back porch, then down two steps onto the stone pathway that led through the garden. Neji was almost surprised at its size - the front yard of Tenten's house was relatively small, as was her house, but he supposed both of those things were the way they were to make room for the garden.

Everywhere he looked, a profusion of colors greeted him. There were so many species of flowers, he realized he could only name a handful of them. The Hyuuga garden was bigger, as Tenten had said, but he did not think it was grander in the least.

He must have made some noise of amazement, because Tenten glanced up at him. "Gardening is my mom's passion," she said. "She doesn't raise and sell flowers like the Yamanaka clan, but she does do arrangements as gifts sometimes. Mostly she just put all this in here so she and I could enjoy it." Tucking her hands behind her, the kunoichi laughed and shook her head. "She adds new things every year."

Neji stopped to admire a particularly fragrant bunch of fiery orange blossoms. "You don't like gardening?" Granted, he'd been Tenten's teammate for several years, but most of the things he knew about her were restricted to business, such as her fighting style and how many weapons she carried (a staggering number). It surprised even him to realize he knew next to nothing about her personal life.

Tenten shrugged. "It's all right, I guess. But Mom's the real gardener in the family. So was my dad, until he died." She said the words so casually, as if her father's death didn't really bother her.

Once again, Neji found himself startled. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Smiling, Tenten plucked a small lavender-colored flower and tucked it behind her ear. "He was a shinobi. I don't really remember him - he died when I was two. It's been just Mom and me ever since."

_This woman is such a puzzle_. Neji knew some people who had lost their parents when they were young and were extremely bitter about it, cursing the fates for taking their loved ones without the chance to get to know them. But Tenten's natural enthusiasm and cheerfulness seemed to have helped her get past whatever bitterness she might have had when she was old enough to understand that her father would never be there for her.

That line of thought stirred up some uncomfortable feelings inside him. He knew what it was like to grow up without a father - _and_ without a mother. Honestly, he was one of the bitter ones, who grew up clinging to the comfortable familiarity of his hatred. It was so easy to blame his uncle, and the Hyuuga house in general, for his parents' deaths - particularly that of his father.

Yet here was Tenten, who had been younger than him when she'd lost her father. She was the exact opposite of how he'd felt for so long - happy, hopeful, open. Her smile was guileless, eyes warm and welcoming.

Neji turned away from her, feeling slightly uncomfortable. His biggest complaint about being on Team Gai was that he was stuck with three of the most cheerful people in the world - he'd thought they'd drive him crazy. And yet… Somehow, over their time together, Gai and Lee had turned into fond annoyances, and Tenten had become his closest friend. The three of them - one more than the others, perhaps - had gotten him to lower his defenses and let them - _her_ - in.

Tenten's small but strong hand brushed his sleeve. "Neji? Are you okay?" Her expressive eyes were wide and worried. "Did I say something wrong?"

Reaching deep inside him, he managed to dredge up what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "No. It's all right. I was just - thinking."

Relief transformed Tenten's features, and she smiled playfully. "You do that a lot," she teased.

Calmly tucking his hands into the loose sleeves of his shirt, Neji turned to resume their stroll through the garden. "Someone has to do it." He was rewarded for his rare moment of humor with Tenten's laugh, which floated on the fragrant breeze beyond their little circle of shared memories.

Settling into the comfortable silence the teammates often found themselves in, Neji and Tenten continued on their way through the garden. Every once and a while his companion would stop and pick a few flowers, gathering them into an attractive bouquet in her hands. Lifting them to her nose, she inhaled, then held them out to him. "Want to smell?"

For a moment he regarded the bouquet like it might bite him. Tenten merely smiled wider and brought the bundle closer to his face so, even if he didn't want to, he was able to smell the combination of complimentary scents of the blooms she'd chosen. "I think you are more of a gardener than you give yourself credit for." Neji gently pushed her hand away, smiling to soften the sting of his rejection. "I certainly would never be able to put together a bouquet that wouldn't clash with the colors or smells."

Before Tenten could respond, Fusa's voice floated toward them. "Neji! Tenten! Everything's ready, if you want to come in!"

The moment they reached the doorway, the most heavenly smell washed over Neji. While the Hyuugas had some of the best cooks in Fire Country, nothing they came up with smelled half as good as what Fusa had made. In contrast to the Hyuuga dining room, which was large and filled with silent, proper people, Fusa and Tenten's kitchen was cozy, welcoming.

Neji felt a small pang shoot through his chest when he saw Fusa pull her daughter into a one-armed hug and kiss the side of her head before they settled into their own places at the table with him. He had a large family, but the thing was, they didn't _feel_ like a family. When his father died, he hadn't realized it, but the memory of what family _meant_ had slipped away from him.

Looking at Fusa and Tenten, he knew without a doubt that that was what a real family was. Their house, though small and missing a member, was full of love, warmth, happiness. It was fit to burst from laughter, and even in the silence it wasn't technically _quiet_. The air all but vibrated with a sense of welcoming that Neji felt clear down to his bones.

Staring down at his plate, overflowing with all kinds of delicious foods, Neji wished that he could be part of something like what Tenten and Fusa had. He knew he could never have it with his parents, and all the trying in the world would never help him develop it with his uncle and cousins.

"Neji?"

The prodigy was startled out of his thoughts at Fusa's soft calling of his name. Lifting his head, he pasted on a polite smile. "Yes?"

She tilted her head to the side, eyes shining with maternal concern. "Is the food all right? You looked … upset."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I was thinking about something else."

"He does that a lot," Tenten interjected with a grin. "He's very philosophical. Always thinking or meditating on something or other."

Fusa nodded, her attention diverted to her daughter. "Your father was the same way," she said. "He would go out to the garden for hours at a time and think on this or that."

Neji nodded his thanks to Tenten for distracting her mother, somewhat embarrassed at having been caught in his musings and being a bad guest. His teammate tilted her head in acknowledgement even as she nodded at her mother, expression eager as she listened to her mother's story about her dead husband. It seemed Fusa was handling the loss as well as her daughter, even though the lightest hint of sadness lingered in her eyes when she spoke of him.

For the rest of the meal, he forced himself to concentrate on the conversation and be a part of it. Before long, he even found relaxation and enjoyment, able to smile and even laugh once or twice along with Tenten and Fusa. He was seeing a different side to his teammate, one he had glimpsed every now and then during their time together, but had never really been able to grasp. She was still the same Tenten he trained with every day, but at the same time, she was … different. More relaxed, happier.

When the time came for him to leave, Neji had to push away the foreign feelings of regret and even sadness that rose in his chest. This home had everything his own lacked, and the desire to stay there for he rest of his life, soaking in the positive atmosphere and the love and happiness that saturated everything, pulled strongly at him.

Tenten walked him to the door. "Thank you for coming," she said softly. "Mom was really happy when she heard you'd accepted our invitation. She's been dying to meet you since I first told her about you, you know."

Neji quirked an eyebrow. "What have you been telling her?"

She laughed. "Only the good things, I promise." Suddenly her fingers curled around his arm, and she stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss against his cheek. It was fleeting but warm, friendly with the barest hints of something more. It made the strange feeling in Neji's chest grow a little. "So I'll see you in the morning, usual place, usual time?"

It took a moment for his mind to clear enough to process her words and their meanings. "Yes," he said. "I'll be there."

Fusa appeared around the corner, wiping her hands on a towel. "Thank you so much for coming, Neji." Stepping forward, she engulfed him in a maternal hug that, for some reason, didn't bother him in the least. It felt - _right_ for this woman he'd known for only a handful of hours to hug him like he was her own son. "And please, know you're welcome to come visit at any time."

Neji nodded, feeling a genuine smile stretch his lips. "Thank you," he whispered. Quietly, he bid both Tenten and Fusa good night, then slipped on his shoes and waved as he walked down the street.

The image of Tenten and Fusa standing in the doorway together, waving at him with the lights from inside the house glowing warmly behind them, brought a peaceful feeling to his heart.

It was only then that he realized he already _had_ a true family. They were not related by blood, but Tenten, Lee, Gai, and now Fusa, had become the family he'd been missing most of his life.

Smiling once more, Neji tilted his head up to look at the stars as he contemplated accepting Fusa's open invitation a lot in the near - and far - future.

***~The End~***

_**Author's End Notes:**_I have an honorary Japanese grandmother named Fusa, and I love her name so much that I couldn't resist using the name for Tenten's mother. I had so much fun writing this one, and I hope it was as enjoyable to read! Thank you again for taking the time to check out this story!


	2. Frozen

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Frozen_

**Warnings: Character Death**

Pairing(s): Neji/Tenten

**Special Thanks**: to _DarkAnonymous324_, _Midnight Insomniac_, _hihimakino_, and _Franoncrack_ for their lovely reviews for the last chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Author's Note:** I know that angst isn't everyone's cup of tea, but there will be a few angst-y pieces scattered among these prompts, this being the first. I promise I'll always let you know which chapters those are, though, so you can skip them if you're not an angst fan! Thank you all so much for all the reviews, faves, and alerts I've received for this story so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!

**

* * *

**

***~Frozen~***

* * *

The front of her shirt felt wet, warm, heavy. She blinked sluggishly, trying to figure out why the pain that should be there wasn't. Her entire body, from her suddenly fuzzy brain to her cold toes, felt numb.

From behind her, she heard a vaguely familiar enraged scream. She blinked again, trying to put a name and face with the voice, as a blur of green and orange shot past her.

Lifting her eyes slightly, she locked gazes with the pale ones of the person standing before her. He swayed slightly, then coughed once, harshly. Fresh blood trailed over his lip and down his chin, joining that which was saturating his formerly white shirt around the sharp end of the arrow protruding from the center of his chest. Then he collapsed, falling toward her in slow motion as his hand reached out for support.

Tenten was finally able to move, catching Neji before he landed on his face. She balanced him in a half-reclining, half-seated position, trying to find a way to get the arrow out, to stop the bleeding, to reverse the damage done to him. Her hands were shaking, and she finally realized that the wet, heavy warmth on her shirt was Neji's blood that had spattered on her when he'd leaped in front of the arrow meant for her.

Somewhere in front of her, she heard Gai-sensei and Lee unleashing a barrage upon her and Neji's attacker, their combined shouts drowning out the frightened, pained cries of the other man. They did not require her help; Neji did. She would stay where she was needed.

The dark, heavy thundercloud that had been creeping across the sky veiled the sun, and the first few raindrops pattered across the dusty ground. A drop landed on Neji's cheek, trailing like a tear down his face to form a pink river in the blood staining his skin.

For a few seconds, silence stretched through the clearing.

Then Lee and Gai-sensei were there, kneeling on either side of Tenten. The former was unashamedly letting tears streak down his dirty cheeks as he stared at his teammate; the latter barely seemed to be keeping his emotions in check as he watched their surroundings to make sure there were no more threats around.

Neji's pale eyes shifted from his sensei, to Lee, then finally to Tenten. He wheezed in a deep breath, seeming to have to force out the following raspy words he spoke. "Thank you all." They were three small words, but the emotions behind them said so much more.

Lee sputtered slightly, reaching up a bandaged hand to swipe at his cheeks. "You cannot die, Neji," he said, almost plaintively. "I have not had a chance to beat you yet!"

A coughing chuckle escaped Neji, and his three teammates pretended not to see the blood that accompanied the motion. "Sorry, Lee." His glazed eyes shifted to his teacher; though he didn't say anything, an understanding seemed to pass between the two men before Gai-sensei turned away again, eyes suspiciously bright.

The rain fell harder from above, feeling like sharp little needles embedding themselves in Tenten's skin. Despite the fact that her eyes were stinging, she couldn't make herself blink. If she did, she might miss something important, a last vital thought or motion Neji made.

He seemed to have been saving her for last. Neji's hand slid across his abdomen to latch on to her forearm, fingers surprisingly strong considering the fact that he seemed to be having trouble holding his eyes open. "Tenten," he rasped.

The first sob tore free from her throat, shuddering through her body as she tried to choke back the rest. Even now, she was afraid he'd think her weak if she shed tears; was selfishly hoping the rain would mask any that escaped. And they _were_ escaping, hot tears that felt like fire trails streaking down her cheeks to drip onto Neji's stained shirt. "Neji, _please_…" She couldn't find the words to finish her plea, hoping he would understand it. They'd always been able to communicate without words, it was what made them such a good team. Surely he would understand what she couldn't bring herself to say. _Please don't die. Not for me. I love you, I need you. I'm so sorry…_ They were words she could never voice, for fear of destroying in one fell swoop the friendship, the easy camaraderie, they had. Now she was forced to regret her many moments of selfish fear for not being strong enough to take the chance to tell him, not even as he lay bleeding to death in her arms because he was fast enough to move when she hadn't been.

Neji searched her eyes with his own, which were beginning to flutter unsteadily. A small smile briefly transformed his crimson-coated lips, sparks of regret lighting his eyes. "How ironic," he whispered. "All these years of wanting to escape my cage, and the only way to do so is to die…" His face was completely open for the first time, full of promises he would never be able to fulfill. She would never know what it cost him to allow her to see that intense emotion that he usually tried so hard to hide.

In those last moments, a flurry of images seemed to reflect themselves in Tenten and Neji's eyes - a slideshow of a future they could never have together, but that each one wanted so badly.

A flash of lightning reflected in Neji's glazed eyes as his fingers relaxed around her arm and his head fell limply against her shoulder, breaking that final, precious moment between them.

Lee threw his arms around her, holding on to her as she began to shiver uncontrollably, feeling all the emotions bubbling in her chest freeze in place as she lifted her head to the rain weeping from the sky and screamed.

The only way to protect herself from then on was to become as frozen as the snow that fell the day they buried Hyuuga Neji.

***~The End~***

**Author's Ending Notes:** Any _Fruits Basket_ fans out there might recognize the _frozen as the snow_ line as a paraphrase of one the character Hatori used to describe himself. Tenten is a naturally cheerful character, but I think something like this might send her into a different state of mind, if only temporarily. I think anyone would be shaken by the death of someone that close to them, in such circumstances, so I hope everyone was in character, _especially_ Tenten and Neji. To make up for this sad chapter, I promise that the next one will be happier! Thank you so much for checking out my story, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Teammates

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Teammates_

Warnings: None

Pairing(s): Neji/Tenten friendship with hints of more

**Special Thanks: **goes to _DarkAnonymous324 _and _SeiraXD_ for your lovely reviews and kind words! They brightened my day and bring a smile to my face.

**Author's Note:** After the angst-filled chapter I gave you before, I wanted to offer one that is a bit more lighthearted. I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it! Thanks again so much for reading, reviewing, and the adds to faves and alerts!

**

* * *

**

***~Teammates~***

* * *

He knew the moment he woke that he was not alone.

Neji lay quietly for a long moment, eyes closed, taking inventory of the many aches (some more severe than others) all over his body. The last thing he remembered was going out with the team Shikamaru assembled to find and bring back Uchiha Sasuke. Then he'd had to fight an enemy for whom he'd barely been a match, and then… Nothing.

Was he dead? _No._ He'd thought he surely would be, for it would be nothing short of a miracle for anyone to survive what he'd been through. But the smells meeting his nose - astringent and sharp, like those in a hospital - were surely not present in the afterlife.

Even his eyelids hurt. However, Hyuuga Neji was not the kind to give up easily. He forced them upwards, releasing his eyes from their veiling protection against the sunlight making a swath across his blanketed lower body.

So he _was_ in the hospital. He'd been there enough to recognize the ceilings when he saw them. Neji sighed softly, contentedly, thinking he was surely going mad if he was actually _happy_ to see those sterile white tiles. After what he'd been through, nothing could have looked more beautiful.

A soft sound across the room once more drew his attention to the fact that he wasn't alone. Turning his head carefully, Neji blinked sluggishly in an attempt to focus his eyes on the green blurs sitting slumped in the chairs by the wall. Gai-sensei and Rock Lee were sitting in identical poses: heads leaned back against the wall, eyes closed, mouths slightly open as they snored slightly, hands folded over their stomachs, legs stretched out before them. They looked like they'd been there a while.

"Hmm." The soft, discontented moan from his other side drew Neji's attention away from the two more excitable members of his team.

Tenten sat next to his bed, arms folded on the edge of the mattress, head resting on them. Her face, turned toward his, was pinched slightly, retaining small wrinkles of worry across her forehead and around her eyes, her mouth, even in sleep. Her light pink top was wrinkled, signature twin buns atop her head looking looser, messier, than their usual tight neatness. If Neji's team leader and other teammate looked like they'd been where they were for a long time, Tenten looked like she'd been there forever.

Neji blinked again, finally bringing his eyes into full focus as the patch of sunlight falling across him at last reached Tenten's face. She moaned again, louder, and rolled her head so her face was hidden from the invasive light. Another small, mewling noise (a yawn, perhaps?) escaped her throat before she lifted her head, squinting in annoyance at the sunlight. Turning her head, she looked at him blankly for a long moment, then blinked. "Neji?" Her mouth dropped open, then snapped closed as she smiled. "Neji!"

Her utterance of his name startled Gai and Lee awake. They both reacted at the same moment, in the same comical way, leaping up from their seats straight into fighting stances as they looked around for some sort of threat or danger.

Popping to her feet, Tenten leaned over Neji as she frantically motioned to the other two. "Neji's awake!"

Immediately, the prodigy was all but pounced upon by his sensei and self-proclaimed rival, who looked so relieved to see him awake that Neji didn't have the heart to tell them that he didn't really feel like excitement, or conversation, or much of anything, really. On the other hand, it _was_ nice to see the faces he'd thought he never would again.

Licking his dry lips, he asked the question that had been hovering at the back of his mind since he woke. "The mission?"

Suddenly the room was very quiet, the other three looking everywhere but at him or each other. Neji swallowed hard, feeling the gnawing teeth of disappointment tear at his chest. "Failure." He wasn't sure if he was talking about himself, the team, or Sasuke.

"Shikamaru got out with minor injuries," Tenten said softly. "Chouji, Kiba, and Akamaru will take a bit of time to heal, but are better."

"Naruto…" Lee paused, wide eyes twitching skittishly toward the doorway. "He got the closest. He faced down Sasuke and … and lost." The bowl-headed boy cringed, as if expecting an explosion.

Neji accepted the information silently, not allowing his expression to alter one way or the other. For a little while he had thought, maybe even _hoped_, that they had a chance. But he'd been wrong. The last Uchiha was too far gone, he had seen that much with his Byakugan when he'd announced that Sasuke was cloaked in darkness. But perhaps not even he had realized the true extent of his own words.

"And you," a new voice announced from the doorway, "were close to death yourself."

Looking past Tenten, Neji saw a blonde woman standing in the doorway, arms crossed, toffee-colored eyes hard and angry. "Lady Hokage?" he guessed. He'd heard that their new Hokage would be a woman, but hadn't had a chance to see or speak to her before he'd left the village.

She ignored him, focusing her glare on his teammates as she advanced into the room. "I thought I said that this was intensive care, which means no visitors." Her arm swung around, pointer finger stopping when it was in line with the door. "_Out_."

The way Gai, Lee, and Tenten hurried to follow her command left no doubt in Neji's mind that this blonde was the new Hokage. He wanted to protest, to say that it was all right if his team remained, but decided it best if he not cross Tsunade. She looked like a woman that was easily roused to anger: and she had the power to back it up.

When the door had quietly slid shut behind Tenten, the Hokage turned back to him. "How are you feeling?" Once more, her arms crossed over her ample chest.

Neji spared a few more seconds to do another inventory of his various aches and pains. "There is nothing unbearable, Lady Hokage," he said honestly.

Tsunade's eyes sparked. "You were in surgery for hours," she said directly. "We had to cut off part of your hair in order to enable us to fix the extensive damage done to your body. In fact, when the med team found you, at first they thought you were dead."

In all honesty, Neji couldn't blame them. He would have believed the same thing - had, in fact, thought he _was_ going to die right before he'd lost consciousness. "I am thankful such an effort was put forth to save my life," he said. "I would appreciate the chance to thank my saviors in person."

The hard line around the Leaf's newest leader's mouth softened slightly, as did her eyes. "I'll arrange it," she replied. "But, until then, I would appreciate honesty. How _are_ you feeling?"

His eyes trailed unbidden to the drip hanging next to his bed, knowing it held pain medication. He couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud, because it would be an unforgivable show of weakness if a Hyuuga admitted he or she was in pain.

Nodding as if she had expected his reaction, Tsunade fiddled with the bag for a moment. Then she looked at him keenly, at last smiling when she saw his eyelids beginning to droop. "You need rest," she told him. "I'll come back later to check on you."

Neji was almost sure he heard the Hokage mutter something about not needing to because his team would undoubtedly be there again, despite orders, right before he fell asleep.

* * *

The next time Neji awoke, he felt stronger, more rested. Immediately he looked around for Gai, Lee, and Tenten, but only the last was there. Her hair was neater, she'd changed clothes, and her face wasn't as pinched as it was before, making everything seem a bit better.

Her expression brightened when she saw him looking at her. "Gai-sensei and Lee both decided that it was too risky for all three of us to come," she said, answering his unspoken question. Then she leaned forward slightly to whisper, "Plus, Lady Tsunade banned them from the intensive care unit."

Neji arched an eyebrow, wondering if Tenten hadn't been included in that ban. Seeing his reaction, she smiled sheepishly. "I was included, too, but I couldn't stay away. We all figured that the Hokage wouldn't be quite as irritated if she found only one of us here, instead of all three."

He nodded once, figuring there was nothing more to say about that matter. Having someone there when he woke was nice, especially considering it was the calmest member of his team, excluding himself. Tenten always instinctively knew when he needed quiet. She smiled understandingly at him and leaned back, pulling her legs up to her chest so she could wrap her arms around them. Then she turned her gaze to the window, which overlooked a beautiful courtyard filled with flowers and centered with a fountain. He had a feeling he was going to get intimately familiar with the view before he was allowed to leave, so he closed his eyes. Only images of his barely-won match assailed him, forcing him to open his eyes again to get any peace.

Before he could say anything to break the silence, the door rattled open, and Neji and Tenten both turned to see Hiashi and Hinata standing in the doorway. The latter smiled shyly at both occupants of the room, but the former's gaze focused solely on Tenten for a long time before moving to Neji. "Are you feeling better?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tenten's knuckles tighten to bright whiteness around her knees. "Yes," he replied, even though he wasn't. Neji had learned long ago that sometimes it was better to lie to his uncle, especially when the truth was something he would not want to hear.

Hiashi nodded once, curtly. His daughter nervously twisted her fingers together, pale eyes shifting between Tenten and Neji as if she sensed the sudden tension in the room. "I-I was going to see N-Naruto," she whispered. "B-But I w-wanted to c-come see how you w-were doing f-first." A bright pink stain spread across her cheekbones, tattling on her crush on the overconfident blond genin. "N-Nice to see you again, T-Tenten."

"You too, Hinata." Tenten looked directly at the shy Hyuuga as if to avoid looking at Hiashi.

Neji met his uncle's eyes, seeing something he couldn't decipher in them. He never knew what Hiashi was thinking, but it was usually a pretty safe bet that whatever it was did not bode well for him. "Thank you for coming to see me, Lady Hinata. Uncle."

Clearly taking his nephew's words for the dismissal they were, Hiashi said goodbye before accompanying his daughter out. As soon as he was sure they were out of earshot, Neji turned to Tenten. "Did I miss something?" he asked tightly.

Once more, his teammate was gazing out the window. Following her line of sight, Neji spotted a small bird perched inside a tangle of branches that almost resembled a cage. "No," she said listlessly. In that brief moment, her eyes glowed with some unidentifiable but very strong emotion.

They'd only been teammates for a couple of years, but Neji had learned to recognize when she was lying. He knew she was right then, but chose not to push the matter.

As if sensing his knowledge of her lie, Tenten stood abruptly. "I should let you rest," she stated. "After all, Lady Hokage said that that was the best thing for you to recover. And Team Gai just wouldn't be the same without you."

Somehow, it was harder to fight back his smiles whenever Tenten was around. This time, he didn't even try. "I'll be back faster than you think," he promised.

The dark look in her eyes vanished with her usual easy, bright smile. "I know you will." She hesitated, her teeth briefly worrying her lower lip. Just as he was opening his mouth to ask her what was wrong, she swiftly leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead, on his curse mark, where the skin was a few degrees warmer than the rest. "I know you will," she repeated.

When Tenten closed the door behind herself, Neji closed his eyes and easily drifted back toward sleep.

"Tenten, correct?"

Neji wanted to open his eyes when he heard his uncle addressing his teammate - apparently Hiashi wasn't as far away as he'd thought - but sleep was pulling at him too strongly. He only had time to smile for a second at the elder Hyuuga's next words before he surrendered once more to the healing sleep he needed.

"Thank you for being there for my nephew. You are a true teammate and friend."

***~The End~***

**Author's Ending Notes:** It bugged me a bit that Team Gai seemed to be nowhere around whenever Neji was brought back, mostly dead, from the mission where they went to find Sasuke. I wanted to write a little piece about the team being there, but it wound up taking on a life of its own and growing into this. (Originally, Hiashi wasn't even going to be there, let alone stop Tenten after she left.) Plus, I figured you all deserved a bit of fluff after the seriously angst-riddled chapter I posted before this one. Also, I think Hiashi _does_ have a softer side to him, though he might not know quite how to show it. As the leader of the main branch of the family, he probably thinks he_ shouldn't_. But I decided to leave that last little bit in, because I'd like to believe that Hiashi is a good guy and can be a nice person. Sorry for this long ending note, but I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, and thank you for reading it!


	4. Ambiguously

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Ambiguously_

Pairing(s): Neji/Tenten

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Hebi R._, _Animewitch17_, _hihimakino_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _PhoenixWytch_, and _SeiraXD_ for all the lovely reviews - they never cease to make me smile! And an additional special thanks goes out to _I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi_, for not only inspiring part of this oneshot, but for giving me permission to go ahead with the idea. Thank you all so very much!

**Author's Note:** This fic is actually an advance for a much larger, multi-chaptered story idea that I got a while back (tentatively entitled _Threads_). It can, however, stand on its own, and I had a great time writing it, so I really hope you all enjoy reading it! Thank you so much for all the reviews, faves, alerts, and just for taking time to read my story!

**

* * *

**

***~Ambiguously~***

* * *

Neji was not typically the type to brood. He didn't mind taking time out of his day to be still for a while and meditate, but he didn't _dwell_ on anything … till now.

This was yet another in a long string of important occurrences in his life as of recent, and he needed some time to think. So he'd climbed to the top of the cliff that overlooked Konoha, perching just above the first Hokage's head as he watched the sun start its slow descent to the horizon.

It had been two days since he'd asked. For forty-eight excruciating hours, he'd been awaiting the answer to his question, wondering the whole while if there was something else he could have said, or a phrase he could have put in or taken out. But what was done was done, and he couldn't change it. He could only _wait_.

As the bottom of the sun's disk touched the horizon, Neji knew he should be going back to Hyuuga House. However, he decided to wait where he was a little bit longer, just in case.

From his vantage point, he was able to watch as the village settled into evening. The number of people on the street dwindled, and lights began to come on in houses. His eyes were inexorably drawn to one apartment building in particular as he wondered…

The scuff of a shoe on the ground behind him captured Neji's attention. He knew exactly who it was, but still turned to look over his shoulder without bothering to activate his Byakugan. Really, he shouldn't have been surprised the newcomer was late, but it seemed like later because he'd already been waiting for so long.

Hatake Kakashi paused, regarding Neji silently over the top of one of his treasured, brightly-colored novels. His visible eyelid drooped slightly, as if he were bored, but the sharpness in the coal-grey eye beneath belied what his body language seemed to portray. "Hyuuga," he greeted at length.

"Kakashi-sensei." Neji watched warily as the older man wandered forward and sat down next to him, at the same time tucking his book into the pack at his waist.

Sighing slightly, Kakashi loosely crossed his arms over his upraised knees, eye focused on the same apartment building Neji had been watching a few moments earlier. "Got sent on a mission at the last minute," he finally said. "Just got back."

Neji accepted the words for what they were: an explanation (true or not) of why Kakashi was late. Perhaps that meant he hadn't _really_ had to think that hard about it? A vain hope, probably, but one that made him feel a little better, nonetheless. "I thought it was taking you this long to think about it." He studied the elder jounin, trying to gauge his thoughts from the little bit of his face that was visible. It was not an easy feat.

Kakashi's normal eye rolled in Neji's direction thoughtfully. "I won't lie and say I didn't appreciate the extra time."

The last fragile thread of hope to which the Hyuuga had been clinging snapped. Years of disciplining himself was all that kept his expression from falling in reflection of his internal emotions. "I see." It had been too soon. He'd said something wrong. Kakashi didn't trust him. There were any number of things to explain this. None of them were encouraging.

Neji refused to believe he'd read the signs wrong, though. _That_ fact was one of the few things of which he was absolutely certain.

Eyebrow quirked, Kakashi turned a bit so he was facing Neji more than Konoha. "I don't know if you _do_," he stated. "You know, I've never seen you do anything rash. You think about what you're going to do before you do it. Nothing is done halfway, nothing is spontaneous." He nodded once, decisively. "Hmm, yes. Perhaps."

"Perhaps?" Was it possible he'd misunderstood the infamous copy nin?

"Neji!"

The call from below brought both Neji's and Kakashi's attention to the staircase leading up the side of the first Hokage's head. Tenten stood there, still far enough below to look small, waving one arm. Then her gaze shifted, and her barely-visible grin widened. "Kakashi! You're back!" She started running up the steps. "Stay there!"

Turning back to Kakashi, Neji saw the other man's eye shut in his version of a grin. He wasn't sure whether to feel hopeful or betrayed.

Upon seeing Neji's face, Kakashi actually chuckled. "You have to understand my position," he said. Standing, the Sharingan user tucked his hands in his pockets and tipped his head to the side affably. "She's my little sister in every way but blood," he said. "So I want you to know this. If you ever hurt her, prodigy and most powerful Byakugan user in the Hyuuga clan or not, I _will_ kill you." Turning, he started sauntering toward the top of the staircase, where Tenten's signature twin buns were just becoming visible. "I'm always watching you. Remember that."

Neji felt the back of his neck prickle slightly. So he _had_ misunderstood Kakashi…? Or was it that the man had not even _made_ his decision until that moment?

He watched as Tenten paused long enough to hug Kakashi, speaking rapidly to him before he went his way and she started toward Neji. She grinned, picking up her pace to a run until she dropped down next to him. "Kakashi was right," she said. "You do look a little off. Are you okay?"

Blinking, Neji shook himself out of his confused trance long enough to smile. "I'm fine," he said. Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to her forehead (only after making sure Kakashi was not still around to see him do it).

Tenten sighed, leaning her head against him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm glad you were still up here," she said. "I don't know why, but something was telling me to come here, that I had to see you."

Shifting so he was on his knees next to her, Neji gathered her hand in both of his. "I'm glad you did," he stated softly. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you."

* * *

Kakashi took his time descending the stairs, one hand trailing along the banister as he kept the other tucked in his pocket. Truthfully, when he'd gone up to see Hyuuga he hadn't meant to be _quite_ so ambiguous, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to put a little fear in the kid. Tenten was a strong girl (_woman_, he corrected himself; it was still hard for him to think of her as anything but the adorable four-year-old that tried to follow him everywhere he went), but she felt things very deeply. As her big-brother figure, he wanted to do everything he could to protect her. While he felt reasonably sure that Neji wouldn't do anything to hurt her (emotionally, let _alone_ physically), he still felt the need to see for himself.

The look on Neji's face, in his eyes, when he'd seen Tenten coming was more than enough assurance for Kakashi to make up his mind in the affirmative.

"_Yes_!"

Pausing, Kakashi glanced over his shoulder when he recognized Tenten's joyful cry. At last he allowed his lips to curl up in a reluctant grin. "Just so long as you make her happy and keep her safe," he mumbled as he continued his journey. "I suppose I'll just have to learn to let you be."

Though Kakashi would never admit it to anyone, let alone himself, there was no one other than Hyuuga Neji that he would trust with his little sister's safety and happiness.

***~The End~***

**Author's Ending Notes:** Reading through _I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi_'s story _One shots: Neji and Tenten_, I fell in love with the idea of Kakashi being an older-brother figure to Tenten (which will be explored more in-depth in _Threads_). I wanted to play around with that idea, so this was born. Thank you all again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this piece!


	5. Warmth

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Warmth_

Pairing(s): Neji/Tenten

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Animewitch17_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _SeiraXD_, and _PheonixWytch_ for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. You all make my day, thank you!

**Author's Note:** This chapter is really fluffy, especially toward the end. I had a great time writing it, so I hope it's just as fun to read! Thank you again for all the reviews, faves, alerts, and just for taking the time to read my story!

**

* * *

**

***~Warmth~***

* * *

She was _freezing_.

The ice was slowly creeping through her veins, solidifying everything it encountered. It was like a living thing, a devourer that hungrily gnawed away at her from the inside out. And even though her innards felt like they were now completely immobile, her body still was able to betray her. Bone-shuddering, teeth-chattering chills wracked her entire body, convulsing her so hard she was sure she was going to break apart.

There was absolutely no doubt left in Tenten's mind. She was going to die.

A low moan escaped her lips as she opened her bleary eyes. Part of her wanted to pull a hand from beneath the blankets wrapped like a cocoon around her to reach out toward the cheery sunshine pouring through the window across the room; but the rest of her was afraid that if she did so, she would turn into a solid block of ice and die. Better to watch the sunlight from afar and dream of warmth than to get close to it and freeze.

Besides feeling like a metaphorical popsicle, she had been awake all night. This day was _not_ looking promising. _At all._

She burrowed a little deeper beneath her covers, wondering if it were possible for covers to get warm without leeching nonexistent warmth from the person over which they were lying. It seemed entirely plausible to Tenten, because her blankets felt just as wintry as they had when she'd crawled under them over eight hours beforehand.

Desperation was even tempting her to bury her face under her pillow in an attempt to find warmth there, even if she suffocated herself in the process.

The glowing green numbers on Tenten's alarm clock proved that it was far after the time she should have been up and out the door. Undoubtedly the rest of Team Gai was waiting on her (albeit fruitlessly) to show up so they could start training. Or, since her fever seemed to make her want to torture herself even _more_, her mind whispered that it was instead _Neji_ waiting for her, since Gai and Lee often went off on their own to train.

Oh, and _that_ didn't make her feel badly in the least.

Tenten blinked slowly, concentrating with all her might on trying to force her aching muscles to cooperate and lift her from her bed. She was a kunoichi of Konoha, and nothing - not even illness - was supposed to deter her from her duties. But whoever had come up with that rule probably hadn't been slowly freezing to death over a long, sleepless night.

Clenching her teeth together to keep herself from nicking her tongue again, she allowed her scratchy eyes to close in an attempt to find some relief. Maybe she'd get lucky and fall asleep. Or, maybe she'd get even _luckier_ and _die_ in her sleep.

Little did she know that her _real_ problems wouldn't start until a soft, polite knock sounded on her door.

Tenten cracked open her eyes again, glaring at half-power through her open bedroom door, across the span of the sitting room, to the front door of her modest apartment. That, undoubtedly, was one of her teammates. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it _was_ the genius, because Lee and Gai would have taken a much noisier (and more destructive) approach.

The next rap against her door was slightly louder, but no less polite, than the first.

She couldn't find the energy to even shout at Neji to go away, let alone get up and answer the door. Instead, she closed her eyes, hoping he would just get the hint and go away. Unlikely, but it never hurt to try.

If it had been Lee, her door would, by now, undoubtedly be splintered into pieces courtesy of the "Dynamic Entry!" move that Gai had taught him. Less than two seconds later, the excitable shinobi would be standing over her, going on and on about her "fading youthfulness" and "wilting flower." Gai-sensei would not be much better, now that she thought about it. She loved her teammate and teacher to death, but she seriously didn't feel like having that much excitement in her life at the moment. Not to mention she didn't want a draft coming in her broken door.

So, if she'd had to choose one of her teammates to come check on her during her convalescence, it would be the one currently knocking on her door. (In fact, his knocks were getting a little more impatient with each strike, but even on his worst days he wouldn't dare knock _down_ her door, let alone with a Dynamic Entry.)

Finally she heard an entirely expected click, then the sound of her door opening and closing. Almost silent footsteps crossed the sitting room, and then Neji was there, staring at her from the doorway with his enigmatic pale eyes. Even though her own were still closed, she could _feel_ his gaze.

Tenten tried to lie completely still, but a shudder she couldn't control ripped through her body, clacking her teeth together so loudly Neji startled slightly. Embarrassed, she pulled the blankets up over her face, wondering if there was enough heat left in her body for a blush.

A few seconds later, fingers curled around the edges of her blankets and tugged slightly so Neji could see her face. "Are you … _ill_?" he questioned.

She wondered if she should be insulted by how incredulous he sounded. "Yes." Her voice was nothing more than a hoarse croak that embarrassed her further. She wanted to pull her blankets back over herself (for the warmth _and_ to cover her mortification), but Neji still had hold of them and didn't look like he was willing to relinquish her bedcovers any time soon.

"No wonder you didn't show up this morning. You look awful," he stated bluntly.

This time Tenten _did_ expend the effort to snatch her blankets away from him. "Leave me alone." Now, more than ever, she wanted to curl up and die.

As if sensing that his words had had a little more bite than he'd intended, Neji's expression softened slightly. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked.

"No." She really _would_ die if she went to the hospital. There were few places she hated more than that one.

Neji sighed. "I could _make_ you."

"Good luck." Tenten pulled her covers up over her shoulders again, tucking them around her chin. There were still two warm spots where Neji had been holding on to them, and she eagerly twisted so she could get as much use out of the heat as possible.

Leaning forward, Neji rested his hand against her forehead, brow furrowed in concentration. Tenten allowed her eyes to slip closed as she forced back a moan. His hands were so _warm_.

"Your temperature is going up." Neji brushed a strand of hair away from her face before he leaned back. "How long have you been sick?"

"Since late last night." She squinted her eyes open again. "Been chilling for a long time. Didn't sleep."

"Hmm." Without another word, Neji stood and disappeared through her bedroom door. Tenten stared after him, surprised, wondering if he was going to leave her alone. Even though she'd been wishing for that exact thing less than five minutes before, now that he was _there_, she realized she didn't _want_ him to leave. It was kind of nice, having someone there to take care of her, be concerned for her, while she was feeling so awful.

Something banged in her kitchen, and Tenten jumped. What was Neji _doing_? She wanted to go find out, but the thought of doing so made her legs turn to jelly, so she stayed put.

Ten minutes later, Neji was back. He precariously balanced a tray in his hands, which he set on her bedside table as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "Soup, tea, and medicine," he said at her enquiring look. "Soup and tea are warm, and will keep you from dehydrating. The medicine should bring down your fever and help you sleep."

Tenten blinked once, feeling tears well into her eyes. "You-" she stopped, not sure what she was trying to say.

A ghost of a smile flitted across his lips. "Come on. Let me help you sit up." Without waiting for a response, he shifted so he could slide his arms under her shoulders, lifting her so she was propped up against her headboard. Tenten shivered as her covers fell away, resisting the urge to snatch them back for their warmth mostly, and also because she was slightly embarrassed for him to see her in her three-sizes-too-big sleep shirt.

Neji picked up the cup of tea he'd brought, wrapping her hands around it and steadying them so she could slowly sip at the steaming brew. The steam felt good on her face, warming her from the outside as the tea heated her frozen insides. By the time she made it halfway through the cup, the worst of the shivers were beginning to ease away, leaving an overwhelming ache behind from her cramped muscles.

Next came the soup. He held the bowl while she carefully lifted spoonfuls to her mouth, fuzzily reminding herself to tell him he was a surprisingly good cook when she didn't feel like she was going to die.

Finally the part she'd been dreading most came: the medicine. Neji had given her the tea and soup to make sure she wouldn't be taking it on an empty stomach, but she halfway wished she'd taken it first to get it over with. "It'll help you feel better," he said sternly, pressing two small pills into her hand.

Tenten cringed, wishing she could just chuck the pills into the trash can. But her teammate was watching her with those pearl eyes that missed nothing, so she obediently popped them in her mouth and swallowed. "Tea," she croaked. He handed her the cup, and she gratefully took a few sips to get the nasty aftertaste of the pills out of her mouth.

Neji helped her lie down flat again, tucking the blankets around her shoulders. "Better?" he murmured softly.

Already, her eyelids were beginning to droop. "Mm." She hid a yawn with her blankets. "Sorry to ruin training, Neji."

The back of his hand pressed against her forehead again, undoubtedly testing her fever. "Hm," he said enigmatically. She couldn't tell if he was genuinely upset or not. "Are you warmer?"

Nodding against his hand, Tenten gazed up at him with her sleepy eyes. "A little." She was startled when he stood up, picking up the tray from her bedside table before he left her bedroom again.

He was back in a few moments, setting another cup of tea on her bedside table. Then he wordlessly moved around to the other side of her bed, lying down atop her blankets. Unable to utter a word, Tenten watched as he slid one arm under her shoulders, the other around her waist, and pulled her to him until she was pressed flush against his side, her head resting in the crook between his shoulder and neck. "Sleep now," he whispered. "You'll be warmer when you wake up, I promise."

Once more battling back her tears of gratitude, Tenten closed her heavy eyelids, snuggled a little tighter against the warmth and protection he offered her, and finally fell asleep.

***~The End~***

**Author's Ending Notes:** The part I hate most about being sick is the chilling. I hate the being so cold, unable to get warm no matter what I do, and feeling like my bones are going to shake apart. Unfortunately, I _don't_ have a Neji to help me feel better … but that's another topic. **Please see chapter 14 for the sequel to this oneshot!** I know this idea is probably pretty cliché, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for reading!


	6. Touch

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Touch_

Pairing(s): Neji/Tenten

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _SeiraXD_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _Muggle Minx_, _PhoenixWytch_, _Franoncrack_, and _Toph43_ for your lovely reviews! You all keep me smiling and inspired, thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Author's Note:** I … am not really sure what to say about this chapter. There's absolutely no dialogue, which wasn't quite how I planned, but I think this worked better without it. I had very specific emotions and images in my mind when I wrote this, so I really hope everything translated out well to the page. Thanks again to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story, and I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

***~Touch~***

* * *

When Tenten first met Neji, she didn't much care for him. He had seemed so cold, so unfeeling. His high-and-mighty attitude had rubbed her the wrong way, making her go to great lengths to keep from interacting him in any way other than business. It usually wasn't that hard, since he seemed to want to avoid team get-togethers.

Then, about a year after they got put on the same team, their hands brushed as they reached for a kunai at the same time. Tenten had jolted back immediately, as had Neji, but she had to wonder if it was for the same reason. For her, the touch had felt a bit like an electric shock striking her hand - but she had a feeling he'd jerked back just because he was the type of person who avoided touch if at all possible.

A long time passed until they touched again. It wasn't until after the chunin exams, after Neji came back more than half-dead from trying to find Sasuke with the team Shikamaru assembled. Their team had been allowed to visit him in the intensive care unit, one at a time, and during her turn, she had taken his hand, kissed his brow, and whispered that she was glad he had come home safely. She meant it. Though Neji still wasn't her favorite person in the world, she couldn't imagine Team Gai without him. When Neji rejoined the team after he recovered, he gave her a long, thoughtful look, then hesitantly smiled.

Tenten didn't realize until much later that they'd started touching during missions after that day. A brushing of fingers here or a squeeze of a hand there, reassurances that backup was there if it was needed; Neji steadied her when her energy levels lagged; they never hesitated when a wound required attention. It surprised her to realize that she'd come to depend on those moments of brief contact with the Hyuuga, and she had even started to look forward to them.

Seven years after they first met, Neji reached out to brush a stray strand of her hair off her face following the particularly energetic sparring match they'd just finished. He froze then, pale eyes wide, palm still pressed against her cheek. Tenten had paused, afraid to move or breathe, as he studied her with the most unfathomable expression on his face.

Almost two weeks later, he kissed her for the first time. It was nothing like those she had read about, or seen in movies - fireworks didn't go off overhead, she didn't feel like she was going to explode inside, but warmth simmered in her chest nonetheless. She knew then that what she and Neji had now, and had been developing over the past seven years, was something more permanent and lasting than anything she had imagined, inspired by books and movies.

The day Tenten became a Hyuuga was, as clichéd as it seemed, the best of her life. She shook hands and received hugs from more people on that day than she had in her entire life, but the whole time the sensations of Neji's hand in hers, his arm around her waist, his lips against hers when he stole a kiss when he thought people weren't looking, were the best by far.

Their touches had always been subtle, at least in public. Even in private, their contact was never the kind of fiery, passionate explosions that pop culture seemed to favor. But for each other, the warmth, sincerity, and lasting effects of their love was more than enough.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes**__: _Eh, this isn't my favorite piece that I've done so far. I just had these _feelings _and _images_ in my head, and it was much harder putting them into words than I thought, which frustrates me to no end. And I know it's really short, I'm sorry. I'll try really hard to make the next one longer to make up for it, I promise! But I'm still hoping this was good enough to be at least a little enjoyable for you all, and thanks for reading! (And for those of you waiting for the sequel to _Warmth_ - I promise I'm working on it!)


	7. Birth

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt:_ Birth_

Pairing(s): Neji/Tenten, Hinata/?

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _SuzuGamerGirl_, _Hebi R,_ _naash,_ _DarkAnonymous324,_ _SeiraXD_, _Franoncrack_, and _KNO_ for all your sweet, encouraging reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Author's Note:** I picture this oneshot as taking place in the same universe as _Ambiguously_, and any things that might seem strange or unanswered is explained in the author's note at the bottom. Thank you all again so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story, and I hope you enjoy this piece!

**

* * *

**

*~Birth~*

* * *

Neji woke in the wee hours of the morning to an empty bed and the sound of screaming. He jolted upright in bed, blinking owlishly, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the sounds of agony. _Tenten?_

He quickly got out of bed, hissing in anger and pain as he accidentally rammed his foot into the bedpost in his haste as he headed for the door. Throwing it open, he limp-ran down the hall toward he direction of the sound, blinking rapidly when he rounded a corner and bright lights hit his night-adjusted eyes.

Hiashi, his uncle, looked up from where he was seated on the floor outside one closed door, his features twisted with worry. "So you're awake, too."

"Tenten?" Neji demanded, without bothering to answer his uncle.

"In there." The elder Hyuuga tilted his head toward the door. "Don't worry, she's fine."

Now that that had been confirmed, Neji let out his breath and sank to the floor next to the clan leader. "What's going on?" He discreetly hid his yawn, feeling a bit disorganized.

"It's time." Hiashi's eyes flashed briefly in anger, but just as quickly, the emotion was gone behind his usual serene mask. "It is just a pity _he_ is not here to witness the joyous event."

Neji raised an eyebrow but said nothing. It had taken a long time for his cousin to talk her father into agreeing to her desired marriage, and Hiashi still had times where he made it clear he didn't approve. _He didn't leave by choice_, he thought, but didn't speak. Hiashi was Hiashi, and nothing Neji said would change his mind.

"You'll be here when your child is born." It was not a question.

Clearing his throat, Neji avoided his uncle's unwavering gaze. "If I have anything to say about it, yes," he said. It was a not-so-subtle reminder that Hinata's husband had _not_ had a say in the matter. The Hokage had, regretfully, called him away on a crucial mission two days before, one that only he could complete.

Unsurprisingly, Hiashi did not reply. He merely turned his gaze forward as another scream rent the air, making both men flinch unintentionally. Perhaps it was a good thing, Neji thought grimly, that Hinata's husband was not here. The thought of Tenten going through what Hinata was now suffering was enough to make him break out in a cold sweat. He could only imagine what feelings the real thing would inspire within him.

Behind them, the door shot open. Both men turned around to look, able to glimpse Hanabi's pale face as she breathed heavily for a few seconds before snapping the door shut again. It promptly opened once more, this time to reveal Tenten, wrapped in the lavender robe Neji had given her for her birthday. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes wide, and her hair fell in tangled waves over her shoulders, framing her face. "It shouldn't be much longer," she said. Then she shut the door, muffling the sound of reassuring female murmurs and Hinata's moans of pain.

Tenten had, on several occasions, said that she felt she would be useless in a birthing situation. But Neji knew she was there to support her friend, her cousin-in-law that was more like a sister, and he admired her for her bravery. In her place, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to do the same thing. He'd much rather face down an entire army by himself, without a single kunai or shuriken at his disposal.

Hiashi chuckled suddenly, and Neji turned to stare at his uncle. Had he lost his mind, to laugh at such a strained moment?

"You look like Tenten's the one in there giving birth," the elder Hyuuga said. "Relax, nephew. Despite what others may think - what _I_ have thought, in the past - my daughter is strong. She will be fine." There wasn't a hint of doubt in his voice.

Neji chose not to reply. Instead, he turned his gaze forward again, focusing on the patterns painted on the wall across from him. He felt tense, anxious, emotions brought on by the conversation he and Tenten had so recently had, inspired by Hinata's impending motherhood.

_***~Flashback~***_

"Neji?"

"Hmm?" He didn't open his eyes at his wife's soft utterance of his name, but he did ease out of his meditation so he could devote his full attention to her.

Tenten's shoulder brushed his as she sat down next to him, propping her back against the trunk of the tree beneath which he sat. They still often visited their old training grounds to spar, as much for the memories as the terrain. "Have you thought any more about - children?"

He and Tenten had discussed the subject on and off both before and after they'd married. With Hinata pregnant and ready to give birth any moment now, Neji would be lying if he said the thought _hadn't_ been on his mind a lot as of late. "Yes."

She must have sensed the tenseness in his body, because she shifted over to rest her head on his shoulder. Taking his hand in hers, she twined their fingers together securely. "You know my thoughts," she said. "I don't know what kind of mother I'd be. I don't have the benefit of knowing my own, and the woman I came to think of as a second mother died before I really got to know her." She hesitated for a long moment, and Neji knew what was coming next. "But I don't know how _you_ feel about it."

Neji was utterly confident that Tenten would be a good mother, despite what she thought. He always reassured her of that, and she would smile at him, a little of his confidence seeming to rub off on her. Perhaps, though, he had been _trying_ to avoid the subject of his own feelings on the matter, because his own childhood had marked him so deeply that the thought of his own child going through that… It was a painful thought, indeed. Hinata, her future as the clan leader now cemented because of her impending motherhood, was already working on trying to improve things for members of the clan that weren't part of the main branch. But she could only do so much.

His wife, so attuned to him by now that she could correctly interpret all his silences, as well as read between the lines of his few words, sighed softly at his stillness now. "I had a feeling," she said softly.

This time Neji did open his eyes so he could gaze down at the top of her head. "Hmm?"

A cool wind rustled the leaves of the tree beneath which they were sitting, and Tenten tucked herself a little tighter against him for warmth. "I would be lying if I didn't think about the fact that any children we might have would be marked." Her voice was hushed, lined with the slightest edge of sorrow. "You know how I feel about that." This time her voice was strong with anger. She had told him that she hated the curse mark on his forehead; had, a few times, confessed in a whisper at the darkest part of the night as they lay together that she wished she could take it from him and bear it herself, if someone _had_ to wear it.

"I do," he confessed. Squeezing her hand a little tighter, he pressed his lips to the crown of her dark hair in a brief kiss. "And I know that Hinata is working to make things better for the offshoot branches of the clan. But…"

"In the end, either way, it is a decision we would be making for that child, and you feel like it is one we have no right to make." Tilting her head, she gazed up at him with solemn eyes. He missed the warm sparkle of humor and happiness he could usually find there, and he hated the cause of its disappearance. "I know. I feel the same way."

Neji nodded. Once again, she had known exactly what he was trying to say. "I could _never_ condemn our child to the life I had while growing up." This was as open and honest as they had been with each other on the subject, for neither felt so comfortable discussing such things within the walls of the Hyuuga compound. The subject had been lingering silently between them for months, and it was doing them both good to finally voice their thoughts to each other.

They had come to a tenuous agreement that day. As long as the Hyuuga clan teemed with such instability, they would wait. But someday…

_***~End Flashback~***_

"It's a girl!"

Hanabi's excited cry pulled Neji from his inner musings. He looked up as Hiashi stood, opening his mouth to ask the question that his younger daughter answered before he could voice it. "Both mother and child are healthy."

She motioned for her father to follow her, then shot Neji an inquiring look. He shook his head, choosing to remain where he was, at least for the time being. Hanabi shrugged, then shut the door.

Letting out a ragged breath, Neji tilted his head back to rest it against the wall. So much was happening. So many things were changing, most for the better. And yet…

The door slid open again, and Tenten slipped out. She smiled at him, face and eyes bright with happiness. "She's so beautiful," his wife whispered as she sat down next to him. He knew she was not talking about Hinata.

Neji smiled slightly, reaching out to secure Tenten's hand in his own. A wordless understanding passed between them as they sat and listened to the happy goings-on inside the room behind them.

After a little while, Tenten's breathing evened out, and he realized she'd fallen asleep. She'd been woken out of a sound sleep in the middle of the night to be there when her friend gave birth; now the excitement and adrenaline were wearing off, allowing her exhaustion to take over.

With the silent gracefulness years as a shinobi had given him, Neji shifted so he could slide one arm around Tenten's shoulders, the other her legs, and lift her into his arms so he could carry her back to their rooms. She stirred as he lowered her onto their bed, murmuring a soft thank-you as he helped her out of her robe. Then she curled up against him as he climbed into bed next to her, and he wrapped his arms around her with an indulgent smile.

The first rays of the morning sun were beginning to touch the window when Neji felt sleep start to tug at his own eyes. As he rested his head against his wife's and closed his eyes, he heard familiar, rushing footsteps pass by the door. He smiled: Hinata's husband was home, and undoubtedly anxious to see his wife and child.

Tenten hummed in her sleep as he twined his fingers in her loose hair. _Yes_, he thought as he eased into sleep, _perhaps, someday, that will be us…_

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I feel this oneshot requires a few explanations. I picture it as taking place in the same universe as my oneshot _Ambiguously_, though obviously some time has passed between that one and this. (Also, anything that might seem strange or unexplained here has ties to my upcoming multi-chapter story, _Threads_, which I first mentioned at the end of _Ambiguously_.) You may have noticed, as well, that I did _not_ mention the identity of Hinata's husband, the father of her baby. I did this deliberately because, though in my mind this takes place in one of my pre-established universes, I also want it to be able to stand alone, and I know people differ in their opinions of who Hinata "belongs" with. Though I have my own ideas of the identity of the person in this story (and _Threads_), I ultimately decided to leave it up to you readers here as to the identity of Hinata's husband. Thanks for reading this really long ending note, thanks for reading this story, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Sunrise

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Sunrise_

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _DarkAnonymous324_, _SeiraXD_, and _naash_ for your really nice reviews for the last chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Author's Note:** This one is, I think, one of my favorites that I've written so far. All the images were so clear in my mind while I was writing it, and I _think_ they translated well onto the page. Thanks again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

**

***~Sunrise~***

* * *

Tenten slowly opened her eyes, blinking twice before she finally recognized where she was. Lifting her head from the pillow of her arm, she didn't bother to hide her yawn as she gazed at the dying embers of the campfire a few feet away. It seemed like a monumental task to stir from the warmth of her sleeping bag to get it to blaze again.

"Good morning."

The words were spoken from less than three feet behind her. Tenten rolled over, smiling when she saw Neji's whitish eyes gazing in her direction. He'd taken last watch, as he always did, and he'd known, as he somehow always had, that she was awake.

"Morning." Tenten rolled over to hide her yawn, at the same time worming an arm from beneath her blanket to grab a stick and try to stir up the fire. "Is it morning?"

"By your definition, no. But it will be soon." Neji shifted so he was a little closer to the fire, holding his hands out toward the welcome heat. "Thank you."

"Hmm." Burrowing down under her blankets again, she split her time watching the rekindling flames and Neji. He looked relaxed, his Byakugan deactivated. It was more of a habit than anything to keep a night watch, since it was unnecessary because they were in the middle of nowhere with any hints of civilization at least three days' walk in any direction.

Across the fire, Lee mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over, tugging his blanket over his head. Tenten chuckled, always amused by her teammate's reactions in the early morning when the fire was stirred. He preferred complete darkness in which to sleep, but had learned to manage otherwise.

"Hungry?" Neji's hand appeared before her face, holding out a piece of fruit. Thankful, she took it and happily crunched on the apple. The Hyuuga's method of taking apples of varying degrees of ripeness along when he went on a mission certainly worked to her advantage, since he usually shared them with her.

Finishing the apple, she tossed the core into the fire and rested her head on her arm again. The stars were beginning to vanish from the vast sky above them, heralding the arrival of dawn. Though she wasn't really a morning person, Tenten always loved watching the sunrise, particularly when she was on missions and thus able to watch them with Neji.

"It's almost here." Neji's voice was hushed, either to keep from waking their teammates or so he wouldn't destroy the fragile wonder of the moment, Tenten couldn't tell.

Wrapping her blanket around her shoulders, Tenten stood and followed Neji to a point beyond the firelight's glow, so they'd be able to see the sunrise better. They settled down at the base of a tree, sitting so close their shoulders brushed, waiting for that perfect moment when the sun appeared on the horizon.

The final hush before sunrise fell over everything - even seeming to silence Lee's mumbling beneath his blanket - and then the first bright rays spilled over the horizon.

Tenten let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, letting it shiver out of her in awe of the beauty of the new morning. No matter how many times she and Neji watched the sunrise, each one seemed even more spectacular than the last, and, as impossible as it seemed, _different_ from the one that preceded it. Holding her blanket a little tighter around herself, she sighed again and leaned her head back against the tree.

Neji looked at her out of the corner of his eye, eyebrow arched in an inquiring way.

"Beautiful," she said. There were no more words required than that one, which was a good thing because she couldn't think of any others to describe the sunrise.

Lips twitching into one of his rare smiles, Neji shifted so he sat in his usual meditation pose, still as relaxed as he'd looked when she woke. As his eyes drifted closed, Tenten leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder, making sure her blanket was tight around her as she got a few more minutes of precious sleep before Gai and Lee woke up and insisted on getting their usual "youthful" start to the day.

Right before she fell back to sleep, she felt Neji tilt his head over to rest it on top of hers. She fell asleep with a small, content smile on her lips, and that's exactly how Gai and Lee found them almost twenty minutes later.

* * *

Tenten cracked open an eye in the predawn stillness, taking a habitual moment to listen and look for any signs of things amiss. When she determined that everything was well, she threw off her blanket and slipped out of bed, snatching up her robe before moving across the room to lean against the windowsill as she waited for the sun to rise.

Even though it was still a little chilly outside, she opened the window so she could smell the flowers, sadly the last of the season. When the sun rose, their colors would be sharper and brighter because of the dew still clinging to their petals - one of her favorite sights in the world. Inhaling, she closed her eyes and smiled, allowing all the sweet and spicy scents to swirl around her, filling the room behind her. The only better thing would to be outside, actually standing among the flowers.

The first few birds started chirping right as the horizon began to turn grey. Tenten grinned, resisting the urge to give a little hop in excitement. Sunrise had become her favorite part of the day, and it was made all the better by…

Strong arms wrapped around her from behind as a head rested against hers. "Just in time."

Tenten tucked herself back against Neji's warmth, not realizing how chilly she'd gotten standing there. "You always are." Her smile grew wider when she felt his breath ruffle her hair with silent laughter.

She had always loved watching the sunrise, but watching it with Neji made it all the better. She hadn't thought that could be improved upon, but watching it with him as his wife made it absolutely perfect.

They stood at their window, a part of the peacefulness of the morning, as they watched the sun rise on their first morning as man and wife.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Fluff. I love it. Actually, the last image in this fic was the first to come to mind, and originally this fic was just going to be the last scene, but then the idea for the first scene came to mind, and I thought it would be a nice intro of sorts into the last. Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Choices

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Choices_

**Special Thanks: **goes out to _DarkAnonymous324_, _kenzinator_, _SeiraXD_, _naash_, and _Franoncrack_ for all your wonderful reviews for the last chapter! Thank you all so, so much!

**Author's Note:** This is the longest of all the oneshots I've written so far - almost 10 pages long. This one also has a more complicated plot than any of the others. I _really_ enjoyed writing it, despite the difficulties I ran into now and then (thus why I'm so late posting it, heading more toward 3 days between updates instead of my usual 2). So I _really_ hope you like this one, and thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story!

**

* * *

**

***~Choices~***

* * *

All things said and done, Neji was allowed to make very few choices in his own in life. Most things were decided for him, often without him being consulted until after the fact. This wore on his nerves more often than not; but, as of recent, he'd fallen into a sense of complacency that left him at the mercy of the main family's machinations.

Until now.

Neji refused to cradle his throbbing head in one hand, as he so desired to do to help ease the pain, as he stiffly made his way through the corridors between the meeting room and his bedroom. He refused to show any outwards signs of being defeated, because he wasn't. Not if he had anything to say about it, and this time, he _did_.

The subject of his still being single into his twenty-second year of life had come up occasionally, but it had never seemed to be a pressing issue. But now the elders were becoming quite aggressive in their prompting for him to find a wife, even offering him an ultimatum: You find one, or we'll find one for you.

It had taken him fewer than three seconds to answer the question. "_Tenten_," he'd said quietly, decisively.

While his teammate had come to Hyuuga House more than once, often to visit him or his younger cousin, Hinata, the elders had never encountered her, thus did not know her personally. They only knew _of_ her. "_She is a skilled kunoichi, granted_," the elders had admitted. "_But she has no clan, thus no family honor. She is an unacceptable and unsuitable choice._"

His blood had started to boil right then, if for no other reason than because the elders didn't even have the courtesy of calling Tenten by her name. To them, Tenten was just _she_, as if to further prove her unsuitability. Neji was not typically in the habit of arguing with the elders - the few times in his life he had tried, he had paid dearly for it - but this time, he couldn't _not_ come to he defense of the woman he'd been secretly seeing romantically for almost two years.

As he had then, he paid for it now. Not only had his arguments brought him pain, it had cost him what little leeway he might have had one way or the other. The elders were more determined than ever to find him a "suitable" wife, and had even gone so far as to forbid him from seeing Tenten in any way other than on missions, over which they had no control. They had made it quite clear that disobeying would have harsh consequences.

It took a great amount of control to keep himself from slamming open his bedroom door, then slamming it closed again. Just because _he_ was miserable didn't mean his cousins deserved to be, and since their rooms were in the same hall, they would be disturbed if he gave in to his childish urge.

The moment the door closed behind him, a familiar figure stepped out of the clinging shadows in the far corner of his room. Her brief stint in ANBU had honed her skills of moving silently, evading detection, and blending into the shadows, though even Neji wasn't _entirely_ sure how Tenten managed to make it into the Hyuuga compound without being detected by the guards.

He accepted her into his arms when she stepped forward, burying his face in her hair as she rested her head against his chest. "How did it go?" she asked softly. They both knew better than to raise their voices during the few times they'd dared spend time together in Hyuuga House at night, because the walls were thin and the eyes and ears of the other Hyuuga family members were sharp.

Neji tightened his arms around her. He didn't want to tell her what the elders had said, but for her to hear it from someone else would be far worse. Even if he told her that he wasn't ready to accept the elders' decision, the thought of telling her made his stomach churn. "The elders offered me an ultimatum tonight," he replied, just as softly.

Tenten lifted her head from his chest so she could gaze up at him with puzzled eyes. "What kind of ultimatum?"

"I find a bride, or they find one for me." Neji tightened his jaw and glanced away from her hopeful face, unable to look at her when he told her the rest. "My immediate answer was you. They said … no. I argued, vehemently, but…"

The hopeful expression on Tenten's face disappeared, and she lifted her hand to gently touch his curse mark. "Did they…?"

His silence spoke for itself.

Tearing herself from his arms, Tenten headed toward his door, fists clenched in anger. "I'm going to-"

"Do nothing," Neji said calmly, capturing her arm in one firm but gentle hand. "I've lost this battle, Tenten. I have no intention of losing the war. Not with you at stake."

"They can't do anything to me," she replied. "It's _you_ I'm worried about." Reaching up, she gently squeezed his hand to let him know she wasn't going to do anything rash. When he let her go, she started pacing, fingers pressed to her lips in deep thought. "There must be something…"

Neji's heart warmed. He knew Tenten would be more than willing to help him think of something, anything, they could do. He had no intentions of marrying _anyone_ other than her, and if anyone could help him figure out a way to make it work, it was the weapons mistress. "There is. We just have to find it."

He stood silently, lost in his own thoughts, as he watched Tenten pace. Her eyes narrow, lips compressed into a narrow line, jaw tight with the determination he was so familiar with and admired so much, she was putting everything she had into her considerations, her planning.

A few minutes passed before Tenten stopped and turned to him. "Do you trust me?" she asked at last.

"Of course," Neji replied without hesitation. "With my life."

Smiling, she approached him long enough to stand on her tiptoes and press a kiss to his lips before heading to the window. "Then get ready to leave on a mission _first thing_ in the morning," she said. "I'll tell you all about it later, when I've got the details worked out." Tenten paused halfway out the window, a gentle smile on her lips. "_I love you_," she said meaningfully.

Neji, feeling more at ease, had no trouble returning the sentiment. "I love you, too. Be careful."

This time she grinned. "I always am." And then she was gone, melting into the night with the ease of a shadow.

* * *

He was already awake by the time Hinata knocked on his door the next morning. "Neji?"

"Come in."

The door slid open, and his shy cousin peered around the edge of it. "One of Lady Hokage's retainers is here to see you. She needs you on an important mission, immediately. He will take you to the front gates to meet your partner."

As soon as the door closed behind Hinata, Neji allowed a smile to form on his lips. _Thank you, Tenten._

Neji was almost to the front door, pack over one shoulder, when his uncle stepped into the hall. He froze, gazing at the elder Hyuuga, trying not to let his animosity show. While Hiashi hadn't seemed to be as eager as the elders in deciding his fate the night before, he hadn't spoken up to voice his opinion or support his nephew, either. "Uncle."

"Where are you off to, so early in the morning?" Hiashi inquired mildly.

"A mission. Hinata told me one of Lady Hokage's retainers came to get me so I could leave immediately." Neji executed a stiff bow. "If you will excuse me…" He edged past his uncle, hoping to escape without further questioning.

Of course, he wasn't that lucky. "Neji."

Sighing, he considered ignoring his uncle and continuing on. Knowing what consequences could result from that action, however, made him turn back. "Yes, Uncle?"

Hiashi's face showed no hints of emotion, but his eyes softened ever-so-slightly. "This mission could be one of the most important of your life. You have my support."

Neji blinked, shocked into silence. Did his uncle suspect that Neji planned to find a way past the elders, to marry Tenten anyway?

Turning away, Hiashi tucked his hands into the loose sleeves of his kimono as he moved deeper into the house. "Travel safely, nephew."

"Thank you, honored uncle." Still surprised, he greeted his escort and was able to exert only half an effort to listening to the retainer explain that his partner would fill him in on the details of their mission, since they were to be dispatched immediately.

When Neji arrived at the gates leading to and from the village, he found Tenten waiting for him. She was grinning triumphantly, pack of her own on her shoulders, large scroll strapped to her waist, arms crossed and head tilted playfully. If someone had told him the night before that she'd be looking that happy less than ten hours after he'd told her the elders had refused to allow their marriage, he would not have believed it.

Tenten thanked the Hokage's retainer, Neji echoing a moment later, and then the two of them walked out of the village and into relative freedom. Once he was certain they were out of earshot of anyone in (or out) of the village, Neji asked the question that had been burning in his mind since the night before. "How did you do this?"

His companion laughed. "It was fairly simple. It's time for another update to be sent to and received from the Sand Village, so I volunteered to take it this time, saying that it had been a while since I'd been there and wanted to see some friends. I also told the Lady Hokage that I wanted someone to come with me, and she suggested _you_, since we work together so often. In the end, I made it seem like her idea." She smiled smugly at her logic.

While the idea sounded good, in theory, it sounded like a temporary fix to him. "How - _exactly_ does this help?"

Instead of looking insulted at his question, Tenten blushed and lowered her eyes. "What is the only way, that you can think of, to make sure the elders don't make you get married to someone else?"

Several ideas went through his head immediately, but he discarded most of them (such as going missing in action, running away, etc.) as being either ridiculous or out-of-the-question because it would entail his death, one way or the other. The only other thing was… "Well, the only thing is if I were already married, with a child on the way…" Part of the whole point of marrying him off, the elders had said, was to make sure he had a child. He was one of the most powerful Hyuuga to be born in many generations, and they felt it was a pity to waste that power. Neji had heard it so many times he was beyond caring, though it did irk him slightly to know that they thought his only value was the power he could offer the clan.

Since they had entered a relationship and dedicated themselves to make it work, there had always been a silent understanding between them that one day in the future they would marry. There was no question in either of their minds, and there still wasn't. The only problem was finding a way to make it work, and not bring down the elders' wrath.

A small sound shivered out of Tenten, sounding like a cross between a squeak and a giggle. Neji glanced at her sharply, halting when he realized she had stopped in the middle of the path and covered her face with her hands. "I-I was just thinking of the marriage part," she whispered softly. Dropping her eyes to reveal her wide eyes and red face, she quickly sputtered, "N-Not that I don't w-want children, don't g-get me wrong! I think maybe someday I might want children, especially if they're _your _children, and… Oh, I'm making such a mess out of this." She groaned loudly, covering her face again.

For a moment, all Neji could do was stare at Tenten in amazement. She had always been so confident and comfortable around him, especially in the duration of their relationship, so seeing her so embarrassed and uncomfortable was a little startling. Stepping forward, he secured her wrists so he could pull her hands away from her face. "Tenten … are you proposing to me?"

Leaning forward, she buried her face against his chest since he refused to relinquish his grip on her wrists. "…Maybe?" her muffled voice replied.

Neji had been brought up in a world full of class and honor. His uncle had taught him a few things about courtship over the years, stressing certain parts about how to offer the perfect proposal. It had not occurred to Hiashi, or until Neji at that very moment, that the _woman_ could, and would, do the proposing. It was strange, but not unwelcome, idea. In fact, had it come from any other woman, he would have turned her down immediately (but not harshly). Coming from Tenten, it seemed right. "It figures that you would ask me first," he replied lightly.

Tenten looked up, her face still red, but a light of hope in her eyes. "You're not offended? You don't think it's a stupid idea?"

"Different, perhaps, but not stupid. But I still don't see how going to the Sand Village helps us out…" He trailed off, raising his eyebrows.

Reassured, Tenten stepped back and smiled. "We're allied with Sand. Lady Hokage has the authority to marry us here, and since we're allies with Sand, Lord Gaara has the same authority. All we have to do is convince him to do it. We can return to Konoha a married couple, and then the elders can't do anything to us … right?"

It _was_ a good plan, Neji had to concede. There was just one (fairly large) problem with it. He hated to tell her, but, "The elders could have it annulled."

A scowl colored Tenten's face. "Ugh." She looked a little disappointed, but mostly angry.

Neji drew in a deep breath, straightening his shoulders. "There is one other thing we could do, if you agree to it." It would be complicated, and matters might get sticky if they weren't careful. He would also be spending a lot of time trying to distract the elders, or throw up smoke screens if necessary. But if Tenten was willing to go with his plan, it would work. The elders would have no choice but to allow them to remain married.

When Neji finished outlining his plan, Tenten was quiet for a long time. Then she thoughtfully said, "How long do you think you can delay the elders?"

"However long it takes." For her, for them, he would do whatever it took, for however long it took.

At last Tenten drew in a deep breath, nodded, and said, "All right. Let's do this."

***~Seven Months Later~***

Her name was Hoshi. She was a sweet girl, open and caring, and under different circumstances, Neji might have come to love her. But he'd spent almost six months getting to know her, acting every inch the perfect gentleman so the elders would believe him to be preparing for his marriage to her, while the whole time he had no intentions of doing anything of the sort with her.

On the day that Neji had been waiting seven long months for, he took Hoshi aside and begged her forgiveness. He admitted everything to her, at the end apologizing to her for everything.

Hoshi gazed at him with her wise dark eyes for a long time after he'd finished, her face unreadable. At last she smiled, leaned over to press a chaste kiss to his cheek, and said, "I always knew that, when you looked at me, you saw her. You are forgiven, and I sincerely wish you all the luck in the world." She stood and left then, as serene as she'd been when they were first introduced. Neji breathed a soft prayer that someday, hopefully soon, she would find a love with someone that was as strong as that he had for Tenten.

Neji sat in silence for a while, gazing absently in the direction Hoshi had vanished even as he thought about Tenten. Tonight was the night. He had already called for a meeting - the elders, undoubtedly, were expecting him to announce that he'd set the wedding date with Hoshi. However, he was going to tell them about his marriage to Tenten. It was finally time.

Once more, Tenten had found her way into the Hyuuga compound without being detected, this time in fading daylight, dressed in an elegant kimono instead of her usual clothing. One second he was alone; the next, Tenten stood next to him, holding her hand out to catch the falling petal floating down from the branch of the cherry blossom tree he stood beneath. "It's finally time," she said softly.

Reaching out, he curled his hand around hers and squeezed gently. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Her head briefly came to rest on his arm, loose hair blowing across her face in a stray breeze. "Yes." There was nothing but determination in her voice.

Neji led her into the house, which was settling into the stillness the family fell into when twilight approached. They encountered no one on the way to the meeting room, where they were awaited.

The room was lit by nothing but dim candlelight, which helped conceal Tenten's identity until they were standing before the elders. He saw several expressions darken as he and his wife both went to their knees in deference. Tenten's hand clenched around his almost painfully, and he squeezed hers reassuringly. They'd had seven months to prepare for this moment.

"Who is this?" The voice cracked like a whip through the room, the first to break the silence.

"Hyuuga Tenten, honored elders." Her voice was soft but still audible. She was still half-bowing, her eyes focused firmly on the floor.

He didn't know for sure who did it, but a moment later his head felt like it exploded, fiery pain rushing through his body, originating in his forehead. He let out an unintentional hiss, falling forward. Neji took the brunt of the impact on his elbow, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he curled into a ball, shaking, trying as futilely as ever to get rid of the pain.

"You disobeyed us!" This was a different voice from the first, but the same anger was still very much present.

"Stop it!" The venomous anger in Tenten's voice surprised him as he felt her hands come to rest on his shoulders as she half-folded herself over him. "Don't punish him, this was entirely my idea!" It was a half-truth, but not one that would ever convince the elders, and they both knew it.

"Regardless," a different voice stated coolly, "Neji knows the consequences for going against our wishes."

"Wishes? _Wishes_ are fleeting and harmless!" Tenten was all but shouting now; her body vibrated against his in what he finally realized was anger. "What you do is make commands that are hurtful and unreasonable, and wait to use your power gleefully against those who actually have the courage to think and act for _themselves_!"

"And who are you, a pitiful slip of a girl who has no family, no honor, and no future, to tell _us_, elders of the oldest and most powerful family in Konoha, what to do?" the first voice immediately replied. "What little honor you may have possessed is now lost. You will be destroyed - no longer a respected kunoichi, disgraced. This is the fate you have chosen for yourself."

Curling his hand into a fist, Neji slammed it against the floor, startling the elders, Tenten, and, to a certain extent, even himself. Bracing his hands against the floor, he pushed himself up, shrugging off Tenten's hands when she tried to help him. He had to do this by himself, to defeat his pain, to _finally_ free himself from twenty-two years of imprisonment and torture. "Tenten and I knew this would happen," he growled. Reaching into his pocket, where he had been carrying two folded papers - one old, one new - he withdrew them and held them out. "As you can see, we have readied ourselves."

The elders exchanged glances; without looking at them, Hiashi leaned forward, took the papers from his nephew's hand, then unfolded them and glanced over them both, quickly and professionally. "Stop."

Perhaps it was the sheer force of the one word, or maybe it was the shock that Hiashi was giving them orders, that made the elder using Neji's curse mark release him. He slumped in relief, finally allowing Tenten to grasp his shoulder and turn his face toward her. The crushing agony in her eyes made him take her chin with his fingers and guide her forward for a quick, reassuring kiss to her forehead.

"What is the meaning of this, Hiashi? And what are those papers?" The questions made Neji and Tenten turn back, both watching the former's uncle apprehensively.

Hiashi tapped the first, worn, page with his hand. "This is a marriage license: signed by Lord Gaara of the Sand himself, who apparently officiated the event. It is witness by three other people, all high-ranking officials in the Sand Village."

"And the second?" The question was edgy, but lacking the stinging tone the others held.

A hint of a smile appeared on Hiashi's usually stern lips. "It is a document, signed by the Lady Hokage herself, verifying Hyuuga Neji and Tenten's impending parenthood."

Total silence enveloped the meeting room for several long seconds. Then, one by one, the elders stood and filed out of the room, quite obviously defeated.

Hiashi stood, carefully folding the papers along their creases before handing them back to Neji. "Congratulations," he said, a hint of warmth in his voice. "Somehow, I always knew you two would make the right decision."

"How…?" Tenten seemed unable to articulate the rest of her sentence.

"If I had intervened when all this first started, perhaps eventually the elders would have conceded," he replied. "But by sitting on the sidelines and allowing you both to work this out yourselves, you, Neji, have earned the freedom you would not have gotten otherwise." He smiled, sketched a bow, then followed the elders out, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Neji closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Tenten. "It's over," he breathed. "We're safe now."

Tenten curled her hands into fists around part of his tunic. "You're free," she whispered.

"Free," he murmured in agreement. They stayed like that, embracing each other in silence, relishing the strength and realness of each other.

"Free, except for one thing," Tenten suddenly said into his chest.

Confused, Neji lifted his head to look down at his wife. "Hmm?"

She grinned cheekily. "We're only free until Gai-sensei and Lee find out about us and our baby. After that, we'll never have a moment of peace again."

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Okay, long note coming up here. Firstly, I have _no idea_ where this idea came from. I think it was born courtesy of _another, _unworkable, idea I had, but I'm not entirely sure. I just decided to go with it, because I thought it would fit the theme of this prompt word. Secondly, I _might_ do a sequel and/or prequel to this, I'm not sure yet. I have several ideas in mind, so we'll see. Thirdly, I feel sorry for Hoshi. Originally I was just going to mention her briefly, and that would be it, but then she had to go and get all noble, and now I really like her. She'll probably show up somewhere else someday, unexpectedly… And lastly, I wanted to end it on a somewhat humorous note to make up for the heaviness of the mood of the rest of the last scene. I hope it worked out okay. Thank you so much for reading this, and I really, _really_ hope you liked it!


	10. Need

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Need_

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _naash_, _Franoncrack_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _BlackRose723_, _kenzinator_, and _SeiraXD_ for all your amazing reviews! I'm so happy you liked the last chapter!

**Author's Note:** This piece is a bit angst-heavy toward the beginning, but I promise that it gets happier toward the end. Thank you all once again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

**

***~Need~***

* * *

_They approached with unhurried steps, emotionless masks adding an additional level of macabre formality to the proceedings. There were three on either side, walking precisely in step with the ease born of long practice, the stretcher between them barely shifting._

_A crowd was beginning to gather, murmuring amongst themselves in voices too low for him to distinguish the individual words. The sounds were like a distant current, an erosion of his nerves that he couldn't escape._

_The group had reached the village's gates now, pausing for the requisite identification before they could continue. All six ANBU kept their faces forward, standing perfectly at attention until they were allowed to enter Konoha._

_He watched as their inexorable march took them straight past where he stood. They didn't even seem to notice him. Since they glanced neither to the right nor left, they probably noticed no one but each other and their charge._

_Several teams had been out. Several _jounin_ had been out, for that matter. When he'd heard of the approaching group, he'd told himself even as he went to the gates that it was somebody, anybody, but not _someone_. His presence was merely a formality to ease the slightly concerned ache at the back of his mind._

_Beneath the white curtain, emblazoned with Konoha's distinctive symbol, he identified a female form. That narrowed the list of active jounin to kunoichi only, but there were still several of those in the field._

_The foot of one of the ANBU slipped in a muddy patch, left by the recent heavy rains from which Konoha had suffered. His momentary bobble shifted the stretcher, and a slender, scarred, tanned hand slipped from beneath the shielding cover. It was visible for only a moment before the black ops member slid the appendage beneath the sheet again, but it was long enough._

_A drop landed on his nose, and he noticed with detached surprise that it was beginning to rain again. The icy cold needles of water began to mingle with the hot tears that slid, unbidden, from his eyes. "Tenten…"_

Neji woke even as his body rolled out of his bed, moving of its own accord. He half-stumbled his way across his room, still half-asleep, driven by a _need_ he didn't completely understand.

He was halfway out of the Hyuuga compound before he noticed it was raining, the cold drops pounding against his fevered skin like miniature kunai. He welcomed the pain, clinging to the physical manifestation of sanity and reality as he shoved open the gates and then took a sharp left, stumbling walk picking up into a flowing run as he tore through the night. His mind wasn't entirely conscious of where he was going, but his body was. His feet were, and that was what mattered.

Neji stumbled more than once as he ran, but he didn't let it deter him. Several times he thought he saw masked figures in the shadows - knew more than one of them were probably very real - but no one stopped him. He was too focused on his strange _need_ to wonder why.

At last he reached the familiar, scarred door he'd been searching for. His fist drew back to fall repeatedly against the wood, drowning out the thunder. Even registering a stinging pain in the outer edge of his fist didn't stop his assault as warm blood trickled over his wrist and down his arm.

The door jerked open so suddenly he fell forward, having lost the one thing holding him up. Surprised, the figure on the other side moved rapidly to catch him, small but strong arms locking around him as she half-dragged him into the apartment. Her bare foot impacted the door, kicking it closed with a _bang_ that sounded louder than it probably was.

Desperate as a drowning man, Neji's hands clawed their way up her arms, across her shoulders, catching briefly in her loose, tangled dark hair before he was able to grasp her face. His wide white eyes followed the path his fingers blazed as he traced her features, stopping only when he reached the scar that slightly pulled down the corner of her left eye, forever disfiguring her still-beautiful face. "Ten…" He couldn't even finish her name as his knees buckled.

She went down with him, arms still wrapped tightly around his shuddering frame. Reaching up, Tenten (alive, breathing, warm, _alive_!) pushed his curtain of wet hair away from his face, palm pausing when she brushed his cheek. "You've got a fever." Her tone was not admonishing. "You're soaking wet, you're in your pajamas, you're barefoot, and _Neji_, why are you trying to kill yourself?"

Reality was beginning to set in, making him realize he'd been completely, utterly, shamefully, and uncharacteristically foolish. Shame scorched him as he pulled away from Tenten, shivering as his wet clothes began to feel like sheets of ice against his hot skin. "You're _alive_." His voice cracked, teeth slamming together at the end of the half-mangled second word.

The weapons expert stood, feet pattering against the floor as she moved toward one of the doorways off the main room of her small apartment. In the glow of the overhead lights, the patchy splotches of wetness where he'd touched her glared like splashes of blood, dark crimson on the lighter ruby of her pajamas. Neji curled a hand into a fist against the floor, unable to tear his eyes away from the doorway until he saw her reappear.

Once more Tenten knelt before him, draping a towel around his shoulders before she went to work on his hair, rubbing vigorously for a long time. Leaving off there when she was satisfied, she rubbed the other towel over his shoulders and down his arms, trying to dry him. She was attempting to keep him from getting sicker than he already was, though he had a feeling nothing could cure the sickness hovering at the edge of his mind, just _waiting_ for him to snap so it could take over and burn him alive.

"I had the dream again," he finally admitted.

Her hands stilled against him, and he focused on them since he couldn't bring himself to look her in the face. She was silent, and he could almost feel the condemning weight of the words she wasn't saying.

He'd become the one thing he'd vowed never to be. _Weak_.

Arms curled around his shoulders, pulling him forward even though he resisted at first. But Tenten would not be deterred, and he finally surrendered, allowing her to guide his head into place. He kept his eyes closed as he heard the reassuring rhythm of her heart, steady and strong, beneath the veil of her skin. She was warm, her heart was beating, and he could feel the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed naturally. Bowing her head over his, she threaded gentle fingers through his tangled damp hair.

But it wasn't until her engagement ring caught that he allowed himself to fully relax, to accept that he wasn't still dreaming. Opening his eyes, he pulled back slightly so he could reach up and disentangle her ring from his hair; he held on to her hand as he completely leaned back.

Now that his panic had eased, he saw the half-packed boxes sitting around and remembered. In less than a week they would be married, and she would move into Hyuuga House with him. She had not died on the mission that had scarred her face; she had fought her way out and managed to meet up with the team of ANBU that had been dispatched to find her before she collapsed from exhaustion.

Neji had had the opportunity to propose to her when she woke in the hospital, instead of regretting his never having the chance to ask as he watched her still form be carried past him.

She was alive. If he had anything to say about it, she would stay that way for a good, long time.

Four days later, Neji held his wife's sleeping form close to his side as he felt that nameless _need_ finally ease away, replaced by an entirely different, wonderful one. He brushed his hand through her unbound hair once before his heavy eyelids closed and he finally found the peaceful rest he'd been lacking, at last free from his nightmares.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Poor Neji. I love torturing him every now and then … my twin sister says I'm evil. Perhaps I am. Anyway, I _really_ hope you like this one, and thank you so very much for reading!


	11. Sixth Sense

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Sixth Sense_

**Special Thanks:** goes out to the amazing _naash_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _Franoncrack_, _Kratos Wilder _(wow!), _SeiraXD_, _BlackRose723_, and _kenzinator_ for all your fabulous reviews - thank you for helping me hit _sixty reviews_! You all have made me so happy, and I'm so thankful to you all!

**Author's Note:** I love exploring bonds between the members of my favorite couples, especially ones that seem to hover _right_ on the edge of being unexplainable. I wanted to take that angle with this particular one shot, and what better prompt to use than _sixth sense_? Plus, there's a scene in this fic that I've _always_ wanted to write, so I really hope it came out all right. Thank you again to _everyone_ who's read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted my stories. I appreciate you all so much for taking the time to read my work. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

**

*~Sixth Sense~*

* * *

Neji had always been highly aware of his surroundings, even when he was at home and could supposedly relax. Part of it was his shinobi training, part of it was courtesy of the Byakugan, and the rest of it was a result of his own genius and personality.

But even with all of that, there had been another awareness that he'd developed, a sixth sense as it were, and it was only active when Tenten was in the vicinity. She couldn't sneak up on him, even though she'd tried repeatedly. Even when he was lost in meditation, he still knew the moment she entered their training area.

This extra sense of his had come in handy on missions several times, so he never chose to question what it was. In fact, he became so used to it, he started to take it for granted.

"What do you see, Neji?" The question was asked quietly from below him, where his sensei was peering up through the leaves to see the Hyuuga.

With his Byakugan activated, it wasn't hard for Neji to see what was going on around him. Even with that, though, he liked to have a higher vantage point, so he'd gone up the nearest tree so he could have a look around.

"Six targets," Neji replied, just as softly. "Few hundred meters to our left. Much closer and we'd hear them. Looks like they're discussing something. They're off-guard."

"Come down." Gai stepped back as Neji silently dropped from his perch, easily landing on his feet. "Okay, team, here's the plan. We'll surround them at the compass points - Neji, you take north, Lee, you east, and Tenten and I will cover east. Neji, Lee, you go in first. Since you're both the fastest fighters we have, that will keep them distracted long enough for Tenten and me to move in from behind."

Neji and Lee both nodded to show their understanding.

"Tenten, I want you to go straight for the messenger with the scroll we need. Do whatever you deem necessary to get it from him. As soon as you have it, let out a whistle and then retreat. Got it?"

Tenten nodded curtly. Despite her serene exterior, Neji saw the flicker of unease in her eyes. There was something about the plan she didn't like, but he didn't have time to ask her what it was, because Gai called for them to move out, and he had to go take up his position at the northernmost compass point.

He'd kept his Byakugan activated, so he easily saw Lee counting down from three on his fingers in the silent signal. A moment later the two shinobi burst into the clearing, drawing all attention in their direction, thus leaving their enemies' backs turned to Gai and Tenten.

The first man to come at Neji was brandishing katana in a way that made it clear he knew how to use them. Once more thankful for all his training with Tenten and her vast variety of weapons, he easily avoided the scissor-style slashes thrown at him and drove the heel of his palm into the enemy shinobi's now-unprotected chest in the Gentle Fist technique. Springing over the body before it even hit the ground, he met his next attacker with a foot in the face that sent the other man flying backwards in a spray of blood from his shattered nose.

Behind him, he heard the swish of Tenten's scroll opening beneath the louder bellow of Gai's attack method. He kept a sliver of his attention as he fought the man with the broken nose, who seemed to have gotten better after his first foolish rush attack. He was proving a little more difficult to overcome, having seen what happened to his comrade and not wanting to suffer the same fate.

Neji could sense that his opponent was getting ready to try something fancy. He needed to close the fight out quickly and move on to helping Lee and Gai, who were keeping the other three occupied so Tenten could retrieve the scroll with enemy battle plans. With every strike at him the enemy took, Neji closed off another chakra point, limiting the man's use of jutsu more and more. Finally he went in for the final strike, another Gentle Fist…

It felt like something snapped inside his chest. It wasn't painful - really, it felt like nothing more an irritant. But at the same moment he turned his head just right so his blind spot moved, and he saw the messenger Tenten had been fighting sliding over the edge of the cliff toward the straight drop to the water below, dragging Tenten with him.

He missed his intended target, striking his enemy's solar plexus instead of his heart, he was so shocked. Despite the fact that he now had some serious internal injuries, the man still managed to bring his leg up as he fell, catching Neji across the side of the face with a kick. The Hyuuga twisted his body so he landed on his shoulders; using his momentum, he sprang back onto his feet just as the other staggered to his knees. He didn't take the time for anything fancy - he merely grasped the other's head between his hands and snapped to the left quickly, breaking the man's neck.

And then he was running, chakra-enhanced eyes focused on the body clinging to the side of the cliff. There was only one, and Neji wasn't sure which it was. He could only pray it was Tenten as he sprawled on his stomach and only half-cautiously leaned over to look down.

The first thing Neji saw were the two pale hands clutching the kunai that had caught in a crevice in the rocks. Then he followed the straining arms down to the slightly green face and wide honey eyes staring wildly up at him. Tenten was trying to find a foothold in the rock, but pieces kept crumbling loose and rattling down the side of the cliff, leaving her nothing to dig in to. One of her shoes was missing, undoubtedly still clutched in the broken figure lying far beneath her on the shore, making it doubly difficult for her to get sufficient traction.

"Tenten!" Neji slithered forward a little more, digging his toes firmly into the dirt and grass beneath him as he extended his right hand toward her. "Grab my hand!"

His teammate wavered, eyes staring uncertainly at his hand before starting to turn toward the space beneath her.

"Don't look down!" he snapped, stretching his arm out a little further. He focused as much as attention as he could spare into getting her to keep her gaze on his so she wouldn't look down, wouldn't know how far up she was, or see the evidence of what would happen to her if she fell. It was so far down that even Neji felt a little dizzy when he looked, and if he reacted that way, he knew Tenten's reaction would be far worse.

Neji was the only person in the world Tenten had admitted her deathly fear of heights to, and he didn't plan on letting that fear take hold of her or rule him now. "It's okay," he said, forcing himself to sound calm. "Trust me, Tenten. Just reach up your hand and take mine."

The fingers of her right hand loosened their desperate grip on her kunai slightly. Trembling all over, she finally let go, straining her hand up towards him, trying to connect.

Their fingertips barely brushed - there was too much space between them. Letting out a soft cry, Tenten regained her grip on her kunai, eyes squeezed shut. "I can't reach, Neji. I-I'm sorry."

Growling slightly in frustration, but not at her, he glanced over his shoulder to see if he could find anything with which he could anchor himself. Even though he wanted to lean over further, he knew if he did he would fall, too, and then he wouldn't be able to save Tenten. If he were that careless, he might even bring her crashing down with him, and _that_ was unacceptable.

He could see that Gai and Lee both knew what was happening, but they had to concentrate on dispatching the other members of the enemy cell or risk making things worse. And other than the trees several meters away, Neji saw nothing to which he could anchor himself. _It will _not_ end this way,_ he growled quietly to himself. _I refuse. Fate doesn't rule me, and it doesn't rule her._

"Neji!"

Jerking back, he peered over the edge of the cliff again, straight into Tenten's desperate eyes. "The scroll," she whispered. She had let go of her knife again, right hand slipping into the pouch at her waist. It reappeared a moment later holding the scroll, and she stretched it out toward him, shaking so hard the paper rattled. "Take it," she whispered. "The mission-"

Neji unintentionally snapped a word that made Tenten break off mid-sentence. Knowing he would waste precious time and strength arguing, he secured the tip of the scroll between his middle and index fingers and pulled it up to himself, carelessly tossing it to his right as he reached down again. He heard it hit the grass, but that was as far as he let his attention remain on the scroll. "Try again," he encouraged. "We're so close, just reach a little further…" She had been able to hand him the scroll. Surely between them they could stretch those few extra inches and clasp hands… "Trust me, Tenten. I promise I won't let you fall."

Biting her lower lip so hard she drew blood, Tenten unsteadily extended her right hand toward him once more, fingers splaying and reaching until their index and middle fingers hooked on each other.

"You're almost there," Neji encouraged. "Just a little further…" He stretched his arm as far as he dared, grinding his teeth as his shoulder protested the strain.

The same sixth sense that had first alerted him that Tenten was in danger flared again a moment before her fingers, slick with perspiration, slipped. Without thinking, Neji lurched forward, reaching out both hands to latch on to her wrist as she scrambled to regain her grip on her kunai to help ease the strain with her free hand. Her feet kept scrabbling for purchase she couldn't get.

Another problem presented itself - Neji had moved forward so far that he'd lost his precarious grip with his feet, and was now slipping rapidly over the edge himself. He felt Tenten's wrist twisting in his, and he realized she was trying to get him to let go of her in hopes that not supporting their combined weight would stop him from sliding. "_No_!" he shouted, tightening his grip on her so hard she whimpered in pain and fear. "_I won't let go!_" The thought of Tenten sacrificing herself just to save him sent a jolt of fear unlike any he'd ever felt slamming through his chest.

Neji could feel the pulse pounding in her wrist - or perhaps that was his own, in his fingers. He slid forward a little more; now more of his body was hanging off the cliff than was on it, and it was only sheer force of will that was keeping him from sliding over completely.

Suddenly two pairs of hands latched onto either of his ankles, stopping him right before the precarious balance tipped and he lost the last of his grip on the edge. Neji kept hold of Tenten as he was pulled backwards, bringing her with him until she could secure her shod foot on her kunai and launch herself upwards toward him, her free arm hooking tightly around his shoulder.

A moment later they were both on solid ground again, Gai and Lee blurting anxious questions that their teammates ignored. Despite the way every muscle in his body was protesting and shaking, Neji reached out, locked his arms around Tenten, and dragged her forward, clutching her to his chest as he buried his face in her hair, which had come loose during the ordeal. "Don't _ever_ do that again," he half-growled. He wasn't sure if he wanted to shake her for being so self-sacrificing or kiss her for being alive.

Tenten's hands fisted into his shirt at his back, clinging as if she were still dangling off the edge of the cliff. "Neji…" Her voice shook, and she had to take a few moments to breathe against his neck before she could finish. "_Thank you_."

He raised his own eyes to his and Tenten's sensei and teammate, who were sitting there observing quietly now. "Thank you, too," he whispered. He knew he never would have been able to save Tenten if not for their help.

Finally, Tenten let go of Neji so she could turn and kiss Lee's cheek, then offer Gai a grateful look. "Yes," she repeated. "Thank you both."

It wasn't until they'd gotten back to Konoha, been debriefed, and checked over in the hospital that Neji got _his_ thank-you kiss, but he mused that it was worth the wait.

And now, he was truly thankful for his sixth sense. He would never take it for granted again.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I have _always_ wanted to write a scene like that! And even though I've had several years of martial arts training, I still feel like I'm a failure at writing fight scenes … so I hope they weren't _too_ awful. It'll be a few days until I update next - but that will be Valentine's Day, so it won't be a _super_ long time. In the meanwhile, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading!


	12. Heart

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc. Masahiko, however, is mine, poor boy.

Prompt: _Heart_

Pairings: Neji/Tenten fluff; _slight_ hints of side pairings.

**Special Thanks: **goes out to _BlackRose723_, _Franoncrack_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _SeiraXD_, _naash_, _kenzinator_, and _Innoiji_. Thank you all so much for your reviews, you all are so amazing!

**Author's Note:** I decided to go for a touch of cliché with the prompt word, connecting it with my Valentine's fic. The two just seemed to fit together so nicely… And I just barely was able to wait until midnight on Valentine's Day to post! There might be a _little _bit of OOC-ness in this chapter, but I really hope I managed to keep it to a minimum. And I know that in Japanese cultures, the girls are supposed to present the boys with the Valentine's gifts, but … I just couldn't resist writing it this way. I hope you all have a great Valentine's Day, and thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

***~Heart~***

* * *

Tenten _hated_ Valentine's Day. With a passion.

It wasn't really the holiday itself, or even what it stood for. (She was a fan of true love, by all means!) It was the overabundance of the pink hearts, the overflowing profusion of roses (she had a morbid fear of being pricked by an overlooked thorn), the flood of saccharine declarations of love at every turn, and the incessant knocks on her door that made her want to go hide under her covers and not come out until the day was long over…

She had been hoping that Gai-sensei, in his enthusiasm for all things youthful and having to do with bettering oneself, would make the day some big celebration with an extra-long training session, or some such thing. Unfortunately, he had declared (with tears in his eyes) that Valentine's Day was a youthful holiday to be treasured and celebrated with one's True Love, and decreed that training would be called off for the day. If he caught anyone so much as thinking about it, he would force them away from the area by means he didn't bother to voice.

Naturally, Tenten already knew how things would pan out. Lee was undoubtedly off somewhere in the village, renewing his pledge to protect and love and serve Sakura until the day he died. The pink-haired kunoichi, for her part, would probably be trying to find a quiet spot to spend the day with her boyfriend, who had been heard excitedly expounding on the virtues of Valentine's Day for the past week solid at his favorite ramen stand (but only when he was reasonably sure his girlfriend was not in the vicinity).

Hinata had nervously asked for Tenten's, Sakura's, and Ino's opinions on what she should wear on her first Valentine's Day with her own sweetheart. Ino had gone wild, Sakura not far behind her, while Tenten stood back and was happy for her friend, but slightly jealous at the same time.

Ino had been planning her Valentine's Day with her own "true love" for the past month solid. She said she had to do all the planning since it was unlikely he'd do anything, but she had said it in a fond tone. Tenten had a feeling that her friend's lazy-nin boyfriend was doing more than Ino gave him credit for - she'd seen him the other day in the market, eyeing some beautiful rings at a jewelry stall. Cliché, Tenten had thought, proposing on Valentine's Day, but since Ino had said more than once that she wished her boyfriend would propose to her on that day, Tenten had inwardly given him props for paying attention.

That left Tenten alone in her apartment, curled up in a miserable ball on her couch, pillow hugged to her cramping stomach, cursing her twenty-second Valentine's Day spent alone. She was happy that all her friends were happy with their true loves, but was it so much to ask that she get a small happily-ever-after of her own?

Maybe she should open the door for the next person to come knocking, if only so she could take the flowers and chocolate. Especially the chocolate. Chocolate always made her feel better…

Sliding sideways, Tenten lay on her side, curled into a fetal position. She stared at the clock on the wall, wishing the hands would move faster so Valentine's Day would be over. Tomorrow would be better, she told herself, even though she would have to listen to her three best friends happily recount the details of their dates. What followed would be guilty, then sorrowful, looks in her direction.

Funny, until this year, Tenten hadn't minded being alone on Valentine's Day, not _really_. But all around her, her best friends were finding true love; with their occupations as ninja for the Leaf, tomorrow was never certain, so there was little doubt that marriage wouldn't be too far behind. Then Hinata, Sakura, and Ino's priorities would change - they would be more focused on their husbands, as they should be, and less on their friendships, especially their friendship with a single woman. It would be awkward for them to talk about the blissfulness of married life with her in the room. Day after day, week after week, _year after year_, things remained unchanging for Tenten. It hadn't really hit home for her just how lonely she was until Valentine's Day.

Also, it had never occurred to Tenten to think that Valentine's Day could be a melancholy day, too.

A quick knock on the door drew her attention in that direction briefly. Sighing, she closed her eyes and reached out for another pillow to pull over her head as she pretended not to be home. If she was lucky, they'd leave the chocolates on the doorstep, and she could quickly reach out and snatch them before the next one came.

She barely had time to contemplate going to check her doorstep when another fist rapped on her door. Moaning softly, she rolled over onto her other side, burying herself tightly under her pillow and against the back of her couch. This was getting positively ridiculous. Why was it that every unattached male in Konoha (and some that didn't even _live_ in the village) came to her doorstep on Valentine's Day?

And, more importantly, why did she keep rejecting them silently by pretending not to be home? She had just been bemoaning the fact that she didn't have a sweetheart, when opportunities abounding kept presenting themselves to her, practically on a silver platter.

Perhaps it was because a _certain_ single male was never among their number. _That_, she considered wryly, was a truly ridiculous thought. She was an idiot for even entertaining it, unless she had actually meant it in the sense that the _certain single male_ was _the one_ for her (which, deep down inside herself, she knew she _hadn't_ been thinking it in general terms, but instead a _very_ specific one). She was hopeless.

Sighing, Tenten forced herself to concentrate on the steady _tick-tock_ of her wall clock. Maybe if she focused really hard on the sound, she could get it to speed up, thus rushing the rest of the day. Surely tomorrow things would seem much less dreary, even though the sun was shining and the temperature was perfect outside her door today…?

Another fist met her door, and this time Tenten was tempted to go punch the lights out of whoever was on the other side. Before she could, she heard the knocking stop abruptly, a soft scuffle, and then… Silence.

_What was that?_ Pushing away her pillows, Tenten sat up, head tilted toward the door, listening for any further sounds. Had two Valentine hopefuls gotten into a fight outside? If so, it was one of the shortest and quietest she could remember ever having heard. She was just considering going to peek outside when the familiar sound of a key grinding in the lock startled her.

_The key!_ She couldn't believe she'd forgotten to bring it inside. But it was well hidden, and the few people who knew its location were sworn to absolute secrecy under pain of death. Who…?

Silently, her door swung open. For a moment she couldn't see anything, because the light outside cast the person standing in her doorway into shadow, obscuring his features. Tenten slid her hand between the couch cushions, reaching for one of the many kunai she kept in handy positions around her house.

"Tenten."

At the sound of her name, she had to fight conflicting urges which ultimately kept her pinned to the couch. On one hand, she wanted to run across the room and throw herself into his arms (as absolutely ridiculous and cliché and plain _uncharacteristic_ as that sounded); on the other, she wanted to run and hide in her bedroom. Of _all_ the times he decided heroically to show up at her front door, he _had_ to pick the _one_ Valentine's Day that she _not only_ was on her time of the month (made worse by her depression, or maybe vice-versa), but also dressed in some of the frumpiest clothes she owned, with her hair hanging in all its unbrushed, ratty glory around her pale face?

Swallowing back the uncharacteristic urge to cry (stupid, stupid, _stupid_ female hormones!), Tenten released her death grip on her couch cushions. "_Neji_?"

In one awe-inspiringly graceful move, Neji stepped into the apartment, closed the door, and slid off his shoes. Then he stood, silently (and somewhat warily) watching her from across the room, head ducked slightly as if he were expecting a hailstorm of kunai to come flying at him.

"_Neji_?" she repeated, absolutely stupefied. _Brilliant, Ten. Couldn't you have come up with something a little less insane-sounding to say to him?_

The Hyuuga cleared his throat, pale eyes dropping to the items he held in his hands. Then, as if just remembering he held them, he advanced quickly across the room to drop to his knees before her. Keeping his head bowed, he placed a slim box on her lap before carefully settling a tissue-paper wrapped, ribbon-tied bouquet of fragile-looking amaryllis blooms on top. "Happy Valentine's Day, Tenten," he said, so softly she almost didn't hear him.

Still in something of a state of shock, Tenten nervously wiped her hands on her loose pants before picking up the flowers and lifting them to her nose to inhale their comforting scent. "Neji, I…" She couldn't think of what to say. She knew _thank you_ should be rather high on the list, but she was still so surprised, her throat was refusing to work with her and let her say the words.

Neji gazed at the flowers in her hands, his own clenched into fists against his thighs. "For the past four years," he said slowly, "I've been coming here, standing before your door, trying to get up the courage to knock." A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Four years. But this year, I decided that the knocking, or lack thereof, was my problem, so I - used your key." The tips of his ears turned ruddy. "I'm sorry, Tenten."

_Four - years? Four years. Four years!_ Tenten swallowed hard, gazing speechlessly into Neji's sheepish but hopeful face. "How long were you standing there this year?" she asked, then clapped her free hand over her mouth. _That_ was _certainly not_ what she'd meant to say!

_Blink._ Neji stared at her for a second, head tilted slightly in confusion. Then he chuckled, shaking his head. "Do you want to know the _real_ reason why I finally got up enough courage to knock on your door this year, Tenten?"

She nodded once, hand still over her mouth.

"First, answer me this: do you like Masahiko from the Cloud Village?" He gazed at her steadily, looking slightly worried.

Tenten squinted her eyes, trying to recall an image of the person Neji was talking about. "-Who?" she finally asked.

Relief flooded Neji's eyes. "Good. He was standing at your door when I arrived, and seeing someone else there … well, it finally made me realize that if I waited any longer, you might not wait any longer for _me_."

She remembered the cut off knock, then the scuffling she'd heard at the door right before Neji unlocked it. So _that_ had been the unfortunate person … whoever he was. "Your timing was just right, Neji." Had he come to her any earlier, she might not have appreciated him as much as she did right then. And not just because she was desperate - because, truly, Hyuuga Neji was the only man in the world she could imagine herself ever being with, now or far into the future.

Neji smiled, looking fully relaxed for the first time since he'd come in. He was even smiling, an openly honest one that made the warmth in her chest grow a little more.

Before she could stop herself, Tenten set aside her flowers and the box, leaned forward, then gently pushed up Neji's Leaf headband so she could press a very gentle kiss to the too-warm curse mark on his forehead. "Thank you, Neji," she said shyly.

When she went to return his headband to its former position, Neji reached up to catch her hand and stop her. His other hand slipped behind his neck, under his hair, releasing the knot so the fabric fluttered away from his face. "Thank _you,_ Tenten."

She wasn't entirely sure what exactly he was thanking her for, but she took his movement as an acceptance of her. It was only the second time he'd removed his headband in her presence, and she realized that this one held far more significance than the last. This time, he was letting her know in his own quiet way that he knew he could be himself around her, that he felt comfortable with her.

Suddenly Valentine's Day didn't seem so bad, especially when she realized that she would never spend one alone again.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I was going to wait until later today to post this, but I decided I'd better go ahead and do it now - I'm not feeling well, and am afraid of waking up sick in the morning and not feeling like posting this like I promised. It was warmer here today, and I spent some time outside, so I'm hoping it's just my allergies acting up… Anyway, I kind of feel sorry for Masahiko, whom I created for the sole purpose of being rejected... He came all the way from Cloud to see Tenten (who doesn't even know who he is…), and then he gets chased away by Neji. (Who probably only had to give him a _look_…) Anyway, I chose amaryllis as the type of flowers for Neji to give to Tenten because one, she really doesn't strike me as the rose type (even if it would have been really cute), and two, amaryllis bulbs are renowned for being able to produce flowers for 75 years (something I see symbolically, since I can easily picture Neji and Tenten's love lasting a _very_ long time). Their meaning is as follows: "Amaryllis flowers represent radiant beauty. Give beautiful amaryllis to someone who is beautiful inside and outside." I thought that sounds like something Neji would think about Tenten. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this fic, and I hope you all have _great_ Valentine's Days! Thank you for reading!


	13. Rain

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Rain_

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _naash_, _SeiraXD_, _KNO_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _BlackRose723_, _SuzuGamerGirl_, _Kratos Wilder_, and _Franoncrack_ for all the wonderful reviews! Thank you all so much!

**Author's Note:** I knew exactly what I wanted to do with this oneshot, but the weather where I live did not want to cooperate with me (not that I'm complaining)! So I had a bit of trouble writing about cold rain when the sun is shining and the birds were singing outside, which explains a bit about the lateness of this chapter. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story, and I hope you enjoy this prompt!

**

* * *

**

***~Rain~***

* * *

Thunder rumbled a little closer, sounding to Neji a bit like the inexorable approach of an enemy army. Turning his face upwards, he scowled at the clouds hanging low overhead, dark and heavy with threatening rain. He would take sweltering hot over cold rain any day, he thought irritably as the first raindrop splattered on his nose.

The first raindrop seemed to have been sent ahead as a scout, and it must have found conditions favorable, because a few seconds later a deluge started. Neji scowled, wondering how he had managed to get stuck on a team with the one sensei who, literally, didn't have enough sense to get in out of the rain. Or, apparently, let his students do the same.

By the time he reached the training grounds, the ground was slippery with mud and littered with leaves the wind had whipped from the trees. Gai-sensei and Rock Lee were already happily training together, hands and feet flying as they practiced taijutsu. Both men were splashing through mud puddles, though they didn't seem to notice or care.

Neji cast a half-desperate look around, relaxing slightly when he spotted his other, saner, teammate crouched under a tree particularly heavy with foliage, mostly protected from the rain. He picked his way through the mine of mud puddles toward her, making sure to steer clear of the Green Beasts on his way. He had no desire to be splashed in mud, any more than he wished to fall into a mud puddle.

Tenten smiled sympathetically as he stopped next to her, gazing at his sopping attire with gentle eyes. "You look - wet," she commented.

Gathering a handful of his hair, Neji grimaced as he tried to wring the worst of the moisture out of it. "Every other sane person in Konoha is warm and dry," he grumbled. "And we're out here in a tsunami. I understand that it is necessary for us to be able to fight in different kinds of weather, inclement or otherwise, but this is ridiculous. And dangerous," he added a moment later as Lee slipped and landed on his backside in the mud. For a moment he looked startled, but then he was on his feet, sharing a roaring laugh with his sensei. Then they continued training as if nothing had happened.

Reaching out, Tenten playfully flicked a semi-dry strand of hair away from his eyes. "At least they're having fun," she offered. "Not that I want to go hop in mud puddles. I haven't done that since I was three."

Neji sighed. "I've never done it, and have no desire to do so." He clenched his teeth to keep them from chattering, wishing he'd just told his sensei to go away when Gai had dropped by the Hyuuga estate to inform him that training would continue that morning, despite the weather. He would wind up sick tomorrow, he just knew it. If there was something he hated more than the rain, it was being sick.

"At least as long as Gai-sensei and Lee are fighting, they won't notice us," Tenten pointed out. "Though it might keep you warmer if we did do _something_."

Neji let out an involuntary shiver, hating the way his cold, wet clothes were sticking to his skin in uncomfortable places. "Why aren't _you_ cold?" he demanded.

Tenten shrugged. "I was born in March, on one of the rainiest days we had that year," she said. "At least - that's what I'm told. I guess that must have something to do with it. I was born immune to rain."

"I was born in July," Neji replied. "During one of the _hottest_ and _driest_ months in Konoha. I do not suppose you'd like to share some of your immunity with me?"

She briefly rubbed his arm, and he greedily leaned into that small bit of warmth. "Would if I could," she said. "Moving will help warm you up, though."

"Moving back _home_," he said. "I seriously doubt they'll even notice if we leave."

Laughing at the dark look Neji shot their teammates, Tenten picked up her large scroll from where it had been leaning against the trunk of the tree and slung it across her back. "Come to think of it, home _does_ sound good." She squinted up at the sky, her pretty mouth tilted downwards in a frown. "It'd be nice if the rain let up, though."

Neji shivered, quietly but heartily seconding that sentiment. He didn't care if it rained the rest of the day, just so long as it slacked off - or, better yet, _stopped_ - long enough for him and Tenten to get home first.

If the two were hoping they could sneak away without being detected, they were bitterly disappointed. Lee was the first to spot them and shout out, "Why are you leaving, Neji, Tenten?"

The duo froze mid-step, slowly turning to face Gai as he ran toward them. "It's raining," Neji said, deciding to go for the obvious.

"Just a little," Gai said. "We have to be able to fight in all sorts of weather, remember!"

"_Achoo_!" Tenten latched onto Neji's arm as she sneezed, looking sheepish as she stared at them, hand over her mouth. "'Scuse me," she muttered, sniffling.

Lee and Gai were on her in a moment. "Youthful flower!" they exclaimed in unison. "You're sick!" the latter declared. "You must go home immediately! Or do you need to go to the hospital?"

Tenten looked stricken. "Home is fine," she said. Then she waved her hand, keeping the other tightly clamped onto Neji's arm. "No need for all of us to miss training," she said, then coughed. "You all go on ahead."

Neji had to smother the urge to grin. He knew exactly what Tenten was doing, and knew he owed her something major for this (later, when things were warmer and drier, naturally). "I'll take her home, Gai-sensei," he offered.

Gai nodded curtly. "Very good, Neji! Keep an eye on her once you're there. If she gets sicker, take her to the hospital, and _don't let her argue_! Lee and I will be by right after training to check on her."

As soon as they were out of sight and hearing range of the training grounds, Tenten stood a little straighter, a smug grin overtaking her lips. "How'd I do?" she asked, loosening her death grip on his arm.

"You had me convinced at first," he remarked. "You sure you're not sick?" He extended his hand to touch her forehead, though everything felt warmer than his own skin at the moment - except for the rain, of course.

Tenten cleverly avoided him. "I'm fine," she said. "_You're_ the one who's likely to get sick."

They half-jogged all the way to Tenten's small apartment, meeting very few other people on the streets. Rumbles of thunder played counterpoint to their sloshing footsteps, and the wind slapped raindrops against them like cold needles.

It was nice when Tenten finally closed the door behind them, muffling the sounds of the storm. "Much better," she sighed, slipping off her shoes.

Neji did the same, but stayed standing in the entryway, staring down at the puddles forming around his feet. "Sorry I'm dripping all over your floor," he said.

Tenten waved her hand. "There's been worse on this floor," she said. On her way to her bathroom for towels, she pointed at one stain in the doorway leading to the main room. "Like that bloodstain," she said casually, as if a stain that size were no big deal. "Been there for years - had a mishap with a new weapon!" she called out as a door squeaked open deeper in the apartment. Then she was back, carrying a stack of towels in her arms. "Here." She tossed him a couple.

Gratefully catching them, Neji draped one over his hair and rubbed, relishing the warmth. Leaving it where it was, he used the other to cut down on the majority of the dampness on the rest of him. "Thanks, Tenten," he said, voice muffled.

She surprised him by taking the edges of the towel over his head and lifting them up, peering under to smile up at him. "No problem," she said. She'd taken her hair out of her signature buns, letting it fall over her shoulders in soft, damp waves. "If you want to take a hot shower, the bathroom's through there." She twisted her upper body to point. "I'll put on some hot tea."

"Don't you want to shower first?" he said. "It _is_ your apartment."

His teammate laughed as she vanished around the corner into the kitchen. "Immune to the rain, remember?" she called back.

Tenten had been right: A hot shower and dry clothes was just what he needed. Once more thankful that he always carried an extra set of clothes just in case they got called on an emergency mission and he didn't have time to return home to pack anything, he carefully draped his wet ones over the shower rod to let some of the dampness out of them.

When he finally made his way into the kitchen, Neji found Tenten standing by the stove. She'd found some time to change into dry clothes of her own while he'd been in the shower, though her hair was still hanging loose around her face. She looked comfortable, and he realized with a start that this was the first time he'd seen her in anything but battle clothes.

Neji cleared his throat to let her know he was there. "Thanks for the use of your shower," he said.

Grinning at him, Tenten poured hot water into two cups. "No problem. You look much more comfortable now."

"I am." It was the truth, except for one thing. While the hot water had helped for as long as he was in the shower, now that he was out, he still felt cold inside. Hopefully the tea would help that, though.

Though Tenten made a good cup of tea, it didn't really help. By the time Gai-sensei and Lee showed up to check on Tenten as promised, they found the female member of their team sitting on the floor next to the couch, where Neji was lying wrapped up in two blankets, a cool washcloth draped over his forehead, and a thermometer sticking out of his mouth.

"Oh, I'm fine," she said in response their looks of shock at seeing her looking healthy. "Unfortunately, I think Neji caught all the germs that were aiming for me earlier."

Despite how miserable he was, Neji decided that, perhaps, being sick because of the rain wasn't _all_ bad, particularly when he had Tenten to nurse him back to health.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Gah! It was _so_ hard to write this when it's such a beautiful day where I live - it's so warm, I can go outside in short sleeves, without a jacket! And writing about cold and rain when it's like that outside was so much harder than I'd planned for it to be. Thank you all again so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


	14. Healing

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Healing_

**Sequel to: **_Warmth_ (chapter 5)

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _DarkAnonymous324_, _Kratos Wilder_, _Franoncrack,_ _BlackRose723_, _SeiraXD_, _naash_, and _kenzinator_ for all your great reviews! Thank you so much, you all always make me so happy!

**Author's Note:** Yes, it's finally here! The promised sequel to chapter 5's fic, _Warmth_. I was re-inspired to write it after the end of the last chapter. It was a lot of fun to write, so I really hope it's as enjoyable to read! Thanks again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story, I really appreciate it!

**

* * *

**

***~Healing~***

* * *

"This is your own fault, you know." Tenten fought to hold back the inappropriate giggle bubbling into her throat.

Neji made a soft sound that was almost a growl, but didn't try to respond further. He merely glared at her with fever-glazed white eyes, lip curled in an uncharacteristic snarl. Now he knew _exactly_ how she'd felt when he'd come to get her and found her curled up in bed a few days before. It felt like someone had poured ice water into his veins and then left him in the middle of Snow Country in the dead of winter. He didn't care for the feeling.

The smile melted off her face as she moved to sit on the edge of his bed. "You know, this _is_ kind of your own fault," she said conversationally.

"How is that?" If his throat hadn't been so sore, he was sure he wouldn't have sounded so - hoarse.

"You insisted on taking care of me," she replied. "And while I'm much better now, you're down with it."

"I'm not sick!" Neji snapped in automatic denial. "I'm a Hyuuga. We don't get sick." As if to prove him incorrect, a cough rattled its way out of his chest. As if his sore throat, itchy nose, and freezing insides weren't enough to disprove him…

Tenten pressed the back of her hand against his cheek, since testing his temperature on his forehead did no good because of his curse mark. "Your fever's coming up." She made a weird clicking noise with her tongue. "You shouldn't have tried to come to training this morning. Stubborn."

Neji scowled at her, but only halfheartedly. "I'm fine."

She huffed. "You're _not fine_. Now stay here. I'm going to see if I can find the kitchen."

He started to shove off his blankets. "No need. I can-" He half-yelped in surprise when Tenten's hand shoved against the middle of his chest, pushing him back down onto his pillows.

"_Stay here_," she stressed. Eyes narrow, nose scrunched up, lips curled, she glared at him in a way that kept him pinned to his bed if for no other reason than because he _knew_ she had many weapons on her person, was more than capable of using them, and had no qualms against using them. "As I said, I am going to find the kitchen. If you've moved so much as an _inch_ by the time I get back…" Leaving the threat dangling, Tenten slipped out of his room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

It would have been so much simpler if he hadn't been fighting the urge to sneeze just as Tenten launched that last attack at him during training earlier that morning. Then he would have been able to avoid the kunai faster and come out completely unmarked, instead of with a cut along his left bicep. _That_ had been what tipped her off to the fact that something wasn't right with him, which led to her practically dragging him back to the Hyuuga estate so she could fuss over him.

Funny, he'd never pictured Tenten as the fussing type. He'd heard of women having the "mothering" instinct, but the kunoichi had said more than once that she was sure that particular gene had skipped her. Neji, however, wasn't quite as convinced of this as Tenten seemed to be. He wasn't sure there was anything else that would explain her behavior towards him.

For once, Neji was thankful that the Hyuuga estate was one of the quietest places in Konoha. Outside the gates, the village bustled with people laughing, talking, going about their business; inside the gates, everyone went about their business, but as quietly as possible. Usually it set Neji's nerves on edge, but this time, he was thankful things were peaceful so his thrumming headache wouldn't be made worse.

An alarming rattle of crockery outside his door alerted Neji to Tenten's presence. He winced, waiting for the sound of breaking things, but the door slid open without any distressing crashes or thuds. His teammate stepped into the room, then slid the door closed with her bare foot. "Here!" she said, holding up the tray in her hands. "Hot tea, soup, and medicine." She looked entirely too smug at the fact that she was going to get to do to him what he had done to her.

Neji sniffed cautiously, though that didn't really help since he couldn't smell anything because of his cold. "What kind of soup?" he asked warily.

She set down the tray, then lifted the bowl and held it out toward him. "It's your favorite - herring soba."

Pushing himself up into a sitting position and reluctantly withdrawing his arms from the warmth of his blankets, he took the bowl from Tenten. He stared down into the bowl, wishing he felt better so he could enjoy the taste of the soup. He hadn't even known Tenten knew how to make herring soba, since she claimed to be horrible at cooking… Grasping the spoon, he blew gingerly before lifting it to his mouth and tasting.

Tenten watched him anxious eyes, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. "Is it good?" she bit her lower lip.

"Hmm." It definitely wasn't the worst he'd ever tasted, but he decided to attribute anything off in the flavor to his sickness. "You made this?"

Her cheeks flushed pink. "Hinata might have helped," she hedged.

Neji's chuckle turned into a cough, and Tenten swiped the bowl from his hands before it could spill. "Here," she said, wrapping his hands around the mug of tea she'd brought. "Drink some of this."

The comforting taste of chamomile laced with honey and lemon juice eased the burn in his throat, as well as helping smother the urge to cough. He sighed in relief as he passed the mug back to Tenten, who had been holding her hands close by just in case he had to cough again and hand it back. "Thanks," he whispered. "That's better."

Smiling, Tenten handed him the soup again. With each spoonful, Neji felt a little better, though he didn't think he'd be running laps with Lee and Gai for a couple more days yet. The soup and tea combined was helping warm him up from the inside, as well as helping his cough and sore throat.

Plus, if he _had_ to think about it, having someone there to keep him company and take care of him might be helping, too. Especially since that person was Tenten…

"Medicine," Tenten said, pressing two pills into his unsteady hand. "Your turn to swallow some this time." Setting the empty bowl aside, she picked up the tea again and held it to his lips so he could get a mouthful to take the pills with. Resisting the urge to make a face at the nasty taste as he swallowed them, he wrapped his hand around Tenten's and tilted the mug so he could drink what was left of the tea.

"Thank you," Neji said as Tenten set the mug on the tray again. "I feel better already."

Tenten shot him a dubious look. "I don't think it works _that_ fast," she said. "Now then, you lie down. I'm going to take these back to the kitchen. Same thing goes: you move while I'm gone, and sick or not, I will hurt you." Once more, she maneuvered the door open and then closed with her foot, leaving him alone.

Tucking his blankets around his shoulders, Neji rolled onto his side and fought the urge to curl into a fetal position. The only time he could remember feeling worse than he did now was when he'd fought (and almost lost to) one of the Sound Ninja Four who had helped Sasuke escape. At least he didn't have the blood loss this time, though that might have been considered only a small miracle…

His eyes were so heavy he could barely keep them open by the time Tenten returned. For a moment she stood by the closed door, smiling at him, her head tilted to the side so she looked a bit like an inquisitive dog. "You look sleepy," she remarked.

"Hn." Neji fought to keep his eyes open, knowing if he even so much as blinked he'd fall asleep. "Thanks, Tenten," he slurred. What in Konoha had she given him? He felt like the one time he'd tried sake - drunk and exhausted, his body too heavy to twitch even.

A gentle smile curled up the corners of her mouth. Reaching up, she pulled the ties out of her hair as she quietly crossed the room to crawl into the bed next to him. "You're welcome," she whispered. "After all, it's only fair I get to take care of you now, since you took such good care of me before."

"Hmm…" Neji fell asleep to the sensation of Tenten's arm draped over his chest, her head snuggled against his back, directly between his shoulder blades. He drowsily considered kissing her, but he was so comfortable lying there with her curled against and around him, so he would do it later… After he awoke…

* * *

Hinata crept through the silent halls of Hyuuga House, every once in a while glancing guiltily over her shoulder. She had left Tenten in the kitchen alone to do the dishes since the older girl had assured her she was all right, but Hinata felt guilty and went back to check on her. The kitchen was empty now, clean dishes neatly stacked in the drainer.

Even though Tenten had seemed to find her way around all right before, Hinata decided she'd look around quickly to make sure she hadn't gotten lost. The Hyuuga heiress considered Tenten to be an older sister, and she knew how happy the woman made her cousin Neji. There were places in Hyuuga House not even Hinata was allowed to go, and she didn't want her friend to accidentally stumble upon one of them and get into trouble - trouble that might even lead to her being banned from ever coming back.

The low rumble of voices caught Hinata's ears as she passed her father's office, but she didn't stop to listen in. Hiashi was often in meetings, usually with the Elders or other members of the clan. She was just glad he was home at the moment, since she got to see him little enough the way it was. Perhaps after his meeting was finished he would like to sit and have some tea with her and just talk, as they'd taken to doing upon occasion recently.

When Hinata had checked as many branches of the halls leading away from the kitchen as she could, she decided to venture out towards her cousin's room. She wanted to check on him, anyway, since he had not looked very well at all when Tenten had brought him home from the training grounds. She could not remember ever seeing her cousin so sick, and it disturbed her a little. Hinata had always pictured him as almost indestructible, though she knew that was not the case.

Pausing before Neji's door, Hinata considered knocking. But if Neji was asleep, she didn't want to wake him. He was a very light sleeper, and even if she knocked softly enough to where he wouldn't hear, he would probably detect Tenten's movement as she came to open the door.

_I'll just look inside quickly,_ she told herself. _Just to make sure he's doing all right, and to see if Tenten needs me to get anything for her._ With that decided, she settled her hand on the wood-and-cloth door and gently slid it sideways just enough to peer inside the room.

Neji's room was immaculate as always. The first thing Hinata saw was the cup of tea sitting on the nightstand, though it looked like it was rapidly going tepid. The next was her cousin, lying curled up on his side, blankets tucked around his shoulders and to his chin. The third and final thing Hinata noticed made her eyes go wide, and she had to lift her hand to her mouth to smother her gasp of shock.

Tenten lay behind Neji, arm draped over him, head pressed against his back, legs curled against his, her brown hair fanned out behind and beneath her on the pillow. The expression on her face and the one on Neji's matched - peaceful happiness.

Hinata closed the door with shaking hands, blindly turning to stumble her way back down the hall as she shook her head. _I didn't see that,_ she told herself. _Though I think it would be wise to have that tea with Father, so he won't do what I just did and see them together like that…_ Neji was sick, and Tenten was there to take care of him. If she made him happy, Hinata determined, who was she - or anyone else, for that matter - to stir up trouble for them?

She felt her cheeks turn redder as a sudden cough caught her off guard. _Oh, great…_

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ And here it is, at long last, the promised sequel to my fifth oneshot, _Warmth_! I picture Neji as being something of a tough patient when he's sick, though I also picture Tenten as the one person in the world who can get him to cooperate. Originally, I was just going to leave the story at the end of Neji's scene, but I had the idea for Hinata's part and decided to write it in. I haven't written from her POV before, so I really hope it read smoothly. And perhaps I was a little mean leaving it where I did, but think of it this way: if everyone in Hyuuga House comes down with The Bug, that means they'll probably be quarantined, which means Tenten will get to stay with Neji longer… Thank you so much for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	15. Heartache

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc. The character of Ryo is mine, so I claim him.

Prompt: _Heartache_

Pairing(s): Neji/Tenten, slight Shikamaru/Ino (though it's subtle enough that you can see it as friendship if you like)

Warnings: Angst, minor character death (but I promise there's a happy ending!)

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _kenzinator_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _Franoncrack_, _SeiraXD_, _Kratos Wilder_, _naash_, and _KNO_ for all your amazing reviews! You all keep me motivated, and I enjoy reading your kind words over and over again. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Author's Note:** This idea flowed really easily from my brain to the page, but for the first time, I didn't have a prompt word leading into it. I had to find the right prompt word to match the fic, but once I really got to looking at my list, it didn't take long for the right one to just pop right out at me. I enjoyed writing this one a lot, so I really hope you all enjoy reading it! Thanks again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my fic!

* * *

***~Heartache~***

* * *

_What happened? What - _was_ that?_

Those questions - and several others - pounded through his mind in tandem with his feet as Neji raced his way towards Konoha. The warm and slight weight of his partner in this average-turned-insane mission rested against his back, head lax against his shoulder in unconsciousness.

Where had everything gone so - _wrong_?

One minute they had been making their way back to the walls of the compound they had infiltrated, undetected with the target scroll in their possession. The next they'd been spotted, guards descending upon them like the proverbial pack of hungry wolves. He and Tenten had fallen into the natural partnership fighting technique they had developed and perfected over their years of being teammates, easily dispatching the enemy at every turn.

And then Tenten - _snapped_. That was the only word Neji could think to describe what had happened. With his Byakugan, he saw Tenten get struck across her lower shoulders and back; he heard her scream; and then she went completely berserk. On a normal day she was good, on her best days she was Death in a human body. But on this day she turned into a vessel of pure rage, killing everything she or her weapons touched. Had Neji not been so fast, so familiar with her fighting techniques, and had not had the benefit of the Byakugan, he probably would have been cut down as well.

She had collapsed at the same moment as the final person she had dispatched. For a moment Neji had stood frozen in a sea of dead bodies, unable to comprehend what he had just seen. His teammate was no longer human in that moment … while there had not been a physical manifestation of such power, like with Naruto and the Nine-Tail he carried, that was the only thing Neji could find to compare to what Tenten had just done.

And her _chakra_ levels… Only Naruto's could compare and surpass.

That had been almost a day ago, and Tenten had still not woken. Neji hadn't dared to stop for more than a few minutes at a time to drink some water or eat something to keep his energy levels from lagging. Though there were no physical signs of injuries on the parts of her body that he could see, he knew something had to be causing her lack of consciousness. And he had a horrible feeling that it was caused by her earlier display.

The pair waiting at the gates of Konoha took only long enough to confirm Neji and Tenten's identities before letting the Hyuuga continue on his journey to the hospital. Mission protocol dictated he report straight to the Hokage, but at that moment he was more concerned with his partner's health than mission protocol. The scroll was safely inside the gates of Konoha, and that was what mattered.

Ino was the first to see Neji coming, since she had been taking a break from her duties long enough to sit on the front steps of the hospital and eat some dango with Shikamaru, who had brought them to her. When she saw the state her friend Tenten was in, she leaped to her feet and rushed to open the doors for Neji. "Follow me!" she ordered curtly.

Neji did as ordered, watching as the loud blonde used her volume to call for a gurney. A few moments later she was obeyed, and he carefully put Tenten down. Ino started her examination before he had even fully released his kunoichi partner. "What happened?" she asked, still feeling for broken bones.

"I'm - not really sure," he said. In as few words as possible, he described what had happened as best he could. "She hasn't regained consciousness since."

The blonde's already porcelain complexion went even whiter as her blue eyes snapped up to meet his white ones. Whirling around, she pointed to the closest nurse. "You! Get Lady Tsunade and Sakura _now_!" she ordered. Grasping the side of Tenten's gurney, she started wheeling it back toward the emergency room with the help of two other nurses.

"What's going on?" Neji asked, following. He tried to stay out of the way, but he had to know what was going on with Tenten.

"I don't know," Ino replied, pausing as the other two wheeled Tenten through the doors and out of sight. "That's what worries me."

* * *

A few minutes after Ino had gone into emergency, a blur of pink and yellow passed by without a word - Sakura and Tsunade. Neji sat down outside the emergency and clenched his hands into fists, trying very hard not to burst through the doors and demand some answers. At least Lady Hokage had not seemed upset that he hadn't come to report to her the details of the mission…

"Neji!" Rock Lee burst around the corner in a flash of green and orange, sliding to a halt in front of his friend. He looked anxious, eyes wider than normal as he gazed at the Hyuuga. "Shikamaru told Naruto who told me that you were back from your mission, but that Tenten was injured! What happened?"

It never ceased to amaze Neji how quickly news traveled around Konoha. "I don't know, Lee. Ino, Sakura, and Lady Tsunade are with her in there." He motioned to the doors into emergency. "Hopefully it won't be long before we find out what's going on."

At first Lee opened his mouth as if to argue, but then he turned without a word and began to pace. Neji watched silently, understanding his teammate's inability to sit still, but wishing that just for once, he would learn to do so. His already raw nerves grated a little more, and he locked his jaw to keep from saying something he might regret later.

As time wore on, those of their group of friends not out on missions gathered in the small area outside emergency. Neji silently observed each arrival, not saying a word as they all waited. The others didn't seem too interested in conversing, either. After Naruto finally wheedled what had happened out of Neji, they all fell into an uneasy silence.

He'd been so focused on the doors, willing them to open, that Neji was almost surprised when they did. Everyone surged around Ino, who looked at them all with an uncharacteristically shocked expression on her face. Her blue eyes shifted from person to person, at last resting on those of Tenten's teammates, Neji and Lee. "I…" She shook her head once, hard, as if to clear it.

"Is Tenten all right?" Lee asked.

"Physically, yes."

Neji felt his hands curl into fists. "What does _that_ mean?" he demanded.

Ino's lips compressed into a thin line. "I think it would best if someone else explained that to you," she said. "Lady Tsunade and Sakura are finishing up with Tenten. She should be settled into a room soon."

"Then we can see her?" Lee said anxiously.

Shifting uncomfortably, Ino glanced over her shoulder towards the door, then back again. "I think it would be best if you talked to Lady Tsunade first," she said cryptically. "Now then, you all need to move out of here so we have room to wheel Tenten to her room. Excuse me." With that said, Ino slipped back into emergency, probably to escape the barrage of questions it looked like everyone was getting ready to throw at her.

Neji remained behind as everyone else followed Ino's orders. Lee was the only one who noticed; pausing, he looked back, but Neji shook his head and motioned for the other man to go on. Lee hesitated, nodded once, and then walked on.

Only a few minutes passed before the doors opened again. Ino spotted him as she and Sakura were wheeling Tenten out, while she looked unhappy, she didn't tell him to go away. Neji, for his part, only had eyes for Tenten, who was obviously conscious, but kept her eyes closed and face turned away.

And then the Hokage was standing before him, arms crossed over her chest, eyes narrow. Neji had had few occasions to be truly intimidated by the woman, and he was too worried for Tenten to let this be one of them. "Please, Lady Hokage. What is wrong with her?"

The blonde let out her breath in a long sigh, tired toffee eyes shifting to look in the direction the gurney had disappeared. "Despite the fact that she asked me to tell everyone else, I think she would want to tell you herself," she said. "Honestly, I hoped this day would never come."

That startled Neji. _She knew this might happen?_

Catching his look, Tsunade sighed again. "Yes, I did know this might happen. You will understand everything when you talk to Tenten. Now go." She made a dismissive wave with her hand, and he barely remembered to bow respectfully to her before she vanished around the corner.

Having always possessed a sixth sense when it came to Tenten, it didn't take him long to find her room on his own. Neji paused for a moment outside, bracing himself for whatever he might find inside before he pushed open the door and entered the room.

Tenten looked much like she usually did, save for the fact that her hair was hanging in soft waves around her face instead of being pulled up in her signature twin buns. She was curled up on her side in bed, blank gaze focused on the window, hands clenched together just beneath her chin. Every now and then, she would shiver.

_Tenten…_ Closing the door behind him, Neji crept across the room and sank down onto the edge of the bed, gently reaching out to take her shoulder and turn her toward him.

She flinched.

Snatching back his hand, Neji felt like she'd punched him in the chest. "Tenten?"

Turning her face into her pillow, she pulled in a ragged breath. "Why didn't you stay with the others?" she whispered.

Unsure of what to do with his hands now, Neji curled and uncurled them into fists in his lap. "Lady Tsunade said you might need me," he whispered. "And _I_ needed to see if you're okay."

Tenten let out a short sound, and Neji was shocked to realize it was a bitter laugh. When she finally rolled over to look at him, he saw that her face was streaked with tears. "Okay? Neji, I'll never be okay again. Not like this."

Neji felt something inside his chest go cold.

* * *

Ino had already heard this all before. It was no easier to stomach the second time than it was the first.

All around her, faces registered shock, sadness - but no anger or fear, thankfully. She knew her friends well, and yet she had still been halfway afraid that they would be angry at, or worse, frightened of, Tenten now that they knew the truth.

Throughout the years, Ino had always been proud of her family's bloodlimit, of their special power. She had been satisfied to think that she could do something special to help keep Konoha, and by extension her friends and family, safe. But now she felt the first flash of hatred for her ability, all because of what Tenten had asked her to do.

Turning, she left Sakura to help Tsunade answer all the questions the others had, slipping back outside to sit on the steps and hang her head between her knees to stave off her sudden nausea.

Ino didn't realize anyone had followed her out until a gentle hand fell on her shoulder. Jumping slightly, she looked up into Shikamaru's dark eyes. "Oh," she said flatly.

"Nice to see you, too, troublesome." Sighing, he lowered himself to sit next to her on the step, propping his elbows on the one behind him so he could throw his head back to look up at the clouds. "She asked you to use it, didn't she?"

That was one thing she had always admired and hated about Shikamaru. Not only was he a genius, thus able to figure out things that would take a normal person twice if not three times as long, but he had always been able to read her mind at the most inconvenient times. (Though, to save his life, it seemed like he _couldn't_ read her mind when she most wanted him to.) "What do I do, Shikamaru? She's already lost everything once. How can I take all that away from her again?"

He rolled one dark eye in her direction, studying her with the usual disinterest on his face. But his eyes betrayed the truth: he was as worried about this as she was. "We all experience things in life we'd much rather forget than relive or remember. Some things are worse than others." Now he sat up and turned to face her fully, expression intense. "On that same line of thought, we all have to do things we don't want to. But if it helps someone else, isn't it worth a little discomfort on our part every now and then?"

Ino smoothed her skirt across her knees, fidgeting anxiously until Shikamaru reached to snatch one of her hands to stop her. "Imagine if that were you in there. What would you want?" He didn't let go of her hand as he stared expectantly at her, waiting for her answer.

She let out her breath in a long sigh, feeling her shoulders relax as she let out the tension. "I'd want the same thing Tenten does," she admitted.

Offering her a crooked smile, Shikamaru leaned over and kissed the side of her head. "Thought so. Feel better?"

Letting out a shaky laugh, Ino nudged his shoulder with hers. "I know, it's so troublesome being deep. But I appreciate your effort. And yes, I do feel better. Thanks, Shikamaru."

* * *

The tangy scent of smoke stung her eyes and nostrils, and she coughed as she stumbled forward on her tiny, bare feet. She felt warm, salty tears pouring down her cheeks, and she sniffled as she wiped her sooty face on the head of the stuffed bear she clutched in her arms. "Mama?" she whispered, frightened. "Papa?"

_No answer._

_Now not even her bear could soak up her tears, they were pouring so fast. Between the smoke and her tears, she couldn't see where she was going, and that caused her uncertain three-year-old feet to stumble over the first thing that blocked her path. She landed on her face with a startled scream. For a long moment she lay there sobbing into the ashy grass, wishing she would wake up from whatever horrible nightmare she was suffering from. Her mama and papa would be there, and her big brother, and they would all hug her and kiss her and assure her that it was all right._

_Finally she found the strength to push herself to her knees. Scrubbing her arm across her eyes to try to clear her sight, she turned to see what she had tripped over._

"_Ryo!" Dropping her bear, she shoved at her brother's shoulder with her tiny hands, trying to wake him up. "Ryo, wake up, I'm scared," she whimpered._

_He didn't respond, his face holding that same blank stare in the light of the fires flickering around her. Angry at his lack of attention, she reached out and tapped his cheek, knowing that that always irritated Ryo and brought him to attention in the past. But still he did not move._

_As she withdrew her hand, frustrated, she saw something on his face that had not been there before. Leaning forward a little, she was shocked to realize that there was now a handprint on his skin - one that matched the size of her small palm and fingers. Suddenly she began to shake as she lifted her hands and rolled them over to see what was there._

_Red stained her hands, some of it dry and crusty, the rest shining with its freshness. She recognized this as the same liquid she'd seen the other day when she'd fallen and skinned her knee - her mama had called it blood, and it only came out when someone was hurt._

"_Ryo!" She shook him again, hard. "You're hurt! Or - I'm hurt! Please wake up, I'm so scared and I don't know what to do!"_

_She wanted to go find help, but she was afraid to leave Ryo. She was even more afraid to leave the small circles of light the fires made, because the darkness was waiting to swallow her up. If only she could get Ryo to wake up, he could protect her…_

_As if her imagination had created one of the creatures from her nightmares, a shadow appeared out of the darkness, face that of an animal, red streaks on bone white resembling blood. Screaming, she fell back, snatching up her bear as she scrambled to get away._

_Stopping a few steps from her, the figure reached up to its face and pushed to the side. Now she realized the animal face was just a mask, like the one her brother bought at the fair earlier that year. The figure was no wraith or animal, it was another person, just like her. Only taller, and older._

"_Who are you?" she whimpered, still clutching her bear. "Can you help Ryo?"_

_Most of the figure's face was still covered in a cloth mask, though he'd pushed his animal one aside. He gazed at her with one dark eye, the other covered by his headband. For a moment he was silent; then, lifting his hands to his sides to show her he wasn't going to hurt her, he knelt next to her brother, across from her. "What's your name?" His voice was gentle, and his visible eye curled into what she realized was meant to be a smile._

"_Tenten," she whispered. Lifting a shaky hand, she pointed. "That's Ryo. He's my big brother. Can you help him?" she asked again._

_The masked man reached out to her brother, placing two fingers against his neck, then leaning over to place his ear next to Ryo's mouth. He lingered there a long moment, eye closed in concentration. At last, slowly, he straightened, standing to step over Ryo and kneel next to her. "I'm sorry, Tenten," he whispered. "I can't help your brother."_

_Somehow she'd known this, deep inside her, when she hadn't been able to get Ryo to wake up. "Who are you?" she asked again._

_One hand reached up to ruffle his already messy silver hair as he stared at her. "Kakashi," he said at last._

_Hiding behind her bear again, she gazed at him steadily. He kind of did look like a scarecrow, except for the cloth mask and the dog one pushed to the side. "My brother is gone, isn't he? Like granny?"_

_Kakashi's eye widened, and then he nodded. "Yes."_

"_He's not the only one. There are two more - a man and a woman - over there."_

_At the sudden voice behind her, she yelped and threw herself at Kakashi, clinging to him as she buried her face against his neck. He fell backwards from his crouch, arms locking around her in a surprised catch. "It's okay," he said, awkwardly patting her. "That's my friend, see?"_

_Hesitantly, she peeked up to see another man standing there. He'd taken his friend's cue and pulled off his own mask, revealing wide dark eyes and a kind expression. A metal plate framed his face, the insignia on it matching the one on Kakashi's headband. "Who are you?" she asked._

_Stepping forward, he knelt and smiled at her. "I'm Tenzou. You're…?"_

"_Tenten," Kakashi said, gently prying at her arms around his neck. The two men shared a look she couldn't decipher, and then Tenzou turned to look at Ryo, face sad like her mama's had been when granny had gone away._

_Kakashi touched her shoulder, drawing her attention back to him. "Do you know what happened here?" he asked her._

_Since she no longer could cling to him, she went back to hugging her bear. It was the only familiar thing left in her shaken world. "No," she whispered. "Are mama and papa gone, too?"_

_Tenzou nodded once without looking up. "I'm afraid so." When he did lift his gaze, he avoided hers. "What are we going to do?" he asked._

_She didn't know either of these men, but her fear of being alone overrode her caution, and she grabbed at Kakashi again. "Don't leave me alone!" she wailed._

_Once more, he patted her back in a gentle but uneven rhythm. "It's all right," he said. "We're not going to leave you alone." Looking at Tenzou, he said, "You're sure there's no one else?" At the other man's brisk shake of the head, he sighed. "I'll take her to the Hokage. He'll know what to do, and I'll send someone back here to relieve you and - clean up." Kakashi settled her onto his back, and though she wanted to protest their leaving her brother behind, she couldn't stay awake long enough to do so._

Tenten was afraid to open her eyes and look at Neji. She knew what she would find there - anger, disapproval, and, most hurtful of all, probably fear as well. "Do you understand, Neji? I _killed_ my family. My parents, my brother, all that was left of our tiny clan. And the horrible thing is, I didn't even realize it. There's something horribly wrong with me, and up until now, the seal that the third Hokage used to keep my power in check and suppress my memories has stayed intact, though it's weakened slowly over the years. But now it's broken, and - and I can't help but think I broke right along with it."

A warm, familiar hand suddenly grasped hers, and Tenten snapped her eyes open in surprise. "Neji…?"

He wasn't looking at her with anger, or disgust, _or_ fear. Instead, his face and eyes were filled with sadness, touched with realization. "That's why you never had a last name," he whispered. "Why you never talked about your past or your family. You couldn't remember."

She nodded. "And I never knew better. I just believed what everyone told me." Tenten watched Neji warily, waiting for everything to catch up to him, and for him to leave her. Why would he want to be associated with a murderer like her? "Lady Tsunade said that the shock of unleashing my bloodlimit after all these years, combined with all those suppressed memories coming back, is what made me fall unconscious for so long."

Hand tightening slightly around hers, Neji reached out with his free hand to tilt her chin up so she'd look at him. "I was worried, you know."

Tenten turned her head away again, though she didn't pull her hand away from Neji's. "Why?" she asked.

"This doesn't change anything, Tenten. I still care for you as deeply as I did before. You're still my teammate, my friend. And you're still the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, because I still love you." He brushed her left ring finger with his thumb briefly, a reminder of the ring she didn't wear to keep their secret for a little while longer. Back when everything was still normal, when she was still just Tenten, Weapons Mistress of Konoha, an unremarkable girl with a home she loved and a fiancé who loved her as much as she loved him...

Now everything was different. _She_ was different. "You should know, Neji…"

His eyes narrowed slightly in concern, but he nodded for her to go on.

"I've asked Lady Tsunade to seal away my powers again. And I've asked Ino to - to suppress my memories." She shook her head. "I know I'm being a coward. I know you'll hate me for running away, but … Lady Tsunade and I both feel this is what's best for the Village, and everyone in it. She's going to keep a close eye on me, to make sure my seal doesn't break again and recall my memories."

Neji leaned forward, eyes closing as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He did that so often, but this time was different, so bittersweet it brought a lump to her throat. "I'm not going anywhere, Tenten. I promise."

"But I'm leaving you, and everyone else, with the burden of knowing what I am. I'm such a coward!"

Shaking his head, Neji rested his fingers against her mouth. "No. I promise my shoulders are strong enough to bear this for both of us. And our friends are just that, our _friends_. I promise you that they will be here, too. We all will. Think of it this way: with all of these people looking out for you, there is little chance of anything like this ever happening again. And you are _not_ a coward, nor are you a _what_. You are Tenten - soon to be Hyuuga Tenten. You are the Weapons Mistress of Konoha - a best friend, a great kunoichi, a loyal and valiant woman whom I love with all my heart, and _nothing_ will ever change that. I promise."

* * *

Everyone had stayed to see if Ino and Lady Tsunade's efforts had been a success. Hours passed, and Neji listened to the soft conversations flowing around him, only occasionally inserting a comment of his own here or there. All he could think about was the broken look on Tenten's face, the tear tracks on her cheeks, how she had kissed him like she expected never to see him again right before he had left the room so he wouldn't be in the way during Lady Tsunade's and Ino's procedures.

She would be all right. As he'd told her, she was Tenten, and Tenten would occasionally falter, but she never failed. She was always okay in the end, and he would make sure of that.

The door opened, and once more all of them swarmed around Ino and the Hokage, except this time Sakura was among their numbers. "How is she?" Lee asked for all of them.

Tsunade closed her eyes and nodded. She looked exhausted, but pleased. "It was a success. Her powers are once more sealed away."

"As are her memories," Ino added quietly. She met Neji's eyes briefly, then glanced away.

"You may all see her, but only two at a time, and only for a couple of minutes. She's still asleep, and will be for a while, so please keep it short." Tsunade left, and Sakura and Hinata slipped into the room.

Neji stood back, allowing everyone else to go first. He wanted to be the last, mostly because he wanted to be able to stay longer, and hopefully be there when she woke up. He'd promised her he'd be there for her, and he planned on keeping that promise.

Two by two, they all slipped into the room, stayed a couple of minutes, and then came back out. At last only Neji remained, and it was a relief to slip into Tenten's quiet room and drop into the chair next to her bed.

The hospital settled into the peacefulness of the night shift. Occasionally he would hear a night nurse pass by on some errand, but other than that, he felt like he and Tenten were the only people left in the world. Feeling not the least bit tired, despite the fact that he'd been awake for almost seventy-two hours straight, Neji gathered Tenten's hand into both of his and held it to his lips as he just watched her peaceful face, waiting for her to wake up.

The first brushes of orange and purple were on the horizon when Tenten finally drew in a deeper breath than usual and opened sleepy eyes. For a moment she searched aimlessly until her eyes settled on him, and then she smiled. And in her expression, in her eyes, the _old_ Tenten was back, having lost the crushing weight of guilt over what had happened so long ago. "Neji," she whispered. "What's going on? Am I in the hospital?"

"Yes," he whispered. Leaning forward, he brushed some stray hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "But you're all right, Tenten. And you always will be." _I promise._

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Another one that was closer to three days than two to update, but it's 11 pages long! I actually woke up with this idea in my mind, and I knew I _had_ to write it, and I've been working on it like a crazy person every available second. This idea of Tenten having a bloodlimit and all that is probably very cliché, but I just _had_ to take a crack at it, I liked the idea so much. And just in case I didn't explain it well enough in the fic, Tenten's bloodlimit unleashed itself when she was three years old, and since she was so young, she had no idea how to control it, so she killed her family. The strain on her young body was so harsh that she actually blacked out for a while, and woke up to the destruction, even though she didn't remember what had happened. That she didn't understand until the events of this fic, when the seal broke and her memories returned, and now she's old enough to understand what happened when she was a little girl. I really enjoyed writing this one, so I hope that it turned out okay, and that you liked it! Thanks for reading!


	16. Joy

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt:_ Joy_

**Sequel to:** _Choices_ (chapter 9)

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _imjuzakyd_, _naash_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _kenzinator_, and _SeiraXD_ for your reviews! You all have helped me almost reach the 100 mark, and I appreciate that and all your kind words, so, so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Author's Note:** I knew at the end of _Choices_ that I really wanted to write a sequel, and the final three paragraphs of this particular piece have been floating around in my mind since a few days after I first wrote chapter 9. When the rest of the idea finally assembled itself, I was so excited to write it all out and share it with you. I have one more small sequel planned, which _might _even be out as the next chapter, unless another idea intrudes (which does happen sometimes)… In the meantime, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my stories, I appreciate you all beyond words. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

**

***~Joy~***

* * *

"It'll be easier this way," Tenten told herself firmly. She met her own gaze in the mirror, lip curling in displeasure when she saw her own uncertainty. "I don't want to do this," she moaned.

Neji's long hair brushed her cheek as he leaned down to gaze at her reflection. "If we break the news to everyone at once, we won't have to worry about doing it multiple times. _Or_ someone hearing it from someone else before we can get to them."

Tenten sighed. "You're right. It's the mob I'm worried about."

Catching her hand, Neji gently pulled her to her feet and firmly tucked her hand in the crook of his arm. "We only have to worry about Lee and Gai-sensei. And maybe Ino."

"The list is growing." She sighed as they slowly descended the stairs, chafing at the pace. She'd rather go faster and get this all over with as quickly as possible.

"You can't hide forever," Neji said reasonably as they reached the bottom of the staircase. His free hand briefly slid across her barely-swollen stomach, a move that had become as familiar as breathing to both of them. Right now, she could still hide her pregnancy with her usual baggy clothes, but as Neji pointed out, that would only last so long. Before long, the secret was going to get out, and then… Well, Tenten wasn't entirely sure what would happen then. It was already going to be bad enough, their friends finding out what they'd been hiding for almost eight months. "It's already enough of a miracle that Sakura and Ino haven't found out yet, since they work at the hospital."

Closing her eyes as they stepped out into the fresh spring air, Tenten slid her hand down Neji's arm to twine her fingers with his, at least until they were outside the gates of the Hyuuga estate. "Well, after tonight we won't have to worry about it any more," she said, determined.

Tightening his fingers around hers when she started to withdraw her hand, Neji closed the gate behind them and turned to start toward the restaurant they'd reserved for the evening. "I think our problems are only beginning," he said. A soft light of amusement glinted in his white eyes.

She groaned. "I'm going home."

Neji slid a gently restraining arm around her waist. "While I'm very glad you think of the estate as home now, I'm not letting you get out of this that easily. We're in this together from start to finish, remember?"

Tenten muttered a reluctant affirmative, and then they settled into comfortable silence the rest of the way to the restaurant. They'd deliberately left early to make sure they arrived well ahead of everyone else, mostly so no one would see the two arriving together.

They'd no sooner settled into their seats at their reserved table in a quiet corner when Hinata, who was already privy to the secret, arrived. Sliding into the seat next to Tenten, she hugged the older kunoichi and smiled happily. "I'm so excited," she whispered. "It's been so hard keeping the secret this past week."

"What secret? Ow!"

Tenten glanced over her shoulder to see Naruto ruefully rubbing the back of his head and Sakura standing next to him, hand still half-raised, eyes narrow. "Don't be nosy," the pink-haired girl growled. Turning back, she smiled as she hugged first Tenten, then Hinata, offering a polite nod to Neji as Naruto held her chair for her to sit. He had the expression of a man who had had to be prompted to do so several times before he thought to do it himself. "It's been far too long since we all got together like this," she sighed.

Sai, who had entered with his teammates but said nothing, bowed politely to Hinata and Tenten before taking his own seat, his smile looking only slightly less awkward than usual. The only hint that he was interested in what was going on around him was the sharp gleam in his inky black eyes.

Before anyone could say anything else, Ino bounced into the room, her teammates moving at a more sedate pace behind her. "Finally!" the blonde cried, throwing her arms around Tenten.

The brunette froze, eyes wide, as she looked at Neji. _Does she know?_ From the look on her husband's face, he was just as confused as she as to how the Yamanaka could have figured it out.

"I'm so glad one of us finally got us all to organize our schedules so we could get together." Ino bounced her way around the table and dropped down into the chair across from Tenten's, blue eyes sparkling. Tenten let out her breath in relief, glad her and Neji's secret was still safe - for a little while longer, anyway.

After that, everyone else showed up fairly quickly. Lee, surprisingly, was the last to get there - while not late, he wasn't early like usual, either. Bowing deeply and formally at the waist, he apologized repeatedly for his "grave injustice," before his two teammates finally got him settled down enough to sit.

Tenten and Neji had decided to wait until after the meal to reveal the news, so at least they would be able to eat peacefully. Conversation flowed comfortably around the group as they fell into the easy camaraderie they shared. For the most part, Tenten sat quietly and listened, mostly sipping her tea since food still tended to make her feel sick at the most inconvenient times. But sitting there among her friends, with her husband at her side, made her feel _good_. She'd been an orphan for her entire life, but with these people, she had a family, and there was nothing better in the world than that feeling.

After the frenzy of conversations tapered off and the dishes had been removed, Tenten and Neji traded a meaningful look. Clearing his throat, the latter called all attention to him as silence descended over the table.

Very deliberately, Neji reached out and took Tenten's hand, resting them on the table between them so everyone could see. "We organized this get-together tonight because we have a very important announcement to make," he said.

Across the table, Ino let out a little squeak. Scowling, Shikamaru reached over and clapped his hand over her mouth. The blonde immediately slapped him away, clasped her hands in front of her chest, and leaned forward, eyes sparkling in anticipation. Sakura was quiet, but she, too, was leaning forward in keen interest. Hinata sat smiling shyly but widely, already privy to the secret since she was a Hyuuga.

"About eight months ago, the Elders in my family began pressuring me to get married," Neji started quietly. "Truthfully, Tenten and I have been seeing each other for over two years now, so I immediately said I wanted to marry her. But they thought she was not 'suitable.'" His pale eyes flashed in anger at the memory. "However, we weren't willing to give up that easily. So, the next time a report was due at Suna, Tenten and I went together, and Lord Gaara married us."

On the other side of Hinata, Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Wait a second," she said, waving a forestalling hand in the air. "Are you telling us that you guys have been married for _eight months_, and you haven't said a word?"

Tenten nodded slowly. "We couldn't," she stated quietly. "We could not even tell the Elders at first, since they could still have our marriage annulled. Neji and I had to wait for - ah - some rather fortuitous circumstances to arrive first."

This time Sakura was the one who let out a soft noise, though she covered her own mouth before someone else could do it for her.

Squeezing Neji's hand a little tighter and settling her free hand on her stomach, Tenten let out her breath and said confidently, "In a few short months, Neji and I are going to become parents."

For a few seconds, complete silence reigned at the table. Then Sakura and Ino let out matching squeals and leaped up, descending on Tenten to hug her and shower her with congratulations and well wishes and offers to help when it was time for the baby to arrive. Lee was only a step behind, and he threw his arms around her with his usual exuberance, joyful tears streaming down his face, as he babbled on about how excited he was about the "springtime of his teammates' wonderful, youthful love."

Neji finally stepped in, wrapping a protective arm around Tenten's shoulders as the other males around the table, far more reserved than the females and Lee, offered their own congratulations.

"So the Elders all know now?" Shikamaru asked lazily as everyone settled back into their seats at the table.

Neji nodded. "We confronted them a few days ago. Tenten is now a member of the Hyuuga family."

Hinata fidgeted for a moment before reaching over to hug Tenten. "I already knew," she admitted. "But I'm just as happy that Tenten is part of my family now as I was when I first found out a week ago."

Lee wiped his eyes again and leaned forward. "Does Gai-sensei know yet?"

Tenten shook her head quickly. "We're planning on telling him first thing tomorrow morning."

Everyone settled back into conversations, but most were concentrated on Neji and Tenten and their happy news. For her part, Tenten felt embarrassed at the attention, almost wishing she'd told just one person and let the rumor mill take care of the rest. But the genuine joy on her friends' faces made her glad that Neji had talked her into doing it this way, even if she didn't like having most of the attention focused on her.

By the time she and Neji started walking home a couple of hours later, Tenten was ready to admit that she was happy her husband had talked her into the dinner. "It's nice to not have to keep the secret any longer," she said.

Sliding his jacket off his shoulders, he wrapped it around hers, leaving his arm around her as well since the night had turned chilly. "Just think of all the aunts and uncles our baby is going to have. He or she is going to be so spoiled." He laughed softly.

Tenten leaned her head against him, smiling at the sound of his laugh. She thought he didn't do that nearly enough, especially since he had a wonderful laugh. "I never thought I'd hear you wishing for a spoiled child," she teased lightly.

Neji turned thoughtful, his hand absently rubbing up and down her arm as they strolled. "I want our baby to grow up in a family where he or she will be loved, and appreciated, and told every day how important he or she is just for being who they are, and not…" He trailed off, but his unspoken words hung heavily in the air for a long moment.

Reaching up, Tenten grasped his hand and squeezed gently. "Our child is going to be the happiest and freest in the world," she whispered.

He opened the gate leading into the Hyuuga estate, guided them through, then closed it behind them. Once they were hidden from any prying eyes outside, Neji took her face in his hands and kissed her, and Tenten allowed herself to linger. They loved each other with all their hearts, just as they loved their unborn child more every day, and they were both determined to make as good a life for the newest Hyuuga as they could.

* * *

"I'm going to miss training," Tenten sighed as she and Neji neared the training grounds early the next morning. Mist still hung low over the ground and trees, softening the edges of everything. "And missions. And generally being a kunoichi."

"It's not going to last forever," Neji reminded. Though Tenten knew he still had reservations about them both continuing their work for Konoha as parents, she appreciated his supporting her decision to continue her duties after their baby was born.

She squeezed his hand gratefully. "I know. I still miss it. Though now I suppose I'm at liberty to sit back and watch you train … then point out all your mistakes." She laughed as Neji glared at her, knowing she was the only one who could get away with teasing him like that.

Unable to hold on to his serious expression, he smiled grudgingly and kissed her temple. "That means I get to doe the same thing when you go back to training. You'll have gotten rusty, I'm sure."

Tenten shot him a glare of her own. "You wish," she scoffed.

"Tenten! Neji!" A blur of green and orange shot across the training grounds toward them, and before the couple knew it, they had been pulled into a crushingly enthusiastic hug by Konoha's Green Beast, Maito Gai himself. "I'm so happy for you both!" he half-sobbed. "My youthful students, finally realizing after all this time that the springtime of love has found you and now there will be a little one, a product of your union, a youth whom will benefit from the training of-"

Pulling away from their teacher, who was still waxing verbose, Neji and Tenten exchanged one look. They knew without a doubt who was responsible for letting the proverbial cat out of the bag before they could gently break the news.

"_Lee_!"

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Okay, I'm so sorry if it's mean to leave it where I did, but I couldn't help it! I had that ending in mind way before I was able to assemble the rest of this oneshot. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this piece, and I hope it lived up to _Choices_, and any expectations you all had for a potential sequel. Thank you all so much for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	17. Surreal

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Surreal_

**Sequel To:** _Choices _(chapter 9), and _Joy_ (chapter 16)

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _naash_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _Franoncrack_, _kenzinator_, _BlackRose723_, _Kratos Wilder_, _SeiraXD_, and _Kaori Takaguchi_ for all the amazing reviews! Thank you so much for helping me break 100, you all are awesome!

**Author's Note:** I had an idea for two more pieces taking place in the _Choices/Joy_ storyline, and this is the first of these. I had a great deal of fun writing it, and it's basically just a lot of fluff. Thank you so much again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my fic, and I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

***~Surreal~***

* * *

Tenten lifted her exhausted head from her pillow at a sound foreign to the night - silence. She listened intently, rewarded for her patience when at last she heard a soft, rhythmic humming she had never heard before.

Though utter fatigue tried to keep her heavy limbs glued to the mattress, her curiosity won out over her exhaustion. Sliding out from beneath the comforting warmth of her blankets, she wrapped her robe around herself and tiptoed across the room to the door.

The main house of the Hyuuga estate had two levels: the first being designated for Hiashi, head of the family, and his daughters and heirs, Hinata and Hanabi. The rest of it was made up of meeting rooms, offices, dining halls, and the like. The second level was reserved for the branch members of the family, lone rooms for the unmarried and suites of sorts for those who had been married (with or without the approval of the Elders).

It was the main room of one such suite that Tenten crossed, her bare feet silent on the floors. The combination of knowledge of the location of each piece of furniture, her kunoichi senses, and the wisps of moonlight coming in the windows helped her navigate the room without bumping into anything.

When at last she reached the door across the room, she quietly slid it open, peering through the narrow opening she made into the room.

For a moment, panic flared hot and constricting in her chest when she realized that the ornate crib in the corner was empty. She swallowed back her instinctive cry, forcing herself to calm down, listen, and _look_.

A shadow appeared in front of the window, and Tenten relaxed immediately. She recognized that beloved, familiar profile. _Neji._

And in his arms, a little blanket-wrapped bundle, the miracle that Tenten was thankful for every day, the child that she would willingly give her life for in a heartbeat.

"My little Hizashi," Neji murmured. "How like your mother you look. I think you got all your best features from her."

Even after all this time, Tenten still felt her cheeks flush at a compliment from Neji. Perhaps it was because praise from him was so rarely given, only offered when it was truly deserved. (Even if she did think their son looked more like Neji, and was happy when she'd seen Neji's features in miniature, particularly those striking solid white eyes.)

As Neji had foretold a few months before hand, their son was not lacking doting aunts and uncles in the least. People squabbled often over who got to hold Hizashi, take care of Hizashi when Neji and Tenten had to go on missions, and who generally loved Hizashi the most. (His parents, naturally, were the correct answer, but all their friends - and even Hinata - argued that they were the one who loved him most.)

Hizashi let out a soft coo, incredibly tiny hand reaching out of his blanket to latch on to a lock of his father's loose hair. Chuckling softly, Neji replaced his hair with a finger, which was promptly pulled into the baby Hyuuga's mouth. "You can't be hungry again," Neji admonished softly, fondness fairly oozing from his tone. "Your mother just fed you forty minutes ago."

Had it been that little time? Tenten was amazed. Apparently her body had learned to snatch as much deep sleep as it could whenever it could - and make it last.

During her husband's next pass by the window, Tenten saw her son's luminous eyes beginning to droop. Then they shifted slightly, saw her peering at him around the door, and he reached out with his little hands, kicked slightly, and let out a sound that, in baby language, probably meant _mama!_

Neji's head turned, and he looked surprised to see her standing there. That small expression made Tenten's heart glow with happiness, since she knew he hadn't realized she was there because he had been so completely wrapped up in his son. "Tenten! I'm sorry, I'd hoped we wouldn't wake you."

Since she'd been spotted, Tenten fully entered the room and went to join Neji and Hizashi at the window. She pressed a light kiss on her son's cheek, then shared a more lingering one with her husband. Letting out a gurgling laugh, their child reached up his tiny hands and simultaneously tugged his mother's and father's loose hair.

"He definitely takes after your side of the family," Tenten said ruefully after she stopped laughing. "Babies aren't supposed to be that coordinated yet."

"I disagree," Neji replied. "You are the expert with weapons. He learned how to use his hands as such from you, I think."

Carefully gathering Hizashi into her arms, she smiled as he snuggled into her warmth. His finger slipped into his mouth as his eyes drooped sleepily, content now that he had both his parents with him. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to his unmarked brow before looking up at her husband's curse mark.

"Hizashi will never have it," Neji said. He sounded more certain than he had at any other time when they'd had this same discussion. His own hard-fought-for freedom had not erased his own curse mark, but it had opened the door for his and Tenten's son to live free of the curse that bound his father unbreakably to the Hyuuga clan. Though Hizashi had been born to a member of a branch clan, with the Byakugan, he would be the first since the long-distant past of the clan to remain free of the seal throughout his life. For now there were other restrictions in place, but Neji and Tenten felt those could easily be dealt with at a later time. As long as their son remained free of the curse seal, they could handle everything else.

Stepping forward, Tenten leaned her head against Neji's chest, smiling drowsily as he gently wrapped his arms around both her and Hizashi. She had never pictured herself in this situation when she was younger - she was too busy aiming to be the best kunoichi in Konoha, to find a way to beat Neji in sparring, to master every weapon she could get her hands on. Those had been her plans. But now that she was standing with her baby in her arms and her husband's warm, strong arms around her, she honestly couldn't picture herself anywhere else, doing anything else, in the world.

She was still a kunoichi, and Neji was still a shinobi. That would not change, at least not anytime soon. But now they were husband and wife, father and mother, and most of all, _free_.

And five years later, as she reclined in a bed in the hospital with Neji on one side of her, Hizashi (still free of the curse seal) on her other, her newborn daughter Kasumi in her arms, and their new home away from the Hyuuga main house waiting when she and 'Sumi were released, Tenten realized that somehow, she and Neji had gotten everything they'd never even realized they'd wanted.

There wasn't a single thing in her life up to that point that she would trade, because now, everything was truly perfect.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I'm not sure how I feel about this sequel to _Choices_ and _Joy_ … when I sat down to start writing, I had a very different plan for how things would turn out. But as I was writing, this seemed to flow naturally from my fingers onto the page, so I decided to leave well enough alone. I hope it turned out all right. There will probably be _one_ more prompt fic tied in with this mini-series, which I should have out hopefully within the next five updates or so. I've always pictured Neji and Tenten as having a boy, then a girl, so this gave me a chance to play around a bit with that idea. Thank you so much for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed!


	18. Laughter

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Laughter_

Warnings: a little OOC-ness, some violence…

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _kenzinator_, _maddie4president_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _Kaori Takaguchi_, _rao hyuga 18_, _Franoncrack_, _SeiraXD_, _Innoiji_, and _naash_ for all the reviews! It completely amazed me when I saw how many I'd gotten for the last chapter. Thank you all so, so, _so_ much!

**Author's Note:** I am _terribly, terribly_ late updating, I know. I'm so sorry. My only excuse is that real life got in the way - first a line of severe storms moved through my area, then my power died, and then I had to prep myself to start my new job… Scary stuff. Anyway, I got about four hours of sleep last night, so I'm just a bit loopy right now, which I choose to blame the strangeness of this chapter on. It's definitely a bit crack-ish… I've never written anything like this before, and I debated whether or not to post this. But my twin sister talked me into it, even though I don't like it much, so … I really hope that you all enjoy it, and don't hate me too much…? Thank you again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story, I appreciate you all so much!

**

* * *

**

***~Laughter~***

* * *

He was going to be late.

In Neji's defense, it wasn't his fault. Several things had conspired over the course of the morning to delay his departure of Hyuuga House, ranging from mildly irritating to downright infuriating. While his family was no longer the bane of his existence, as they had been in his youth, they still presented themselves as a roadblock every now and then.

_But why today, of all days?_ Neji resisted the urge to look up at the sky again, knowing the sun hadn't moved _that_ much from when he'd looked two minutes ago. Usually he prided himself on being patient, or at least presenting a patient front even when he felt far from it inside. But today, something in his expression must have warned those between him and his goal that the "ice-cold" Hyuuga prodigy was in a less than normal mood, and they all quickly moved out of his way.

Even Naruto, who wasn't the most observant on his best of days, froze mid-wave, mouth open to shout some sort of greeting that would undoubtedly delay Neji further. He moved aside in a bright orange blur, confused expression visible for only a moment before the elder shinobi moved past.

Unfortunately for Neji, the Hyuuga estate was in what was considered a "classier" part of Konoha, where families of the Hokage, the eldest clans in the village, and other well-to-do people lived. His family's location had never really bothered Neji in the past; that changed when he started making his way halfway across the village to the less reputable part of town, where Tenten lived, almost every day of the week.

He could feel eyes watching him as he marched down the street. That was nothing new; every time he went to visit Tenten, her neighbors would hide behind their drapery-covered windows and watch warily. Especially those few that had been on the receiving end of first Tenten's wrath, and then his, for one reason or another. Tenten lived in the disreputable part of town, not by choice but by circumstance, but she'd always been more than capable of taking care of herself. It had not taken long for the worst of the worst to figure _that_ out.

As he approached her small apartment, Neji found it a little easier to breathe when he realized she wasn't standing outside her front door, murderous intent on her face, her arsenal ready to be released at him for being late. However, he felt a prickle of unease at the back of his neck as he got closer to the front door, bursting into full-fledged alarm when he heard the sound of blood-curdling screams he recognized as Tenten's coming from inside the building.

It took all of five seconds for him to consider and reject the idea of activating his Byakugan. No matter what, he'd promised himself - and her - that he would never invade her privacy in that way. He wasn't going to break his promise now. He was not, however, totally scrupulous. Building up a reserve of chakra in his hand, he slammed his palm hard against her front door, blowing it off the hinges. It landed on the ground with a loud _bang_, though it was barely audible over the continued sounds of Tenten's screams.

The main room of the apartment was empty, but he saw a rather unsettling number of shuriken and kunai lodged in the walls, floors, and various pieces of furniture. He felt his blood run cold - whatever was happening, Tenten was putting up _quite_ the fight. In a matter of seconds, his mind ran through several scenarios, none of them good. "Tenten!" Finally breaking himself out of his shamefully frozen state, Neji ran for her bedroom, the originating point of the alarming sounds.

Neji's hand grasped the doorframe with bruising force as he swung himself around it and into the room, eyes immediately scanning for the danger to his teammate. It took almost three seconds for as many things to register in his mind.

One: Tenten was standing on her bed, dressed in nothing but a bathrobe, her hair hanging in wet strings around her face. She was moving too fast for him to identify the _exact_ locations from where she was producing her weapons.

Two: She was alone in the room, except for him now. There was no murderer, no enemy shinobi, no rapist.

Three: Her bedroom looked even worse than the main room, if that was even possible.

"_Ha_!" Tenten's battle stance relaxed, and she planted her hands on her hips triumphantly. Neji was surprised to realize that she didn't even realize he was _in_ her apartment yet, let alone her bedroom. "And _that_ is what you get for invading _my_ home, and _my_ privacy, you evil little vermin!"

Letting out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Neji forced himself to relax as his racing heartbeat slowed. "Tenten?" he said, exerting great control to make his voice remain even. "What is going on here?"

She spun to face him, hand immediately flying out to release the kunai in it. Shinobi reflexes and years of training with her were the only two things that kept Neji from earning a literal knife in the throat. Instead of him, it embedded itself into the doorframe behind where he'd just been standing. When she saw it was him, she clapped her hand over her mouth and looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, Neji," she whispered, eyes wide.

Neji flexed his hands once, twice. "_What_ is going on here?" he asked again, as calmly as he could. Was the entire world conspiring against him today? First the nonsense at Hyuuga House, and now this confusing mess in Tenten's apartment - it was enough to make him think that someone, or some_thing_, somewhere, was out to get him.

Tenten slowly lowered her hand, a faint blush evident on her delicate cheekbones. "I - well…" She glanced away from him, pale rose blooming into bright red on her face. "I _hate_ spiders, okay?"

Neji blinked. He knew he _should_ be forming a coherent thought - he always had in the past, after all - but this shocking revelation from the woman he'd thought he knew so well had left him quite literally speechless.

"Don't look at me like that!" Tenten burst out. She took a step forward, sure-footed even though her mattress looked less than steady beneath her. "At least I don't _run away_ from them like some people!"

Finally he was able to shake away the shocked fog in his mind and unlock his frozen voice. "Tenten, I thought someone was in here trying to kill _you_. And, all this time, _you_ were … trying to kill a _spider_?"

This time the color on her cheeks was that of anger instead of embarrassment as a dark expression settled over her features, in her expressive honey eyes. "They're _creepy_!" she exclaimed defensively. "They've got those long, spindly legs, those horrible multiple eyes that watch you _everywhere_ you go, and they move _so fast_!" She took another step forward in her anger, but she must have misjudged how close she was to the edge of the bed. Her foot hovered in midair for a split second, then her body pitched forward, other foot slipping on the messy blankets on her unmade bed.

Neji reacted instantly. Leaping forward, he braced himself for her slight weight and caught her in his arms, grasping her tightly around the waist. Her bare feet dangled above the ground, hands grasping his upper arms desperately, cheek pressed tightly against his.

"Ahh," Tenten breathed uneasily into his ear. "I - umm. Put me down." The last part came out in the barest thread of an embarrassed whisper.

Until that moment, Neji had forgotten that she was in her bathrobe. He could feel every inch of her pressed up against him, the warm solidness of her and how she fit so perfectly against him as he held her. Heat suffused him from head to foot, and he eased his grip on her, allowing her to slide to the floor.

"Umm…" Tenten avoided his eyes, hand nervously holding the front of her bathrobe shut, even though it was as secure as it had been when he'd first entered the room. "I'm - ah, excuse me." She turned to go, but Neji spotted something on the wall just behind her. Reacting instinctively, he leaped forward and slammed his hand against it, unintentionally trapping Tenten between him and the wall.

She reacted as instinctively as he had, throwing up her free hand to press against his chest. For a long moment Tenten stayed plastered against her wall, eyes wide and confused, mouth parted as she stared at him. "N-Neji?"

Perhaps if he went back home, got into his bed, and got up on the other side, his day would stop being so utterly _strange_. Clearing his throat, he looked away and forced himself to withdraw, tucking his hands behind his back before he did something else impulsive and, undoubtedly, _foolish_. "Your spider," he said. "It was on the wall behind you."

Tenten stared at him for another long moment. Then she silently turned on her heel, walked with slightly unsteady steps across her bedroom, and quietly clicked the door to her bathroom shut behind her.

Neji decided it would be safer for both of them if he went to wait outside. Or, better yet, at the training grounds, because he was sure she would have a few weapons to spare for _him_ when she saw the state of her front door.

He could only hope that things wouldn't be quite so _strange_ when he returned to fix her door for her, he mused wryly as he stepped over its wreckage and onto her front stoop.

A moment later, he heard the sound of Tenten laughing (a slightly hysterical but still musical sound) in her bathroom. He couldn't resist the smile that turned up the corners of his own lips in response, or the chuckle that rumbled in his chest.

Perhaps the day _could_ only look up from there.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_I really, _really_ hope this isn't terrible, even though I have an awful feeling that it is… I choose to blame it on my lack of sleep, and my twin sister for convincing me to shove back my fears and post this. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and don't hate me _too_ much, and thank you all for taking the time to read!


	19. Broken

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Broken_

Warnings: Violence

Part: 1/2

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _naash_, _BlackRose723_, _kenzinator_, _Franoncrack_, _SeiraXD_, and _Kaori Takaguchi_ for all your kind reviews, I love reading them all!

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much, first of all, for being patient with me during my recently sporadic updates. I really appreciate it so very much. The idea for this one has been floating around in my head for a while, but I wanted to get the last of the details cemented before I wrote it and posted it. Thank you again so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story, and I hope you enjoy this piece!

**

* * *

**

***~Broken~***

* * *

Neji approached the gates to Hyuuga House feeling like he could collapse and sleep for a week. He and Lee had been able to execute their ANBU mission without a hitch, but on the way back home they'd run into - complications. Even though the Fourth Great War was officially over, there were still cells of the enemy out scouring the tracks between shinobi villages looking for teams to attack. Unfortunately for the ones who found Neji and Lee, they had decided to strike at the wrong two ANBU. Between them, the cell was easily taken down. But among the mission, the attack, and having to report to the Hokage before going home, Neji felt like he had been training with Gai-sensei _and_ Lee for two days without a moment's rest. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

The gates opened before he got there, and Neji blinked in surprise. Hinata stood framed by the two tall wooden frames, her face pale, eyes wide. "Have you been to the hospital?" she demanded.

He had never seen his usually timid, shy cousin so vehement before. "No, Lady Hinata," he said. "It was deemed unnecessary for both me and Lee by Lady Fifth. Why?" He glanced down at his clothes, but the only bloodstains he could see were those of the enemy, not his own. Did he really look _that _awful?

"I've been waiting for hours for you to come back." Ignoring his protests, Hinata closed the gates behind her, grasped his arm, and spun him around to guide him back in the direction from which he'd come. "I'm surprised Lady Tsunade did not tell you."

"Tell me what?" Several things flashed through his mind. Was Hiashi or Hanabi hurt? It obviously wasn't Hinata, though she was acting rather strangely. Or maybe it was Gai-sensei … but if that were the case, why wouldn't the Hokage have told Lee, if not him?

Hinata shook her head, midnight hair flying because the motion was so vehement. "I cannot tell you," she said. "This, you must see for yourself."

"Is it-?"

"I told you, Neji, you have to _see_ before I can tell you anything."

Unease prickled along the back of his neck and made him feel a little sick to his stomach. "Did someone die?" He couldn't help it, he had to keep digging to find some sort of explanation about what was going on.

Sighing, his cousin shook her head again. "No, no one's dead." The unspoken _yet_ hovered heavily in the air between them, making Neji's hand clench into a fist. He wished the hospital were closer, because it felt like they were taking forever to get there.

When they finally arrived, Neji immediately noticed the way people stared at the two of them and whispered quietly as they walked past. As members of the Hyuuga clan, they were often noticed and talked about, but something about this situation seemed different, making him even more uneasy than before.

Hinata seemed to know exactly where she was going. Without looking to the left or right, she passed up all the whispering nurses and med-nin on duty, only turning aside when they reached a certain door. Room number 9, his mind immediately noted, just in case further reference was required.

Placing her hand on the door handle, Hinata paused and looked up at him solemnly. "It is not as bad as it looks," she said softly. Then she pushed open the door, stepped back, bowed her head, and motioned for him to precede her into the room.

The first thing Neji saw was his uncle, but instead of him lying on the bed like expected, he was seated in the chair _next_ to the bed. Hiashi turned when he heard the door open, gaze shifting from his daughter to his nephew. His pale eyes narrowed, and he turned back to the bed, deliberately drawing Neji's attention in that direction.

Neji knew the second his eyes landed on her that it was Tenten, but it took a few more moments for his mind to catch up and accept the fact. Naturally he had seen her with her hair down before during their seven months of marriage, but he had never seen her look so still, so pale, so close to dead it was terrifying.

"What…?" When he and Lee had left, she had just come back from a mission, and been told that she would have some downtime before her next one. Had some sort of emergency situation arisen, and she been sent on another mission before she was ready?

Hiashi stood so he could back away, allowing Neji to come up right next to the bed. He barely remembered to nod respectfully to his uncle before he turned his full attention to Tenten. The ends of four or five bandages peeked above the neck of her hospital-issue pajama top, and the lumps of several more were evident beneath the blankets. Even while unconscious, her features looked pinched with pain.

Neji spun back to his cousin, finding himself unable to look at his wife any longer and afraid to touch her for fear she'd break because she looked so fragile. "_Now_ can you tell me what happened?" he asked, voice sharper than he'd intended it to be.

Raising a hand to still his daughter and calm his nephew, Hiashi stepped forward again. "It happened late last night. Someone made it past the guards, into the house, sneaking past all of us to your and Tenten's apartments. We've tried to piece what we know together as best we can, and we think that Tenten was stabbed several times before she was able to defend herself against further attack. By the time the commotion was heard and help arrived, she had already managed to kill her would-be murderer, but she was very close to death herself."

Hinata timidly leaned around her father. "It took Lady Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune combined to save her," she whispered. Her earlier confidence seemed to have mostly vanished, if her fidgeting fingers and shifty eyes were any indication.

Neji was very glad there was a chair right behind him, because his legs didn't seem to want to support him any longer. He landed with a thump that shuddered up his spine, shock making his mind go blank except for one thought. _This is my fault. If I had been there… It should be _me_ lying there, not her._

"We're still not sure who the assassin was, where he came from, or the reason he was sent to kill Tenten," Hiashi continued softly. "I asked Hinata to meet you at the gate to bring you here so you wouldn't go to your apartments and see - well, see all the blood. I also asked the Lady Hokage not to say anything, because I knew you should see her before anything was explained to you."

Unable to speak past the knot in his throat, Neji nodded once, thankfully. At last he turned back to Tenten, seeing all of her injuries in a new light. Now the wounds on her arms - a bruise here, a shallow cut there - made sense. He had only vaguely noticed them before, since he had been so drawn by the bandages. They were defensive wounds, where she had been trying to protect herself from further injury while she tried to kill her attacker.

"We might never know where the man was from, or who he was," Hiashi said softly. "But he is dead now, and both you and Tenten are fine. That is what matters most."

Neji closed his eyes, amazed by the change in his uncle. Hiashi had seemed unmoved at best when Neji and Tenten had announced their engagement, and almost _bored_ at their wedding. But now he seemed truly concerned about Tenten, and had even been keeping watch over her himself when Neji arrived. "Thank you, Uncle," he whispered.

Hiashi's hand closed over Neji's shoulder and squeezed once, briefly - the strong and reassuring grip of a fellow shinobi. "Come, Hinata," he said softly. "I think Neji needs to be alone with Tenten right now."

He watched out of the corner of his eye until the door closed behind his uncle and cousin, then turned back to Tenten. For a moment he just watched her, wishing she would move, or open her eyes, or speak - anything to reassure him that she was going to be all right. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here," he said at length. "If I had been…" _If I had been, it would be me lying there, as it should be._

Tenten didn't reply, just as he knew she wouldn't. Letting out his breath in a long sigh, he finally gathered enough courage to slide one hand under hers, cradle it in both of his, and lift it to his mouth so he could press a gentle kiss to her fingers. Her skin felt cool but not cold, which gave him hope.

For a long time he sat still and watched her face, waiting for the first hints that she might be waking up. While he waited, he swallowed back his simmering anger, halfway wishing Tenten hadn't killed the intruder so he could do it himself in retribution. In hindsight, perhaps it was a good thing the man was already dead. Neji would have made his death very slow and painful, and that, undoubtedly, would have been frowned upon. Severely.

Outside the window in Tenten's room, the last rays of the sunlight vanished, swallowed up by the darkness of night. Neji felt the stresses of his mission just past catching up to him, as well as his anxiety for his wife. Exhaustion tugged at his eyelids, and despite how hard the fought, it didn't take long for his head to drop onto the bed next to his and Tenten's joined hands and fall asleep.

* * *

She had sensed something, _someone_, with malicious intent approaching a mere second before the first explosion of pain had burst through her stomach, dragging her out of her sound sleep. It had taken her the span of two more rapid slashes of the kunai to fight past residual sleep and the pain to realize what was happening, find her own weapon, and fight back. Interspersed with these events came the strange impression that she was _not_ the attacker's intended target…

The next thing she remembered was seeing red everywhere, and the body of her attacker lying next to her on the ground, her own kunai sticking out of his chest, having just pierced his heart. His was still sticking out of her chest, dangerously close to her own heart. Then came the shouting, and after that … darkness.

Awareness drifted toward and away from her from then on like an elusive wind. Every now and then she would become aware of the sharp pains saturating her stomach and chest; then they would fade away, and the darkness would consume her again. Through it all, she clung to the mental image of Neji she kept in the forefront of her mind when he wasn't with her, using it as a talisman to fight back the pain and the consuming darkness she instinctively knew meant eternal sleep. She had to live, she had to come back to Neji…

Eventually the almost overwhelming pain faded into a manageable ache, and she became aware of someone speaking to her. At first she thought it was Neji, but the voice was deeper, harsher and more commanding than her husband's. Even though she couldn't quite place it, the voice gave her something tangible to focus on, so she listened, despite the fact that she couldn't seem to make herself wake and respond the way she wanted.

At long last the voice and presence she had been waiting for arrived. _Neji, Neji, Neji…_ She wanted to reach out to him, to say something to him, to do _something_, _anything_, to let him know she was all right. He spoke, and though his words were as unintelligible as the other familiar yet unidentifiable man's had been, his voice was tired and rough, heavy with concern. _I'm all right, Neji._ She wanted to say it, but she just couldn't seem to make her mind and her voice work together, or to get her eyes to open or her hand to move. She was trapped, and it made her want to scream.

Finally, _finally_, what she'd yearned for happened. She felt Neji's hands close around hers, his lips brush the backs of her fingers. His warm touch chased away the invasive coldness that had been hanging over her, and she focused on trying to get her fingers to curl, to respond to his touch in kind. They refused to obey, but she tried to console herself with the knowledge that Neji was there, he was all right, he was touching her so everything was okay now.

It was a shock when Tenten finally realized that her eyes were open, and the silver-softened darkness she was seeing wasn't in her mind, but instead a hospital room. She blinked sluggishly for a few moments, accustoming herself to consciousness, before rolling her head to the side on her pillow and looking at the man sitting in the chair next to her bed, head resting next to their joined hands on the mattress, eyes closed in sleep. His features were still pinched with worry, though, and she eased her hand out of his so she could brush her fingers across his cheek. "Neji," she whispered, voice hoarse with disuse. Shifting her hand to touch his hair, she tried again. "Neji."

He snapped upright abruptly, pale eyes almost glowing in the light of the moon. For a moment he looked around wildly, tensed as if expecting an attack. At last, his gaze landed on her, and he blinked. "Tenten!" Neji leaped to his feet, one hand grasping hers again as he placed his opposite arm along the pillow above her head so he could press a kiss to her forehead. He mumbled something she didn't catch, then buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder. "Tenten…"

Carefully shifting her other hand over her sore body, she placed it on his shoulder in an awkward kind of hug. "How long…?"

"I've been back for about two days," he said hoarsely. "You've been unconscious for three." Drawing back a bit, he shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, resting their joined hands on his leg as his thumb brushed soothingly across her knuckles.

_Three days._ Odd, it didn't seem like it had been that long. In other ways, though, she supposed it had felt like forever, so three days was a relatively short time compared to that. She opened her mouth to say something else, but the words immediately fled her mind when she saw that Neji's clothes were spattered with dried blood. "Neji!"

Seeing where her horrified gaze was focused, he looked down, then back up again quickly as he shook his head. "It's not mine," he reassured. "Lee and I ran into a renegade cell on our way back. I just … haven't gone home to change clothes."

"Or sleep, or eat, from the looks of you." Neji had always been athletically slim, but now he looked thin and pale, eyes slightly sunken and shadowed, cheekbones a little too prominent. Tenten fought back the drowsiness pulling at her, not wanting to sleep again now that she was finally awake. "You should … go home … for a while…"

"I'm not going home until you do." Neji set his jaw in that familiar stubborn way of his, eyes narrow. "You might still be in danger, and obviously none of the guards at Hyuuga House can be trusted to protect you."

"Don't blame them," Tenten whispered, finding it harder and harder to stay awake now. "Besides, he wasn't after me. He was after you…"

She remained conscious just long enough to see his eyes widen slightly in shock before she surrendered to healing sleep once again.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Note:**_ Please don't kill me! I promise the next chapter will be the second half of this one (entitled _Fixed_). I've had this two-part piece in mind for a while, but I wanted to hammer out some more fine details before I started writing it. (And no, I promise Tenten is not dead - she's just asleep again, because let's face it, her body's suffered a lot of trauma recently, and she's on pain meds on top of that…) And I know I'm evil with the cliffhanger…and you're all going to hate me now. And this is the first prompt piece I've written that changes POV during the piece. I hope it didn't bother anyone… Thank you for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed it! I plan to have the next part up really soon.


	20. Fixed

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Fixed_

Warnings: Violence

Part: 2/2

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _starisice_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _rao hyuga 18_, _Franoncrack_, _Innoiji_, _Midnight Insomniac_, and _naash_ for all your reviews! You all are absolutely amazing, you make my day every time I read your reviews. Thank you!

**Author's Note:** Since I was so mean and left you all with a cliffhanger on the last chapter, I decided to update with the second half tonight. I'm really excited about this conclusion, because I enjoyed writing it so much. Thank you again so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story, and I hope you enjoy _Fixed_!

**

* * *

**

***~Fixed~***

* * *

"You're supposed to be taking it easy."

Tenten glanced over her shoulder, smiling when she caught sight of Neji standing half-hidden behind a tree. One good thing about living in Hyuuga House were the multiple places shielded by the gardens where one could practice throwing shuriken and kunai, sparring, or any other number of shinobi-related pursuits, without having to worry about prying eyes. "I'm just throwing a few kunai," she said.

"Lady Hokage won't be happy if you've strained anything when you go in for your next checkup," Neji replied wisely. "Even though she, Sakura, and Shizune managed to heal the worst of your wounds, the muscles still need time to heal." Coming out from behind the tree, he stepped up to her and pressed a kiss to the side of her head, just to the right of one of her hair buns. "And _I_ won't be happy if you get hurt again."

It had been over two weeks since the attack that had nearly killed Tenten. Security in the Hyuuga estate had been quadrupled, both Neji and Tenten had been pulled off the duty roster for missions, and there had been no further signs of aggression from whomever had sent the original assassin to Konoha. "I need to be ready when Lady Tsunade finally lets us get back to work, though," she replied. Smiling innocently, she took a second to spin a kunai around her finger a few times. "I promise I'm being careful."

Neji sighed heavily, then stepped back to fold himself into a meditation position beneath the target nailed to the tree on which she'd been practicing. "You have ten more minutes," he said, then closed his eyes.

Tenten resisted the childish urge to stick her tongue out him, drawing back her hand to launch her next kunai. Her husband didn't even twitch when it landed just off-center of the target less than six inches above his head. Frowning at the target, she rotated her shoulder and winced at the slight pain that accompanied the motion. Not that she wasn't thankful that the Hokage, Shizune, and Sakura had healed her, it was just … she wished that muscles didn't need time to mend on their own. Or, at the least, that the process wasn't so painful, and throwing off her aim on top of that.

By the time her allotted ten minutes was up, she had only managed to get about thirty of her kunai in the exact center. She knew several people would be satisfied with that number, but of all the kunai she'd thrown in her life that had landed _exactly_ in the center of the target, it made her aggravated.

Eyes opening at her approach, Neji got to his feet and reached out to pull the kunai free and hand them to her. "It takes time, Tenten," he said softly. "Think about how long it took me to recover after…" He stopped, lips compressing when he remembered how she didn't like being reminded of the time he'd almost not come back to the village alive. Sighing, he picked up her scroll before she could, sliding the strap over one shoulder as he smoothly slid his other arm around her shoulders. "Remember what Lady Tsunade said. If you push yourself too hard now, it will take you longer to recover your full strength and ability."

She knew he was right, and despite the fact that she wanted to be irked, she didn't have the energy. It was amazing how tired she felt after throwing a few kunai around for less than half an hour. She'd gotten soft while in the hospital, and she hated it. What really made her angry was knowing that it didn't take long to lose her conditioning, but it would take her a long time to rebuild it. She wanted to get started as soon as possible. "I know, I know."

Sliding open the door into the house, Neji politely allowed her to precede him before closing it behind them. "It's still a few hours before the evening meal. Why don't you go rest for a while? I want to talk to Uncle about something, anyway."

While Tenten didn't feel quite as bitter toward Hiashi as she had before, she still felt a little stung that she wasn't allowed to attend meetings with Neji, particularly since he tended to tell her most if not all of what the meeting entailed later. But she knew the Hyuuga family had been operating by the same ancient standards for generations, and she'd been lucky enough that they'd relaxed enough to let her marry Neji without _too_ much protest. She supposed she could muster up enough patience to wait for everything else. "All right. I love you."

Neji reluctantly handed back her scroll, wrapping his hand around hers and pulling her in for a quick but loving kiss before he gently steered her in the direction of the staircase leading to the upper level of the main house. "I love you, too. Sleep well, Tenten. I'll be up later."

Taking her time as she ascended the staircase, Tenten decided that a nap did sound rather inviting. Though a soak in the tub sounded better… She wondered if Neji would mind too much if she picked the latter over the former. Deciding he wouldn't, she deposited her scroll in what she and Neji had dubbed their "missions" closet, in which they stored all their gear, before going into the bathroom attached to the bedroom. It didn't take her long to splash some lavender oil into the filling bath, light a few candles, and find some comfortable but stylish clothes to wear to dinner.

A long, relieved sigh eased out of her as she sank into the warm water of her bath. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back against the rolled towel she'd set behind her neck and focused on relaxing all the muscles in her body, starting with her toes and working her way up from there. "Hmm…" She was glad that Sakura had removed what stitches Tenten had needed a few days before, since they had prevented her from taking relaxing baths or showers right after she'd been allowed to come home. What she did hate, however, was the pinkish-white scars left behind. It wasn't that she didn't _already_ have scars on her body - as a kunoichi, injuries (some quite serious) were inevitable - but these seemed … different. They were the first she'd received since she and Neji married, and though she knew Neji didn't love her for her superficial looks, she still couldn't help but hate the marring of her skin. She knew she was being absolutely ridiculous (after all, she loved every single one of Neji's scars, though not their causes), but just could not stop herself.

_Relax. Don't think about it._ That lasted for all of three seconds before her mind went off on another tangent. Though the Hokage had assigned several people to the task of figuring out who the midnight intruder into Hyuuga House had been (and Hiashi had even sent out a few of his own, secretly), nothing had come to light. The assassin was still as nameless as he'd been when he died. He'd had no headband or papers connecting him to a particular party or village, no other form of identification, and his face had not been in any Konoha Bingo Book. This painful fact Tenten could attest to personally. The face of her (and worse, Neji's) would-be murderer was seared permanently into her mind, and she'd checked her Bingo Book twice just to make sure she didn't miss him. Nothing.

He had been a nobody from nowhere. Whoever was intent on killing Neji was very smart - and, undoubtedly, was even then busy building a still greater plan than the one he (or she) had had before. He was probably just waiting for things to die down a bit, for attentions to grow lax once more… Though security around the Hyuuga estate had been heightened considerably, Tenten couldn't help but think that someone had gotten in before (after all, she'd done it several times herself before she'd married Neji) undetected, so it was not impossible that someone could do it again.

Though something was still bothering her… Crinkling her nose in thought, she searched her mind diligently, but couldn't seem to grasp the elusive thought. Sighing, she gave up and went back to trying to relax and enjoy her bath, refocusing on relaxing her muscles from her feet up as she inhaled the soothing scent of lavender.

She must have somehow managed to relax enough to fall asleep, because the next thing she became aware of was a gentle hand touching her hair and Neji's voice in her ear. "Wake up, Tenten. It's time to get ready for dinner."

Jerking awake in surprise, Tenten flailed in the water for a moment, having forgotten where she was. Had her husband not been an accomplished shinobi, he probably wouldn't have gotten out of the way in time to keep from getting splashed, or punched by the fist she sent flying toward him out of reflex. He stood just out of reach of the drops of water streaked across the floor, brows furrowed and mouth turned down in an expression of bemusement. "If I'd realized you were _that_ deeply asleep…" he murmured.

Reaching over the edge of the bath, Tenten felt around for her towel as she blinked the last of the sleepiness out of her eyes and mind. "No, it's all right," she murmured. "Sorry I almost got you wet. And punched you." She stood, wrapped the towel around herself quickly, then stepped out of her now-lukewarm bath and pulled the stopper so the water could drain out. "How did your meeting with Hiashi go?" She started past him toward the bedroom, intent on dressing so she wouldn't cause them to be late.

Neji caught her hand casually as she started to pass him, easily pulling her to a halt. "Despite his and Lady Tsunade's efforts, nothing more has been found on the assassin," he said quietly. "Or, perhaps I should say nothing _at all_ has been found. He's not in any Bingo Book we have, and there are no tattoos or deformities we could use to identify him." His lips compressed and jaw set in a frustrated expression she didn't see on his face very often at all.

Reaching up, Tenten pushed a lock of hair off his face before touching his cheek with the pads of her fingers. "If whoever sent him is stupid enough to try again, we'll be ready for him." They both knew that her "if" should have been a "when," but each willingly held on to the confidence she'd managed to inject in her tone and words. "Now then, I need to go get ready for dinner, lest we be late." Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and started to pull away.

Her husband surprised her when his arm shot out to wrap firmly but gently around her waist, pulling her back toward him. She yielded willingly to his touch, allowing him to tilt his head down and kiss her properly. There was something almost desperate in his kiss, and that surprised Tenten. For the past two weeks he'd been treating her like she was made of glass, as if she'd shatter if he used anything but the feather-lightest of touches. It had started to grate on her nerves, to be honest. She was glad he'd stopped treating her like that, at least for now.

At last Neji pulled back, though he didn't completely let go of her. "So many times these past two weeks, I've thought about how close I came to losing you," he said. His eyes, hard and cold, were fixed somewhere over her left shoulder. "Never again, Tenten. If whoever this is comes back to try again, and something … goes wrong … _promise_ me you'll stay out of the way and let things run their course."

Something cold and ugly unfurled in her stomach, making her glad that they hadn't yet had dinner. "Neji-" she began, horrified.

His hand fisted into the fabric of her towel at the small of her back. "_Promise me,_ Tenten. _Please_." Now his eyes were glaring directly into hers, icy white with their intensity. She had never been afraid of his eyes, not even when she'd first seen the way the Byakugan altered the planes of his face around their pupil-less depths. But now the force of the emotion in his eyes made her frightened, simply because she'd never seen physical proof of him feeling anything quite that strongly before - nothing dangerous, anyway.

Her throat went dry, robbing her of her ability to speak. She couldn't promise him that. At one time, she had thought she really _could_ promise him anything, but now? Anything but _that_.

Neji must have seen the determination in her eyes, because he sighed and finally released her from his powerful gaze. "I figured." The words came out on a long sigh, almost disguised by the rush of air. But she had known him long enough to be able to distinguish the words, even when he didn't want her to hear them.

Unable to make herself part with him under such tense conditions, even for a few moments, Tenten pushed herself up onto her tiptoes again and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her cheek against his. "I love you," she said. The words meant so much more than their face value; she said them in a way that was meant to convey everything for which she couldn't find the right terms.

His lips brushed her bare shoulder, lingering for a long moment on one of her worse scars. He didn't say anything in response, but he didn't have to. He'd always had a way of being able to tell her how he felt with a single touch, or a brief look. When at last he withdrew, he guided her quickly to the door and closed it behind her before she could get a good look at his face.

She didn't realize until after the door had closed and the lock had clicked that the warm, wet sensation on the scar so very close to her heart was a single teardrop: one she herself had not shed. For a moment she rested her head against the door, hearing nothing but splashing water inside. Then she forced herself to turn away and dress, knowing she had no choice but to allow Neji time to compose himself.

And yet, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty that she couldn't promise him the one thing he wanted more than any other in the world, even though she knew that if their positions were reversed and it had been she who asked the same thing of him, he would have replied in the same way.

* * *

If Hiashi and Hinata noticed the tenseness between Neji and Tenten at dinner, neither said anything about it. Their conversation focused mainly on harmless topics - the upcoming street fair in Konoha, Hanabi's excitement over her first mission with her team (on which she was gone at that very moment), and the rumor that Lady Tsunade was almost finished preparing Naruto to take over as Hokage, the date set for just a little over three months away.

Neji couldn't force himself to show enthusiasm for any of the chosen subjects. He was too busy focused on Tenten, who sat quietly next to him, barely picking at her food. He knew he had struck a nerve inside her with his earlier request, and regretted having upset her. But he knew his wife very well - she was impulsive, passionate to a fault, willing to do whatever it took to protect and save those closest to her.

Too bad Lady Hokage hadn't approved his and Tenten's plan to disappear from Konoha for a while. She had deemed it too dangerous, saying that if they got too far away from the village, help would undoubtedly not come in time if they were caught, and there was no way for them to safely get a message back to the village. Neji could understand those reasons, but it still made him a little angry. He hated being stuck inside the Hyuuga estate, waiting for another assassin who might or might not come.

He wished he could have at least talked Tenten into leaving. But she had been adamant about remaining at his side, and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't selfishly glad she was staying. On the nights Tenten had forced him out of the hospital to come home and sleep, he'd woken himself on the verge of screams several times. On each occasion, he'd had to force himself to calm down and remember that Tenten was still alive and relatively safe. He'd fortunately not suffered any such nightmares since she'd come home, but the images that haunted his waking hours were almost as awful.

The four retired from the dinner table earlier than usual that evening, not lingering over conversation like usual. Neji let Tenten go upstairs by herself, knowing she needed a little time to herself, even though she didn't seem to want to ask him for it. Hinata seemed to sense something was amiss, but didn't comment, instead inviting him out to the garden with her for a while. He managed to last about twenty minutes watching her paint, but finally had to excuse himself and go back inside.

Tenten was curled up on a cushion by the window when he entered their apartments. She didn't turn, even though he knew she knew he was there. He stood silently by the door for a long time, watching her watch the wind in the trees, before he finally got up the nerve to cross the room and kneel next to her. "Tenten."

She didn't say anything. She just scooted a little closer to him and curled into his side, her head coming to rest on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. Neji let out a silent sigh of relief, wrapping both his arms securely around her as he followed her earlier gaze. They stayed like that a long time, silently wrapped up in each other and their separate thoughts, a familiar and comfortable pastime for each of them. How many times had they sat side-by-side, usually under a tree while she rested and he meditated, comfortable with their silence and each other? Too many to count, certainly. Neji thought he liked things this way better, though.

His wife finally stirred out of his embrace long after the sun had vanished beneath the horizon. He let her go, turning his head a little to watch her vanish into their bedroom. He wondered if their earlier conversation was still bothering her, since she hadn't said a word to him since before dinner. Standing, he allowed the guilt clawing silently at him to direct his feet as he slid open the door into their bedroom and entered.

Tenten was already in bed, sitting propped up against a nest of pillows as she read by the light of the lamp on the bedside table. This time she did look up as he entered, a soft smile on her face. She looked more like herself than she had since before she'd been hurt, and it made his heart beat a little faster.

_No._ Sternly, he redirected his trajectory toward the bathroom, deciding he'd imagined the flicker of disappointment on her face as she turned back to her book that he'd glimpsed right before he shut the door. It didn't take him long to brush his teeth, splash some cold water onto his face to try to snap some sense into himself, and change into nightclothes.

In that short period of time, Tenten had set aside her book and turned off her light. She looked to be asleep, the light of the moon illuminating the peaceful expression on her face. Neji scowled as guilt dug at him again - she got tired so easily now, and he knew he was the cause of it this time - as he quietly moved across the room and slid into bed next to her, trying not to jar her awake.

She rolled over as he settled onto his back, face nestling into his shoulder, hand fisting into his nightshirt, leg hitching slightly over his. "I'm sorry, Neji," she whispered sleepily against him.

Neji curled his arm around her and tangled his fingers in her loose hair. "I love you," he replied. As she had done earlier, he allowed the three words to express so much more than the usual sentiment. He felt her smile into his shoulder, and knew she knew he felt she had nothing to apologize for.

_

* * *

_

MOVE!

Neji did not question the instinct that shocked him awake an indeterminate time later. Instead, he tightened his arms around Tenten and rolled violently to the right, landing on his forearms and the balls of his feet so he could protect his wife with his body while at the same time not putting too much of his weight on her.

Her eyes were wide with comprehension as she fisted her hand in his shirt and tugged just as a shuriken whizzed a few centimeters above his back and embedded itself in the wall instead of him. Neji plunged his hand under the mattress, fingers curling around the familiar handle of the kunai Tenten had put there. Using the bed as cover, he shifted into a hunched-over crouch. "Run while I distract him," he breathed. "Get help." He didn't wait for her response, knowing what it would be, before he launched himself up and over the bed, activating his Byakugan as he lunged toward the intruder kunai-first.

The intruder leaped away, just managing to avoid getting stabbed or tackled by Neji. The Hyuuga landed hard on his shoulder and rolled back up to his feet, seeing Tenten just avoiding a few shuriken as she ducked out of the room. He let out his breath in relief, triumphantly turning back to the assassin, who was already turning away from the door, back to Neji. His motions seemed hurried, as if he realized now that he didn't have much time left to complete his mission.

A kunai appeared in the other person's hand, and Neji had about two seconds to try to figure out what his best move should be. As the intruder lunged forward, Neji decided to use the other man's momentum against him. He settled into the correct stance for the Gentle Fist, deciding that would be the best route to take to get things finished quickly.

At the very last second, the assassin twisted away, making Neji miss with the technique he had used successfully a thousand times. If it were not for the fact that the Hyuuga prodigy's momentum was carrying him forward, since the Gentle Fist had not made its intended contact, Neji would have received a kunai in the back. As it was, he felt it skim across his shoulders, drawing a thin line of blood. _Grr._ How _could that have failed? I've _never_ missed with the Gentle Fist before - and no one's ever gotten out of the way!_ Was he dealing with someone even more knowledgeable about the Hyuuga family's inner workings than he'd first thought?

A sudden burst of pain in his cheek sent him stumbling away, hand lifting to touch the blood on his cheek incredulously. _Was that a lucky shot, or do they know where my blind spot is?_ If they hadn't known before, they did now, because there was no way his attacker could have missed the fact that Neji hadn't seen the kunai coming in time to turn away or block it.

Neji spun around to keep his attacker in sight just in time to see the black-clothed figure stumble back, an arm locked around his neck, kunai in hand. _Tenten!_

His wife had jumped onto the back of the assassin, wrapping an arm around his throat to cut off his air as she held the tip of her kunai against the side of his neck. "It's over," Tenten announced calmly.

The light flicked on, and Neji turned to see Hiashi and Hinata standing in the doorway, the latter still looking a little sleepy but relatively alert. The addition of light didn't make that much of a difference, since the figure was masked. This didn't last long, since the head of the house stalked straight across the room and snatched off the dark fabric, revealing the face of the newest assassin.

Neji's first impression was that the man looked slightly familiar. But it wasn't until he caught sight of pale, pupil-less eyes that matched his own and the curse mark on the man's forehead that comprehension dawned.

His attacker had been a Hyuuga, a member of a branch family, just like Neji.

Hiashi scowled darkly as Hinata and Tenten both gasped in surprise. "Gorou! What is the meaning of this?" He fisted his hand into the other man's shirt furiously.

Tenten at last let go of the other Hyuuga and came to stand next to Neji, though she still looked ready to renew her attack if it became necessary.

The young man, who was only two or three years older than Neji, glared like a cornered, wounded animal. "I'm not telling you anything."

_Now the fact that he was able to avoid my Gentle Fist technique makes sense,_ Neji thought grimly. _And that whole time, under his mask, he had his own Byakugan activated. That explains how he was able to sneak past the guards into the house. But is he working by himself, or for someone else…?_ He wasn't sure which possibility was more disturbing.

Hiashi let out a disgusted sound low in his throat and turned toward the door, dragging Gorou with him. "I am going to take you to the interrogation corps myself," he said. "Everyone, stay alert in case this one is working with others."

For a moment Neji, Tenten, and Hinata were left standing silently, unable to do anything but stare at each other. At last the heiress turned away, clenching her visibly shaking hands into fists. "Come. I will make us tea while we wait, and Tenten bandages your wounds."

* * *

The moment Lady Hokage had heard about what had occurred, she'd sent a squad of her most trusted ANBU over to protect Neji against any further attacks, his protestations that both he and Tenten were ANBU themselves falling on deaf ears. The masked warriors had stationed themselves outside the main room of Neji and Tenten's apartments, keeping sharp lookout for any further trouble while Tsunade went to join Hiashi at Gorou's interrogation. Because of the danger that might still be present, neither Neji nor Tenten were allowed to leave the Hyuuga premises, which irked them both, but they could not argue.

Despite the fact that the three of them had not had much sleep at all that night, Neji, Tenten, and Hinata were all still wide-awake when Hiashi returned just after sunrise to share the interrogation corps's findings.

Hiashi accepted a cup of tea from his daughter, then sat and sipped silently for a minute, ignoring the three expectant gazes on him. At last, after an amount of time that felt longer than it actually was, he set aside his cup and met each of their eyes in turn, settling lastly on Neji. "Gorou was working alone, on his own agendas," Hiashi announced quietly.

An almost audible sigh of relief passed among the three who had been waiting so long for news. "Why?" Hinata asked. "And, if his target was Neji all along, why did he attack Tenten?"

"One question at a time, daughter," Hiashi said admonishingly, but not harshly. "Firstly, Gorou was on a mission during the attack on Tenten, so he did not know that Neji had been sent out on one of his own at the time. The man he sent into the compound was an assassin-for-hire, with no loyalties except those who paid the highest. Gorou had been planning this for quite some time, which was how he had managed to ferret out the man, who obviously is in no Bingo Book to which we have access."

"His being a Hyuuga explains why the assassin was able to get into the compound so easily," Neji said, nodding. Now everything was beginning to make sense. "And as long as he was off on a mission, he would seem utterly innocent if someone did, perchance, suspect a member of the family. He probably planned to kill the assassin himself if he did escape the compound alive, to keep the truth from ever getting out."

Nodding, Hiashi smiled thinly. "Your surmise is correct, as always," he said. "After the assassin failed and was killed, Gorou decided he needed to commit the murder himself to make sure it was done correctly. Since he was a member of the family, he planned to quickly commit the murder, slip out, and act surprised when he was later told about it. Of course, his plan did fail, for which we're all thankful."

Tenten rested her head on Neji's shoulder, her hand tightening slightly around his. "But that still doesn't explain _why_ Gorou wanted to kill Neji," she said softly.

"Jealousy," Hiashi stated flatly, his response immediate. "Among other things."

Neji quirked a disbelieving brow, finding it hard to believe anyone could be jealous of _him_. Hinata, yes, since she was the heiress to the family, thus the one with the most power.

"Don't sell yourself short," Hiashi said sternly. "Gorou, although older, has always been jealous of your abilities. He was never able to do as you did and teach himself the Gentle Fist technique, or any of the others you were able to pick up, even though he's almost as powerful as you. He was hoping if he eliminated you, the Elders and I would turn to him and teach him the techniques so we would have a replacement." He sighed heavily. "This was also part of a larger scheme he was still mapping out, which eventually led to breaking the seal and stealing the leadership of the Hyuuga clan for himself."

Hinata let out a soft, strangled sound. "How did we miss…?"

Hiashi shook his head. "I don't know, Hinata. No one in the family has ever tried a coup such as this before, and I hope none shall be attempted again in the future. None of us are sure what motivated Gorou to try what he did, other than jealousy and hatred. His mental stability seems lacking, as well, but is that really an excuse?" Lifting a hand, Hiashi rubbed his forehead tiredly. "What Gorou seems to have failed to realize is that Neji is irreplaceable."

Neji blinked in surprise. He wasn't entirely sure what his uncle meant by such a compliment - whether it was aimed at Neji as a person, or at his power in particular - but regardless, it was the nicest thing Hiashi had ever said, so he chose to take it at face value and not pursue the meaning behind it further. "Thank you, Uncle," he murmured.

Tenten snuggled a little tighter against his side and smiled up at him, agreement shining in her honey eyes.

Hinata cleared her throat softly. "What is going to happen to Gorou?"

A grim expression settled on Hiashi's tired features. "He will be punished accordingly." The words were soft, but they hung heavily in the silence that followed.

Neji sighed. He could partly understand where Gorou was coming from - he had, after all, harbored some of the selfsame feelings toward Hinata when he was younger. And there were few things he desired more in life than being free of the caged bird seal on his forehead that bound him to servitude to the main branch of the Hyuuga family. But still, he couldn't imagine going to the lengths Gorou did to accomplish those goals…

Hiashi stood abruptly, bowing slightly before turning toward the door. "Excuse me. I believe the Elders and I have much to discuss. Hinata, you should be there, too." He paused at the door, turning back toward where Neji and Tenten stood respectfully next to each other, bowing slightly. "I will come back later and tell you both about what we talked about. I believe it is time for a few things in this family to change." With that he and Hinata were gone, at last leaving Neji and Tenten alone.

After pressing a soft kiss to his wife's forehead, Neji went over to the window to gaze out over the gardens below. "While I'm glad things are finally going to change … I'm afraid they're going about it for the wrong reasons," he said. "They're going to release some of their power over us for fear of something like this happening again, to one of _them_."

Tenten's arms slipped around his waist as her head came to rest on his back, just between his shoulder blades. "Perhaps that's true," she said softly. "But things are changing, and for the better. Maybe, whether we like the reasons or not, we should accept this as a good thing, at least for now. These changes might open the door for more to come in the future, and _those_ changes made for the right reasons."

Neji turned in Tenten's embrace and wrapped his arms around her, suddenly feeling very tired. "Thank you, Tenten. For - for everything."

She smiled up at him, understanding shining in her eyes. "I love you, Neji."

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes: **_And here's part two, finished! I really enjoyed writing this part, especially the scenes with just Tenten and Neji. They reflect a lot of how I see their relationship, as a fiercely loyal, passionate, and protective couple. I loved investigating all three facets, especially in the context of this fic. Also, I wish I could have gone into more details with Gorou's character, but there was no way to do so without unbalancing the fic, particularly since I wanted to stick with Neji and Tenten's POVs. Perhaps I'll do a companion oneshot later, with more about him and what compelled him to do the things he did. Hmm. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed _Broken_ and _Fixed_, and thank you for reading!


	21. Beautiful

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Beautiful_

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _naash_, _Awaiting My Prince_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _rao hyuga 18_, _Midnight Insomniac_, _Franoncrack_, and _kenzinator_ for all your reviews, I adore reading them all!

**Author's Note:** I am _so_ sorry for making you all wait so long between updates! Between being sick and my job, I haven't had much time for writing (though thankfully my job gives me plenty of time to think on ideas while I'm driving), and really no oomph to find inspiration to write. But I feel _much_ better now, and I wanted to write and post something today since it's the first day of NejiTen month over on DeviantArt (so exciting!). Again, so sorry I made you all wait so long, and I hope to keep updates steady from here on out! Thank you so much for your patience, and I hope this prompt was worth the wait!

* * *

***~Beautiful~***

* * *

How ironic. Even with her eyes clouded with tears, Tenten was still able to hit her target squarely in the center. Her lips twisted because, in the end, that was the problem, wasn't it?

She had thought coming out to the training grounds to throw a few kunai would help. It was just making her feel worse.

Really, this was her own fault. She shouldn't have eavesdropped, but when she heard her name mentioned by a vaguely familiar voice, she couldn't help but listen in. What she'd heard made her wish she hadn't, however.

"_So what if you can't get a date? It's not the end of the world, right? Besides, it's not like _all_ the girls in Konoha are taken. What about Tenten?"_

"_Tenten? You mean the little brunette kunoichi on Gai-sensei's team who's always throwing around weapons? Nah, she's nothing special. Yamanaka Ino or even Haruno Sakura are much prettier, and they don't have that weird fascination with weapons, either. They know how to be _real_ girls."_

Was that really how the others in the village saw her? Even fellow shinobi? Tenten's first reaction had been to storm around the corner and give the two men she'd overheard a piece of her mind - particularly the one who'd remarked that she wasn't a "real girl." Yes, she enjoyed working with weapons, and yes, she chose to wear clothes that were slightly baggy on her frame instead of skintight tops and skirts, but what should all of that matter?

Shouting at the two men and beating the stuffing out of them would just have proven their point, Tenten mused as she gave up on her weapons practice. She felt too disheartened to continue. And seeing the looks on their faces when they realized she was listening was an experience she could definitely do without.

Meticulously, she placed all her weapons back in their proper places, though such rapt attention was not needed because she knew exactly where everything went and could organize everything in her sleep. But concentrating on "a place for everything and everything in its place" kept her from thinking about other, less pleasant, things.

Not even picturing the two nameless shinobi's faces in front of her targets had made her feel better. In fact, it had just made her feel _worse_.

Tenten had never really felt anything one way or the other about the lack of attention she got from guys. Her goal was to be one of the best kunoichi in Konoha, and she liked to think she was well on her way toward accomplishing this objective. However, now that she knew what some thought about her, she had to wonder. Did every male in Konoha (and why stop there, anyway? why not every male in every village she'd ever been to?) see her that way? Was she nothing more than a weapons-obsessed unfeminine _object_ to them?

She knew exactly what Lee and Gai-sensei would say if they heard her saying or thinking such things. They would wax enthusiastic about her beautiful flower of youth, and that looks weren't everything, and that she could easily beat her insulters with her eyes closed and hands tied behind her back, so what did it matter in the end? Even coming from her sensei and one of her closest friends, those words would somehow ring hollow for Tenten - even if that was what they really thought of her.

That line of thought led to yet another. Of the four females in the infamous Konoha 12, she was the only one who was not in a relationship - who had not even been on so much as one _date_, for that matter. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all glowed with happiness whenever they talked about their significant others, and Tenten had always been extremely happy for them. That just wasn't what she wanted in her own life … until now.

_I'm being ridiculous._ Tenten lifted a kunai and polished it with her sleeve, making a face at her reflection before averting her eyes. _When I woke up this morning, I was perfectly happy with my life. Now I feel like I _need_ something more. What's the matter with me?_

It wasn't hard for her to answer her own question. _I'm giving in to the pressure. I'm rethinking my entire life because of something I accidentally overheard, something that doesn't even matter. I am Tenten, Weapons Mistress of Konoha, kunoichi of Team Gai. That's more than enough for me._

She could almost make herself believe it until a big, fat tear rolled down her cheek and landed on her pants, turning the fabric a deep ruby. _I haven't felt this alone since my parents died. Since I was six years old, I've taken care of myself, depended on no one but _me_. Now … I'm all alone, and I don't know what to do._

Gripping the kunai tightly, she drove the point of it into the ground by her leg viciously, grinding her teeth as the muscles in her hands protested her stranglehold on her weapon. _Stop being such a child, Tenten._

"Tenten?"

Immediately, her body stiffened in recognition of the surprised voice from behind her. "Neji. I'm sorry, just let me clean up the rest of my weapons, and then I'll leave the training grounds to y-"

A warm hand wrapped around hers, still clutching her kunai. "You're crying." Neji's other hand reached up, thumb brushing her skin to capture the renegade tear following the path of its predecessor.

"I-I'm not-" But she couldn't realistically deny it. "It's just an off day for me." It was a lame excuse, and one she knew Neji would not accept. A quick glance at his face proved her correct.

"You don't have off days. Besides, you were fine this morning." Neji shifted, folding his legs until he was seated in his usual meditation pose. His hand massaged hers until her cramping fingers relaxed, releasing her kunai. "What happened, Tenten?"

Were it Lee or Gai-sensei asking that question, she _might_ have spilled every last one of her thoughts. In some strange way, they would understand, and maybe even make her feel better. But Neji was … well, _Neji_. There was no way he could possibly understand, or make her feel better about this.

Easily pulling the kunai from the ground, Neji wiped off the dirt and grass clinging to it before picking up her hand and carefully placing its handle in her grip. All the while he watched her with those startlingly pale eyes that missed nothing.

Tenten forced herself to look away, devoting all her attention on putting her last few weapons away. "Nothing important."

"Come on." Neji abruptly stood, extending his hand down toward her to help her up.

Staring at it in confusion, Tenten rolled up her scroll out of habit. "What-?"

"Let's practice for a while."

"I was actually just about to go home. I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow." She knew even as the words exited her lips that that had been the wrong thing to say.

Withdrawing his hand, Neji calmly crossed his arms over his chest and arched an eyebrow. "Something _is_ wrong, Tenten. Tell me."

Why, out of her three teammates, did it have to be Neji who found her like this? The one person she couldn't talk to so easily, despite the fact that they'd discussed everything from their favorite foods, to books they read, to death (the scariest topic in the world), all without feeling the slightest bit uncomfortable? Perhaps because the subject of their feelings about love and relationships in general had been taboo for them, and now it made her terrified to admit that she felt unwanted because of one conversation - two small sentences, at that - she'd accidentally overheard.

"What's your favorite flower, Neji?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him blink in confusion. "I - never really thought about it." The look on his face clearly questioned her sanity, and his unspoken, _Why does this matter?_ hung in the air between them.

"I've always wondered what made one flower more beautiful than another. But it's all in the eye of the beholder, isn't it? The world is filled with beautiful flowers: roses, lilies, lilacs, amaryllis. And then there are the weeds. Dandelions, violets, things that pop up and become nuisances in a garden filled with the beautiful flowers that everyone loves." Getting to her feet, Tenten slung the strap of her scroll over her shoulder and shrugged.

"Lady Hinata's favorite flowers are violets," Neji said quietly. "She's always out picking them - she'll even go out of her way sometimes just to grab a handful of them. Just because they're classified as 'weeds' doesn't mean they can't be the most beautiful flowers in the world, even if it is only to one person."

Tenten blinked. "What…?"

Neji sighed. "I heard what those two shinobi said earlier, too. And then I saw you leaving." Stepping forward, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, at the same time tucking something into her hair. "Not _everyone_ in Konoha thinks that way, Tenten. You _are_ beautiful, and never let anyone tell you otherwise."

Before Tenten could get past her speechlessness, Neji had offered her a smile and then vanished as quickly as he'd come.

Her breath rushed out in an unsteady _whoosh_, and she lifted one shaky hand to her hair to see what he had put there earlier. When she withdrew to look, she held a delicately beautiful violet in her fingers.

_Just because they're classified as 'weeds' doesn't mean they can't be the most beautiful flowers in the world, even if it is only to one person._

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I am so sorry again for the long time between updates! I really hope this one was worth the wait. Right now, I just want to say that _I_ personally adore Tenten, I think she's the prettiest of all the girls in _Naruto_, and I'm not sure what prompted me to write this prompt in this way. But I got the idea, and I just kind of wanted to run with it and see what happened. Again, so sorry for the long wait - I hope to have the next one up _much_ sooner! Thanks for your patience, and for reading!


	22. Lovers

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Lovers_

**Series:** Sequel to _Choices_ (chapter 9), prequel to _Joy_ (chapter 16) and _Surreal_ (chapter 18)

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _KNO_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _naash_, _imjuzakyd_, and _rao hyuga 18_ for all your wonderful and heart-touching reviews for the last chapter. I appreciate you all so much!

**Author's Note:** This is the promised last piece (at least for now) in the _Choices/Joy/Surreal_ storyline. I greatly enjoyed writing this one - it's my second favorite, _Choices_ being my first. I've had this one in the works for a while, and in fact I meant to post it before _Joy_ and _Surreal_, but I wanted it to be absolutely perfect before I did, so I held off until I felt it was just right. I really hope you enjoy this piece, and thank you all again so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting my story!

* * *

***~Lovers~***

* * *

With Neji, it was always the little things that counted the most in their relationship.

In the beginning of their secret courtship, they would spend every second they could outside of missions together. Even if they only spent their time training, they were together, and that was all that counted for them. They had both known it would be a matter of time until something happened to try to break them up, but neither had determined to concern themselves with the thought. Already, they had faced more than their fair share of trials and tribulations, and they wouldn't let anything stand in their way.

And then Neji told her that the Elders had determined that he should find a bride, or one would be found for him. Her breathing had hitched, but it became almost impossible to draw in oxygen when he told her that he had requested to marry her, but the Elders had refused.

Immediately her mind had gotten busy planning ways around it. She had never been a _brilliant_ strategist, not like Neji and Shikamaru, but she liked to think she could come up with clever solutions for some problems. This situation would be at the very top of that list.

Tenten spent the rest of that sleepless night doing research and making contingency plans. The moment the sun was starting to peek over the horizon, she went to see Lady Tsunade, requesting that she and Neji be assigned the run to Suna for the most recent reports. She had managed to make it all seem like the Hokage's idea (not hard to do when the blonde looked like she was sleep-deprived and severely hung-over), and less than two hours later, she and Neji were well on their way to Suna.

The only uncertainties in her plan had been Neji's reaction (something she realized later she really shouldn't have been that worried about), and Gaara's. The leader of the Sand Village was not what she'd consider a romantic, and that was putting it mildly. She didn't know if he would be sympathetic to two people from a neighboring land, although Konoha and Suna _were_ allies, and consent to marrying them. Especially since she barely knew Gaara, even though she had visited Suna a few times since the chunnin exams when other shinobi or kunoichi weren't available to do the report run. That was the only hitch in her otherwise flawless plan.

Ideally, the trip between Konoha and Suna took three full days, though Gai and Lee usually pushed themselves and made it much faster. Neji and Tenten, while not traveling at such a breakneck speed as one rather notable return trip, didn't linger, and made it in just over two days. The Hokage would expect them to stay for at least a day, if not two, while matters were settled; not to mention the fact that she only expected ridiculously fast trips from the other two members of Team Gai.

Even with all those things factored in, Tenten wanted to broach the subject with the Kazekage as quickly as possible - just in case she ran into trouble talking the Sand Village's leader into assisting them in their scheme.

Gaara greeted them with all the courtesy required of someone of his position. It was obvious he still wasn't very comfortable socializing, but he offered them both seats and called for tea while Tenten handed over the scroll and gave him the customary summary of its contents. She knew he would read the detailed report later, but felt the need to preface her and Neji's request with _something_ else having to do with business for the Leaf.

Neji sat silently next to her the whole while, watching the proceedings with his sharp white eyes. She wondered what was going on in that brilliant head of his - even after all the years of knowing him, and two of those actually courting the man - she still had trouble anticipating his thoughts, though she had long ago learned what his monosyllabic answers and minute facial expressions _really_ meant. He was just frustratingly good at hiding his thoughts.

Evening was descending on the village when Tenten finally got up the courage to ask about what she and Neji had come to the village for. "Lord Kazekage … Neji and I have come to Suna with a request, as well as the report."

Making a steeple with his fingers in front of his face, Gaara gazed at her with his darkly rimmed sea-foam green eyes. "The Leaf has proven itself to be a trustworthy ally, and yourselves equally dependable shinobi," he said. "If your request is within legal limits and my own abilities, I shall do what I can to assist you."

Tenten blinked in surprise. She had _not_ expected it to be that easy, not in the least. Perhaps Naruto had helped change the Sand shinobi more than even he had thought. "Thank you, Lord Kazekage." She glanced at Neji, thinking it best if he took over from there.

Prefacing his words with a respectful tilt of his head, Neji cleared his throat and set aside his empty cup. "My clan, the Hyuuga, are broken into two separate entities. There is the main branch of the family, to which my uncle and cousins belong, and _my_ branch of the family." His hand slid up to his headband, which he touched briefly. "The lower echelon members of the Hyuuga are branded with a curse seal, one that basically renders us powerless to go against the Elders' decisions regarding our lives. They have determined that I am to be married very soon … but they have refused my wish to marry Tenten. I cannot outright fight the Elders' decision. However…" He trailed off, glancing at her in a signal to pick up the explanation again.

"Since Suna and Konoha are allies, it is within legal boundaries for the Kazekage to officiate a marriage of two shinobi from Konoha. We cannot go to our own Hokage, because at least for now we have to keep our marriage secret from the Elders." She bowed her head slightly. "Neji and I have spent days thinking and discussing this situation. We have come to the conclusion that this plan is our only hope of being together, except for defecting from Konoha or becoming missing-nin, which neither of us wish to do. Please, Lord Gaara - will you help us?"

For a few forever moments, the Kazekage silently stared at Tenten and Neji, slowly shifting his gaze from one to the other and back again. It was obvious he was considering things carefully - was this a doable request, one that would not cause unrest between Suna and Konoha were Neji and Tenten to be found out? Was he, in his position of power, willing to officiate the ceremony for two ninja not even of his village, let alone of good acquaintance?

At last Gaara let out his breath in a long sigh. Tenten felt her heart fall, and disappointment gripped her soul. He was going to say no. Now what were she and Neji going to do?

"Be ready at sunset. I'll help you."

Tenten blinked, not sure if she could believe her ears. "You - you will?"

Neji was the first to recover his senses (if he'd even really lost them in the first place - sometimes it was hard for even Tenten to tell). "Thank you, Lord Gaara."

The redhead smiled thinly, then leaned forward and reached for the scroll on his desk. "If you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of, first. I will see you two later."

They'd barely made it out of the office before Tenten let out her breath in a shaky sigh that was more than half a squeal that she managed to muffle with her hand. With her other, she reached out to pinch her arm. "This is really happening," she whispered. "We're getting married."

Heedless of anyone who might walk down the hall, Neji wrapped his arms around her and dropped a kiss on her lips. "Thank you for thinking of this," he said. He looked more relaxed, hopeful, than she'd seen him in a long time. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Light pressed insistently against her eyelids, urging her awake, although unwillingly. Tenten cracked open her eyes, squinting at the strong sunlight pouring through the cracked draperies across the room. She blinked sluggishly, wondering why the sun seemed to be so high in the sky. Usually she woke when it was barely peeking over the horizon.

As wakefulness crept back to her in degrees, Tenten realized there was an arm draped over her waist, fingers twined with hers, and a face pressed into the back of her neck, breath gently rustling her hair. _Neji._

Rolling her head slightly, Tenten grinned into her pillow. This was her first morning as Hyuuga Tenten, and so far, it seemed like it couldn't get any better.

The Kazekage had gotten things moving quickly, though Tenten still puzzled over how he'd done so. It didn't take long for a group of women to come sweep Tenten away, helping her style her hair and apply some light hints of makeup. She'd packed her one kimono in hopes that Gaara would help them, and while she'd wished Sakura, Hinata, and Ino could be there helping her, the three Suna women had done their best to be helpful substitutes.

Gaara had married them at sunset atop the Kazekage tower that overlooked Suna. His older brother and sister had witnessed the event and signed the marriage papers, making everything legal. Neji had accepted the document, carefully folded it, and tucked it into his pocket. They'd agreed earlier it would be best if he kept it with him, since it was his family that would cause the most trouble when they found out about Neji and Tenten's marriage.

Last night still felt a bit like a dream to Tenten. Everything had been so _perfect_, unlike anything she could ever have imagined for herself. She'd never _really_ thought about what her wedding would be like, but now that she and Neji were married, she decided she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Even if it had been small, rushed, and secret, it was - well, _perfect_. There was no other way to describe it.

And after that… Tenten smothered another grin, unable to help the breathless giggle that escaped her. Well, really, it was no wonder she'd slept far later than usual this morning.

"Hmm." Tightening his arms around her waist to let her know he was awake, Neji carefully pushed her tangled hair out of the way and nuzzled the back of her neck. "Good morning." His head lifted as he gazed past her, toward the window. "Is it that late already?"

Tenten deftly twisted in his arms, rolling over so she could face her husband. Team Gai had been on countless missions together, most of them including overnight stays at various locations, but she couldn't ever remember seeing Neji so - disheveled. His dark hair formed a tousled curtain over half his face, and his eyes still drooped sleepily, half-veiling his pale eyes. Lifting her hand, she carefully brushed his hair away so nothing obscured her view of his face. She didn't say anything, merely closing the short distance between them so she could kiss him. There were no words to describe the love and happiness she felt inside herself.

Neji looked a little more awake when she pulled back a little while later. "We'll be expected for breakfast," he remarked, but made no discernable effort to move away.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not hungry," Tenten replied. That seemed to be the answer Neji was waiting for, and she laughed as he rolled them over and buried his face in her neck, lips forming an easy smile against her skin as he kissed her.

If they had their way, they would stay there forever.

* * *

After retrieving the report scroll from Lord Gaara that they would deliver to Lady Tsunade upon their return to Konoha, Neji and Tenten left Suna for their return trip home. They'd lingered in Sand as long as they dared, knowing that things would become indescribably more complicated back in the Leaf.

Neither said much as they traveled, content to silently enjoy each other's company. Several times Tenten thought about broaching the subject of the Elders, but she always held her tongue. She and Neji were playing a very dangerous game - if those in the Hyuuga clan that disapproved of her and Neji's wedding found out too early, their marriage would be annulled and it was very doubtful they'd ever have a chance to try again.

Konoha seemed like a different place to Tenten when she and Neji arrived. For some reason the walls that had always seemed so protective and comfortable in the past now seemed almost like a prison. It felt like everyone's eyes were on her and Neji, calculating and condemning. She felt uneasy in the streets, and even more so in the Hokage's office. While Tsunade didn't act like she suspected anything, Tenten knew that she and Neji were in just as much danger from the Hokage as they were from the Elders, for it would be she who would officiate the annulment were they to be discovered.

When Tenten arrived at her apartment, she found herself wandering aimlessly through its few small rooms. She felt so lonely without Neji already, since the past few days she'd been spending as much time with him as possible to make up for their forced separation when they got home. Absently, she rubbed at her left ring finger, mourning the fact that she and Neji hadn't dared wear rings. He had surprised her with two beautifully crafted silver bands at the wedding ceremony, but they'd been forced to take them off when they left Suna. Hers was safely hidden in a drawer in her bedroom, waiting to be put on again at the right time.

Her hand went to her flat stomach thoughtfully. How long would it be before she could finally tell Neji that she was expecting their child? During the long, sleepless night she'd spent planning this whole scheme, she hadn't really allowed herself to dwell on the subject of children. She herself was an orphan, having lost her parents to the dangers life as a ninja naturally presented. Every time she left the village on a mission, she knew she risked doing the same thing. While she was pregnant, she wouldn't go on missions, naturally, but after the child was born, she knew without a doubt she'd want to continue her career as a kunoichi. And that whole time, Neji would still be a shinobi, one of the best in the village.

Turning abruptly away from where she'd been staring blankly out the window, Tenten went to shower and fix herself a cup of tea. She wouldn't think any longer on the subject, at least for now.

The rest of the day passed with agonizing slowness as Tenten forced herself to find various things to occupy her mind. She kept one eye on the window, watching as the sun sank deeper and deeper behind the horizon. When it was completely dark, Neji would come to her, as they'd arranged earlier that morning before coming into hearing range of the village. They dared not be together at Neji's home, since the walls were thin and the Hyuuga family had very sharp eyes and ears.

Over the next few months, they settled into something of a routine. Whenever they weren't out on missions, Neji would come to her bedroom window at dark, they would spend a few wonderful hours together, and then he would leave before sunrise to sneak back into the Hyuuga compound. Tenten would occasionally fall into a bit of a depression: they'd been married for a while now, and she still showed no signs of being pregnant. However, Neji would always find ways to cheer her up and keeps her hope alive.

Then another problem started to present itself. The Hyuuga Elders had introduced Makoto Hoshi into Neji's life, saying she was from an honorable Konoha family that traced its lineage back several generations, and the Makoto clan had proven themselves several times over to be loyal to the Leaf. Tenten met Hoshi once, when she went to the Hyuuga compound to visit Hinata. She was a beautiful girl, soft-spoken and elegant. While not a kunoichi herself, several members of her family served in ANBU and were of either chunnin or jounin levels. Hoshi had shared a few of her drawings with Tenten, who tried not to let herself feel envious.

During the day, Neji would spend his time politely pretending to woo Hoshi under the Elders' watchful eyes. Then, at night, he would come to spend as much time with Tenten as he dared. She admitted to him once that she felt jealous of Hoshi, afraid to even look at his face as she whispered the confession. Neji had taken her face in his hands and kissed her, erasing any lingering uncertainties and jealousies from her mind. He was hers, she was his, and it would always be that way - that was what his kisses and touches promised.

At long last, around seven months after she and Neji had married, the symptoms Tenten had been longing for began to manifest themselves. Trying hard not to get her hopes up, she made an appointment with the Hokage herself, saying that she had a private medical matter to discuss with her. While she wanted very much to tell Neji of her suspicions, she kept it to herself, not wanting to get his hopes up if nothing came of it.

Lady Tsunade performed Tenten's checkup with the professional efficiency she always showed, only raising a questioning brow when Tenten quietly asked her to test for pregnancy. Though it didn't take long for the Hokage to go over the results and come back to share them, Tenten sat on the exam table with a white-knuckled grip on its cold, thin paper sheet, all but holding her breath.

And then came the news she'd been hoping for: Tenten was about two months pregnant. Naturally, Tsunade did not know the circumstances, so Tenten was subjected to a questioning of the mission dating around the time of conception.

It was time to come clean. She couldn't call for Neji to come to her side, but Tenten herself carried a copy of their marriage papers, which she showed to Tsunade. Then she explained the situation, and begged for her superior's discretion for another few days, until she and Neji were able to announce their marriage and impending parenthood to the Hyuuga Elders. Then she could do nothing but sit and wait for the Hokage's reply.

Tsunade was quiet for a long time, silently gazing at the worn paper she held in her hand, then at Tenten, then back around. At last she tugged a paper from Tenten's file, scribbled something on it, signed it, and stamped her seal upon it. "Here," she said, presenting it and the marriage paper to the younger woman. "Congratulations, and good luck with the Elders."

Great effort was required for Tenten to act naturally for the rest of the day. She was supposed to meet Sakura, Ino, and Hinata for lunch, a tradition they'd set up for times when their times off coincided and wanted to catch up with each other. Tenten forced herself to act normally, laughing and talking with the other three women as if her world hadn't completely and totally changed for the better. If her friends noticed something different about her, they said nothing.

Never had the hours felt so endless since the first day she'd gotten back to Konoha after she and Neji got married. Tenten sat by her bedroom window for a good two hours before complete darkness, rehearsing over and over how she would tell Neji the good news. All her plans went for naught, in the end, since the moment her husband closed the window after himself she threw herself at him, twined her arms and legs around his neck and waist respectively, planted an enthusiastic kiss on his lips, and excitedly announced, "I'm pregnant!"

Neji's reaction had been everything she'd expected it to be. He'd spun her in a quick circle, then carefully lowered her to the floor, acting as if she were made of glass and, should he move too fast, she would break. Tenten didn't care at that moment, so happy was she to finally be able to let go of their secret and be with her husband all the time, like she'd wanted so badly.

They made plans to tell the Elders the next evening, after Neji had time to break the news to Hoshi. Tenten knew he hated being forced to string the woman along for so long, but they both hoped that she'd be able to find someone with whom she could share a love like they had.

Tenten didn't know how things were going to go tomorrow, but as she lay curled up in Neji's arms that night, both their hands resting on her stomach, she knew as long as she had him - her teammate, her best friend, her husband, her lover - with her, everything would somehow turn out just fine.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I think this is my second-favorite installment in this little mini-series I've had going, with _Choices_ being my favorite. At least for now, this is the last installment I have planned in this storyline, so next up it's something new again! I really enjoyed writing this piece (and I _still_ feel sorry for poor Hoshi!), so I hope that you enjoyed reading it! Thank you again!


	23. Forbidden

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Forbidden_

**Special Thanks**: goes out to _Awaiting My Prince_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _rao hyuga 18_, _Franoncrack_, _naash_, and _Kratos Wilder_ for your reviews! I enjoy reading every single one of them, and appreciate you all and your kind words so very much!

**Author's Note:** I picture this as somewhat of a sequel to _Teammates_ (chapter 3), but it can definitely stand on its own. I intend it to take place right after the Sasuke retrieval arc, and not too long after Naruto left to train with Jiraiya. This one was a real joy to write, since it turned out exactly as I envisioned it, so I really hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting my story, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

* * *

***~Forbidden~***

* * *

For almost two weeks after Neji returned to training, Tenten acted differently. At first he was relieved that she seemed willing to ease back into training, since being so badly injured (and nearly killed) required quite a bit of time to recondition himself to where he'd been before.

But it was her distance from him, emotionally if not physically, that bothered him. Neji had latched on to Tenten from the beginning, understanding that she was the other sane, _normal_ person on his team, and that training with her would be a much more enjoyable experience than if he did the same thing with Lee and Gai-sensei. Even back then, when he all but gave her the cold shoulder and trained with her only because she was the least of three evils, she would pour all of her heart and effort into training. Afterwards, she would keep him company as he meditated, quietly cleaning her weapons and resting after their vigorous practice sessions.

Now … something had changed. Tenten still trained with him, and she stayed on the field with him as he meditated, but she didn't say as much as she used to, and she _definitely_ didn't seem as cheerful as usual. In fact, he could count on one hand the number of times she'd smiled genuinely at him since he'd been released from the hospital. Something had changed.

Though confused, Neji decided to let her sort through whatever was bothering her on her own. He had no right to pry into her personal affairs, particularly if she was having trouble at home or some such thing. If she wanted to confide in him (unlikely, since he'd made it clear in the past that he was a private person and expected the same of the people around him), she would do so. It was that simple.

Neji's plans, however, went awry when Tenten froze unexpectedly in the middle of training. He had been in the middle of his clan's rotation jutsu and, unable to stop in time, had sent one of her own kunai hurtling back toward her, expecting her to be long gone by the time it reached the tree in which she was perched. Thankfully it did not hit her, but her late attempt to dodge had unbalanced her, sending her tumbling from the tree to land in a heap on the ground.

Cursing under his breath (honestly, he wasn't sure if he were mad at himself for not being able to stop his _kaiten_ or her for freezing like she had), he quickly covered the distance between them and knelt next to her. She had rolled herself up into a seated position, grimacing as she carefully rotated her left shoulder. "Ouch."

"What were you thinking?" Neji snapped. He honestly hadn't meant to be so harsh, but Tenten had _never_ reacted like that during training. They had perfected the deadly dance they performed every day, perfectly synchronizing every dangerous step they took. Until today.

Very pointedly not looking at him, Tenten brushed some leaves and dirt off her pants. "You just got out of the hospital," she said with forced casualness. "You've only been back to full-time training for a couple of weeks. I didn't want to overdo it."

Neji felt his fingers twitch, trying to curl into fists. "Don't sugarcoat this and don't lie to me. _What were you doing?_"

She sighed once, heavily. Lifting her head, she motioned toward him with her right hand. "You're Hyuuga Neji," she said, as if that explained everything.

He arched a questioning eyebrow at her.

Once again, Tenten looked away. "Maybe it's foolish of me, but for all this time I've thought of you as, I don't know … invincible or something."

"Naruto beat me at the chunnin exams," Neji pointed out. As much as he _wanted_ to be invincible, he was not. It seemed Fate wished to remind him of that more than once. Painfully.

"But you weren't badly hurt, thankfully," Tenten said. "When the med team brought you back to the village and I saw you and thought…" She let out a long, shaky breath. "I thought you were dead. You _looked_ dead. And … I finally realized that you're _not_ invincible. That was unsettling, to say the least."

"That still doesn't explain why you froze during training." Neji's earlier anger returned, and he scowled. "Sending that kunai back to you could have _killed_ you." Perhaps he was just realizing that Tenten wasn't invincible, either. He hadn't ever really given the matter thought, but now that he had, it was a painful thought to think of Tenten as mortal, able to be hurt or killed. And to think that it could have been him to deal such a death blow, even accidentally? It made the fine hairs on the back of his neck prickle with a little icy shiver that shot down his spine.

"You're going to hate me for this," Tenten whispered.

That derailed his train of thought. "What?"

She looked up at him miserably from beneath her long lashes. "I know you have a blind spot with your Byakugan," she whispered. "It's why you use the _kaiten_. But … for one second, after I launched that volley, I was - I was _afraid_ that I would have accidentally thrown one just right, or just wrong, I guess, straight through your blind spot. I was afraid that _I_ would hurt you."

The Hyuuga blind spot was one of the clan's more aggressively guarded secrets. Each member of the clan had one, but its location was kept within the family, if it was mentioned at all. Neji had not told anyone about his own blind spot, particularly since he'd been working so hard to extend his field of vision to the complete three-hundred-sixty degrees every Hyuuga desired to achieve. It made him wonder how Tenten had learned about it. "Tenten-"

One forestalling hand shot into the air. "Don't say it," Tenten said. "I know you're angry at me. I promise it won't happen again. I won't put you in that position again." Then she added, so softly he almost missed it, "I won't _fail_ you again."

Neji blinked. "That wasn't what I was going to say." He could tell just by looking at her face how miserable she was, and now her behavior as of late made sense. She had been as shaken as he about what had happened, and seeing his injuries had made her question her every move for fear of causing him that same pain over again.

Tenten looked at him doubtfully.

Sighing, he reached out and latched on to her right hand. She tensed, eyes widening slightly, but Neji didn't let go even when she tugged her trapped appendage back toward her. At last she yielded, watching him with equal parts curiosity and suspicion as he pulled her toward him, guiding her hand over his shoulder, under his hair, to his upper thoracic vertebrae. "Here," he said softly. "This is the originating point of my blind spot."

Her fingers hesitantly curled, brushing against the spot to which he'd guided her. "You weren't supposed to show me this." It was not a question. He had not told Tenten a lot, but what he had revealed had let her know that the Hyuuga clan had many secrets, and all of them were guarded by whatever means necessary.

"Someone should know," Neji stated. It was true. In battle, he often teamed up with Tenten. He knew all of her weak spots, thus was able to compensate and protect her. It was only fair to allow her to do the same for him. And he knew without a doubt that, of all the people in Konoha he could have told, he'd chosen the correct one. Tenten would take the secret of his blind spot to her grave without him even asking. She would not betray him, just as he would not betray her.

Tenten's fingers slid across his back and shoulder as she withdrew, and Neji couldn't quite repress the strange shiver that shot through him at that sensation. She didn't say a word, but he could see all sorts of promises in her eyes, not the least of which was that she would become his blind spot's eyes, protecting him from any further harm. Just as he had silently promised her that he would make sure her weak spots were protected in battle, saving her from severe injuries.

It didn't matter that the Hyuuga were forbidden to tell anyone about their blind spot, most particularly where it was. Tenten could be trusted, and he had a feeling he'd be telling her a lot more secrets in the future, as well.

To Neji, nothing was forbidden for Tenten.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes: **_A short oneshot, but I'm _really_ satisfied with how this turned out. I like the idea that Tenten knows exactly where Neji's blind spot is, despite the fact that it's supposed to stay a Hyuuga secret, and I wanted to play around with that, as well as formulate a scenario for him to tell her exactly where it was. I thought that the time just post the failed mission to save Sasuke would be an appropriate place, so I wrote this. Thank you so much for giving this a read, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	24. Scars

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Scars_

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _naash_, _KNO_, _Awaiting My Prince_, and _kenzinator_ for all your reviews! You've helped me break 150, and I am so, so thankful to you all!

**Author's Note:** Quick thing about the last chapter - a couple of people were wondering if it was canon that Tenten knows Neji's blind spot. I'm not sure if she really does, but I like to _think_ she does. As for this chapter, it was enjoyable to write, so I hope you all enjoy reading it! Thank you all again so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story!

* * *

***~Scars~***

* * *

Neji activated his Byakugan for the fourth time that hour, carefully scanning their surroundings before deactivating his bloodlimit once more. The fact that their three-man team had even set up a night watch was more habit than necessity, since they were only a day away from Konoha and almost two days away from the destroyed enemy stronghold they'd left behind them. Tenten had done a most excellent job setting her paper bombs to execute maximum damage.

Across the fire from where he sat, his and Tenten's teammate for this mission lay on his stomach, gentle snores the only sound besides the crackling flames. It was Naruto's last mission before becoming Hokage, and he'd practically begged Lady Tsunade to be allowed to come along, though the mission technically only required two members. But Neji had to admit that the blond shinobi's presence had been useful, since his ability to create several shadow clones had helped them cover more distance and complete the mission with fewer problems than just he and Tenten would have run into.

Sighing, Neji set his back against the log they'd been using as a bench earlier and stretched his legs out in front of him. They had discussed traveling through the night to make it back to Konoha sooner, but since it was Naruto's last mission, they'd decided to extend it a little longer for his sake. Neji had volunteered for the first watch, and in another hour or so he'd wake Tenten for hers.

His eyes were beginning to get a little heavy, and he was considering getting up to walk around a bit to keep himself awake when a soft whimper caught his attention. Now wide awake again, Neji sat up a little straighter and tilted his head, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the sound. It was close - really close. When the noise repeated, he realized it was coming from Tenten, who was twisted in an awkward position on the sleeping pallet she'd made herself, her face drawn in pain.

_Nightmare?_ Neji went to kneel next to her, making sure to keep out of punching distance as he said her name softly, trying to wake her without doing the same to their sleeping teammate. He had to repeat, "Tenten, wake up," several times before she finally reacted.

Tenten shot up, kunai appearing in her hand as she tried to shift into a defensive position. Neji had anticipated this reaction, which was why he kept his distance, but what he _hadn't_ expected was the way she hissed in pain and curled her free arm around her ribs, face distorting once more in agony. "Is it time for my watch?" she asked, voice slightly choked.

"No." Neji narrowed his eyes, smothering the urge to activate his Byakugan and check her over. "Tenten, what's wrong with your ribs?"

Light pink brushed her cheeks as she guiltily looked away. "I _might _have broken a couple of ribs during the mission," she admitted.

_Might?_ Neji just kept himself from roaring the word back at her. "You've traveled all this way with broken ribs and you didn't bother to say anything?" he demanded.

This time Tenten scowled at him. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she snapped. "I wrapped my ribs myself on one of the breaks we took." She looked like she'd like to sink her kunai in _him_, but instead spun it a few times around her finger before making it disappear back to the place from which she'd originally pulled it.

Neji had suffered his fair share of broken ribs in his life as a shinobi, and he knew how difficult it was to wrap them correctly by oneself. Stiffly, he stood and went to his own bedroll, where he'd put his pack earlier, retrieving his medical kit before returning to Tenten.

She watched him warily, eyes narrow and face pale with pain now that her adrenaline and embarrassment had worn off. Her jaw was set with a determined expression he was _very_ familiar with, but he was equally determined not to let it influence him. Kneeling between her and Naruto, effectively blocking her from the other's sight, he said, "Turn around. I'm going to rewrap your ribs."

Tenten's cheeks flushed again, a bright red that had nothing to do with how closely they were sitting to the fire. "Absolutely not!" Her voice squeaked a bit on the last word.

Unable to keep himself from scowling, Neji held up the med kit. "I know how hard it is to wrap your ribs by yourself. It's next to impossible to get the bandaging tight enough to offer sufficient support. Now turn around, Tenten, and let me help you." Why was she making this so difficult? And, more importantly, why was he taking all this so personally? It wasn't like they hadn't patched up each other before after a mission. In fact, he could recall several times he had accepted her help when his own ribs had needed wrapping after he'd cracked or broken a couple during past missions. Why was it so _difficult _for her to accept the same assistance when she required it now?

His teammate stared at him for another long, tense moment. Then she sighed, all the fight seeming to drain out of her as she turned her back on him, carefully pulling up her loose white shirt so he could get to the wrap she'd applied to her ribs herself.

Kneeling behind her, Neji unwrapped the bandages, careful not to apply too much pressure lest he hurt her further. She didn't complain, though he could see the tenseness in her shoulders.

As the last of the bandages fell away, revealing her bare skin, Neji felt his breath catch in his throat. Every shinobi and kunoichi carried several scars on their bodies, but for some reason he had never thought of Tenten as having any. Especially none like the angry red and white lines criss-crossing her visible skin, mottled black-and-blue from her fresh injuries. "Tenten, what…?"

She suddenly yanked her shirt down, groaning again in pain which the sudden movement had caused her. "Give me the fresh bandages, Neji. I'll rewrap my ribs myself." Her voice shook as she spoke.

"What happened?" he asked evenly. He realized he was maintaining a death grip on the new bandages in his left hand and the old ones in his right, and had to force himself to relax his fingers.

"It's part of life as a ninja," Tenten replied. "Scars come with the territory. Now _please_ give me the bandages." She was hovering her hand over her shoulder, waiting for him to place the roll in her palm.

So that was why she was refusing his help: she hadn't wanted him to see her scars. "How did this happen?" Dropping the old bandages, he gently rested his free hand against her shoulder, not letting her withdraw from him like she obviously wanted.

"A mission." Tenten impatiently wiggled her fingers, making it clear she wanted nothing more than for him to give her the bandages and then go away.

Neji was already mentally reviewing the missions he'd gone on without Tenten, and the ones he knew for sure she'd completed while he'd been on his own. The scars looked mostly healed, but had not yet started to fade, so it had been a little while, but not a long time. He tried to remember a time when she had turned down training with him, or seemed to have been in pain during their strenuous workouts. He could not remember even a single instance, even though he knew she had to have been training while those scarring injuries had been healing. How could he have _not_ known, instinctively, that something was wrong? And why had she never told him that she was hurting, that she needed some time off to heal? "Why did you not tell me?" Had he just been imagining things when he had thought they had become more than teammates to each other? When he had started to feel like she was his closest friend and confidant, and vice versa?

At last Tenten lowered her hand, her head bowing with it. "It would have served no purpose. What is done is done. I still have a job to do, and so do you." Her tone made it clear that was all she was willing to say about the matter.

It was a bit of an opening, anyway. "I wasn't there to help you then, and you didn't let me help you later. Let me help you now." He gently squeezed her shoulder, practically holding his breath.

Sighing heavily, Tenten shook her head in exasperation. But she did tug up her shirt again, allowing him to wind the new bandages around her injured ribs to support them until they got back to Konoha and she could go to the hospital. When he was finished and had made sure the bindings weren't too tight, Neji backed out of her personal space and looked away as she pulled her shirt back down over the fresh wrappings. "Thank you, Neji." The words were said so softly he almost missed them.

"You're welcome." Turning back to the med kit, he searched through it until he found the small packet of pain pills kept in each one. Breaking the blister seal on the back, he dropped the two small white pills into his hand and held them out to Tenten. "Here. They'll take the edge off the pain and help you sleep."

Eyes narrowing in disapproval, Tenten shook her head. "I've got next watch. If I take those, I'll sleep through it." Despite her determined words, the lines of pain bracketing her mouth and the way she tenderly cradled her ribs tattled on how much she needed the medicine.

Neji silently arched one eyebrow and extended his hand further, holding out his canteen of water with his other hand to further emphasize the point.

"All right. But I'm only taking one. We have to make it back to Konoha in the morning." Grudgingly, Tenten took the canteen and one of the pills from him, swallowing it with some of the water before handing the former back. "Thanks."

He quietly repacked the med kit, throwing the used bandages into the fire as Tenten laid down on her left side, taking most of the pressure off her broken ribs. He admired her greatly for making it as long and far as she had without letting on like she was in pain. Neji had had broken ribs himself and knew how painful they were, how hard it was to move and function normally as Tenten had been doing for even a few minutes, let alone a couple of days.

The last hour of his own watch passed quietly, with only the sounds of Naruto's snores and Tenten's even breathing to keep him company. As he moved into the first part of what would have been Tenten's watch, he added a little more fuel to the fire after scanning the area with his Byakugan again. As it had been before, all was quiet.

Halfway through Tenten's scheduled watch, he woke Naruto. In quiet tones, he explained the situation, then allowed the Uzumaki to take over the last half of that watch, then his own that led up to breakfast. It was standard procedure for the other two members of the team to split the injured member's watch in half, though Neji privately wished he had just taken the last two hours himself.

As Naruto settled in with a container of instant ramen that he'd brought with him, Neji checked on Tenten before settling into his own bedroll. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for Tenten, and he planned to help her as much as she would let him - and more.

* * *

Neji and Naruto dropped Tenten off at the hospital before reporting to the Hokage tower to debrief with Tsunade. Before being taken away by Sakura to have her ribs examined and treated, Tenten had summoned their target scrolls from one of her own, where she had hidden them for safekeeping until they returned to Konoha, and handed it off to him. Now that the mission was over and they were home safely, Neji felt most of the tension drain out of him. He was ready to go home, take a long shower, and then sleep in a real bed for a while. But first, he was going to the hospital to make sure Tenten was okay.

Naruto stayed with Tsunade to discuss "Hokage business" after extracting a promise from Neji to let him know how Tenten was doing. Somewhat relieved that the blond wouldn't be tagging along, Neji took to the roofs to get to the hospital faster. He wanted to get there before his teammate was released so he could walk her home and make _sure_ she was fine, since he knew she would tell him she was even if she wasn't.

Fortunately, he arrived just in time. Sakura and Tenten were standing in the entrance hall when he arrived, the former handing the latter a small bottle of pills. "Take one of these every six hours for the pain," she was saying. "It also wouldn't hurt to put some ice on your ribs, and some time at the springs might help with the pain, as well." The pink-haired medic turned to Neji as he approached. "And _you_. Don't let her do anything strenuous for a few days. I've repaired _most_ of the damage to her bones, but they have to finish knitting themselves back together on their own. And Team Gai training _definitely_ counts as something strenuous. Strict rest and relaxation for the next five days. Got it?" She shifted her stern green eyes from one to the other, arms crossed.

"Understood," Neji said as Tenten sighed heavily. "I promise I'll make her follow your orders."

Satisfied, Sakura nodded once and then bid them both goodbye. Tenten tucked the pill bottle into her pocket as she followed him out of the hospital, moving somewhat gingerly since she was still in pain.

"Did Sakura give you one of the pills while you were still there?" Neji asked.

"Yes."

"Did you _take_ it?"

Tenten scowled at him. "I'm not a child, Neji. Of course I took it."

Neji wisely allowed the subject to drop, and they spent the rest of the walk to her apartment in silence. Tenten invited him in, and for once he accepted, brewing her some tea and preparing an ice pack as she went to change out of her dirty, bloodstained mission clothes.

After he settled her on her couch with an ice pack, a cup of tea, and a blanket, Neji updated her on what Lady Tsunade said, then told her that Naruto had asked about her.

"Sakura will probably tell him about me," Tenten said, her eyelids drooping as her pills finally began to take effect. "Honestly, Neji. I'm fine. You can go home, get some - sleep - because that's what I'm - going to be - doing…" Her eyes closed, head rolled to the side, and breathing evened out as she fell asleep.

Smiling lightly, Neji quietly returned the ice pack to her freezer, refilled her tea cup and left it next to the couch, then pressed a kiss to her forehead before he headed for the door. "I'll come back in the morning," he whispered to her sleeping form. "And you had better still be here when I do."

When he showed up the next morning, refreshed after a shower and good night's rest, he did find her still on the couch, grumpy about her forced vacation but happy to see him.

She was surrounded by several "get well soon" bouquets of flowers and balloons, and once more Neji found himself amazed at how quickly news traveled around Konoha. He had a feeling Naruto was responsible, particularly since he saw a package of instant noodles sitting next to one thoughtful but slightly wilted hand-picked bouquet sitting on Tenten's mantle.

He was, however, secretly happy when she had him move three vases of flowers off her coffee table to make room for the bouquet he'd gotten her. She plucked the small stuffed panda bear that had come with them out of his arms, hugging it to her uninjured side as she gave him a bright smile. "Thanks, Neji, for taking care of me."

Settling down next to her on the floor, back propped against the side of the couch, Neji leaned over so he could kiss the side of her head. "Always, Tenten."

Perhaps neither of them would mind their forced vacation as much as they thought they would.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I'm not quite sure how I feel about this one. While enjoyable to write, I think the ending fell a little - flat. But I really do hope that you all liked it, and thanks again for reading!


	25. Colorless

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt:_ Colorless_

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _KNO_, _rao hyuga 18_, _naash_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _the-azian1028_, and _sepsis_ for all your reviews! You guys are some of the most amazing people in the world, and I appreciate you all!

**Author's Note:** Wow! This is the twenty-fifth prompt I've completed, which means we're halfway to the ending! While I'm excited to have reached this milestone, it also makes me sad in a way. Twenty-five means we're halfway to the end of this story, though I promise that I have no intentions of quitting in this fandom, let alone Neji/Ten stories, in the near future. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story, and I hope you enjoy this piece!

* * *

***~Colorless~***

* * *

Tenten gazed at her reflection, head tilted to the side, nose scrunched up, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. She had been wearing the same style of clothing ever since her days in the Academy. But she was older now (and, she liked to think, wiser), meaning change was in order.

So here she stood, second-guessing herself as she critically examined her new clothing. She'd taken both Ino and Hinata along with her when she'd gone looking for a new style (Ino because she had fashion sense, Hinata to keep the other in line), and they'd both given their approval on Tenten's final choice. But now she wasn't so sure. Team Gai had changed a lot over their years of working together, but some things seemed taboo to change. Gai-sensei and Lee were still wearing their green spandex and orange leg warmers (something, undoubtedly, that would never change no matter how many years passed), and Neji was still wearing the same style of clothing he always had. Up until today, she'd done the same.

But now… Well, now she was _really_ going to rock the boat and find out how well the team accepted change. (Because, undoubtedly, Gai-sensei and Lee were going to make a _huge_ deal over her change of clothing, after being so used to her wearing one thing for so many years.) Neji - well, Neji was Neji, and she was never quite sure how he really accepted things on the inside, since he always looked and acted the same on the outside.

_Standing here thinking about it isn't going to help,_ Tenten told herself. She'd already put this off yesterday, so if she didn't do it today, she knew she'd never do it. _They're your _teammates_,_ she told herself. _Everything will be fine._ With a final determined nod to her reflection, she spun around, snatched up her weapons scrolls, and strode for the door.

Tenten began to relax, at least a little, when the people she encountered on the way to Team Gai's training grounds offered her approving looks. Maybe her new choice in wardrobe wasn't as bad as she thought. Perhaps Gai-sensei and Lee _wouldn't_ freak out when they saw her. (It would, she had to admit, be a far bigger surprise if _they_ showed up in something different, after all.)

By the time she arrived at her daily destination, Tenten was actually feeling a little confident. This wasn't _so_ different from what she used to wear, after all. She'd just changed the style a bit, and the colors. Everything would be fine.

This assumption was, however, shattered when she encountered Rock Lee. For a long moment he stared at her, openmouthed, his eyes even more widely open than usual, if possible. He looked like someone had just told him squirrels were evil tree rats, or Gai-sensei actually hated the color green and bowl haircuts.

"Lee…?" she asked hesitantly. Self-consciously, her hand crept to the collar of her shirt, wondering if she'd been hallucinating earlier and had actually put on something different than what she'd intended.

"T-Tenten!" he stuttered. "W-What are you _wearing_?"

She glanced down at herself - nope, no hallucinations. She was wearing her new outfit, and she hadn't forgotten any of her scrolls, either. "Something new," Tenten replied. "I didn't think it was so bad, myself."

Gai-sensei came to stand behind his clone, looking just as horror-struck as Lee. "Tenten, Neji has sucked all the youthful color out of you!"

Tenten had anticipated several reactions from her sensei and teammate, and yes, most of them _had_ included the word "youthful" in there somewhere. The reaction she _got_, however, had not been _anywhere_ on her list. "What?" Not the most intelligent response she'd ever given, but that was all her confused brain offered her. To where had all her earlier confidence fled?

Spinning in tandem, as if the move had been choreographed, Lee and Gai simultaneously pointed to the calm figure sitting across the clearing, under the tree he used for shade when he meditated. Neji was right where she'd expected him to be: meditating, completely spaced out and ignoring Lee and Gai and their theatrics. What she had _not_ expected was for him to have suddenly changed his own style of clothing - drastically.

Gone was the khaki top, the dark shorts, the bandages, even the leather strap he usually wore around his head to hold his hair back out of his face. Now he wore all white, except for his shoes and a dark brownish-grey sash around his waist. Except for the band around his hair, about a hand's length above the ends, he was allowing the rest of his hair to fall loosely over his shoulders and around his face. His wardrobe, for the most part, was now as colorless as his eyes.

"Did you two plan this?" Lee demanded. He and Gai-sensei both looked like someone had yanked the rugs out from beneath their feet.

Okay, so obviously the more volatile half of her team _didn't_ take to well to change. "No?" It came out more like a question than a statement, which Tenten had _not_ intended.

Lee narrowed his eyes, quite obviously not believing her. Gai seemed a little more uncertain as he critically examined her again. "If I'd known you were looking for a new style, I-"

Tenten knew _exactly_ where that sentence was going, and decided to shut it down before the image of herself in green spandex and orange leg warmers was forever painfully seared into her mind. "Thank you, Gai-sensei," she said politely. "But green really isn't my color." _Spandex also isn't my style. And orange is just - yeah. No. Not going there._

Her team leader looked a little disappointed. "If you change your mind…"

Tenten forced a smile. "I know right where to find you, sensei."

Apparently knowing they would get nothing further out of her, Lee and Gai left her alone with the still-meditating Neji while they went to do their requisite 500 laps around the village. Once more happy that she and Neji had agreed to be sparring partners, not to mention that he was still meditating and thus was not to be disturbed, she went to sit down under the tree next to him. Propping her back against the trunk, close to but not actually touching shoulders with him, she unrolled one of her scrolls and made sure everything was in order and ready to go.

She had to wait only a few minutes before she sensed the change in Neji's chakra. Looking up, she was just in time to see his eyes open as he turned to look at her. Silently, he regarded her new appearance from head to toe, face remaining as emotionless as ever. At least _he_ wasn't freaking out on her. "Hmm," he said. "Ready to start sparring?"

Tenten blinked. She hadn't really been expecting him to say anything much about her new clothes, but something other than "hmm" would have been nice. "Sure." Subdued, she accepted the hand he extended toward her, allowing him to pull her to her feet. Had Neji been anyone else, she would have slapped them for even trying it; but she knew her teammate respected her as a kunoichi, and was doing it for that reason, not because he saw her as some frail girl who couldn't rise on her own.

Neji moved to the center of the clearing, activating his Byakugan as Tenten took to the trees, one scroll draped over her arms as two others rested within reach, ready to be called upon at a moment's notice. "Tenten?" he called. He didn't turn his head to look as he addressed her, but she didn't take offense since she knew he could see her anyway.

"Yes?" She remained on guard, just in case he was trying to distract her.

"I believe it was a wise choice, forgoing the green spandex." Perhaps it was Tenten's imagination, but she was _almost_ certain she'd heard a smile in his voice when he said that, and what followed. "And I think your new clothes are - very satisfactory."

Failing to keep the grin from stretching her lips, Tenten let out a soft laugh. It was very much something Neji would say, and to most it would seem unsatisfactory, almost insincere. But Tenten knew him better than anyone else in the village, except perhaps himself. "Thanks, Neji. You look pretty satisfactory yourself."

Pleased with the compliments they'd given each other and still quietly laughing inside at the coincidence Gai and Lee had thought was deliberate planning, they settled into their normal routine of sparring. At least some things never changed.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ This piece was kind of hard to write. The prompt _colorless_ has been sitting there on my list since I got it, and it's been driving me _crazy_. I wasn't quite sure what to do with it! But then while I was at work today, this idea just kind of jumped up and bopped me on the head, so I decided to go with it. I'm _really_ excited about the next prompt I'm planning on working with (one I also thought of today while at work), so look for it soon (hopefully the website will continue to stay fixed), and in the meantime, I really hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks again for reading!


	26. Success

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Success_

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _kimbi07_, _naash_, _Kratos Wilder_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _imjuzakyd_, and _Franoncrack_ for all your reviews! You all are completely amazing, and you keep me inspired to keep writing, thank you!

**Author's Note:** The general idea for this has been floating around in my head ever since chapter 9, _Choices_, was completed. But I only got a complete idea for it the other day, and I've been really excited to get it finished and posted ever since then. I hope it doesn't disappoint, and thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story!

* * *

***~Success~***

* * *

Tenten had been truly honored when the Hokage had promoted her, giving her increasingly difficult missions that few other kunoichi in the village could accomplish. Her skills with weapons had not only earned her some of the hardest missions Konoha took care of, but a bigger paycheck that allowed her to finally move out of the broken-down apartment she'd lived in for most of her life. It was no Hyuuga compound, of course, but at least the water was warm and the windows stayed open without having to be propped up.

One downside to her new responsibilities was being away from home so often. It wasn't that she missed her new apartment's amenities - in fact, some of her missions even let her stay in spas or expensive inns on the village's tab - it was that she missed her friends. And, even more than that, her team. _Especially_ Neji.

As she trudged through the gate into the village, feeling grimy and run-down and generally _yucky_, it occurred to her that she hadn't seen him for over a week. She'd only been gone on her mission for three days, but Neji was a jounin too, and a member of ANBU besides. He was called on missions as often as she, most of them just as if not _more_ dangerous as hers. Neji had come to her apartment nine days ago, letting her know that he would be leaving on a mission the next day and wasn't sure when he would be coming back.

Her stomach had tightened, even more so than usual when she found out he was going on an ANBU mission. She knew there could be a day when he left and never came back, but he had always told her about them with a gleam of confidence in his eye. A glint that let her know he was confident in his abilities, that he was positive he'd be coming back home to her. But this time… This time was different. He didn't look scared - Hyuuga Neji was _never_ scared - but he had seemed uncertain. She had asked him if it was a suicide mission, and the hesitation in his voice when he replied in the negative indicated his answer was a lie. She had never been more tempted to follow him, but had restrained herself.

Tenten wanted to go straight to the Hyuuga compound from the gate to see if he'd returned, but she restrained herself. For one thing, the Hokage would need her report, and for another, she didn't really want to go the estate looking as deplorable as she did at that moment.

Though not an ANBU herself, Tenten tended to enter Naruto's office through their traditional entrance: the window. The blond Uzumaki did not look up as she rounded his desk, but he did lift one hand in a half-wave, half-stalling motion to let her know he knew she was there. When at last he did look up, his expression was as harried as that of his predecessor, who was known to nip some _sake_ when things got rough. Tenten knew for a fact that Tsunade's _sake_ drawer had become Naruto's ramen drawer. At least one couldn't get drunk on ramen…

Falling to one knee in the traditional sign of respect, Tenten lifted her head to look up at Naruto. "The mission was completed with no additional casualties," she reported. "I made it in and out without being seen, and left no traces."

Looking pleased, Naruto nodded once. "Good job as always, Tenten." He arched one eyebrow at her, obviously noting the oddly-colored splotches of mud and blood on her clothes. "You're uninjured, I hope?"

"I had to make my way out of the danger zone via swamp," Tenten admitted. "The blood isn't mine."

Nodding again, Naruto opened the bottom right drawer of his desk without looking, withdrawing a container of instant ramen. "Good." Peeling the lid off of his mid-afternoon snack, the Hokage cleared his throat. "You - ah - might want to go shower now."

Apparently she wasn't the only one who thought she didn't smell the greatest. "Thank you," she said, inclining her head again. Naruto made a face and motioned for her to get to her feet. He was still getting used to everyone paying him such high respects every time they saw him. She went to the window, her traditional exit, but paused before climbing outside. "May I ask if Neji is back from his mission?" Usually she wouldn't ask, but … this situation was different. This _mission_ was different.

"Hmm?" Naruto spun his desk chair around, giving her a puzzled look. "Oh, yeah." Returning his attention to his food, he gave her a less than interested wave goodbye.

Taking her cue, Tenten exited the Hokage tower and roof-hopped her way to her apartment building, now feeling much more at ease about life in general. She usually left her bedroom window open so she could enter that way, but when she left on missions, she locked everything up and entered through the lobby. Fortunately, several other ninja lived in the building, so she didn't get _too_ many strange looks because of her appearance.

After closing the door behind her, Tenten opened a few windows to air the place out, then flipped casually through her mail as she headed for the shower. There was nothing too terribly interesting, so she tossed the lot of it on her bed to look at later and immersed herself in her shower, savoring the warm water that washed away the grime and eased the tense ache in her muscles. She could never fully relax after a mission until after she showered, since being clean again seemed like an official ending, even more so than visiting the Hokage's office.

Tenten remained under the spray until the water ran cold, then dressed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail at the base of her neck. She'd had to become used to wearing something other than her usual twin buns while undercover since they were such a signature look. Besides that, Tenten didn't like wearing her hair all the way down, even though Neji loved it that way. So they had compromised with the ponytail, which kept it out of her face, but still allowed him to run his fingers through it.

The route between her apartment and the Hyuuga compound wasn't as long as it used to be, but it still felt like longer than it _should_ since she was so impatient to see him again. She hadn't asked Naruto if Neji was in the hospital, because in all honesty she didn't really want to know. If he were, she was sure to hear about it from Hinata, who was usually around somewhere close when Tenten stopped by.

However, instead of encountering the elder Hyuuga heiress, it was Hanabi who greeted Tenten at the gate. She stared at the older kunoichi with her pale eyes, standing in such a way that she blocked the entryway completely. "Hinata is in a meeting," she said sternly.

Tenten blinked, not used to hearing such a brusque tone from the youngest Hyuuga. "How much longer will she be?" she asked politely.

Hanabi shrugged, continuing to silently refuse to move.

Sighing inwardly, Tenten flicked a glance over the slightly shorter woman's shoulder. "What about Neji? Is he too busy to see me, too?" She hadn't meant to sound so snippy, but she was beginning to feel on-edge again.

Eyes narrowing, Hanabi started to open her mouth to reply. Before she could, Hinata appeared behind her sister, one hand resting on the girl's shoulder as she smiled tiredly at Tenten. "P-Please, c-come in." She guided Hanabi out of the way, stepping back with the same movement. "You should be at your l-lessons, Hanabi. G-Go."

Offering her sister a pout, Hanabi shot an unreadable look in Tenten's direction, then vanished into the extensive gardens. Hinata sighed once, then turned back to her friend. "I'm s-sorry. We've all b-been … slightly on e-edge l-lately."

"What happened?" Tenten resisted the urge to fist her hands into the fabric of her shirt.

Hinata tucked her hands into the wide sleeves of her white kimono, eyes very carefully avoiding Tenten's. "Th-There have b-been s-several changes m-made here recently," she explained.

The reappearance of Hinata's bad stutter let Tenten know the younger woman was under a great deal of stress. "Is it your father?" she asked softly. Neji had told her some time before that Hiashi's health had been shaky as of late, but hadn't seemed willing to speak of it again since.

"Y-Yes and n-no." The two women paused to slide off their shoes before entering the main house, and Hinata used the excuse of closing the door to keep from looking at Tenten again. "M-Maybe I should l-let N-Neji explain it to you." Her eyes drifted to the staircase briefly. "H-He's been asking f-for you since h-he woke up."

_That_ did not sound good. "Woke up? Was he injured on his mission?"

"Mission?" This time Hinata stared in unabashed surprise at Tenten. "N-Neji hasn't b-been on a mission in almost t-two weeks."

_He lied to me._ Tenten's stomach twisted uncomfortably, and a sudden chill raised the fine hairs along the base of her neck. "Where is he?"

"In his room, upstairs." Looking guilty, Hinata quickly excused herself and hurried off down one of the many corridors that snaked their way through the house's labyrinthine layout.

Having been there often, Tenten knew the way. She forced herself not to rush up the narrow staircase that led to the branch families' rooms and suites, not wanting to disturb anyone else. Her heart fluttered anxiously in her chest as she reached out with shaking hands and knocked softly on Neji's door.

There were a few moments of silence on the other side before Neji's familiar baritone called out unwaveringly, "Come in."

Shoving open the door a little harder than she'd intended, Tenten hurried into the room and swept it with her anxious gaze. Fortunately, it didn't take long for her to spot Neji, who sat at his desk by the window, a pile of papers stacked before him and several books opened around them.

He turned to smile at her after she'd opened the door. "Tenten! You're home."

The anxious _thump-thump-thump_ of her heart eased a bit. "You're okay," she breathed.

Neji turned back to his desk quickly, but not before she saw the guilt that flashed across his features. "How was your mission?"

"Fine." Striding across the room, Tenten grasped the back of his desk chair and spun him around forcibly. Keeping one hand on his chair, she braced the other on his desk and hovered her face close to his. "You _lied_ to me, Neji! There was no mission!" Now Naruto's expression of confusion earlier made sense. She'd just thought he was hungry, but he'd known nothing about Neji's mission, because he hadn't _assigned_ one.

Grasping her waist, Neji firmly guided her backwards as he stood up. Tenten always found that particular action of his unfair and annoying, since he was so much taller than she and knew how to use that to his advantage. "I'm sorry," he said softly, not removing his hands.

Tenten blinked. She hadn't been expecting an apology. She wasn't sure _what_ exactly she _had_ been expecting - perhaps a _reason_ for why he'd lied? - but that was certainly not it. "What?"

"I didn't _want_ to lie to you," he continued. Meeting her confused gaze with his own steady one, Neji shifted one hand from her waist to her shoulder. "Things have been changing so quickly lately. Lord Hiashi officially stepped down as clan leader eight days ago, naming Lady Hinata as his successor. She … implemented some changes. Risky changes. Not only was she going against the Elders' wishes, she needed someone to volunteer to try a very risky procedure. One that will change our clan forever. I seemed like the natural choice, but just in case something went wrong…" He trailed off, sighing heavily.

"I still don't understand," Tenten whispered.

Removing his hand from her waist, Neji twined his fingers with hers and lifted their joined hands. When they reached the knot holding his Leaf headband in place, he rested her fingers on it and withdrew. "Go on."

Tenten swallowed hard. Even though they'd spent so much time together, first as teammates, then as friends, and finally as something more, she could count on the fingers of one hand the number of times she'd seen him without his headband. Swallowing hard, she forced her fumbling fingers to cooperate with her, undoing the knot and allowing his headband to loosen, then fall away to land on the floor between them. Neither attempted to catch it.

At first, her mind refused to comprehend what her eyes were seeing. She blinked twice, hard, but the image did not change. Shakily, she slid her hand from beneath his long hair and reached up to touch the smooth, cool, unmarked skin of his forehead. "Neji…?" This time she was blinking hard to keep the tears welling into her eyes at bay.

Even Neji's eyes seemed a little shinier than usual. "I'm free," he whispered. "Hinata discovered how to break the curse seal, how to remove it and its effects. One by one, everyone in the branch families is being released even as we speak."

She didn't even try to hold back her tears anymore. Allowing them to slide freely down her cheeks, she threw her arms around Neji's neck and clung to him, crying in relief against his neck. She tried to find something to say, but all she could do was chant his name over and over again, heart overflowing with the joy of knowing that, after all the years of pain he'd endured, Neji was finally _free_.

"There's still a lot of hurdles left to overcome between the branch families and the main house," Neji said into her hair. "But this is a start." He hesitated, and the long sigh he let out ruffled a few loose strands of hair by her ear. "Do you forgive me for lying to you, Tenten? I was afraid if I told you about what was happening and - and it failed…" He paused a beat before continuing, his voice a little shaky. "I didn't want you to get your hopes up."

Tenten sensed the words that Neji hadn't said, but didn't want to address them. Neji hadn't wanted her to put herself in danger to avenge him if the procedure hadn't worked and he'd died in the process of trying to gain his longed-for freedom. "You're alive, you're safe, and you're _free_," she whispered. "Everything was a success. How can I possibly stay mad at you in the face of all that?" Even if she wanted to, she couldn't. Not knowing what she knew now.

Neji's lips pressed against her temple, and she was sure she felt him smile. "Thank you, Tenten. But can you do me one favor?"

"Anything," she replied without hesitation.

"Marry me."

The whisper worked its way from her ears through her body with an excited shiver, ending at her suddenly pounding heart. "Yes, Neji." _Oh, yes._

His chest rumbled against hers with a rare laugh of pure joy as he caught her lips with his. He was free. They were_ both_ free, at last.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I've had this general idea in my head ever since I wrote _Choices_, way back in chapter 9. I touched on the idea of the beginnings of freedom for Neji in that piece, but even in its sequels, he still had his curse seal. I wanted to expand on that general idea in _Success_, though I took a different approach to it. Next up is a multi-part idea, to be tackled in three consecutive parts. I'm also really excited about that idea, the first part of which I hope to have up really soon. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this piece, and thank you so much for reading!


	27. Nothing

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Nothing_

Part: 1/3

**Special Thanks: **goes out to _DarkAnonymous324_, _KNO_, _Kratos Wilder_, _imjuzakyd_,_ naash_, _kenzinator_, _Hysterical Insanity_, and _Franoncrack_ for all your reviews! You all blew me away with each one, especially since several of you mentioned that chapter 26 is your favorite so far. I also want to send a shout-out to _I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi_, who once again inspired a few portions of this trilogy. Thanks!

**Author's Note: **I woke up the other morning with this trilogy fully plotted in my mind. I got so excited for it, since it seemed like a neat idea. Usually this is _not_ a line of thought my mind wanders down, but I thought it was intriguing, and who was I to look a gift muse in the mouth? I know this first part might be a bit confusing, but please bear with me - I promise all your questions will be answered in parts 2 and 3! In the meanwhile, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting my story, and I hope you enjoy this piece!

* * *

***~Nothing~***

* * *

She could sense them watching her from the other side of the room, practically holding their breaths, waiting for her to snap. She could even see them in the edge of the mirror's reflection, four pairs of eyes gazing nervously at her.

Tenten shifted her gaze to the fifth woman in the room, the reflection of herself that wasn't really her. Gone were her weapons scrolls, her headband, her twin buns, her comfortable missions clothing. In her place stood a woman of sophistication, dressed in a beautiful kimono, hair curling down around her shoulders and face, skin painted just right so she looked like a delicate doll, but not a clownish mockery. Many said she'd gone from having nothing to having everything, but meeting her own gaze in the mirror, she knew deep inside herself that she still had nothing. Nothing that mattered, anyway.

One of the women in the back of the room crept forward, her usually happy expression set in an uncharacteristically somber one. "Here, Tenten." She held out a bouquet of flowers, fresh and beautiful and fragrant.

"Thank you, Ino." Tenten accepted them, briefly holding them to her nose to inhale their scent before lifting her gaze to her reflection once more. _This is my decision. My choice. If I do this, the pain will go away. I'll forget, and…_ Did she really want to forget? She wasn't sure. But she had made her decision, told herself a thousand times as she cried herself to sleep, as she allowed him to start healing her heart, as she endured her friends' sympathetic words and gazes, that everything would be all right. That, in the end, this was the way things were always meant to be.

Ino's act of courage brought the other three women to her side, each of them making last-minute adjustments to her clothes and hair. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Sakura went to peek outside before opening the door fully. "He's here."

Turning to face the man who had, over the years since her parents' death when she was four, become her big brother and surrogate father, Tenten forced a smile on her face. "It's time already." Though Tenten hadn't been watching the clock, she'd known deep inside herself that this was coming. That it was time for her to put away the last remnants of her life _before_, to let the old Tenten die and the new be born.

Kakashi watched silently as Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari all hugged Tenten and whispered something reassuring to her before slipping past him and moving to take their places at the head of the wedding procession. When they were gone, Tenten finally looked up to meet the one dark eye studying her intently. "Say it, Kakashi. I know you want to."

He looked surprised that she was _letting_ him say what he'd wanted to for the past few months. "Are you sure you want to do this, Panda?"

The nickname he'd given her as a child, which usually made her laugh and throw a playful punch at him now as an adult, barely made her lips curl in a ghost of a smile. "If I didn't, we wouldn't be standing here."

Sighing, Kakashi entered the room and came to hug her gently but firmly, careful not to mess up her dress, makeup, or hair. "I want to believe you've healed, Tenten," he said. "I've hated seeing you hurt so much these past few months. But-"

She couldn't let him say anything more, or she'd fall apart. She'd been doing that far too much; was secretly afraid that, if she let it happen again, she wouldn't be able to pull the shattered pieces of herself back together this time. "If I do this, it will all be okay again." The lines were intimately familiar to her now, as easy as breathing, since she had been repeating them to herself and everyone else for so long.

Slowly, Kakashi let go of her. Tenten felt like it was for forever, that she'd somehow disappointed him and things would never be the same between them again. But she knew that was irrational - Kakashi had promised long ago that he would always be there for her somehow, and nothing would _ever_ change that - and fought back the urge to cling to him as she had when she was a child. When he spoke, though, he made it all the harder. "I know I can't change your mind. I was never able to. But tell me one thing, Tenten, before you do this. Are you _sure_ this is what you have to do to be happy again?"

Turning, Tenten met the gaze of her reflection again, studying the soul she'd learned to hide behind her masked eyes. "I don't know if I'll ever be happy again," she said at last. "But this way I can forget. This way, things will get better, and maybe eventually…" Guilt stabbed her heart again. She had never admitted to herself that she was doing this for all the wrong reasons. But she wanted to forget, she wanted to heal, and he was the only one who seemed able to help her achieve that.

Kakashi sighed again. "All right. Let's not keep everyone waiting, then."

Tenten slid her hand in the crook of the arm Kakashi offered her. He looked handsome and sophisticated, for once not dressed in his usual mission clothes, though his mask was still firmly in place. Unable to help herself, she pulled him to a stop. Then she tugged down his mask (being one of very few allowed to do such a thing), and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Kakashi. You'll always be my big brother, and I'll always love you. You know that, right?"

Pressing a kiss against the side of her head, he said, "And you'll always be my little sister, and I'll always love you. Now come on, before you're late." His voice sounded gruff, and his tone implied that he probably wouldn't mind if she _was_ late. She squeezed his arm, finding it almost ironic that she was having to reassure him instead of the other way around.

By the time she and Kakashi reached the doors, Temari, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had already made their way down the aisle. Tenten allowed her eyes to rest briefly on each of the four women, then the men standing across from them: Naruto, Kankuro, a shinobi whose name she had learned but could never seem to remember, and finally Lee. They were all looking at her, all with various degrees of anticipation on their faces.

At last she allowed her gaze to move to the man standing by the Hokage, waiting for her. He looked extremely handsome in his robes, his short reddish hair just as tousled as always, sage-green eyes studying her with a warmth she'd become familiar with: Gaara, Kazekage of Suna.

The man who was about to become her husband.

Tenten resisted the urge to cling tighter to Kakashi's arm as he escorted her down the aisle. After the wedding, she would be moving to Suna with him. Though she was desperate to escape from Konoha and the memories that haunted her every step in her home village, she had wanted to have the wedding there. Her marrying the Sand's Shadow allowed her to remain in the shinobi world, something of which she just couldn't bring herself to relinquish. Gaara was offering her everything she wanted, things she was more than willing to grasp with both hands and never let go.

A small voice at the very back of her mind was screaming for her to stop, that this wasn't right, but Tenten ignored it as Kakashi slid her hands into Gaara's and stepped back. Tenten caught another glimpse of his face as he moved away: he still did not approve. She forced herself to look deeper, hoping to see at least some understanding in his gaze. It was no surprise when she found none.

Tsunade looked back and forth between Tenten and Gaara, her own gaze carefully guarded. It seemed as if she wanted to voice a few disapproving words of her own, but she simply cleared her throat and began the traditional speech given at the beginning of each wedding held in Konoha for generations.

While the Hokage waxed poetically about what lay in store for the young couple, Tenten dared to look at Gaara. His head was turned toward Tsunade, but he was watching her from the corner of his eye, the slightest of smiles on his lips. He was not really what she'd call a romantic - he hadn't brought her flowers or written her poems and love notes - but neither was…

_Was. Key word. Forget, Tenten. Just forget. _That_ Tenten is dead. _This_ is you now, the new you. You will be satisfied, and maybe even happy. He loves you, and someday, you'll love him, too._ She swallowed hard as she chanted those words over and over in her mind, trying to convince herself.

As she and Gaara turned their heads to face each other again, Tenten glanced at the crowd out of the corner of her eye. So many people had come, more than she thought would. Most of them looked happy, but those who knew her best were looking at her with uncertainty, even though they didn't know the whole story. They all knew she had been anguished for a while, but then her mood had changed. She hadn't been happy, but at least none of them had felt like they needed to walk on eggshells around her any more.

Once again, she met Kakashi's eyes. He knew more of the story than anyone else, save for her, but he still didn't know everything. Tenten could never _tell_ him everything. He would never understand why she was doing this, why she was making herself so unhappy so she could _make_ herself happy again.

Tearing her gaze away, she looked back to Gaara. His long fingers squeezed hers slightly, his eyes warming as he smiled at her. It wasn't as hard as it used to be to smile back at him, which gave Tenten hope. Perhaps it was becoming easier to convince herself that everything would be okay eventually…

Tsunade stopped mid-word. Confused, Tenten glanced over at her, noting the way she stood with her eyes wide, face white, mouth opened in a slight "O" of shock.

Then, behind her, she heard the first ripple of gasps from those standing up with her and Gaara. Right after that, the sound spread into the crowd, the shocked sound prompting her to turn and look.

No one, not even Gaara, was looking at her. They were all turned toward the back of the room, hundred-fifty faces all wearing matching pale expressions of astonishment. Puzzled, Tenten followed their pointed gazes, lifting her own to see what had shaken some of the most unshakable people in Konoha _and_ Suna.

Then she understood. She felt her own face drain of color; her lungs seize and refuse to provide her with more oxygen; her stomach roll with emotions she'd been trying to forget for so long.

It was impossible. She was imagining this. Something else was making everyone turn and look to the back of the room, some mass hallucination different from the one she was having.

"Tenten…?" Everything was so quiet that his hurt whisper was not lost before it reached her ears.

This was real. She wasn't having a hallucination, and neither was anyone else. Somehow, the man she'd been trying to run from, trying to forget, had come back from the dead.

"N-Neji?"

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Please don't kill me! Or hate me, or throw rotten fruit at me... Just please keep in mind, I _am_ a fan of happy endings... I know that this first part of the trilogy is confusing, but I promise all questions will be answered in parts 2 and 3, so please hang with me for a little while. Meanwhile, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


	28. Anything

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Anything_

Part: 2/3

**Special Thanks: **goes out to _Muggle Minx_, _naash_, _KNO_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _rao hyuga 18_, _Hysterical Insanity_, _Kratos Wilder_, _lEI_, and _kenzinator_ for all your reviews! I never get bored reading them (or even re-reading them), and they definitely keep me inspired!

**Author's Note:** My apologies for making you all wait for part 2 longer than I'd anticipated! Unfortunately, my laptop caught a virus, and I had to have my thumb drive scanned to make sure it hadn't hitched a ride on it before I could use it to get my backed-up copy of _Anything_ off it and finish it. Fortunately I'm obsessive when it comes to backing things up, and my thumb drive scanned clean, so I was able to sit down and get this finished. Thanks for your patience, and for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story, and I hope you enjoy part 2!

* * *

***~Anything~***

* * *

Neji had never felt so uncomfortable as he did standing in the Hokage's office with Tsunade, Hiashi, Tenten, Gaara, and Kakashi all staring at him, each with varying degrees of shock.

He should have known this would happen. Had, in all actuality, halfway expected a bit of the reaction he'd gotten when he came back to Konoha. But not even in his worst nightmares had he imagined the scene he'd found when he'd entered the tower housing the Hokage's office.

Tenten was getting married. To someone who was not him.

Granted, he had not proposed to her. Had not, in so many words, even given her an indication that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Neji had thought, however, that it was something of an unspoken agreement between them. He had thought that Tenten understood the depth of love he had for her, that when _everything_ was _just right_, he would ask her the most important question a man ever asked a woman. Would finally make her forever his, and him forever hers.

But he had come home to her standing before the Hokage in her wedding finery, her hands grasped in those of the Kazekage of the Sand's. Though he had interrupted before their vows were exchanged and the Hokage had pronounced them officially married, Neji knew those facts were just semantics. Had he not come in when he had, Tenten would have married Gaara and moved to Suna.

Of all the people who he had expected to give up on him, even given the overwhelming evidence deliberately left behind, Neji had never expected Tenten to be among them. But, honestly, how could he have expected differently?

Lady Tsunade seemed to be the first to recover her wits. Clearing her throat, she drew all attention to herself as she kept her gaze focused on Neji. "Your mission was a success, then?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tenten flinch slightly. Neji would have preferred that the Hokage _not_ have started out the inevitable conversation that way, but he supposed that _would_ be the foremost priority in her mind. Especially considering … certain things. "Yes, Lady Hokage." There seemed to be nothing further to say on the matter, particularly given the sensitive nature of the mission. That had, after all, been the root cause of this entire mess.

He was trying very hard not to be bitter.

Nodding once, dazedly, Tsunade went to sit in her desk chair, as if desiring some sort of motion to calm herself. Her hand drifted, as if of its own accord, toward a certain drawer, but she seemed to realize what she was doing and snatched it away. She clenched her hands together before her to prevent it from happening again as she spoke. "You have been gone so long, even I had begun to believe in the truth of the necessary smoke screens included in this end of your mission," she said. "But we will discuss this later, in private."

Of course. Even now, when it seemed like everything that Neji had ever wanted or cared for was lost to him, all because of that _cursed_ mission, he couldn't tell anyone the truth. Not even … _Tenten._ "Yes, Lady Hokage." The words exited his mouth numbly, by rote, with no real emotion behind them. He was used to saying _yes_, even when he _wanted_ to say _no_, to a lot of people who held more power than him. It was an inescapable part of his everyday life.

Tsunade's amber eyes flickered from Neji, to Tenten, to Gaara, to Kakashi, and then back around. "While I am not at liberty to reveal any specific details, I _can_ tell you all that this was, to a certain extent, planned. When Neji left on his mission almost a year ago, it was important for it to seem like he had been killed to protect his identity. But not even I had believed it would take this long for him to complete the mission and return." The expression on her face also clearly said that she wished she could have told them the truth, but it had been crucial to the mission that she keep the secret.

Neji steeled himself and looked toward Tenten again. She sat quietly, her hands clasped together in her lap, head bowed, not looking at him or anyone else in the room. His only consolation was that she didn't seem to be paying any attention to Gaara, either, and he was resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. The Kazekage might as well have walked over and sucker-punched the Hyuuga prodigy, because it physically _hurt_ seeing him be so possessive of Tenten.

He had to face the truth at some point. When he'd left without making his intentions perfectly clear, he'd just as much as declared Tenten unattached. She had found love with Gaara during Neji's absence, and as much as it hurt, he _had_ to make himself accept the fact that she was the Kazekage's now. That, in all likelihood, he would never see her again. It would be far too dangerous to allow himself to be in proximity to her after she became Gaara's wife. Not only would he be making himself miserable, he would put her integrity at risk, and he would never, _never_ do that. Besides, he couldn't promise himself that he wouldn't say or do something stupid, and he couldn't put Tenten in that position.

Forcing himself to look away, Neji looked toward his uncle. Hiashi, predictably, looked as emotionless as always. It was unfair of him to think that the Hyuuga clan's leader had felt nothing when he thought his nephew was dead - after all, Neji was the most powerful Hyuuga to be born in many generations, though a member of a branch clan - but he doubted it meant much either way for Hiashi to discover that Neji was, in fact, still alive. In fact, the thing that was probably causing him the most anger was the fact that he had not been privy to the fact that his nephew's mission had not, in fact, been a suicide mission at all.

The question that nobody wanted to ask hung heavily in the air. _What happens now?_ Neji couldn't take his eyes off Tenten, and most specifically the hand she'd lifted to grasp Gaara's on her shoulder. He wanted to say something, _anything_, to her, but wasn't sure he had the right to do so anymore.

Abruptly, Tenten lifted her head. Her gaze caught Neji's, and in those familiar honey depths he saw the amount of pain she'd been living with for the past year. He also saw something else he couldn't quite identify - hurt? anger? relief? sadness? - but, in the end, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

She was the first to look away. When she did, her head lifted so she could gaze up at Gaara. "I need to talk to you," she said quietly. Accepting his hand, she got up and went with him out onto the balcony just outside the Hokage's office.

Neji shifted his gaze to Tsunade, wondering what she would do now. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Tenten and Gaara talked quietly, heads close together as one or the other of them occasionally gestured. He forced himself to look away when Gaara placed his hand alongside Tenten's face to lift it up, undoubtedly to kiss her.

Lady Tsunade cleared her throat and got to her feet, eyes skittishly moving from Neji, to Kakashi, to Hiashi. At last she addressed the elder Hyuuga, motioning toward a more secluded corner of her office. "Lord Hiashi, if you please?"

That left Neji and Kakashi relatively alone. The copy-nin stood with his hands tucked into his pockets, undamaged eye focused solely on the prodigy. "You broke her heart," Kakashi said at last.

As if Neji didn't already feel badly enough about this whole situation. "I know," he said softly. "I never meant to. I wanted to tell her the truth. In fact, there were several times I very nearly broke all the rules and told her that, no matter what, she shouldn't believe what she heard. But … I couldn't. I followed the rules, I kept the secret, and I…" He stopped. There was no point in going on, because nothing would undo what had already been done.

Kakashi sighed, a long exhale that sounded like it had come from deep inside him. "She _didn't_ believe it at first," he said at last. "For days she kept coming here, begging Lady Hokage to let her mount a rescue mission. But after she was told repeatedly that it was too dangerous, that there was no point…" He shrugged. "She was angry for a while. I've seen her angry before, but this was different. I even caught her trying to sneak out once, but I managed to talk her out of it." At last he looked away, eye focusing on the balcony. Neji couldn't bring himself to follow the other man's gaze. "I keep wondering if maybe I shouldn't have stopped her. If I should have just let her go, or even gone with her. She changed after that. Her anger just vanished, replaced with a depression I don't think I've _ever_ seen before. I was worried about her - we all were. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata took turns staying with her, to keep her from doing something - rash."

Neji swallowed hard. What had Tenten been thinking? He never, _never_ thought she would react to anything that way. She was one of the strongest kunoichi in the village, with a reasonable grasp on her emotions. She felt things passionately and deeply, but he'd long ago helped her get a handle on things while she was on missions, or just when it came to business. Life as a ninja did not allow for extraneous emotions, or they would never be able to get out of bed after a mission where it came down to you or them. Tenten had killed before, and so had he. They _all_ had. But now he had to think - had it been Tenten, would he have felt the same way? If he had been told, repeatedly, that Tenten was dead and he was not allowed to go prove it to himself, to even retrieve her body for a proper burial, would he lose himself?

Kakashi was still watching him, his coal-dark eye as perceptive of emotions as his Sharingan was to jutsu. He didn't say anything, just stood quietly and _watched_.

Clearing his throat, Neji met the older shinobi's gaze squarely. "Tell me one thing, please, Kakashi-sensei. Does Tenten love the Kazekage?" He _had_ to know. It had been eating him up inside ever since he'd walked in and seen them at the alter together. If she really did love him and want to marry him, he wouldn't interfere. He would make a genuine effort to be happy for her, to be the supportive friend and teammate he'd been since the _chuunin_ exams and before he and Tenten had become something more. And, if necessary, he would do all he could to cut himself from her life, if that was what she wanted. Even if it hurt him, even if it _killed_ him, in the end, all he wanted was for her to be happy. It was the least he could do for her, after what he'd done to create this mess.

For another long few moments, Kakashi stared out toward the balcony. "I don't know."

_That_ was not what Neji had been expecting. "What do you mean?"

"She likes to make us all think she does. But I know she's marrying him now, hoping the love will come later. She's as much as admitted it to me. Tenten knows she's doing this for all the wrong reasons, but somehow she's hoping to put things to rights, I suppose. She's changed, or at least she's _tried_ to change. But it was never enough." Kakashi shifted to prop his back against the wall, tilting his head down in a relaxed position as he once more tucked his hands into his pockets. "In fact, I wonder if she would have really gone through with it, even if you hadn't shown up." He hesitated, then finally said, "She was doing it to forget you. We both knew she never could, though. She was marrying Gaara to try to ease her pain. You asked me if I thought she loved him. I think she does, to a certain extent." Lifting his head, Kakashi met Neji's eyes again, an intenseness there that wouldn't allow the Hyuuga to look away even if he'd wanted to. "But I know for sure that she doesn't love him the way she loves you, and she never will."

Perhaps he didn't deserve to hope, not after what had happened. But, selfishly, Neji _wanted_ to hope that maybe, just _maybe_, he hadn't blown his chances with Tenten. This time he finally allowed himself to look out onto the balcony, where Tenten was offering Gaara a tremulous smile. Then she turned and walked back into Tsunade's office, the chestnut-haired sand ninja a step or two behind her.

The moment she entered, everyone hushed. Neji and Kakashi's attention had already been on her, but Tsunade and Hiashi stopped their own whispered conversation and turned to look, as well.

Tenten looked more confident than she had when she had went out with Gaara, and it made Neji wonder what the Kazekage had said to her. "I need to say something."

Neji realized he was holding his breath, but couldn't seem to get his lungs to worth to release the trapped oxygen. He wanted desperately to hear what Tenten had to say, but at the same time, he wasn't sure he did. What if she was going to go through with her marriage to the Kazekage?

"I came here today to get married to Gaara. And then Neji came home, and…" She trailed off, her eyes cutting to him and hovering there uncertainly. "This is a lot to think about. I do, however, know that I'm not getting married today." She turned to Tsunade, her expression both apologetic and hopeful. "Lady Tsunade, could you please make our excuses? I need to be alone to think right now, and I can't face anyone else today." She pushed away Gaara's hand when he reached for her. "Please, Gaara. Not now." Without looking at anyone else - not even Neji - she turned and left, one hand locked around her midsection, the other over her mouth.

He could not miss the gleam of tears in her eyes when she'd passed by him. Neji looked up at caught the Kazekage's gaze, seeing the same emotion there that he was feeling. They both wanted to run after her, to comfort her. But Tenten had said she needed to be alone, and they both needed to give her space and time to think.

Tsuande cleared her throat and moved toward the door. "Excuse me. I'll go let the guests know. Kakashi, please come with me?" After receiving an affirming nod from the copy-nin, the two left the office. Hiashi made his excuses and left a few moments later, but not before giving Neji a look that clearly stated they would be having a very lengthy talk later.

When they were alone, Neji turned toward Gaara once more, offering a polite bow before addressing him. "Thank you, for taking care of her," he whispered. "I know you did not do it for me. But regardless of what you might think of me for what I did to her, I _do_ love her. Very much. And I want nothing more than for her to be safe and happy. Even if - even if that means she chooses you." Before the other could say anything in response, Neji bowed again, quickly but no less politely, and then left.

Tenten wasn't the only one who needed some time to think.

***~To Be Concluded~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ So! Some questions have been answered, but not all. It's still up in the air about who Tenten will choose (or will she choose either of them?), but please don't lose faith in me yet! I went through a lot of trail-and-error periods with Tenten's character in this three-part piece, trying to keep her in character and yet make her react in an emotionally-believable way to what was happening around her. I'm not _technically_ a fan of the Gaara/Tenten pairing (Neji/Tenten _is_ my OTP), but I do think he is a character she would work well with, especially in this scenario. Until part three, thank you again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


	29. Everything

_Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc._

_Prompt: Everything_

Part: 3/3

**Special Thanks: **goes out to _kenzinator_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _Kratos Wilder_, _rao hyuga 18_, _NejiTen_, _naash_, _KNO_, _minniemousemom_, and _kimbi07_ for all your reviews! You all are some of the most amazing people in the world, and I appreciate you all - thank you _so much_ for helping me reach 200 reviews, I'm simply blown away!

**Author's Note:** It seems hard to believe that I've reached the end of this trilogy already. I've put so much time and effort and planning and thought into these three pieces that it seems like they should still be in my future, not my past. I really hope that this chapter doesn't let you all down, and thank you again so very much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this collection!

* * *

***~Everything~***

* * *

She could sense everyone staring at her, watching her with anxious eyes, wondering what she was thinking.

This time, when Tenten looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't see the uncertain woman who had been looking at her last time. This time, she saw someone who was confident about the decision she was making.

Now as she stood before her reflection, she had four women rushing around her, doing last-minute adjustments to her hair, her dress, her makeup. Part of her was tempted to wave them off – after all, if she didn't look presentable enough now, she was never going to be – but she continued to allow them to fuss over her.

Drawing in a deep breath, she swallowed the butterflies flitting around in her stomach. Everything that _could_ have gone wrong _had_ gone wrong already, so now she had absolutely nothing to worry about. Now she could just go out there and get married. _I'm ready for this._ This time she wasn't saying it to convince herself, or anyone else. It was a statement of pure fact.

As Sakura knelt and fiddled with the hem of Tenten's kimono, the brunette's mind flitted back to the conversation she'd had with Gaara, right after their wedding had been interrupted.

_The breeze felt good against Tenten's heated skin as Gaara escorted her out onto the balcony. She was trying desperately not to hyperventilate, but panic was squeezing the air out of her lungs and she was forced to gasp in and out to get any oxygen. She wasn't sure _why_ she was reacting so violently – after all, hadn't she spent years learning how to control this silly impulse? – but she knew that if she didn't get it under control soon, even worse things would start happening._

_Once more, Gaara's warm, familiar hands settled onto her shoulders. "Tenten," he said softly. When she didn't react, he placed one hand alongside her face so she'd look up at him. "Tenten, calm down. It's okay."_

_She forced herself to match her breathing to Gaara's, and once she did, the lightheadedness she'd been feeling eased away. "Sorry," she murmured. "I'm just…" She trailed off, groping the recesses of her mind for the right word._

"_Surprised?" the Kazekage supplied helpfully._

"_Shocked." Tenten flexed her fingers, wishing she had a weapon of some sort to grasp. But she didn't even have her bouquet anymore, since she had thrust it into Ino's shocked hands before following Lady Tsunade, Gaara, Kakashi, Hiashi, and Neji into the Hokage's office. "I just – after all this time, and being told over and over again that he was—" she stopped herself, realizing that she was babbling almost incoherently._

_Gaara, seeming to realize her problem, grasped her hand in his. "Do you need to sit down?" His eyes shone with a softness only she was ever allowed to see._

_Tenten shook her head. "No. I'm – I'm fine." That wasn't true, but in all honesty, sitting down was not something that would help her current situation. She drew in a deep, calming breath before speaking again. "Gaara, I'm so sorry. I just—"_

_The fingers of his free hand settled over her lips, stopping her. "It's all right," he said. "I knew that you loved him. You never told me how much, but I could see the pain and loss on your face and in your eyes every time someone mentioned him. It wasn't hard to figure out."_

_Frustrated tears welled into her eyes. "Gaara, that doesn't mean I'm just going to leave you for him! I _do_ love you, too." Perhaps this was the first time she'd admitted it to herself. Yes, she had entered a relationship with Gaara, and had even gone so far as to accept his proposal and prepare herself to marry him. But she'd done all that while never feeling sure of her love, or lack thereof, for him. She had cared for him, and counted him as a friend and ally for years. But love? Until now, she hadn't let herself admit it, perhaps for fear of betraying Neji's memory. Now he was back, alive and safe, and something inside her had broken. At the same time, it had allowed all the feelings she hadn't been allowing herself to experience for so long to come rushing back, and she knew for sure that she did love Gaara._

_She loved Gaara, there was no doubt in her mind about that now. The problem was, however, the fact that she still loved Neji, as much if not more than she did when he'd left._

_For a long time, the Kazekage of Suna studied her with his perceptive eyes, those intense orbs that missed nothing. At one point in her life she had been scared of those eyes and what they saw – both in the distant past, and recently. She wondered what he was seeing in her own eyes, in her expression that she was too exhausted to hide._

"_I wondered," he said at last, quietly. "You're a one-of-a-kind woman, Tenten. No one can ever measure up to you. I've admired you for so long, and I admit that I was … very happy when you accepted my offer to enter a relationship. I wasn't sure, at the time, if you loved someone else, then or ever. Eventually I did figure it out, when I said those three little words and you only smiled and replied, 'I know.' But I cared for you, loved you, too much to let that stand in my way. I knew you were hurting, and I hoped that I could be the one to heal you, to help you love again. I had hoped that, in time, you would come to love me, too, even more so when you said yes to my proposal." He held up a forestalling hand when she went to speak. "I saw your face when Hyuuga Neji walked in. You still love him."_

_Tenten fisted her hand into his robes, halfway wishing that everything had just gone smoothly and that she and Gaara were on their way to Suna now to start their new lives. It wasn't that she wished Neji was dead, it was just that she wished her heart wasn't breaking in two: one half drawn toward Neji, the other toward Gaara. She couldn't marry them both, and honestly, she wasn't sure who she loved more at that moment. If she even loved either of them enough to promise him forever, or if it was fair to promise forever to one when she still had feelings for the other. "I don't know what to do," she whispered. "Gaara, I – I don't know what to do."_

_Expression solemn, he reached up to tuck a stray curl of hair behind her ear. "You're a passionate woman. You've always followed your heart, laid your loyalties upon those who deserve them most. That is one of the things that first drew me to you, Tenten. You know how I feel about you. And I could see on the Hyuuga's face the moment he saw us how he feels about you. He loves you as well. Probably – probably as much as I." The words _if not more _lingered between them heavily, but neither was willing to voice them. "In the end, all I want is for you to be happy. If that means you choose Hyuuga Neji over me, then so be it." A wry smile curled up the corners of his lips. "I am Kazekage, after all. Should we marry, my attentions and loyalties would be divided. Once we were married, I would have been offering you much more attention than Suna and my duties." Leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, making her shiver. "Suna will always be able to wait for you, Tenten. And so will I."_

_Tenten tightened her fists in his robes and clung to him for a long moment, holding him in place with his lips against her forehead. Gaara and Neji were quite similar, really – probably more so than either of them would be willing to admit. They were both strong, quiet, passionate about their beliefs, willing to stand up for what they believed was right no matter what they cost, and they both offered their love unconditionally, willing to do whatever it took to protect those for which they held affection._

_In truth, she too had seen the mingled love and heartbreak in Neji's eyes when he'd looked at her. However, she saw the same thing in Gaara's. They both loved her, and she loved both of them. Was there a right decision to make here? Did she have the right to break Gaara's heart by going back to Neji, or vice-versa? Did she even _deserve_ either of them?_

A knock on the door pulled Tenten's mind back to the present. Smoothing the front of her kimono one last time, she accepted the bouquet of flowers Ino handed her as Hinata went to open the door.

"You ready to go, Tenten?" Kakashi asked as the four bridesmaids slipped past him into the hall.

Swallowing back the nervous butterflies now fluttering up into her throat, Tenten crossed the room and slid her hand into the crook of the arm her older brother offered. "Yes I am," she replied confidently.

Kakashi smiled as they followed Hinata, Sakura, Temari, and Ino toward the grand hall where everyone else was waiting. "You look happy," he said quietly.

"I didn't look happy before?"

"You know I didn't mean it that way, Panda. I just mean that you look happier than the last time we were in this situation. Like you know for sure that the choices you're making are the right ones, made for the right reasons." They paused at the end of the aisle, waiting for the bridesmaids to finish their march before following.

Tenten thought for a moment. "It wasn't easy to get to this point," she said. "It took me almost another year. But things are better now, and I know I'm doing the right thing. I'm doing this because it's what I want, not because it's what I feel I have to do." She watched for a moment as the crowd shifted restlessly, waiting for their cue to stand and turn to see her and Kakashi advancing down the aisle. "But everything that happened … well, I know it all happened for a reason. I'm not the same Tenten I was before. I'm closer to her than I was a year ago, but all the changes that have been made to me are for the better, I believe."

"I'm happy for you, Tenten. And I'm proud of you."

Those words meant more to her than Kakashi could ever know, and she took a moment to hug him and press a kiss to the skin of his cheek above his mask. "Thank you, Kakashi."

Perhaps she'd imagined it, but she saw a slight sheen in his open eye. "C'mon, Tenten. Let's go get you married." Then, so softly she almost missed it, she heard him say, "I wouldn't entrust your safety and happiness to anyone else in the world."

She carefully blinked her eyes to keep the tears there from falling and messing up the makeup Ino had so skillfully applied. Grasping her bouquet with one hand and her brother's arm with the other, she half-walked, half-floated her way down the aisle. Tenten felt absolutely nothing inhibiting her as she had last time. In fact, part of her wanted to let go of Kakashi, throw away her dignity, and race down the rest of the aisle until she reached her soon-to-be-husband's side.

Despite her urge, Tenten smiled serenely and kept up her respectful pace, exactly in step with Kakashi. She could not, however, keep her gaze from skipping ahead of her as she sought out one pair of eyes in particular among the wedding party's.

Gaara's sage-colored eyes met hers squarely, that warm light she was so familiar with brightening them. He smiled, a small movement of his lips that made the nervous, excited fluttering in her stomach ease slightly. She returned his smile, feeling the last little bit of tension in her body ease away. Her concern over any difficulties or awkwardness she might encounter vanished, wiped away by the reassurance and happiness she saw in his expression.

At last, Tenten shifted her gaze from him to rest her eyes on Neji. She had had few opportunities over the course of their time knowing each other to see him in dress robes, and how he looked right then made the other handful of times seem poor and insignificant in comparison. His pale eyes were wide with amazement as he looked at her, his loose dark hair shining in the light of the candles lit everywhere. He was smiling in a way she'd never seen before, making him look so _happy_. More so than any other time, he took her breath away.

After a walk that had seemed to stretch on for forever, Kakashi kissed her cheek and gently placed her hands in Neji's. As his long fingers curled around hers, the flutters in her stomach started up again, more frenetic than ever. But their frenzy was an excited one, and she couldn't help but grin in response.

Tsunade gazed at them for a long moment, then looked toward the door at the back of the hall before clearing her throat and starting the ceremony. A grin was tugging at the corner of her mouth as she spoke, even though she was trying so hard to look the piece of the noble, stalwart Hokage officiating over one of the most important ceremonies ever performed by a person in the office she held.

Sunlight slanted through the windows lining the hall, painting everything in an ethereal glow. A beam fell directly across her and Neji's intertwined hands, as if casting its own blessing over the union taking place. This was the way things were meant to be, and Tenten couldn't ask for a more perfect day.

Her only moment of true anxiety was when Tsunade said the traditional words, "If anyone so objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Tenten held her breath, not daring to look away from Neji to see if there were any dissenting persons staring back - one, in particular. But when no one spoke, the Hokage allowed the grin she'd been holding back through the entire ceremony to stretch her lips as she looked back and forth between Neji and Tenten. "I proudly present to you Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. Go on and kiss her, Neji."

Tenten's breath caught in her throat as Neji's arms wound firmly around her waist, pulling her to him as he lowered his mouth to hers. She let out a breathless, excited laugh as she slid her own arms around his shoulders, hanging on to him as he gently tilted her back slightly and kissed her, his hair falling over his shoulder in a curtain to hide them from the enthusiastically applauding crowd watching them.

The music started up as they finally broke apart, Neji offering her his arm as they started their trek back up the aisle. Tenten gazed at the happy faces in the crowd as she sensed Gaara and Hinata, Naruto and Sakura, Lee and Temari, and Shikamaru and Ino fall into line behind them. The applause was still filling the hall, and Tenten couldn't stop smiling at them all. She had never felt happier, more fulfilled, in her life.

They all adjourned to the dining hall, where happy chattering and laughter bounced off the walls. Neji and Tenten, seated at the head table, were kept occupied by a steady stream of well-wishers. They were given a break long enough to eat, then the speeches were made, and they left the table to move through the hall and visit.

Tenten pressed a soft kiss to Neji's cheek and murmured a, "Be right back" to him. He offered a surprised look, then followed her gaze and nodded once, understandingly. He went back to his conversation with Gai, Lee, Naruto, and Ino, leaving her to quietly slip away to where Gaara had just bowed over Hinata's hand, leaving her to her next dance partner as he headed for the drinks table.

"Thank you, Gaara," she said as she paused next to him. She and Neji had spent a long time discussing whether or not his idea of having Gaara as his best man was a good idea or not. Neji had told her in confidence that he was glad Gaara had been helping her be happier, to heal her, and that if anything ever truly happened to him, he'd want her to wind up with someone like the Kazekage. When at last they had proposed the idea to the leader of Suna, he had smiled and looked grateful that they were including him in their wedding. But she wasn't _really_ sure of how he felt.

Setting aside his cup, he turned to face her and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Tenten." He glanced over her shoulder for a moment, then stepped closer and tilted his head slightly. "Are you happy, Tenten? Really happy?"

She gazed up into Gaara's solemn face, allowing no secrets to hide in her expression as she responded. "Yes, I truly am." Reaching out, she took his hands in hers and squeezed once. "Thank you so much, Gaara. For _everything_ you have done for me."

He pressed a quick, brotherly kiss to her forehead. "I would do it all over again in a heartbeat, so long as I know you'll be happy in the end."

Blinking back a fresh wave of tears, she swallowed hard. There were no sufficient words to convey the emotions bubbling up inside her in response to his sentiments.

Gaara smiled reassuringly. "If there's ever _anything_ you or Neji need, don't hesitate to come to me. All right?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

He squeezed her hand one more time before letting her go, and in that moment Tenten saw just a flash of a much deeper emotion in his eyes, one that vanished before she could fully analyze it. "Neji's looking for you. Go, Tenten, and be happy." He bowed one last time, then turned to answer a hail by his older sister.

At the same moment, Neji's arm slipped around her waist, and his lips pressed a kiss to her temple. "You okay, Tenten?" he murmured for her ears only.

Leaning her head against her shoulder, she looked away from Gaara's retreating form up into her husband's shining eyes, feeling her giddy happiness return. "Yes, I truly am," she repeated. She would always love Gaara, for he had been with her during a time when she had felt so alone and isolated, and desperately needed someone. Had things gone differently, it didn't take much of a stretch of her imagination to imagine herself with him in Suna, building a new home and a family with him.

But standing there with Neji, his arms around her, their future stretching before them like the hopeful pages of a good book, she knew that that was where she truly belonged, where she would be happiest. She held absolutely no doubts that there was someone else out there for Gaara, someone who could complete him in the same ways that Neji completed her, and she silently wished him all the best as she closed her eyes and snuggled her head into Neji's neck. "I love you, Neji."

She felt him smile against her forehead as he replied warmly. "I love you, too, Tenten."

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Happy Easter, everybody! And now we've come to the end of the trilogy, which makes me sad, but I'm happy because this means we can move on to new things now. Thank you all again so much for reading, and I hope this conclusion didn't disappoint!


	30. Haunted

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Haunted_

Sequel to: _Broken_ (chapter 19), and _Fixed_ (chapter 20)

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _naash_, _birdbwainz_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _kenzinator_, _rao hyuga 18_, _KNO_, and _kimbi07_ for all your reviews! Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:** Part thirty already? Wow... Though it was not planned, this piece takes place about three months or so after the events of chapter 20, _Fixed_. I got this general idea, and then I returned to the fact that I really wanted to do more with Goru, which completed the idea for this piece. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story, and I hope you enjoy _Haunted_!

* * *

***~Haunted~***

* * *

"Are we _there_ yet?"

The whine from behind her made Tenten grind her teeth. She liked to consider herself a patient person, but having to put up with the Fire daiymo's daughter's whining was grating on her last, already perilously frayed, nerve.

"This girl is nothing but a spoiled brat." The growl in Neji's usually smooth, composed voice made Tenten feel oddly better. She wasn't the only one who was being driven half-mad by Kiyoko.

The mission was supposed to be simple: two Konoha ninja (Tenten and Neji) were to escort the Fire daiymo's daughter (Kiyoko) to meet her future husband, the Wave daiymo's eldest son (Ryo). Though Fire and Wind were on fairly good terms thanks to the agreement between Konoha and Suna, the daiymo of their respective countries decided a marriage would be the perfect way to cement things.

Tenten was just beginning to wonder why Ryo couldn't have come to meet his bride, instead of the other way around. "The trip is four days long at a shinobi's pace," she explained to Kiyoko for what felt like the hundredth time. "Out of respect for you, we are traveling slower. It might take us up to a week to get there."

"A week!" Kiyoko stopped in the middle of the road and crossed her arms. "Father didn't tell me that!" She pouted silently for a moment, then declared, "He _also_ didn't tell me I would get protectors who have no respect, let alone a sense of humor."

There was a glint in Neji's eyes that suggested he was thinking about losing the last shred of respect he'd managed to cling to for the girl, pick her up, sling her over his shoulder, and haul her the rest of the way to Wind, kicking and screaming if necessary.

_Not even staying in some of the most beautiful and illustrious hotels and hot springs between here and there, on someone else's tab, is worth this hassle._ Drawing in a deep breath, Tenten went to stand right in front of Kiyoko, getting in the taller girl's personal space as she tried to speak as calmly as she could. "M'lady, we promised your father we would get you to Wind country safely, and we will. But this trip will be easier for all of us if we can set aside any differences or disagreements we have with each other and work together."

Kiyoko sighed once, loudly, but she uncrossed her arms and started walking again. "Fine."

Neji shot her a thankful look over the spoiled girl's head. Tenten smiled in response, once more resuming her spot at the front of their little trio. She watched their front, and Neji took care of everything else with his Byakugan. They'd done so many missions like this that they could run escort missions in their sleep.

For a while they walked in blessed silence. They met a few others on the road, mostly fellow travelers and two or three roaming sales carts. To allow themselves to keep moving, they bought some dango off one and ate as they walked, one look from Neji silencing any protest Kiyoko was thinking to make.

By the time they came within sight of their rest stop for the night, one of the most famous hot springs in the Land of Fire, Tenten wanted to weep in relief. She was hot, tired, hungry, and unbelievably cranky. She needed some time to relax and unwind, and a dip in the hot springs would be just the thing.

As the daiymo's daughter, Kiyoko was given the most lavish set of rooms in the entire complex. She acted as if their accomodations were pitifully small and unsuitable compared to those she had at home, and would undoubtedly have in her new home, but Tenten couldn't help but gawk in amazement. For most her life, she'd lived in a ramshakle apartment in a less than respected part of Konoha - this was a palace in comparison. Even Neji seemed impressed.

Tenten accompanied Kiyoko to the women's springs as Neji made sure their rooms were secure. The water felt heavenly, and there was an added bonus of being able to enjoy her time in the springs in relative silence since her charge had picked up a conversation with some other well-to-do ladies sharing the space. By the time they'd eaten their evening meal and Kiyoko retired to bed, Tenten was ready to retire from the life of a kunoichi, buy a hot springs of her own, and live in such luxury every day.

Neji chuckled at her as he watched her brush her hair. He was taking first watch so she could get some sleep. "You act like you've never seen anything like this in your life," he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him as she yanked her brush through a particularly difficult tangle. "Face it, Neji, not even the lavish Hyuuga compound can compare to this."

Kneeling next to her, Neji pried the brush from her hand and gently worked at the tangle, working it out much faster than she had with her yanking and growling. He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, then stood and went to check the doors and windows again. "As long as you're with me and happy, it doesn't matter where we are."

Sighing, Tenten mourned the fact that they were on a mission, then determined that as soon as they both got time off from their mission schedules, they would be returning here on vacation. It was the times when Neji said sweet things like that to her that made it hard for her to remain strictly professional on the missions they took together since they got married. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me for the next watch." She squeezed his hand on the way past, forcing herself to disentangle their fingers when he held on a few moments longer than what would probably be considered "acceptable."

Thanks to the trying day she'd had, it didn't take long for Tenten to fall asleep. She'd long ago learned how to fall asleep quickly on missions so she could get as much rest as she could in as little time as possible. It was a trick that most ninja learned early on in their careers.

It felt like she hadn't been asleep for long at all when a cry of pain woke her. Tenten woke immediately, her senses on high alert. Grasping the kunai she kept within easy reach, she quietly moved across the bedroom toward the main room, where Neji had set up his night watch.

For a moment she stood in the doorway, ready to launch an attack at a moment's notice, as she slowly scanned the room. Most of the lights were out, except for one small lamp in the corner, the doors and windows were secure, there were no signs of any struggle...

"Neji!" Tenten ran to kneel next to him. He sat slumped on the floor, one hand braced against the wall, the other pressed to his forehead. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, his breath hissing in and out in small gasps of pain. "Neji, what's wrong? What's happening?" She had witnessed his curse mark being used against him only once, but that had been more than enough for her to recognize the symptoms.

He pushed her hand away when she started to reach for him. "It's never been this bad before," he ground out. "Hurts so badly-!" He cut himself off with another cry of pain, doubling over as he clutched his head with both hands.

"T-Tenten?" The uncertain voice came from behind her, and at first she didn't recognize it. It wasn't until the kunoichi turned around that she realized Kiyoko was standing in the doorway, her eyes wide in her pale face, hands holding the front of her silken robe closed with white-knuckled intensity. "What's going on? Is he all right?" The bride's gaze shifted from Tenten to Neji uncertainly.

Kiyoko was in no danger at the moment, so Tenten chose to ignore her. "Neji?" When he didn't answer, she slipped her hands under his hair, undid the knot holding his Leaf headband in place, and pulled it away, trying to ease any additional pressure to his head.

The gasp from behind her vocalized Tenten's shock when she saw what it had been hiding. The curse mark on Neji's forehead was glowing a bright, irridescent green, lighting up the shadows in the corner where he'd fallen to his knees. He groaned, fingers tightening into fists around his hair as he choked out something inistinguishable.

Tenten grasped her husband's shoulders, trying to distract him from the pain. "Neji! Has this ever happened before?"

"N-No," he choked out. "Ten - hurts s-s-so badly..." His hands fell to her upper arms, gripping tightly as he physically shuddered. "What's _happening_?"

She wished she had an answer for him.

Kiyoko leaned over, dark hair falling over her shoulder in one long braid. "Is there anything I can do?" she whispered. All traces of the spoiled, self-centered girl she'd been earlier were gone.

Biting her lower lip, Tenten gingerly lifted up one hand to test Neji's forehead. She had to jerk it back immediately, feeling as if her fingers had been burned. "A cool cloth, quickly." A few moments later Kiyoko was back, and Tenten accepted the dripping cloth the girl handed her. She pressed it against her husband's forehead, holding it in place even when Neji's hand moved to take it from her. "Is that helping?" she asked quietly.

Neji started to say something, but then his fingers relaxed against hers and he slumped forward, eyes falling closed as he lost consciousness.

Kiyoko whimpered as Tenten wrapped her arms around Neji's shoulders and eased him down so he was lying on the floor. "Is he - dead?" she whispered.

Stilling the shaking in her fingers, Tenten placed them in front of Neji's mouth. "No, he's still breathing. He's unconscious." She rocked back onto her heels, feeling torn. On one hand, she needed to complete the mission and escort Kiyoko to Wind country. But her partner had fallen victim to something very strange - she wasn't sure if it could be called and illness, but really, what other term could she use?

Quite obviously still shaken, Kiyoko knelt across from Tenten. "What happened?" she whispered. "What was that on his forehead?"

Tenten sighed. "Neji's clan is broken up into branches - there's the main branch, and then several cadet branches. He's a member of one of the cadet branches, which means that curse mark was placed on him when he was young, not only to remind him 'of his place,' but so the main branch could control him, suppress him." She dared not reveal more. Really, she had already divulged too much.

Kiyoko stared at Neji's pain-twisted face for a moment, then looked up at Tenten. "Will he be all right?"

"I don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened." To give herself something to do, she reached out to move the cloth off his forehead. She started to flip it over and reapply it, but what she saw beneath it made her stop.

Neji's curse mark had vanished.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino appeared by nightfall the next day, ready to take over Neji and Tenten's mission. It hadn't taken long for her to dispatch a message to Konoha detailing what had happened - or for the reply to return.

Ino gave her a hug, her blue eyes shining with mingled shock and sympathy. "Neji'll be okay," she said.

Even though almost an entire day had gone by, Neji still hadn't regained consciousness. Shikamaru and Ino had brought a med team with them to help get him back to the village, where things "were bad." That was all Naruto had told her in the return message, and her friends were being tight-lipped, too.

Kiyoko came over as the two groups were getting ready to go their separate ways. "Thank you for everything you've done," she said. "And I really hope Neji will be okay."

Tenten managed a wan smile. "Thank you, Lady Kiyoko. I hope your new life with your husband is a happy one." She bowed briefly, then watched until Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiyoko were out of sight.

She didn't know anyone from the medical team well, so she was hesitant to say anything to any of them even though she wondered why Sakura had not come, too. Instead of inquiring, she remained silent and listened to the instructions being passed from person to person within the squad.

Even though they were two days away from the village, with Kiyoko along Neji and Tenten had only crossed less than a day's worth of distance. Even with the med team having to slow down because of the stretcher they carried Neji upon, they managed to make it back to the village within a day.

The first thing Tenten noticed when they got within sight of the village was the giant cloud of dark grey smoke billowing into the sky. She caught her breath, eyes widening in shock. "What is that?" she cried.

One of the medics glanced at her over his shoulder. "It's not the whole village," he said reassuringly. "But there was an attack. Lord Hokage will undoubtedly explain it to you."

Tenten was unable to tear her gaze away from the smoke as she followed her husband's stretcher through the streets to the hospital. It was only once they'd entered the building and Sakura appeared that she was able to halfway shake off her shock. "What happened?" she repeated.

Sakura stared down at Neji's unconscious form, most particularly his unmarked forehead. "I could ask the same question of you," she said. A calculating light entered her green eyes a moment before they went wide. "It can't be..." Grasping the edge of the gurney the med team had transferred Neji onto, she wheeled him toward the emergency room. "I'm sorry - Naruto's going to have to explain!"

The brunette kunoichi opened her mouth to argue, but Sakura was already gone. Fortunately she didn't have to wait long before the Hokage entered the hospital, briefly scanning the room before his gaze settled on Tenten and he approached.

Although she was quite rattled, Tenten remembered to bow respectfully before she addressed Naruto. "What happened?" she whispered. "I saw the smoke, but no one would tell me anything."

Naruto rested one hand on her shoulder and applied gentle pressure. "You should sit down," he said, his usually cheerful face wearing an uncharacteristically grim expression. "Please."

Tenten sank into the seat behind her, watching anxiously as Naruto sat down next to her. He let out a sigh, gazing down the hall toward the emergency room for a long time before finally speaking. "I don't know how to tell you this, Tenten, so ... I'm just going to come out and say it. You and Neji don't have a home to go back to."

_What?_ "I don't understand." Had the Hyuuga compound been destroyed in the attack? How many other areas of the village needed repairing, as well?

"The Hyuuga compound is gone. Burned to the ground."

She felt what little color that was left in her cheeks drain away. "I know there are still rogue Akatsuki cells out there - was it them? Did they attack the village?"

Her friend shook his head once, curtly. "No. This attack came from the inside, and was aimed at only one part of the village in particular: Hyuuga House."

She could only think to ask one question. "Who?"

Naruto's answer came in the form of only one word, but it hung starkly between them like a living, breathing, evil thing. "Gorou."

_Hyuuga Gorou._ It didn't take much effort for Tenten to remember the branch member who had tried to kill Neji, the beginning of a much broader plan that included his taking over the clan. He had been imprisoned after his attempts, but the Council was still talking about what to do with him. "How did he escape?"

"Apparently Gorou had ... like-minded friends. They broke him out, and together they attacked the compound." He shook his head. "It's obvious they'd been planning this for a while. They struck quickly and with deadly efficiency. Before anyone else in the village realized anything was wrong, there were so many already dead and the compound was in flames."

_So many dead._ Tenten swallowed back the bile biting at the back of her throat and whispered the question that had to be asked. "How many are gone?"

Naruto once more gazed toward the emergency room. "I think, perhaps, it would be easier to name the people still alive."

Tenten pictured the Hyuuga compound as it was when she and Neji had left for their most recent mission. It had been filled with people quietly going about their business, each attending their various tasks with the single-minded focus that seemed to be a family trait. Everything had been peaceful and perfect then, and now Naruto was telling her that it was all just ... _gone_. "Who survived?"

"Obviously Neji, because he was on the mission with you. And ... the only other survivor is Hinata." Naruto sighed. "Even Gorou and his associates were killed during the massacre and ensuing fire."

Her stomach rebelled violently. Mumbling a quick "excuse me" to Naruto, she ran down the hall to the public restroom, where she dove into a stall and emptied her stomach into the toilet. Even after it was over, she remained slumped over the bowl, tears streaking her cheeks, images of various people she'd gotten to know over her time as Neji's wife spinning through her mind.

Of all those, only Neji and Hinata were left. While she was undeniably thankful that her husband and best friend had been spared, she felt overwhelming sorrow for all those that were lost. She could only imagine how Hinata was feeling, and how Neji would feel when he woke and was told.

Tenten rinsed her mouth and washed her hands before she went back to the waiting room. Sakura had come out while she'd been gone, and she hurried to join the pink-haired medic where she stood talking to Naruto.

Sakura looked up as Tenten approached. "Are you all right? Naruto said you didn't look well when you ran off."

"I'm fine. How's Neji?" Even though her stomach was empty now, she still felt sick.

"He should be waking up soon," Sakura said reassuringly.

"But why was he unconscious for so long? And what about...?" Tenten motioned to her forehead.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to completely explain it," Sakura said. "The best I can figure, when the members of the Hyuuga clan who could exert control over Neji were killed, the curse was broken and the seal vanished."

"But Hinata is still alive," Naruto pointed out, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "She's a main branch member. So - how?"

"Hinata has never approved of the curse mark. She was already at work trying to figure out how to get rid of it for when she took control of the family." Sakura shook her head slowly, her eyes filled with sadness. "All of us wanted freedom for the branch members, but none of us wished for it to come about this way." She blinked once and visibly drew emotional control back to herself. "When the majority of members of the main branch died, I believe that whatever it was that was keeping the seal intact was broken, thus relieving Neji of the curse."

Naruto glanced at Tenten. "How much longer until Neji wakes up?"

"An hour at most, I think. His body was unable to handle the shock of the releasing seal, and he lost consciousness to compensate. His body and mind are still functioning normally, though, so I do not believe there will be any lasting damage." Sakura smiled reassuringly at Tenten, who managed a somewhat shaky one in return.

The Hokage nodded once. "Good. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my office arranging - things. Let me know when Neji wakes up." He squeezed Tenten's shoulder, kissed Sakura on the cheek, then left.

Sakura linked arms with Tenten and gently guided her away from the emergeny room. "I'll take you to Neji's room," she said. "You should be there when he wakes up."

**-Three Days Later-**

The last of the flames had died out, and even the smoke had drifted away to oblivion, leaving behind the ruins of what had once been the most impressive compound inside the gates of Konoha. Tenten, Neji, and Hinata stood silently outside the skeleton of the once-impressive gates, unable to do anything but stare at what was left of their home.

Hinata's shoulders were shaking, but she had yet to shed a tear. She, too, had been away from the village on a mission to Suna when her family had been killed, leaving her physically unmarked but emotionally scarred forever.

Finally the three of them advanced, picking their way through the ruins to what was left of the main house. Here and there a single wall still stood, jutting out of the rubble like stubborn soldiers. Hinata knelt, pulling a half-melted picture frame free from beneath the remains of what looked like a desk. With shaking hands, she smoothed away the ashes, revealing a picture of herself, her little sister, and her father.

Tenten wrapped her arms around her friend as a tear dripped from Hinata's cheek and landed on the image of her sister. She knew at that moment that her cousin-in-law was wishing she had been there when the massacre happened, if not so she could have maybe done something, than so she could have died along with her family.

Neji had strayed from the two women, carefully digging his way through what was left in the approximate location of his and Tenten's quarters. She watched silently as he found a few things damaged beyond recognition, a few half-burned books, and, lastly, Tenten's hairbrush, which had once belonged to her mother. Although it was covered in ash and the very tip of the handle had melted slightly, it seemed to have survived the fire intact.

As Neji pressed the brush into Tenten's hand, Hinata's head lifted. Her shoulders straightened, her tears dried, and she spoke in a voice strong with determination, free of her usual stutter. "We will rebuild," she vowed. "We will rebuild Hyuuga House and our family. We will never forget those who were lost here, and in their names, we will keep moving forward." Turning to Neji and Tenten, she smiled, the first since she had learned of the tragedy. "The Hyuuga live on in us," she finished.

Tenten's hand found Neji's as he nodded. "We'll never let them be forgotten."

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I _almost_ wrote another scene that took place sixteen months after the final scene in this piece, but halfway through it I decided that it interrupted the flow of the story too much, and ultimately decided to take it out and leave the ending where it is now. I'm positively fascinated with ideas having to do with the curse being broken, and for some reason the idea of most of the family being killed kept nagging at me. I decided to place this in the same universe as _Broken_ and _Fixed_, bringing back the character of Goru so he could basically finish what he'd started. Perhaps someday I will return to this storyline and expand on it, write about how things happen during and after the compound is rebuilt, but for now I'm pretty happy about how this turned out. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you liked this piece!


	31. Glimpse

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Glimpse_

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _naash_, _rao hyuga 18_, _Lucky_, _kenzinator_, and _DarkAnonymous324_ for your reviews! You all are awesome!

**Author's Note:** After the somewhat heavy material I've offered in the past few chapters, I decided it was time to switch the mood around a bit and give you all some fluff. This chapter was _great_ fun to write, so I really hope that it's as enjoyable to read! Thanks again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story, and I hope you like this piece!

* * *

***~Glimpse~***

* * *

Tenten hummed to herself as she pulled her hair back and up into a high ponytail, then slipped into some old clothes. Her next stop was the closet for a huge armful of towels and three bottles of special shampoo. Then she exited the back door of the apartment, threw back her head, and let out a sharp whistle.

As if waiting for that cue, Rock Lee popped over the fence, wide eyes filled with enthusiasm for the upcoming "mission." "Good morning, youthful flower!"

Dropping the towels and shampoo, Tenten whistled again as she unwound the garden hose from its place coiled on the hanger on the side of the building. "Morning, Lee. Thanks for coming to help me."

Lee paused next to her, wide grin reminiscent of that of his hero as he declared, "Oh, I didn't come alone!" He proudly turned to motion toward the fence.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten was so surprised to see Lee's "help" that she almost dropped the hose.

Neji crossed the lawn toward her, warily eyeing the hose, bottles, and towels. "Lee invited me," he said. "What are you doing?" His expression seemed to question her sanity, silently asking her if she had lost her mind and joined the greener half of their team in their insane antics.

Holding up the hose in as innocent a way as possible, she smiled. "It's bath day."

The Hyuuga's face assumed an alarmed expression. "_Excuse me_?"

Not bothering to hide his glee, Lee took pity on his teammate and explained. "Our most youthful teammate has made an agreement with Gai-sensei's _un_youthful rival. Tenten gives Kakashi-sensei's _ninken_ their baths."

A wry voice made itself known from the vicinity of Tenten's shin. "The worst day of the month," Pakkun moaned. "Especially when she decides we're really dirty after a mission and gives us another one."

"Don't you dare try to run again," Tenten said, snatching up the little pug before he could take off. Growing up in Kakashi's care, she'd gotten used to all of his dogs around her. When they weren't in "mission mode," they became the most loveable, affectionate dogs in the world. She loved to get down on the floor and play with them, help Kakashi train them, or even just lie down and take a nap with them around her. Akino even went so far as to sleep at the end of her bed sometimes.

But on bath day, all that changed. Instead of running to her, begging for affection, treats, and to play, they ran _from_ her, begging for freedom from the Evils of the bath. Lee had started helping her a couple of years before, finding the whole excercise completely "youthful." In fact, he usually wound up wetter than the dogs, which never seemed to bother him.

The one thing that never ceased to amuse Tenten was the fact that, though Kakashi had complete control over his dogs in the field, he couldn't get them to behave even remotely during a bath. When she'd gotten old enough, he'd enlisted her help, knowing how they all felt about her. She hadn't had much more success than he, but at least they hadn't escaped to the hills. Since then, she'd been their official bath-giver, and probably would continue to hold that title into the far future.

Pakkun sighed as he eyed Lee and Neji. He greeted the former with the resignation due on Bath Day (he much preferred when the younger Green Beast came over to play), then eyed Neji with undisguised interest. "What are you doing here?" he asked, repeating Tenten's question.

Neji gazed back at the dog with narrow eyes and a set jaw. "I'm not entirely sure," he said. "Lee told me that Gai-sensei had some additional training for us today." He turned an accusing stare on his teammate.

Lee grinned unrepentantly. "Gai-sensei says we must be ready for all situations and problems. Giving a pack of _ninken_ a bath certainly keeps us youthful and ready for any strange situation, yes?"

"Oh, great, now we're strange and problematic," Pakkun muttered. "Just get this over with, Tenten." He squeezed his eyes shut, ears drooping more than usual, head hanging.

The other dogs came slowly slinking after the smallest, Bull lumbering along last. He was the only one who never seemed phased by bath day, which was a blessing since Tenten wasn't sure how she could possibly control or catch the huge dog if he decided he didn't like it. She always hoped he would become something of a role model for the others, but she wasn't holding her breath.

Reaching for the hose, Tenten made sure everyone was present and accounted for before she squeezed the handle. "All right, everyone, let's do this!"

* * *

Neji had seen Kakashi-sensei's _ninken_ before, having worked with the man's team a few times when the dogs' presence were necessary. They had all been the picture of businesslike efficiency, attentative to every order Kakashi had given, following each word without question or hesitation.

He found it difficult to believe he was looking at the same pack right then. They all had their heads down, ears laid back, tails tucked, looking like they'd rather be whipped than given a bath. Only the biggest one - Bull, if he remembered correctly - looked like he couldn't care less what was going on around him. He even opened his mouth to catch some water for a drink when Tenten turned the hose on him.

He'd always held nothing less than the highest respect and admiration for his kunoichi partner. At first those emotions had been present out of necessity - it was either train with her or Gai-sensei and Lee, and she had certainly seemed like the lesser of two evils - but as time wore on, he had truly begun to appreciate her for the person she was.

Now... Well, now he wasn't really sure what to think. She was dressed in clothes that looked like they'd seen many bath days, her ponytail half-falling out and dripping wet, bare feet squishing in the wet grass. But her eyes were alight with a happiness he only rarely glimpsed during their training, when she had mastered a new and difficult technique or had managed to get the upper hand on him. She looked _happy_, like she was where she belonged, doing what she really wanted to do.

Inwardly cringing, he glanced down at himself. Sure enough, he didn't look much better. He'd come dressed for "intensive training," as Lee had put it, but that description seemed oddly understated, at least as far as Lee's descriptions usually went. His shirt and pants were dripping, his hair was hanging in wet strings over his shoulders and around his face, and he could feel mud squishing in his sandals. He couldn't remember ever feeling so grimy and ruffled.

Surprisingly enough, though, he realized he was actually _enjoying_ this.

Grabbing another clean towel, Neji briskly rubbed it over Bisuke's fur. The _ninken_ craned his neck around, occasionally catching Neji's arm or cheek with his tongue with grateful licks. Occasionally he would throw in a forceful shake, trying to rid his fur of all traces of liquid as quickly as possible. Three other dogs lined up behind him, anxiously awaiting their turn to be dried. Tenten and Lee were still running around with the others through the yard, laughing as they tried to hurriedly soap them and then rinse them before they slipped away again.

As soon as everyone was washed and dried (even the humans, though they sadly lacked the drying portion of the excercise), the dogs retreated to dry, shady spots under the trees as they watched everyone else clean up after the cleaning process. Lee bailed on them halfway through, bowing repeatedly and apologizing, saying if he didn't leave right then he would be late for a training session with Gai-sensei. Tenten laughingly waved him off as she tossed a particularly soggy towel spotted with black fur onto the growing pile by the back door.

After Lee had left, Tenten looked over at him as she tucked a wet lock of hair behind her ear. "Thank you for helping, Neji," she said softly. "It goes so much faster and easier, the more people I have helping me."

Neji tracked down the empty shampoo bottles and tossed them in the trash can. "Why doesn't Kakashi-sensei help?" he asked. "They _are_ his _ninken_."

"Kakashi has complete control of his pack in the field, but on bath day, he turns tail and runs even more than the dogs. You'd think _he_ was the one getting the bath, instead of his dogs." Tenten turned a fond gaze to the group sprawled under the trees in various postures of exhausted sleep. "But really, I don't mind. They're real sweethearts, and I love them all."

Pausing in the process of coiling the hose to return it to its hanger on the wall, Neji studied Tenten. He'd never seen her like this before, with her cheeks pink from happiness and activity, her eyes glowing with affection, her lips curled in the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. Her dark hair was free from its usual buns, and since she'd pulled the band out of her ponytail, her tresses fell in damp waves over her shoulders, perfectly framing her face. He opened his mouth to say something, then realized he'd completely forgotten what it was. The sight of Tenten this way had made him speechless.

Pulling her loose shirt away from her body, Tenten sat down on the steps leading up on the small back porch and motioned for Neji to join her. "C'mon," she said, patting the space next to her. "Let's take a breather for a minute or two."

Neji swallowed back the urge to run for it as he forced his feet to carry him toward her. He carefully lowered himself down, unintentionally wincing when their shoulders brushed. "You do this every month?" he asked.

"Sometimes more, if some of them come back from a mission dirty." Tenten pushed her hair off her face and smiled. "Thanks again for your help, Neji. I really appreciate it."

_I'm in love with her._ The realization shocked him. The feelings must have been growing inside him for quite some time, waiting for this exact moment to manifest themselves. "Any time you need help, let me know," he replied. He was surprised at how smooth and normal his voice sounded.

Tenten grinned, then leaned over to peck his cheek with a kiss. Before he could stop himself, he'd grasped her face in his hands to hold her still, then pressed his lips to hers. She let out a startled little squeak, hands flying up to grasp his upper arms. For a moment her fingers bit into his skin warningly, but then she relaxed into his kiss.

"Well, isn't this cozy."

Neji and Tenten separated violently, a distinct _pop_ from their lips marking the end of their kiss with an audible exclamation point. "Kakashi!" Tenten cried, her cheeks flaming bright red now.

The mirror-nin crouched on the edge of the railing, mask not even close to hiding his grin. "Did you two bother to wash the dogs, or should I stay and supervise to make sure you get it done?"

Tenten stood up quickly, rubbing her hands on her loose pants nervously. "The dogs are clean," she said, somewhat defensively. "Lee helped, too, but he had to go train with Gai-sensei as soon as we were finished."

Neji sat silently, fighting to smother the uncharacteristic urge to blush. He decided it might be best to stay quiet, since he wasn't sure how Kakashi, as Tenten's older brother figure, would react to seeing his "little sister" being kissed - and by her teammate, at that.

Kakashi calmly stepped off the railing, landing on the deck with nary a sound. "Well, they look clean. And you both - don't." He eyed them both, then shrugged, pulled out his copy of _Make Out Paradise_, whipped it open, and headed for the back door. "I'm watching you two," he warned right before he slid the door shut behind him.

Across the lawn, a chorus of growls from the _ninken_ backed up their master's threat.

Spinning on her heel, Tenten transferred her glare from her brother's retreating form to them. "Oh, mind your own business," she snapped. Then she flopped down next to Neji, grasped the front of his wet shirt, and kissed him.

Somewhere behind him, Neji heard Kakashi laugh, echoed by an odd chuffing sound that just might have been canine laughter.

He decided that he might enjoy coming back next month for bath day, especially if this was his reward.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ This piece was actually inspired by my own dog, Jazz. While I was giving him a bath the other day, I suddenly started wondering what bath day would be like in one of the universes I write where Kakashi is Tenten's older brother figure. And since the last few chapters I've given you all have been rather emotionally heavy, I decided it was time to treat you all with some fluff. I had a _great_ time writing this, so I hope you all enjoyed it, too! Thanks for reading!


	32. Sanctuary

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Sanctuary_

Sequel to: _Nothing_, _Anything_, and _Everything_

Pairings: NejiTen, hint of Gaara/Hinata if you tilt your head and squint

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Chocolate and caramel_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _KNO_, _naash_, _kimbi07_, _Crestfallenfeline_, _kenzinator_, and _rao hyuga 18_ for all your reviews! I'm forever grateful for all your kind and encouraging words.

**Author's Note:** _Many_ apologies for taking so long to get this posted, but it's 20 pages and almost 10,000 words long! It took me some time to get the storyline mapped out and, once that was done, actually get it written. This is a previously unplanned addition to the _Nothing/Anything/Everything_ trilogy, which I felt was unfinished. I really hope it was worth the wait, and that you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!

* * *

***~Sanctuary~***

* * *

"Quickly! Here."

Tenten tried to still her shaking hands as she took the fabric Neji thrust into her grasp. Clenching and unclenching her fingers around its soft folds, she stuffed it into the pack lying open on the bed. "Neji-"

"Shh." Her husband shot another dark look over his shoulder, toward the door. "There's not much time."

She snatched his sleeve before he could move away again. "Come with us, please," she begged.

He gazed at her hand on his arm for a long moment, face twisted in pain. "I can't. You know I can't." As she started to withdraw her hand and turn away, he caught it, pulling her back to him. "But you know I'll come get you as soon as it's safe."

_I'm beginning to wonder if that day will ever come._ Nodding once, Tenten let out her breath and turned back to her packing. She knew it was the best answer she would get for now - that it was the best answer Neji could give her, really. After tonight, neither of them knew what would happen, or how long it would take for things to get better. If things ever _did_ get better.

Neji steered her aside and pushed a few more things into the pack, topping it all off with a picture before he zipped it shut. He gently but quickly helped her put it on, then led her across the suite to the other bedroom in their suite.

Little Hizashi gazed at them from his bed with half-open pale lavender eyes, clutching the stuffed panda bear that was almost as big as he was with one arm. "Wha's goin' on?" he asked in the sleepy slur of a four-year-old.

Lifting his son from the bed, Neji hugged him close briefly before handing him to Tenten. She clutched Hizashi close to her as she tried hard not to see the pain etched on her husband's face as he replied. "You and your mama have to go on a trip, okay?" She wasn't sure exactly how he did it, but somehow Neji managed to keep the anxiety he was feeling out of his voice.

She cleared her throat and tried to follow his example. "I don't think it'll be for too long, baby," she said reassuringly.

Hizashi tucked his face into the crook of her neck, his little arms tightening around her shoulders. She felt his stuffed panda hit her back, and was relieved that he had brought it with him when Neji picked him up. They were already moving, quietly rushing through the corridors, trying not to make a sound that would alert anyone to their plans. "I'm scared," Hizashi whimpered.

"Shh, baby, it's okay." Tenten tightened her grip on him, wishing this whole thing was nothing more than a dream she could wake up from. But it was a waking nightmare, one they were all sharing. "It'll all be okay, Hizashi, I promise." She breathed the words into his ear, not daring to speak any louder for fear of someone else hearing her.

It felt like it took next to forever, but finally they were free from the walls of the Hyuuga compound. They couldn't stop there, though. The trio kept running through the darkened, sleeping village, to the gate farthest away from their home that threatened to become a prison.

The darkness kept them hidden until they reached the glow of the two fires kept stoked by the gate to light the way for travelers. Tenten felt anxious as they stepped out of the shadows, but she swallowed back her fear. She had to be strong, now more than ever.

Another figure detached itself from the shadows as they approached. One hand lifted to its mask, pulling it away to reveal Nara Shikamaru's familiar face. The ANBU, their old friend, approached them quickly, dark eyes alert for any problems. "I'm glad you got here safely," he greeted.

Neji nodded once. "Any problems on this end?"

The shadow-nin shook his head once. "As long as we move quickly, the road is clear. But we have to go now." His eyes briefly rested on Tenten, then he pulled his mask back down to conceal his features as he moved back toward the gate.

Tenten leaned into Neji's embrace as he hugged her fiercely, their son protected between them. "Please be careful," she whispered. "Please, Neji."

His lips pressed against her temple. "It's you I'm worried about," he replied. "But I will be." Giving her one final squeeze, he kissed her lips, then his son's unmarked forehead. "I love you. Both of you. I'll see you soon, all right?" His expression appeared confident, but Tenten knew him too well. She could see the worry lurking in his eyes.

"We love you, too, so much," Tenten replied, and Hizashi nodded solemnly in agreement.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Neji guided her toward the gate. "Now you should go, before-" He let out a hiss of pain, his hand rising to grasp his forehead. She felt him stumble, and her free arm shot out to wrap around his waist. But he pushed her away, jaw taut, eyes squeezed shut against the pain. "Go, Tenten! Now!" He went to one knee in the dusty street, but lifted his head to look at Shikamaru. "Keep them safe."

The Nara nodded once, then gently took Hizashi from Tenten and settled the boy on his back. "I will. I promise." He placed one urgent hand on Tenten's shoulder to guide her forward. "Come on, Tenten. Hurry."

She stumbled a few times, but her feet finally started cooperating, moving her in sync with Shikamaru's half-run as they moved farther away from Konoha - farther away from Neji. She forced herself to tear her eyes away from her husband's pain-slumped form, mingled hatred, fear, and sadness pumping through her veins.

Not far down the road, Shikamaru guided her into the forest, where they quickly took to the trees. Hizashi clung to his honorary uncle, tears silently streaking his face as they grew farther and farther away from the only home he'd ever known. Tenten felt her heart start to break. He was far too young for all of this, to understand why they had to flee in the middle of the night and leave his father behind. But he was also far, far too young for what would have happened had they stayed.

The three of them traveled rapidly, remaining silent for a long time until they were sure they'd reached a safe distance from the village. "What happened back there?" Shikamaru finally asked.

Once again, Tenten was thankful for friends who were willing to help when asked - without asking questions until later. "I can't talk about it right now," she said. A quick glance at her son made Shikamaru nod curtly in understanding.

For a while, the only sounds were that of their feet rebounding off tree branches, the wind, and night animals and birds. Suddenly she registered the appearance of another person, and she whipped out a kunai to defend them.

"Don't!" the person and Shikamaru shouted at the same time.

The newcomer pulled off his mask, and Tenten recognized her old teammate, Lee. "What are you doing here?" she asked. She knew Neji was going to bring Shikamaru in to help, but she didn't know he'd alerted Lee, too.

"Shikamaru got me," Lee told her. "He said there was a problem with you, Neji, and Hizashi." The taijutsu expert's large eyes quickly scanned the area. "Where is Neji?"

"Still in the village," Tenten said grimly. "He ... had to stay behind."

Lee stared at her in unbridled horror, understanding the meaning behind those words. "Tenten, I-"

Shikamaru interrupted. "Is the area ahead clear?" he asked brusquely.

"Yes." Lee took the cue that nothing more should be said in Hizashi's presence, settling into an easy rhythm that matched Tenten's and Shikamaru's. Once more all three of them traveled in silence, trying to outdistance any pursuers who might be sent after them.

As the sun began to brighten the horizon, Hizashi finally fell into an exhausted sleep. The three adults pressed on, unwilling to let fatigue or hunger rob them of precious time they needed to put distance between them and their inevitable pursuers. The only advantage they had was that the one person left in the village who knew their destination was Neji, and he would not reveal it to any other soul.

Lee dropped back next to Tenten as Shikamaru kept up his pace ahead of them. "What _did_ happen?" he asked softly.

Tenten bit her lower lip, a rapid series of images spinning dizzyingly through her mind. "Hinata had her baby," she revealed at last. Everyone had been all but holding their breaths to see what would happen for the past seven months, since Hinata had lost her husband early in her pregnancy, and her grief had been so severe that even Lady Tsunade, their greatest healer, had feared she would have a miscarriage. It had been nothing short of a miracle that she'd managed to carry the baby to term, and that the child had survived.

"I heard about that," Lee said with a quick nod. "But what does that have to do with - oh." His mouth set in a grim line of understanding.

"That's right. Her future as Hyuuga clan head is cemented now, but Hiashi is still in that position now, and the Elders still have a chokehold over everything. Now that Hinata's had her baby, that means..." She couldn't finish the thought as her eyes drifted to the exhausted but sweet face of her sleeping son.

"They were going to put the caged bird seal on Hizashi," Lee whispered, finishing her sentence.

Tenten nodded once. "Yes. As soon as Neji found out, he came to me and we packed up everything we could. He contacted Shikamaru, and he met us at the gate. Obviously he let you know that there was trouble."

Lee nodded once. "He didn't say what, exactly. He just said that you, Hizashi, and Neji were in danger and needed to get away from the village for a while."

She smothered the urge to shiver. "Since Neji has the seal himself, the Elders can use it no matter how far away he gets. If he'd come with us, they would have tracked us down eventually. So that's why he's staying behind in Konoha." She swallowed hard. "They'd discovered our absence by the time we got to the gate. They - Neji..." Furiously, Tenten shook her head to dispel her tears.

Shikamaru dropped back next to them. He shot her a sympathetic look that let her know he'd heard the conversation, then said, "At this rate, we should be there by tomorrow evening, around sunset. Lee and I can only stay long enough to make sure you and Hizashi are safe. Then we _have_ to get back to the village."

Tenten nodded once. "Thank you both." She knew both Shikamaru and Lee were taking great risks doing what they were. Though the Hyuuga clan couldn't touch either of them, if they were supposed to report for a mission or any other duty and did not show up or could not be found, trouble could ensue. At the least, they could lose their respected positions in ANBU; at worst, they would be reported as missing-nin, rogues, and hunted to extinction.

She had no idea how her absence was going to be explained. Perhaps Neji would go to the Hokage and explain the situation in confidence. Naruto, bless him, knew about the Hyuuga clan's curse and would do what he could to help. Unfortunately, they couldn't afford to go to him first. Tenten could only hope that that same grace would be extended to Shikamaru and Lee for helping them.

They stopped twice to rest and eat, and then once more traveled through the night and into the next day. All of them were starting to feel fatigued, and Hizashi was getting fussy. Before now, he hadn't even left the village's gates. Shikamaru and Lee were taking turns carrying him, insisting that it would be more expedient that way. As much as she hated to admit it, they were right. She was strong, but carrying her little boy on her back would slow her down.

Hizashi fell asleep curled up against Tenten the moment they stopped for their last rest stop before reaaching their destination. She stroked his long dark hair, humming soothingly to him as Lee split up the last of their rations. "Only another five hours, right?" she asked, weaving the words into the tune of her song so she wouldn't wake her son.

Shikamaru nodded. "We might even beat the sunset. We've been making remarkable time." He didn't mention the fact that their desperate circumstances was a great driving force for them all.

Tenten murmured a thank you when Lee handed her some water. She jostled Hizashi awake enough to drink some, then let him fall back to sleep as she took a few mouthfuls herself. She felt tired, grimy, and hungry, but they couldn't stop now. They were so close to safety, and failing the mission would cost greatly: the freedom of her only son.

She nearly cried in relief when the familiar towering rock walls of Suna came into view almost five-and-a-half hours later. She had to force herself to slow her pace as they approached, unmasked Shikamaru and Lee flanking her. Now that they were so close, Tenten was carrying Hizashi herself. Lee didn't seem to mind taking over possession of the stuffed panda temporarily.

Since the three had been fairly frequent visitors to the village, they were recognized the moment they reached the gates. When Tenten formally requested sanctuary in the village, one of the guards was dispatched to speak personally to the Kazekage.

Only a few minutes later, the guard came back, Gaara's older sister Temari in tow. She nodded briefly to Shikamaru and Lee, who made their excuses as soon as they were assured of Tenten and Hizashi's safety. Then she led Tenten into the village, keeping to roads less traveled to conceal their presence.

"Gaara isn't ignoring you," Temari said reassuringly. "It's just that he perfers not to lie, if at all possible - bad politics and dissention in the ranks, or something like that - and he'd like to truthfully say he hasn't seen you." Her eyes drifted to Hizashi, who was still tiredly sacked out in his mother's arms. "What happened?"

Tenten explained the situation in as few words as possible. Just as she finished, they reached a small house that looked like all the others around it. Temari pulled a key out of her pocket, swiftly unlocked the door, and motioned for the Konoha kunoichi to precede her. "My home is your home."

She froze in the process of taking off her shoes. "This is _your_ house?"

Temari shrugged uncaringly as she closed the door behind her and slipped off her own sandals. "No safer place in the village, except the Kazekage's tower. And no offense, but you need to avoid that place for now." Motioning for Tenten to follow, she padded her way down a short, cool hall and opened a door. "You and Hizashi can use the guest room for the duration of your stay." She tilted her blonde head back the way she'd come. "I'll let you get settled in. The kitchen is the last door on your right coming from this way. I'll be in there making tea when you're ready to join me." She offered a somewhat awkward smile, then slipped away down the hall.

The guest room was small but comfortable and, to Tenten's relief, a cool refuge from the oppressive desert heat outside. She settled Hizashi on the bed with his stuffed panda before setting her pack in the corner and freshening up as best she could without a long shower with lots of soap and shampoo.

Tenten was just wondering whether to let Hizashi sleep or wake him when he sat up on his own, rubbed his eyes, and yawned widely. "Where are we?" he mumbled.

"We're visiting your Aunt Temari."

Her son's face lit up. "Aunt Mari, Aunt Mari!" he squealed. Suddenly wide awake, he slid off the bed, yanked open the bedroom door, and took off down the hall.

Somehow, Hizashi had managed to find his way quickly through the house and find his honorary aunt in the kitchen. Temari had picked up the little boy and was spinning him around in her arms, laughing right along with him in a rare moment of humor. When she saw Tenten, she cleared her throat and set Hizashi down. "Good to see you too, runt." Ruffling the little boy's hair, she turned to the stove and removed the kettle from the heat. "You want tea, too, little man?"

"Lotsa milk and sugar, please," Hizashi requested as he settled down in a chair at the table.

Tenten sighed as she went to help her friend. "I'm afraid everyone spoils him terribly," she said. "Everyone else drinks their tea straight, but he refuses to touch it without his beloved milk and sugar."

Temari shrugged as she doctored her nephew's tea. "Gaara was the same way," she said. "Kankuro and I got used to taking care of him since no one else wanted to. Even though we were terrified of him, he _was_ our little brother. Now he drinks it straight, though." As if she hadn't just revealed that rather personal fact, she plunked down Hizashi's cup and ruffled his hair again. "You've gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw you, Hizashi. You must be what now - eight?"

Hizashi's chest puffed out proudly as he shook his head. "No, Aunt Mari. I'm four."

Cradling her own cup, Tenten sighed as she watched her son. Not only was he subjected to the rigid upbringing of a Hyuuga (though Neji did cheat sometimes and spoil his son, he really was an affectionate father, and Tenten made no qualms about spoiling her little boy), but he'd also inherited his father's remarkable intelligence. Though he was such a tender age, he spoke and conducted himself like a child at least twice his age.

"Sit, Tenten." Temari waited until her guest had done so before doing the same with her own cup of tea. "So how long are you - ah - visiting?"

Tenten had known the question was coming, but she had no idea how to answer. She had promised Neji to stay away until he came to get them when it was safe, but how long would that take? And it wan't like she could say that with Hizashi sitting, awake and alert, only a few inches away. "We don't want to intrude..." she said carefully.

Catching on to her tone, Temari laughed lightly and waved one hand. "What intrusion? You guys are welcome to stay as long as you like."

Hizashi bounced in his chair. "Is Uncle Kuro around?" Ever since he had learned to speak, he had come up with nicknames for the people whose real names he couldn't pronounce. Even though he was older now, the affectionate nicknames had stuck.

"Sorry, Hizashi. He's out on a mission with his team right now." At the little boy's pout, Temari winked at him. "He'll be back soon, don't worry."

Brightening, Hizashi satisfied himself with the fact that he'd get to visit with Kankuro and his puppets soon, then returned the bulk of his attention to his tea. It was obvious that he was enjoying the casual atmosphere, since tea at the Hyuuga compound was usually very rigid and strict. Tenten smiled as she relished the chance to see her son be able to be a regular kid for a while.

When Hizashi finally got bored and was excused, allowed to wander off as long as he remained in the house, Tenten lowered her voice and leaned toward Temari. "Honestly, I don't mean to intrude. This was all just so - sudden."

The easy smile that had remained on Temari's face as long as Hizashi was around melted away. "Gaara sent a dispatch back with Shikamaru and Lee," she said. "Neji will know you're safe."

A long, relieved breath shivered out of her. "I need to thank him," she said.

Temari nodded. "Soon. As soon as the team who will be sent to see if you're here leaves, Gaara will want to talk to you, too."

Nodding silently, Tenten stared down at the dredges of her tea. It had been a while since the last time she saw the Kazekage, and she wondered what he would have to say about this whole situation. He had been kind enough to allow her and her son sanctuary in his village, but how did he _really_ feel about all this?

* * *

Gaara was sitting with his chair turned toward the window as Tenten nervously entered his office. She'd left Hizashi in Temari's enthusiastic care, knowing he would be safe for the duration of her meeting with the Kazekage.

Finally, the leader of the Sand village turned to look at her. "Tenten!" Getting to his feet, he came around the desk to press a kiss to her cheek and guide her to the chair across from his. "Temari explained everything to me. Now that some of the Hyuuga have come and gone looking for you - I was able to say, quite honestly, that I have not seen you or your son - we can discuss more long-term arrangements."

Tenten nervously clenched and unclenched her hands in her lap. She was at home with a weapon in her hand, and she much preferred doing her talking with weapons instead of her mouth. "I'm sorry if this is an intrusion," she began.

Leaning back in his chair, Gaara narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I promised you a long time ago that I would always do anything I could to help your or Neji," he replied. He held her gaze for a moment longer before looking down at the paperwork piled on his desk. "You and Hizashi will have refuge in Suna for as long as you require it."

The knot in her stomach eased slightly. "Thank you, Lord Kazekage."

Perhaps it was her imagination, but it seemed like he had flinched ever-so-slightly when she addressed him by his title instead of his name. "Would you like to remain with my sister, Lady Hyuuga, or would you prefer to accept quarters in the Kazekage tower? Of course, we could also arrange for you to get a place of your own here, but I would like to suggest that you keep your public appearances to a minimum."

She heard the words he didn't speak. When she had become engaged to him a few years ago, she had made several appearances with him in Suna so the people could grow accustomed to her as one of their own. Tenten was a very recognizable person, and should some Hyuuga return to the village to search for her on the sly, she did not need anyone speaking of her presence. "If it is all right with Temari, I would like to stay with her, at least for a little while." She swallowed hard. "I've already had to uproot Hizashi once, and I don't really want to do it again, especially not this soon."

Gaara nodded. "Understandable." They fell into an uneasy silence for a few momens before he broke it. "I sent a brief message back with your escorts. Neji will know you and Hizashi are safe here."

"Temari mentioned that. Thank you." Things had never been _really_ easy and comfortable with Gaara, not in the same way they were with Neji, but now the tension in the air between them was making the hair on the back of her neck prickle. It had been a long time since she'd last seen Gaara - close to two years - and now she longed to get away from him, away from the awkwardness that suddenly existed between them.

As if sensing her wishes, Gaara spun his chair back toward the window and noded once. "You are undoubtedly anxious to return to your son. Thank you for coming to see me, Lady Hyuuga. If I hear anything more from Konoha, I will let you know."

Knowing she was being dismissed, and feeling relieved rather than insulted, she stood, bowed, and moved toward the door. "Thank you, Lord Kazekage. Good day." As she quietly closed the door behind her, she was _almost_ sure she heard him say softly, "It was good to see you again, Tenten."

_Even as awkward as things were, it was good to see you, too, Gaara._

* * *

Almost three weeks passed before she heard from Neji. Lee had been sent with the monthly report from Konoha, and he stopped by Temari's house on the way back home. It had taken every last bit of willpower she had to spend some time with Lee, chatting idly about the mundane happenings in Konoha for Hizashi's benefit, even as the slip of paper in her pocket seemed to burn her skin, even through her clothing. As soon as her friend left, Tenten excused herself and escaped to the solitude of the guest room.

Her hands shook as she broke the seal and unfolded the heavy piece of stationary. The note inside was short, but it was enough.

_Tenten,_

_I miss you and Hizashi so much, but I know this is for the best. Several teams comprised of Hyuuga branch members have been dispatched to find you and our son, but I can't help but breathe a little sigh of relief every time they return empty-handed. I know the Kazekage will protect you both; however, I know that every day is yet another danger to your and Hizashi's safety._

_Hinata's baby girl remains healthy and well-protected. Hiashi has spouted some nonesense about assassins or kidnappers from other villages, but I know his words are covering up what the Council is really saying, really thinking. My uncle is slowly starting to shift more and more responsibilities onto my cousin's shoulders, and it's only a matter of time before she becomes the next clan head. She's trying to do all she can to change things, but the Council is so set in their ways. I don't know how long it will be before you can come home again safely. I hope it's not too long._

_Lee is waiting to take this letter to you, so I'll stop writing here. I wish I had better news to send to you. I miss you and Hizashi, and I love you both so much._

_Neji_

Tenten carefully refolded the letter and tucked it into her pocket. She knew Hinata was going to do all she could to help - her kind heart had always led her to try to make things as easy on the cadet branches of the Hyuuga clan as she could. But she knew as well as Neji that the real power lay in the Council's hands, and as long as they held that power, there was little she or Hiashi could do.

Neji's letter had helped to ease the gnawing ache in her chest a bit, though. At least she knew he was all right, that the Council hadn't taken too drastic steps to punish him for protecting his son. She only wished that he could have come himself, instead of sending a secret letter with Lee.

Hizashi's fifth birthday arrived a week later, with no signs in sight that he would be able to celebrate it at home. Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara tried to make it as happy a birthday as they could, but each of them knew that Hizashi was disappointed that his father hadn't been there. At bedtime, when he'd asked her why in a hurt tone, she told him that Neji had been sent on a mission by the Hyuuga clan head, Hizashi's great-uncle, and she promised him they would celebrate his birthday as a family soon. Her heart hurt even as she made the promise, because she didn't know if she'd be able to keep it.

Another three weeks passed, and Tenten grew restless as she waited for more news from Neji. It was almost time for another report and, she hoped, another letter from her husband.

She was in the kitchen eating breakfast with Hizashi and Temari when a knock sounded on the door. Tenten hushed her son as Temari went to answer it, but leaped to her feet when the Suna kunoichi called, "Tenten, Hizashi, there's someone here from Konoha to see you."

Hizashi beat her to the doorway, and his excited shout of, "_Father_!" sent her scurrying after him even quicker than before. For a moment she could only stand in the doorway in shock, wondering if the man standing in Temari's entranceway holding Hizashi close in his arms was really her husband, or if she had a fever and was hallucinating. "Neji?"

His eyes met hers, then drank in her features as if he were trying to rememorize them. Shifting Hizashi to one arm, he held out the other toward her, smiling as she ran to wrap her arms around him and give him a kiss that was more than a little flavored with tears.

Squirming, their son made noises of disgust and demanded to be put down. The moment of levity was much needed, and Neji used the ensuing laughter to cover his whisper in her ear. "Naruto sent me along with Lee to deliver the report."

Tenten felt her heart drop, just a little. She was more than happy that Neji had come, naturally, but she'd been hoping when she saw him that his presence meant it was time to go home. Leaning her head against her husband's chest, she determined that she would enjoy whatever time they had together and try not to be too disheartened.

Keeping one arm wrapped tightly around her, Neji motioned for Hizashi to come closer with his other. "I believe you've had a birthday recently, hmm?"

The little boy practically vibrated with excitement. "Yes! Mama and Aunt Mari and Uncle Kuro and Uncle Gaara threw me a party. But Aunt Mari's cake tasted a little funny."

Temari's laughter floated to their ears from the kitchen even as Tenten blushed and scolded her son.

Neji's lips twitched with his effort to hide a smile. Tenten hadn't seen him so happy in a while (and not just because she hadn't seen him for weeks, either), and it warmed her heart to see him in such good humor. "Now I'm wondering if you deserve this," he said, pulling an impeccably wrapped package out of his pocket.

Hizashi's hands clamped over his mouth, but his eyes were round with excitement over them as he stared, enraptured, at the present his father had brought. "Please?" he mumbled from behind his hands.

The elder Hyuuga regarded his son with narrow eyes for another long moment, pretending to consider how honest Hizashi was being. Finally, his stern mask cracked and he smiled as he extended the gift. "Here you go, Hizashi. Happy birthday, though I cannot tell you how sorry I am that this, and I, am late."

Reverently, Hizashi reached out and took his birthday gift from his father's hand. "Thank you," he breathed.

Tenten tucked herself into Neji's side again as they watched their son happily tear into his present. The look of joy on his face when he saw the ANBU dragon mask, done in miniature to fit his face, almost made up for the sadness that had been there before. "You remembered," she said softly. Hizashi had seen that mask at a street fair they'd attended not too long before he and Tenten had had to flee. He had mentioned it since a few times, and his mother had been disappointed when she hadn't found anything like it in Suna to get for him.

Neji smiled again, though the arm around her was still a little tense. "I was hoping he still wanted it. You'd mentioned in your last letter that you couldn't find anything like it here in Suna, so Lee bought it for me and slipped it to me on the way here."

Sadness invaded her heart again. Neji couldn't even buy his son's birthday present himself, because if he'd been seen by the Hyuuga, they'd have known that he knew Tenten and Hizashi's hiding place. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against Neji's shoulder as Hizashi shouted "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" and ran to show the mask to his aunt.

"How long can you stay?" she whispered. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Lee and I have to leave tomorrow, as soon as Gaara gives us his report," Neji replied. "We're already pushing it to stay overnight."

Tenten sucked in a deep breath, determined not to let her sorrow show. "Then we should make the best of what time we have together, yes?"

* * *

"Gaara-!"

"Not now, Temari." The Kazekage didn't turn from his window as he gazed out over the familiar vista of Suna. How often had he observed his home like this - separated from everyone, watching from a distance, wanting to be a part of things yet always feeling _just_ out of place?

In the reflection of the window, he saw his older sister cross her arms and scowl. "'Not now, Temari,'" she mocked. "How many times have you said that to me? You keep putting me off, and I'm sick of it."

Perhaps he had been delaying the conversation Temari had been wanting to have for too long. Though he felt more comfortable around his sister than he used to, and vice-versa, her personality did tend to irritate him sometimes. Not to mention her persistance. "How are the arrangements working out?" Gaara's only hope was to distract his sister.

"Fine." She clipped out the word so precisely Gaara was sure she could have cut steel with nothing but her voice.

"Rock Lee told me that Hyuuga Neji came along to deliver the report, though I did not see him. Is it true?" He tried not to sound too - well, _anything_.

Temari sighed. "He came. I left him with Tenten and Hizashi. Figured they all deserved some time alone."

True enough, but Gaara wished Temari hadn't chosen to spend the time out of her house in his personal apartments in the Kazekage tower. "Did the Hyuuga have any idea how much longer it will be before things will settle down in Konoha?"

"No. The way I understand it, Hinata's being groomed to take over leadership of the clan really soon, but even then the elders of their clan hold the most power. She'll have to talk them down before Tenten and Hizashi can go back home."

_Interesting._ Lee had told Gaara that Hinata had been co-heading the clan with her father for a while now, and was close to being eased all the way into full leadership. Perhaps Hyuuga didn't want to elevate his wife and son's hopes too high only to have to crush them again later. "Hmm."

Temari flopped down onto a cushion by the low table in the middle of the room. She picked up one of the two cups sitting on the tray, which had remained untouched until then. Though Gaara hadn't wanted his sister to stay, he couldn't deny her the polite formalities he'd denied her for so many years. "I heard him say that he has to leave again tomorrow. He sounded like he wasn't sure he'd be back again any time soon."

Again, Lee had said something along those lines to Gaara. Even though the Hokage could send anyone he wanted on missions, the Hyuuga clan would get suspicious if Neji were to be sent to the same place too many times. "Tenten and Hizashi are safe here. He knows that."

Spinning her cup of lukewarm tea between her hands, Temari sighed. Loudly. "You're being a jerk, Gaara."

That brought the Kazekage spinning around, arms crossed, scowl fixed firmly in place. "Excuse me?"

His sister's cold blue eyes glared right back. "Oh, don't act so clueless!" she huffed. "You've talked to Tenten _twice_ since she and Hizashi got here. I think she's starting to wonder if you don't really want her to be here. She's been talking about trying to find somewhere else safe for her and her son to hide."

"I had to speak to her that once, and it would have been rude to ignore her on her son's birthday. But the more I avoid her, the safer she'll be. The entire point of this exercise is to keep her hidden. Should another Hyuuga search party come, I would prefer to stay as close to the truth as I can. Seeing her multiple times would only complicate this objective."

Temari snorted rudely. "Aren't you noble?" Standing up, she strode across the room to get directly in Gaara's face. And even though she was about a head shorter than him, her anger more than made up that extra height. "I think you're just being _selfish_."

Gaara felt a muscle in his jaw twitch. "Leave." He hadn't meant to growl the word at her, but his ire was already up, and Temari had just snapped his last, already frayed, nerve.

Something akin to triumph flashed in her eyes. "I hope you and your angst have fun together tonight." Turning on her heel, she stalked out of the room. A few seconds later, he heard the front door slide firmly shut.

Flexing his hand into a fist, Gaara glared at his sister's abandoned cup for a long moment. Letting out another growl, he left the tea things on the table and stalked out of his office and into the living room. He paused in the doorway, suddenly overwhelmed by the memories assulting him.

_Tenten sitting curled up on one of the cushions, idly spinning a kunai around her finger as she read a book with the other._

_Tenten standing next to him as he introduced her to his people as his future wife, a shy but genuine smile on her lips._

_Tenten curled up against him, head on his shoulder, asleep as he sorted through the work he'd brought home with him._

_Tenten sitting next to the window, head leaning against the glass, honey eyes distant as the setting sun shone on her loose hair._

Granted, she hadn't visited him often in Suna. Even once they'd become betrothed, she'd wanted to remain a kunoichi in Konoha for as long as she could. But the few times she'd made quick trips out to see him had given him memories that, at the time, he thought he'd treasure. But now the lingering ghosts of those memories appeared everywhere he went, and he was sure they were going to drive him mad.

He'd been lying to Temari, to Tenten, and yes, even to himself, for too long. Even though he _was_ honestly happy that Tenten was happy, he still missed her terribly. She was the only person he felt like he could really trust, allow himself to let down his guard around and be _Gaara_ with, not the Kazekage. Even with his brother and sister, he still felt the need to be wary and watchful. Tenten had seemed to understand him without effort - she could make him smile, make him happy, without even trying.

Yes, he'd loved her. He still loved her. And seeing her when she'd come to Suna for protection had been a stab in the gut all over again, reminding him that he'd only pushed his feelings for her to the back of his mind, not erased them entirely. She'd looked just like he remembered her: in a word, beautiful.

Tearing his hand through his already disheveled hair, he closed his eyes and turned away. _Tenten..._

Maybe Temari was right, and he was being selfish by not going to see her. She was still his friend, after all. But every time he saw her, or even thought of her, the pain in his chest grew a little hotter and sharper. At the same time, though, he didn't want to make her feel like she was intruding in Suna.

_Tomorrow,_ he told himself. _I'll talk to her tomorrow._ And this time, even though he'd promised himself that same thing a hundred times since she'd come, he would really do it.

* * *

Tenten woke to a soft kiss on her lips, something she'd been missing for weeks. Quickly wrapping her arms around Neji's shoulders, she held him in place for a long time, just clinging to him even after they'd broken their kiss. "Don't go." The words slipped out without her permission, but she didn't try to take them back. She meant it.

Neji's arms briefly tightened around her, but just as quickly pulled away. "I have to." He pressed a kiss to the side of her head, lingering for a long moment before breaking even that final connection. "But I'll be back. Soon." His voice rang with promise.

She accepted another kiss, and then he was gone. Curling onto her side under her blankets, she stared at the door he'd closed behind him, wishing he could have stayed another day. Or, even better, that she and Hizashi could have gone with him.

It took a long time for her to drag herself out of bed and get dressed. When she finally padded her way into the kitchen, she found Temari and Hizashi already there, quietly sharing breakfast. Two pairs of eyes - one blue and knowing, the other pale lavender and curious - stared at her.

"Morning," she murmured, pouring herself a cup of tea. She felt so depressed that she didn't want to eat, so she cradled her cup as she watched the other two eat.

"Good morning, Mama," Hizashi replied.

"Uhn," Temari grumbled. She sat with her shoulders hunched over her tea mug, brows drawn down low over her eyes.

"Are you all right?" Tenten asked, startled.

"My stupid brother," Temari growled, as if that explained everything. Gruffly excusing herself, she pushed away from the table, poured out the last of her tea, and stalked from the room.

Hizashi stared after his aunt, his own tea mug halfway to his mouth. "Uncle Gaara or Uncle Kuro?" he whispered.

Tenten shrugged. To be honest, it could have been either of them. She knew Temari loved her brothers, but she had a quick temper and short fuse, making it easy for one or both to tick her off. "Whatever it was, I'm sure she'll get over it soon."

Satisfied, Hizashi took a drink of his tea, then set his mug down at the same moment as someone knocked on the door. Tenten tilted her head to the side, listening intently. She heard the water running in the other room, meaning Temari probably hadn't heard the knock. Hoping it was Neji coming back, she hurried to open it and see who it was.

Her happy greeting died on her lips when she saw Gaara standing there, looking at her with an almost shy expression on his face. "G-Gaara?" She was so startled she forgot to address him formally.

Ducking his head of tousled chestnut hair, he stared at her from beneath his bangs. "Will you ... would you..." Scowling, he stopped and drew in a deep breath. "I need to talk to you. In private."

Temari suddenly appeared next to Tenten, pushing the brunette out the door with an encouraging hand. "I'll take care of Hizashi," she said. "Go, go." With a quick smile, she closed the door.

So much for the blonde kunoichi not knowing someone was at the door.

Gaara led her through a dizzying maze of back streets, traversing them so easily it made her think he'd been taking this route between his tower and Temari's house for many years. It wasn't until they were settled in his formal sitting room with cups of steaming tea that he finally seemed to relax a little. "I'm sorry if it seems like I've been ignoring you during the duration of your stay," he said at last. "It was unforgivably rude of me."

Tenten had to wonder if Temari had been behind all this. It would explain her sullen attitude this morning, anyway. "You are a busy man." She waved his apology away.

"That is no excuse." His lips curled up at the corners slightly in a somewhat bemused smile. "As my sister reminded me last night, I might add."

She carefully set down her cup, wondering where the Kazekage was going with this.

"I've been telling her, and myself, that it was best I keep my distance from you should Hyuuga search parties return to Suna. But in truth, _I_ was the one hiding." He lifted his gaze, those intense sage-green eyes staring into her with the same startling intensity she remembered from their brief courtship. "From you."

She wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or ashamed. "Why?"

Gaara looked away, toward the tea sitting untouched before him. "I think you know why," he said quietly. "It's time to be truthful for once and admit that I've done a lot of lying. What I said was true, in a way. I _do_ want you to be happy. I had just - hoped you'd choose to be happy with _me_." He sighed. "Don't misunderstand me. I am ... _glad_ you are happy with Neji, and I see how much you both love each other and your son. And yet ... I'm selfish enough to wish that it was you and me, and _our_ son." The words he wasn't saying hung heavily between them: _Had you married me, you and your son would have no need to hide._

This time she was the one looking away. "I didn't make my decision lightly. At the time, part of me easily saw myself here with you, building a future and a family in Suna. Even after Neji came back, there were so many times that I would close my eyes and _see_ myself here, the two of us standing by the windows with our children tucked in bed, just watching the sunset together. We were happy in these visions, content with each other, our lives, our love." Tenten was surprised when a tear dropped from her cheek and landed in her cup. "But, in the end, I knew that it would be unfair to marry you," she whispered. "Even unintentionally, I would be making you unhappy, because deep inside me, even though I loved you _so much_ ... I would always love another more."

Two hands, warm and rough like the sand he controlled, wrapped around hers. She looked up in surprise, meeting Gaara's shining eyes with her own. Tenten had, more than any other, seen the softer, more emotional side of him. But the strength and number of the emotions in his eyes at that moment nearly took her breath away. "I would _never_ do anything to hurt you, or compromise your honor," he said. "I had hoped to heal you, but ... in the end, it was you who healed me."

Tenten blinked, but it didn't stop the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes from trailing down her cheeks. "_I_ never meant to hurt _you_," she said. Had she even suspected that Gaara had felt the pain of separation so deeply when she chose to marry Neji...

What would she have done? What _could_ she have done?

Slowly, he let go of her hands. One fell back to the table as the other lifted to brush away her tears. "You and Naruto have each taught me important lessons," Gaara said introspectively. "But, in the end, I think perhaps the most important one you both showed me is that you must follow your heart, do what you know is right even if it causes yourself pain." Then he smiled, one of his rare, genuine smiles that had never failed to make her do the same. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, Tenten. For as long as you stay in Suna, I promise it will not happen again."

The rest of their time together was spent in a more relaxed atmosphere, now that the tenseness of their lingering, undiscussed feelings had been released. When it was finally time for Tenten to leave, Gaara walked her back to Temari's apartment, following the same path they'd taken before.

At the door, she raised up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Gaara's forehead, right over his _love_ tattoo. "I believe there's someone out there for you, Gaara," she said with a smile. "And I know she will make you so happy, you will wonder what you ever saw in me."

A hint of his former smile flashed across his lips briefly before he returned her kiss on her forehead. "Perhaps. Good afternoon, Tenten."

She smiled in return. "Good _day_, Gaara."

The sound of his laughter, deep and tinged with just a touch of shyness, echoed in her ears as he vanished in a whirlwind of sand. Tenten turned and entered Temari's apartment with a much lighter heart than she had when she'd left.

Now if only everything in the Hyuuga family could be resolved ... life would be perfect.

* * *

Gaara was startled at the sound of a heavy fist banging at his door. Even once the sand demon was removed from him, he still often suffered from insomnia, and spent most nights buried in paperwork instead of dreams. Leaving the papers strewn across his desk, he went to see who had come to see him in the dead of night.

He was surprised to see that it was Kankuro. His brother often went to bed just before sunrise and wasn't seen until mid-afternoon at the earliest. But now he stood at Gaara's door, hair mussed, missing his face-paint and Scarecrow, who more often than not was a passenger on his back. "Th-They're here," he stuttered.

The Kazekage had to fight back the urge to scowl. He didn't like vague statements like those - he perferred straightforward but _clearer_ descriptions.

Kankuro caught his younger brother's expression and hurried to clarify. "An envoy from the Hyuuga clan is here."

_In the dead of night? They are getting desperate._ This time Gaara didn't bother to smother his scowl. "Tell them that they must wait until a more respectful hour of the day to be seen."

Already, Kankuro was shaking his head. "No," he said. "You don't understand."

Why did he have to get such an irritating, unhelpful person as a brother? "Clarify."

"The envoy is led by Hyuuga Hinata, and Hyuuga Neji is with her."

Gaara felt his eyes widen a little. Well, _that_ was unexpected, especially considering it had only been a little over two weeks since Lee and Neji had left the village. "Take me to them immediately, and send someone to retrieve Tenten and Hizashi."

Since Gaara kept his apartments in the Kazekage tower, it didn't take long for him and Kankuro to reach his office. As soon as the door opened, he saw the two figures waiting inside turn to face him and bow.

The one on the right straightened. It took Gaara moment before he recognized her, because the only other time he had seen Hinata dressed in such finery had been at Tenten's wedding. (Well - weddings. But, in his defense, he had been more focused on Tenten than her attendants on both occasions.)

"Lord Kazekage," she said respectfully. "Thank you for seeing us at such a late hour."

He had not seen the heiress many times, but the few times that he had and heard her speak, he clearly remembered that she had stuttered so badly he could barely understand her. It was a great surprise, then, to hear her speak without even a hint of such an impediment. "I presume you bring important news, Lady Hyuuga?" He motioned for the midnight-haired woman and her cousin to sit. Kankuro had vanished, hopefully to carry out Gaara's order to retrieve Tenten and Hizashi.

Hinata nodded as she sat, carefully settling the folds of her kimono around her. "After many exhausting hours of negotiations-" Here she paused, a rueful smile tilting up the corner of her mouth, "-some of which were a little more hostile than others ... we finally came to an agreement." She turned to Neji, motioning for him to continue.

"We've come to get Tenten and Hizashi," he said. "They can finally come home."

As if waiting for that cue, the door to the office opened. Gaara caught a brief glance of Temari, who was dressed in her pajamas and robe and looking angry to be pulled out of bed at such an "unreasonable" hour, right before two other figures flew past her into the room.

Neji leaped out of his chair, catching his wife with one arm and his son with the other. The three of them sank to the floor, a jumble of arms and fabric as they all clung to each other tightly. Gaara thought he saw a hint of tears in the elder Hyuuga male's eyes, and looked away respectfully.

Hinata was watching her cousin and his family, tears coursing down her own cheeks. She looked up and caught his eye, a blush like the one he remembered from long ago brushing her otherwise pale skin.

Gaara quietly got out of his chair, offered Hinata a hand to help her up, and escorted her out of the room. As soon as he closed the door behind him, letting Neji, Tenten, and Hizashi have the privacy of his office for their reunion, Hinata touched his arm to draw his attention and bowed. "Thank you, Lord Kazekage, for protecting them until Neji and I could reach an agreement that would protect them," she whispered.

For a moment Gaara was caught by those strange pale eyes, wondering what they saw when they looked at him. At last he glanced away, managing a polite smile as he replied. "Tenten is a good friend. She, and any she considers friend or family, are always welcome here."

Temari yawned loudly, drawing their attention to her. "Well, not that this all isn't _nice_ and all," she said. "But some of us aren't crazy insomniacs. I'll see you all at a reasonable time of the day." Pivoting sharply on her heel, she walked away, waving over her shoulder as she vanished around the corner. Kankuro was nowhere in sight, undoubtedly having already returned to his own home and sleep after his assignment was complete.

"Those considered friends or family of Tenten are welcome in Konoha, and particularly Hyuuga House," Hinata replied. She was still blushing, but there was a light in her eyes and a strength in how she carried herself that he had not seen in her before.

Gaara smiled and nodded once, thankfully. Perhaps Tenten was right, and true happiness could, in fact, be waiting for him somewhere, someday.

Only time would tell, but Gaara had learned to be patient. For his own version of the happiness he saw in Tenten's eyes, he could wait.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Even though I was happy at the end of the _Nothing/Anything/Everything_ trilogy, I still felt like _something_ was missing. I later realized that, really, I hadn't given Gaara a satisfactory ending, let alone explored how he felt about all this. I had also wanted to explore the other half of this storyline - how Tenten and Neji would react should their son be faced with the curse seal, something I had touched upon very briefly in _Birth_ - and I thought the two storylines would compliment each other nicely. I really do like Gaara, and I also like the thought that Hinata has an inner strength we've only briefly glimpsed before, and I believe becoming leader of the Hyuuga clan would permanently bring this to the forefront. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this piece (and I'm sorry it took me so long to get it posted, but it was just so long and complicated, it took me time to get it all pieced together and written!), and thank you so much for reading!


	33. Storm

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Storm_

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _DarkAnonymous324_, _rao hyuga 18_, _naash_, _Zyrr_, _kimbi07_, _Kari-Kateora_, and _SnowCharms_ for all your amazingly kind feedback on the last chapter! You all are the best readers in the world, I think...

**Author's Note:** Another piece of fluff for you all after the heavy material in _Sanctuary_. Writing this one was pure enjoyment, so I hope you all like it, too! Thanks again for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting this collection!

* * *

***~Storm~***

* * *

Tenten let out a long sigh of relief as she melted into the mattress beneath her, allowing its softness to soothe the various aches and pains in her body. It had been nothing short of a severely long day, and now all she wanted was to _sleep_.

Neji's arm slid around her, and she let out another unconscious sigh as she tucked herself closer to his warmth. The last few stubbornly taut muscles in her body relaxed, making her body melt into complete comfort as her heavy eyelids fell shut. _Sleep..._

Something warm and slightly heavy landed on her lower back, making her abruptly jerk back into wakefulness as it shifted off of her as quickly as it had landed. Tenten was getting ready to roll over to see what it was when a body curled up tightly against her, shivering, face pressed into her back, little arm clutching her tightly about the waist. "I'm scared!"

Another body wormed its way between her and Neji, shaking even harder than the first. "Me too!"

Tenten lifted her head slightly to see the clock sitting on Neji's bedside table. _One-thirty._ She'd already been asleep for three hours, but it didn't feel nearly that long. "What's wrong?" Her question was immediately answered by a crack of thunder overhead, so loud that the items on the bedside tables and desk rattled.

Her son squeaked and buried his head tighter into her back at the same moment that her daughter did the same against her chest. "Scary!" they both cried in unison.

Floundering a moment to escape from the many arms wrapped around her, Tenten sat up and discreetly hid a yawn behind her arm as sthe stretched. Then she dropped her arms, wrapping one around each child as Neji rolled over to flick on his bedside lamp. "It's okay, shh," she whispered. "Thunder can't hurt you. I promise."

Hizashi stared up at her with wide white eyes while his sister Hikari's pale lavender ones squeezed tightly shut. "How do you know?" He shivered again.

"I've lived through many, many storms," Tenten replied wisely. "So has your papa." Briefly lifting her arms away from her children, she held them out in demonstration. "See? Not even a scratch."

Hikari's teeth chattered as she spoke, giving her a stutter similar to her aunt Hinata's. "B-But y-you're a g-g-grown-up."

Neji shared a glance with Tenten, then lifted his daughter into his lap as he brushed strands of wavy chocolate hair, damp with fearful sweat, off her delicate face. "What is thunder?" he asked softly.

"L-Loud," Hikari replied tearfully. Hizashi nodded quickly in agreement. "Scary, too," he tacked on.

Tenten knew exactly what her husband was going to say next and had to roll her lips together to smother her urge to smile.

Shifting his gaze from Hikari to Hizashi, Neji regarded them both with false solemnness. "What are your uncles Naruto and Lee?"

The children brightened slightly at the mention of two of their favorite people in the "whole wide world." "Fun!" they declared.

Neji chuckled. "Not quite what I was going for. What _else_ are your uncles?"

The two children considered this for a moment, then announced in unison, "Loud!"

"B-But not scary," Hikari added, wrinkling her nose.

"Exactly," Neji said. Smiling at last, he bowed his head to kiss Hikari's dark hair. "And would Uncle Naruto or Uncle Lee ever hurt you?"

"No!" Two small heads shook in violent disagreement. Both children glared at their father as if wondering how he could dare even _consider_ such a horrible thing.

"There you go. Storms are loud, just like your uncles Lee and Naruto, but they won't hurt you." He leaned in a little closer to Hikari, motioning for Hizashi to do the same as he whispered, "And even if the storms _try_ to hurt you, your mama and I will _always_ be here to protect you."

Radiant smiles met this declaration as Hizashi and Hikari hugged their parents tightly. Now that they were reassured, they didn't complain or drag their feet when Tenten and Neji tucked them back into bed. In fact, they both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Each kept their arms wrapped around their stuffed panda bears - gifts from Hinata when the twins were born - which seemed to take the last of their fears from them.

Tenten slumped back into bed, wincing at the pain in her lower back. "You know," she remarked as Neji flicked off the light, "_your son_ doesn't need to learn the Gentle Fist to hurt someone. All he has to do is jump on their lower back, and they'll be out for the count."

Neji chuckled as he drew her into his arms, hand gently rubbing the hurting spot. "Go to sleep, Tenten," he said. She felt the vibrations in his chest, then a soft rumble, that let her know he was trying not to laugh.

It didn't take much effort to follow his suggestion.

* * *

Once a month, the members of the infamous Konoha 11 and their various offspring gathered at Naruto's to spend some time together. Several years had passed since they'd first met and become friends, but they maintained that closeness that had turned them into such a tightly knit group in the first place. Thankfully, their kids seemed to be carrying on the tradition.

Almost everyone else was already there by the time Neji, Tenten, and the twins arrived. Hizashi and Hikari took off ahead of their parents, running to greet all their honorary aunts and uncles and their friends. The elder two Hyuuga followed at a more sedate pace, pausing to to greet their friends as they came to them.

As if Fate had pre-arranged everything, the twins found Naruto and Lee standing by the grill with Chouji, who was sneaking bites even as he cooked. Hizashi and Hikari ran right up to the Hokage and Neji and Tenten's former teammate, looked up with adoring smiles, and shouted in unison, "Uncle Thunderstorms!"

Naruto choked on the drink he'd just taken as Lee physically stumbled backwards a step to keep from falling over in surprise. "_What?_" the two men demanded, also in unison.

Hikari looked up with innocent eyes and said, "Mama and Father said that you are loud like the thunderstorms, but that you won't hurt us."

Tenten felt her face flush three different shades of red. As she turned to hide against Neji, she thought she saw a hint of pink along his neck and around his ears. "You _had_ to tell them that," she muttered.

Lee burst out laughing, leaning over to sweep Hikari up into his arms and hug her. "Of course I will not hurt you, youthful flower!" he declared.

The Hokage fondly ruffled Hizashi's shoulder-length dark hair. "Lee's right," he said. "And so are your parents." For good measure, he leaned over to peck Hikari's cheek with a fond kiss. "You two are too darn cute to hurt, anyway."

Hikari giggled and buried her face in Lee's neck shyly. Hizashi mumbled something about cute being for girls and ran off to talk to the Nara boy, his best friend.

"Boom!" Naruto said cheerfully when Neji and Tenten finally approached. "So, thunderstorms, huh?"

"Hizashi and Hikari were scared." Tenten shrugged. "We wanted to compare the sound to something positive to reassure them."

Lee grinned, kissed Hikari's other cheek, then set her down. "I think thunderstorms are a youthful thing with which to be compared," he said nobly. "Though dangerous, they _can_ be beautiful."

"And loud," Naruto added with a knowing grin.

"Yes, you are," Sakura said, smiling as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder fondly. "What were we talking about? Oh, hello, Tenten, Neji."

Lee leaned around the blond to address the pink-hairked kunoichi. "Neji and Tenten youthfully compared Naruto and me to thunderstorms."

Sakura arched one finely shaped eyebrow. "Thunderstorms?"

Hikari moved around Naruto and Lee to wrap her arms around her aunt Sakura's waist in a strangling hug. "Uncle Naruto and Uncle Lee are loud like thunderstorms, but that just means they won't hurt us," she explained innocently.

Patting the dark head resting against her slightly swollen stomach, Sakura chuckled and nodded. "I used to be scared of thunderstorms, too," she said. "But now I've just learned that they're annoying and noisy, but the rain that comes with it is soothing, and the lightning can be pretty if you're watching from a safe place." Winking at Neji and Tenten, she took Hikari's hand and led her over to where her older cousin was weaving a circlet of flowers for her hair.

Later, after everyone had gone their separate ways and Neji and Tenten had settled their exhausted twins into bed, another thunderstorm started rumbling in the distance. And even though it got very loud, when the elder Hyuuga checked on their children, they found Hizashi and Hikari still asleep, arms wrapped around their pandas, sweet smiles on their faces.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Another bit of fluff for you all! I love the idea of Neji and Tenten having twins, so I created Hizashi and Hikari, who are a bundle of fun to write, I must admit. I think being afraid of thunderstorms is a common childhood fear, so I wanted to play around with it, and when I was trying to think of something Neji and Tenten could compare them to that would alleviate their fears, an image of Naruto and Lee just popped into my head, and I couldn't resist going with it. Especially when right after that I heard the twins say, "Uncle Thunderstorms!" in my head. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this piece, and thanks for reading!


	34. Pressure

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Pressure_

Prequel to: _Ambiguously_ (chapter 4)

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _DarkAnonymous324_, _rao hyuga 18_, _SnowCharms_, _naash_, _Kiminator Mark XII_, _imjuzakyd_, _kenzinator_, _kimbi07_, _Kari-Kateora_ for all your encouraging reviews! You all are simply amazing, and I appreciate every one of you!

**Author's Notes:** I really enjoyed writing _Ambiguously_, and throughout the rest of the pieces I've written, I was secretly hoping I would come up with a good prequel idea. Originally this piece had a different purpose, but as I was writing, it morphed into this, and I liked it much better. Thank you all again for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favorting my story, and I hope you enjoy _Pressure_!

* * *

***~Pressure~***

* * *

"You're late!" Tenten threateningly shook a spoon in Hatake Kakashi's direction, feeling about two steps and one more wrong thing away from having a nervous breakdown. Being a ninja couldn't even hold a candle to this stress.

Her older brother crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware I was on a timetable."

She flailed her arms briefly at him. "Go change! He'll be here any minute."

Now Kakashi seemed puzzled. "Who?"

"The person I told you two weeks ago that was coming to dinner tonight. Now _go_ make yourself presentable!"

"Why, your boyfriend coming over?" The amusement vanished from Kakashi's face at Tenten's look. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Tch. Forgetful! _Shoo_!" For good measure, she shook her spoon at Kakashi again.

"I'm going, I'm going." Holding up his hands, Kakashi vanished down the hall. A moment later, she heard his bedroom door slide shut.

Tenten let out her breath. To be honest, she really hadn't expected him to remember that someone was coming over - he was forgetful when it came to those sorts of things - but usually he did an acceptable job getting home in time for dinner. Of _course_ he would pick tonight, of all nights, to be this-close-to-late.

A few quick flicks of the wrist with her spoon finished marinating the meat, which she then dropped into the wok so it could start sizzling. She set the bowl of vegetables next to the stove so she could stir them in, too, when the time came.

_Knock knock knock!_

Her mouth dropped open in shock. _Oh no! He's early!_ She looked down at herself and groaned. She was still wearing the old clothes she'd had on earlier when she'd cleaned the apartment, figuring she would have just enough time to change in between fixing the meal and their guest's arrival.

She pivoted on her heel and then froze, unsure whether she should race for the door or her bedroom. As she wavered, she saw Kakashi hurry past the doorway (how did he get changed so fast?) as he called, "I'll get it!"

He probably just wanted to see who was at the door sooner, but that suited Tenten just fine. It would give _her_ more time to finish the food and slip away long enough to change clothes herself.

"Good evening, Kakashi-sensei!"

Tenten's head jerked around in surprise. She'd recognize that - _ahem_ - "youthful" bellow anywhere. "Lee?" Just to make sure her ears hadn't deceived her, she poked her head around the corner to check.

Sure enough, that was her greener teammate leaning around her brother, undoubtedly looking for her. "Tenten!"

Kakashi glanced at her over his shoulder. "_This_ is our dinner guest?" he asked dubiously.

"Dinner?" Lee blushed. "I am sorry, youthful flower. I did not mean to interrupt your and Kakashi-sensei's meal. I merely came to inform you that Gai-sensei wishes to start training an hour earlier in the morning. Forgive me for interrupting. I shall trouble you no further." He bowed twice, quickly, then was gone.

Closing the door, Kakashi shook his head. "I have no idea what that was about, but ... do I smell something burning?"

Tenten yelped. "The meat!" She hurried to turn down the heat, then throw in the veggies and quickly toss everything together. "That was close."

"When exactly _are_ we expecting this mystery visitor?" Kakashi leaned against the counter, head bowed, hands tucked into his pockets casually.

"Soon." Nudging her brother out of the way, Tenten poured everything into a bowl, then took a moment to savor the smell rolling across her face with the steam. "Hmm. Set this on the table, please." She thrust the bowl into his hands with an innocent smile, then turned to dish up the rice. _Everything's just about ready. He won't be late, I know, but I really hope he's not too-_

_Knock knock knock!_

_-early._ Tenten fought the urge to wilt over the bowl.

"Ah!" Kakashi set the bowl down on the table with a loud _thunk_ before hurrying for the door again.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"_Naruto_?"

_What is this? Every boy in Konoha is showing up at my door tonight except the _right_ one!_ Setting her own bowl down on the table with a little more force than necessary, she hurried to stand next to her brother.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't mean to sound rude, but this was all just too weird.

Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I was wondering if Kakashi-sensei would help me-"

"In the morning, Naruto. Tenten and I are - previously engaged tonight." Kakashi's eye curled in a smile. "Apparently it's been planned for two weeks."

"Oh - oh. Right. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. By all means - ah - go on." Naruto grinned cheekily, bowed, then turned away. As he left, he called over his shoulder, "I'll see if Captain Yamato is busy, then, Kakashi-sensei! See ya in the morning!" He waved sloppily over his shoulder as he ran off.

Kakashi sighed. "Poor Tenzou. Hope he didn't have any plans tonight." He closed the door, then turned his shrewd dark eye on Tenten. "Are you trying to play a trick on me, Tenten? Or are you just trying to soften me up for your _real_ boyfriend by convicing all these other guys to show up first?"

Tenten nervously rubbed her hands on her apron. "I promise, this was entirely unplanned. Well - everyone else showing up, that is. When our _real_ dinner guest shows up, you'll know him." Kakashi still didn't look convinced, so she mustered up a wide smile. "Excuse me. I should - go change into something a little more appropriate." She hurried off before the elder ninja could think of something else about which to question her.

Relieved that she had laid out something to wear earlier, Tenten shucked her rumpled pants, shirt, and apron and exchanged them for the more dressy outfit lying on her bed. She mourned the fact that she didn't have time for a shower as she let her hair out of its twin buns. A quick brushing, then she pulled the sides back with a pretty silver clip and headed back to the kitchen.

Kakashi was still lounging by the door, one hand on the doorknob while his other held a familiar bright blue novel in front of his face. "You're not going to read that all night, are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, no. I'm _far_ too interested in your mystery man to distract myself tonight." He lifted his gaze from the book, then did a double take. "Tenten!"

"What? Is there something on my kimono?" She looked down at herself, examining the soft sky-blue fabric and each painstakingly embroidered white bird for any hint of dirt or a stain.

"No. It's just..." Kakashi took a step forward, his head bowed, eye shining. "It's just ... you look so grown up." He gazed at her for another long moment, then looked away. "Sometimes it's hard to believe that you're not still that cute little girl I called 'Panda,' who used to call me 'Big Brother 'Kashi' and follow me around all the time, begging me to teach her how to be a ninja."

Was it just her, or did Kakashi actually sound - sad? Sighing, Tenten stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, standing on her tiptoes so she could press a kiss to his cheek. "I didn't know you were so sentimental, Big Brother 'Kashi." She smiled up at him, letting her words sink in.

She was rewarded by a smile and a peck on the forehead. "Thanks, Panda." He understood.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Tenten's stomach fluttered as she stepped back. "That's him."

"Really? Finally." Kakashi squinted at her, as if trying to decide if she were telling the truth. Apparently deciding that she was, he turned and opened the door. "It's about time you ... _huh_?"

* * *

Neji had, naturally, thought Kakashi would open the door. He expected no less of his fellow _jounin_ and Tenten's older brother. He had _not_, however, anticipated the other man's reaction upon seeing him.

"Tenten ... did not tell you I was coming?" Feeling nervous for one of only a few times in his life, Neji allowed his gaze to stray past the copy-nin, searching for Tenten. _Is she all right? Did something happen to her to prevent her from telling Kakashi-sensei that I was coming? Or ... did I get the date wrong?_

A woman dressed in a beautiful kimono, her dark hair hanging loosely over her shoulders, peered around Kakashi. "Neji! You're right on time." She planted an elbow in Kakashi's side, forcing him to step back. "Come in, come in."

It wasn't until she spoke that Neji recognized her. "Tenten, I..." He allowed his voice to trail off, not entirely sure about what exactly he was going to say. "You ... look beautiful."

Her cheeks turned pink as she closed the door. "Thank you," she whispered.

Only then did Neji remember his manners. Clearing his throat, he held out the bouquet he'd carried all the way from the manor, having enlisted Hinata's help earlier in the day to make sure he gathered only the best and prettiest blooms. As Tenten made a soft sound of awe and gathered the generous bouquet into her arms, Neji bowed and offered a bottle to Kakashi. "And this is for you, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi studied the bottle for a long moment before taking it cautiously, as if expecting it to explode. "Thank you, uh - Neji."

Tenten smoothly stepped between them, cradling her flowers in one arm as she slipped her other through Neji's. "You're just in time. The food's ready to eat."

Neji was used to the grand, formal table in the dining room of Hyuuga House. The table in Kakashi and Tenten's kitchen was small and _in_formal, seeming warm and welcoming in comparison. If it weren't for the fact that he knew he had to earn Kakashi's approval before he could ask Tenten to marry him, he would find the entire setting relaxing.

As soon as Tenten arranged the flowers into a vase and settled them onto the table as a centerpeice, they all sat down. Neji could feel Kakashi watching him, and the sensation made the back of his neck prickle uncomfortably.

The meal progressed in silence for a little while before Tenten finally broke it. "I'm so glad you could make it," she said to Neji. Her cheeks were still flushed a becoming pink.

"Thank you for the invitation." He wished he could say something about his not being able to turn down any invitation issued by her, but he wasn't sure how Kakashi would react. So he held his tongue and smiled instead.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "So, how long have you two been an - ah - _item_?" He studied them over the rim of his cup, which he'd been holding in front of his face since the meal began. (Apparently the man wished to keep his face hidden even while he was eating. It made Neji wonder if even Tenten had seen Kakashi's face.)

Neji choked on the bite he'd just taken as Tenten spit her drink out, just barely getting her napkin up in time to keep it from spraying all over the table - _and_ Neji. "I - uh..." _I should have been expecting this question. Why wasn't I?_

Tenten carefully disposed of her wet napkin, then got a new one. "What brought that on, Kakashi?" Neji was fairly certainly only he could see the way her hand was shaking as she asked the question.

"Fufufufu." Kakashi tugged up his mask, then set down his cup. "Tenten doesn't arrange these sorts of dinners for just anyone. And I can count on the fingers of _one_ hand the number of times I've seen her so dressed up. Besides, it's natural for two members of a team to develop ... _romantic_ feelings for one another." Releasing Neji from his intense gaze, the other man turned to his sister. "Besides, Ten, you're all grown up now. I knew it was only a matter of time before I'd have to start beating off the suitors lining up at the door."

There were few people in the world that truly intimidated Neji. In fact, before now, there were only two: Hyuuga Hiashi and Lady Tsunade. But now he was forced to add Hatake Kakashi to that list, because the look in that man's one dark eye promised all sorts of painful endings to anyone who broke his little sister's heart. He wanted to reassure Kakashi that he had no intentions of breaking Tenten's heart - that, actually, he intended the exact opposite - but wasn't quite sure how to do so.

Abruptly standing, Tenten nervously began gathering their empty plates. "You - you two go on out to the sitting room," she said, voice tight. "I'll be there in a few moments with tea."

Kakashi seemed as disinclined as Neji to point out that they were only half-finished with their meal. Standing, he motioned for the Hyuuga to precede him out of the kitchen, pausing to whisper something to Tenten before following. As the two men took their seats, Neji fought the urge to flinch at the rattle of crockery in the other room. Kakashi didn't seem to notice.

"Kakashi-sensei, I-" Neji realized he'd started talking before he had found the right thing to say. He was forced to leave his sentence hanging, feeling like an idiot.

Again, Tenten's older brother pinned him with that intense look. "Tell me something, Neji. What are your intentions toward my little sister?"

Reaching into his pocket, Neji secured the ring he'd been keeping there for the past month. Withdrawing it reluctantly, he opened his fingers and showed it to Kakashi. It was a risky move, but he silently allowed the ring speak for itself.

"Hmm." Kakashi plucked the ring out of Neji's hand, turning it this way and that as he examined it intently. "What do the other Hyuuga have to say about this?"

Neji swallowed hard, beginning to second-guess himself. "I have not told them yet," he admitted. "I wanted to wait until I talked to you and Tenten."

Handing the ring back, Kakashi made another ambiguous sound. "And if they oppose your marriage?"

_This_ Neji had absolutely no doubts about. "I love her. Whatever it takes, I'll do it to convince them to allow our union." His voice rang with promise, and he had no trouble meeting the other _jounin_'s eyes now. Determinedly, he clenched his fist around Tenten's ring.

Kakashi nodded once, as if he had expected Neji's response. "One more question, one which was not answered earlier. How long have you and Tenten been involved?"

_How long _has_ it been?_ Neji couldn't pinpoint an exact date when they'd gone from being teammates, sparring partners, and friends to something more. He just knew that, over time, they had started sharing more meaningful glances, lingering touches, and, one day after a particularly strenuous training session, a mutual kiss. He was forced to choose his words carefully. "I cannot give you an exact date. But we have discussed our future before, and I have been seriously contemplating marriage for almost a year now."

Again came Kakashi's brief nod. "I see." Leaning back, the other man pulled out his book and nodded again. "Give me a couple of days, Neji."

That was more than he'd been expecting, so Neji had no problem agreeing readily to this arrangement. He could only hope that, in the end, Kakashi gave him permission to seek Tenten's hand in marriage.

* * *

Tenten was relieved when Kakashi stayed in the sitting room, allowing her to escort Neji to the door alone. She kept her voice low as she placed her hand on his arm to keep him from leaving. "I'm sorry about all of Kakashi's questions," she whispered. "He knows that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, but..." She shrugged. "He's also overprotective. Especially when it comes to guys." _Kind of like you._ She appreciated the trait in both men, even if she didn't want to come out and say so.

Casting a quick glance toward the doorway, Neji leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm glad Kakashi-sensei cares for you," he said. "You deserve a brother who loves you, and wants nothing but the best for you."

She grasped handfuls of Neji's ceremonial dress robe to distract him. "I love you, Neji."

His hands were warm, comforting, against her skin as he cradled her face and kissed her lips. "I love you, too, Tenten. Always." Neji bestowed one last kiss on her, then left.

Tenten took a moment to recompose herself before she returned to the sitting room. Kakashi was waiting for her, finger holding his place in _Make-Out Violence_. But he wasn't reading it, and it seemed like he hadn't been for a little while. "Well, that went well." She forced her voice to sound light.

"Hn." Kakashi set his book aside and helped her gather up their cups. "Ten." He grasped her wrist as she started to lift the tray. "Tell me something."

"What?" She was extremely proud when she kept her voice from shaking.

"Do you love Hyuuga Neji?" Kakashi stared at her with an expression that forbade her from lying, or even stretching the truth. He always knew when she did.

Unintentionally, her gaze strayed toward the kitchen, her mind going to the beautiful bouquet he'd given her when he arrived and the kiss they'd shared before he left. "I love him," she whispered. "If he asked me tomorrow to marry him, I would not hesitate to say yes. I can easily see myself spending the rest of my life, however long that may be, with him. There is no one else in the world I could ever picture myself with: just Neji."

Kakashi's gentle grip on her wrist released, drawing her attention back to him. He wasn't smiling, but he didn't look angry or upset, either. "Thank you, Tenten, for being honest with me."

Part of her had expected him to scold her for keeping her and Neji's relationship a secret from him. But the thought hadn't seemed to cross his mind, and for that, she was grateful. "You're welcome." Picking up the tray, she turned toward the kitchen. "If you'll excuse me, I think I am going to do the dishes and then go to bed. I'm a little tired."

"All right." Kakashi followed her, waiting until she'd set down the tray to kiss her cheek. "I'm going to go on to bed, I think. Naruto's going to be here before dawn wanting to get started on his training again, I'll bet. Good night, Panda-bear."

Tenten smiled fondly at her brother's nickname for her. "'Night, Big Brother 'Kashi." Her smile widened as his satisfied laugh floated back to her ears. Then her eyes drifted to her bare left hand, and she studied her ring finger speculatively.

_Don't let Kakashi intimdate you, Neji. I love you so much, and I know he respects you as a ninja, and as a man._ Letting out her breath, Tenten turned on the water to fill up the sink. _If it's meant to be, nothing will scare Neji away. If he really loves me, and we're meant to spend the rest of our lives together, everything will fall into place._

Three days later, when Neji proposed and she said yes, Tenten felt the pressure ease off of her shoulders. She was surrounded by people who loved her, but the best part was the fact that the two men she loved most in all the world were getting along with each other, just as she'd always hoped.

_I love you both so much. Thank you, Neji and Kakashi._

***~The End~***

**Author's Ending Notes:** Sorry it took me a few extra days to get this posted. Besides everything in real life, I got distracted working on _Threads_, and had completely forgotten that I hadn't finished this piece and updated. I apologize deeply, and will try very hard to make sure that doesn't happen again. Thank you again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this piece!


	35. Confidence

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Confidence_

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _DarkAnonymous324_, _SnowCharms_, _kenzinator_, _Zyrr_, _kimbi07_, _naash_, _rallybabe89_, _Karen_, _rao hyuga 18_, and _Nenne_ for all your reviews! You make me the happiest writer in the world, I think.

**Author's Note:** I am _so, so_ sorry for taking so long to update! Besides the two separate stories I posted recently, I seem to have had trouble actually being able to finish what I started. I have three prompt-shots sitting unfinished, collecting dust on my haddrive. This idea slapped me upside the head tonight, so I sat down and wrote the whole thing straight through before the Dreaded Writer's Block could strike me again. I hope this piece was worth the wait, and thank you all again so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story!

* * *

***~Confidence~***

* * *

Tenten was used to people coming to her for advice on weapons. But she wasn't used to people coming to her for advice on how to look good.

So when Yamanaka Ino showed up on her doorstep at two in the morning, her makeup smeared into two tear trails down her face, her hair mussed, wailing as if everyone she loved had just died, all she could think to do was stare at the blonde.

The two kunoichi were friends, naturally, but Tenten was closer to Hinata. Even Sakura was a closer acquaintance than Team Ten's blonde medic. Ino was more interested in her looks than weapons techniques, which really left them little to talk about when the four women got together.

After finally getting over her shock, Tenten drew Ino inside and closed the door again. "Ino, what's wrong?"

"S-Sakura would just laugh at me-" here Ino was interrupted by a hiccup "-and Hinata is out on a mission. You're the only person I can talk to!" She let out another long wail.

Tenten felt her left eye twitch slightly. _Nice to know I'm dead last on her list of people to talk to._ "What about Kurenai-sensei?" The wife of Team Ten's late sensei had become something of a surrogate mother to the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, being the person all three (but particularly Ino) went to in times of crisis.

"She's so tired from missions _and_ having to take care of baby Asuma," Ino sniffled. "I couldn't possibly bother her."

_Apparently the fact that I just got back from a two-week-long A-ranked mission from you-know-where doesn't count._ Tenten cleared her throat. "All right ... so what seems to be the problem?" She tried to keep her voice low, calm, and soothing.

Ino wiped at her eyes, prompting Tenten to reach for a box of tissues. The other woman accepted it with a soft "thank you" and began to wipe her eyes and nose. Since she looked unlikely to be forthcoming with an explanation for her presence any time soon, the sleepy brunette went to the kitchen to make some tea for both of them.

By the time she returned to her tiny sitting room, Ino had managed to calm herself a bit. She murmured another "thank you" as Tenten handed her tea, then remained silent until after her hostess had settled into a seat of her own. "What ... what do you do?" she finally asked. Her blue eyes gazed hopefully, pleadingly, into Tenten's brown as she asked the question.

_Blink._ "I'm ... a kunoichi?"

Sighing, Ino waved her free hand. "No, no, I don't meant what do you do for a _living_. I mean ... what do you _do_ to make yourself look like that?" Her hand shifted to motion to Tenten's body.

She gazed down at herself. "I, uh..." What was she supposed to say? She wore an old shirt and a pair of meditation pants as pajamas, her hair was loose and horribly sleep-tousled, she wore no makeup (not that she ever _did_ to begin with, really), making her sure that the bags under her eyes were very obvious. "...I always dress like this for bed?"

"Unngh!" Setting her teacup down on the table with a loud _thump_, Ino slumped next to it and covered her face with her hands. "That's _not_ what I meant, either!"

Tenten resisted the urge to cover her _own_ face and start crying. "I-I'm sorry, Ino! But I'm really tired, and I just don't understand what you're talking about. What do you want from me?"

Ino muttered something against the table before lifting her head again. With most of the makeup scrubbed off her face, she looked young and beautiful even with red-rimmed eyes from her crying. "Okay. Let me try this again." She took another drink of her tea. "What do you do to make yourself so attractive to guys?"

Immediately, Tenten felt heat suffuse her neck and cheeks. "Nothing!" Her own teacup was placed on the table so hard some liquid splashed over the edge. She raised her hands to cover her red face, hiding it from Ino's intense gaze. "I don't _do_ anything! Besides, I think you've got me confused with Hinata or Sakura. G-Guys don't like me."

Between her fingers, Tenten saw Ino shake her head. "No, you're not seeing things objectively," the blonde disagreed. "You're not seeing _yourself_ objectively."

Sighing heavily, Tenten dropped her hands. "Ino, I'm not like you, or Sakura, or Hinata. I'm just _Tenten._ Weapons are my thing, and I think my fondness for all things sharp and pointy scare guys off. If they _do_ look at me, it's in fear. Only Lee, Gai-sensei, and Neji aren't afraid of me, but they don't look at me romantically, either. Thank _goodness_."

Reaching across the table, Ino grasped Tenten's wrists. "No, no, no, _no_. You turn heads no matter where you go. I think half of the Konoha 12 guys are in love with you, actually! And every time you and I have been on missions together, I've seen guys watching you."

"That's my _job_," she said. "But that's just a cover. Guys are looking at my undercover persona, not me."

"But not the men in _this_ village!" Ino declared. "And that's my point! What do you do to catch their eyes?"

"_Nothing_!" Tenten insisted. "I'm telling you, you're imagining things! And this is supposed to be about _you_, remember?" She had no idea how the topic of conversation had flip-flopped.

"This _is_ about me! Just ... indirectly." And suddenly Ino's fervent expression died, giving way to one so full of pain that it startled Tenten. She had seen the blonde angry, happy, excited. Even, on a few rare occasions, serious. But _never_ had Ino seemed sad or pained - until now. "It's just that ... well..." She sighed.

Tenten reached over to grab the tissue box and push it closer, just in case.

Ino managed a tiny smile at that. "You know me. I like attention, particularly from the opposite sex. But it seems like no matter how _hard_ I try, it's not enough."

An involuntary, incredulous laugh bubbled out of Tenten. "Are you _serious_, Ino? Everywhere we go, _you're_ the one turning heads. You've got men falling at your feet _begging_ you to pay attention to them!"

Quietly, Ino turned her bright blue eyes, shimmering with tears again, down to stare at her teacup. "But not the one I _really_ want. That I've _always_ wanted." A bitter laugh, so out of character for her, tore from her throat. "I didn't even realize it at first. But tonight, even though Kiba was behaving amazingly on our date, I realized that it wasn't him, or any of the others, that I _really_ wanted to be sitting there with. And then I realized that ... everything I've been doing to get _him_ to notice me hasn't worked, so I've just been doing what seems to make everyone else happy." She lifted her head again. "But _you_!"

The declaration was so close to a shout that it made Tenten jump.

"_You_ don't seem to have to do anything. Guys already like you. I mean, every time Neji sees you, he just ... lights up. I'm telling you, the _only_ time I've _ever_ seen him smile was when he was looking at you. Seriously."

Grabbing a cushion, Tenten hid her face. "You're wrong," she said, voice muffled. _Though I wish she wasn't. How long have I been hoping Neji would see me as more than just his teammate and friend?_ After she was reasonably sure the flaming color in her face had receded, she lowered her cover to gaze at Ino. "Is it Neji you want to impress? Is that it?" She had to shove away the sharp spear of jealousy that pierced her chest when she asked that question.

This time Ino giggled. "Not that Neji isn't great, but ... no. If he weren't already so obviously absorbed with you, maybe. But no, it's not the Hyuuga genius I want to impress."

Tenten couldn't find it in herself to be ashamed about the relief that eased the knot in her chest. "All right, then. Who?"

Ino drew invisible designs on the tabletop. "I'd ... rather not tell you," she murmured. "I know you'd only laugh at me. Just ... tell me what you do to get Neji to notice you, and maybe it'll work for me."

Once more, she had to shake her head incredulously. "I'm sorry, Ino. I wish I could help you. But I promise you, I don't do anything. There's no makeup trick I try - I don't even _wear_ any - I just wear regular, comfortable clothes, I don't try to do anything special. I'm just Tenten, and guys do _not_ fall all over me. Not even Neji." She couldn't resist adding the last part, especially since Ino seemed so determined that it was true when it was, in fact, not.

Suddenly Ino brightened, her whole face just lighting up as if Tenten had shared the most jealously guarded secret in the world with her. "That's _it!_" she cried, delighted.

Feeling very tired again, and quite in the dark, Tenten stared blankly at her friend. "What's 'it'?"

Standing up, Ino scurried around the table, dragged Tenten to her feet, and threw her arms around the brunette in an exuberant hug. "Thank you, Tenten!" she cried. "Thank you!"

"For what?" Tenten asked, still puzzled.

Ino stopped, her hand on the doorknob as she got ready to leave. True gratitude shone on her face and in her eyes. "For helping me see that I only have to be myself. Maybe it'll be hard to find the real me under all this makeup and stuff ... but I think he's worth it." With another breathless grin, Ino vanished out the door.

Shaking her head, Tenten shuffled across the room to lock the door before she went back to her room. Tumbling face-first onto her bed, she buried her head in her pillow. "Maybe I'll wake up in the morning and realize all this was a dream..." she murmured. Right before she fell back into her exhausted slumber, she added to no one, "I hope it is." _Except for one part_, her dreaming mind whispered to her as her dream supplied her with the image of a familiar pale-eyed genius.

* * *

It had become something of a Team Gai tradition to meet for breakfast the morning after a mission, whether it had been completed as a team or individually. It also seemed something of a tradition that Neji and Tenten were the first to arrive, making it a point to come ten minutes early to make sure they beat the louder, greener half of Team Gai.

"You look tired," Neji greeted. He, on the other hand, looked well-rested and well-groomed as always. He'd already found a table and been seated, a cup of tea before him, by the time Tenten arrived.

Tenten slumped into the seat across from his, folding her arms on the table before resting her head atop them. "I had a hysterical visitor at two o'clock this morning," she said, yawning.

Neji tapped the top of her head with a long finger. "Who?" Curiosity burned in his eyes as she looked up at him.

"Ino."

"Yamanaka?" One finely shaped eyebrow quirked upward.

"That's the one." Tenten smiled as a waitress whispered up to the table to take her drink order, then vanished after the kunoichi supplied it.

"I had no idea the two of you were so - close." Neji's voice was filled with dry humor. He made it no secret that the blonde heiress got on his usually well-controlled nerves.

"We're not," Tenten reassured. "But she said something about Sakura laughing at her and Hinata being on a mission, so I was the only one she could come to."

"Nice to know you're her last choice." It was impossible to tell if he was serious or joking when he said that. "What did she want?"

"To ask my advice on ... something." She just couldn't admit to Neji that Ino wanted to know what she did to catch _his_ eye.

"Weapons?"

"No." She hesitated, and when it looked like Neji was willing to pursue the subject to completion no matter what, she caved reluctantly. "Guys."

The reaction she'd expected never came. Instead of laughing at her, Neji nodded once, slowly, as if last night's insanity made sense to him. "And did you help her?"

"She seems to think I did. In truth, I didn't do anything. She worked things out on her own." Tenten shrugged. "I don't know. She wouldn't even tell me who she wanted to impress. She just came, told me about the problem, and reasoned it out on her own."

Before Neji could say anything in response, Lee and Gai showed up. Greetings were exchanged, and the waitress took their orders right after she delivered Tenten's.

"How is the team's youthful flower doing today?" Gai wanted to know, staring at her with exptectant eyes.

"You look tired," Lee commented before Tenten could.

"Thank you, Lee. I am."

"She had a visitor late last night," Neji supplied, his voice rich with amusement.

The Green Beasts spun in their chairs simultaneously to stare at Neji with wide-eyed, open-mouthed astonishment. "Neji!" Gai started. "Are you - have you and Tenten - have you discovered the springtime of youth together?" Lee finished his sensei's thought with tears in his eyes, ready to allow them to pour down his cheeks if he received an affirmative answer.

Tenten nearly choked on her tea. "No!" she nearly shouted, coughing violently. "It was Yamanaka Ino. _She's_ the one who's discovered the - well, you know!" She just couldn't bring herself to repeat the "springtime of youth" phrase.

Neji blinked once, offering no comment on the matter.

"Tenten!" As if summoned by the mention of her name, Ino appeared in the doorway of the restaraunt. She practically danced up to the table, looking the exact opposite of how she had when she showed up at Tenten's the night before. Throwing her arms around the brunette, she squealed, "Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ You were absolutely right. All I had to do was be myself, all natural, and that was it!"

Gai and Lee burst into spontaneous tears, happily discussing the springtime of youth and how wonderful it all was. Tenten ignored them, wondering why Ino was giving _her _the credit when the blonde had figured it all out herself. "Thank you, Ino, but ... really, all I did was listen. You figured it out on your own."

"Still! It's all worked out in the end, so _thank you_." Ino offered her another tight hug.

"I'm very happy for you and _him_," Tenten said, since she still had no idea who _he_ was. "I hope everything keeps going great for you guys."

"It will. I just _know_ it." Laughing, Ino let go of Tenten. "Seriously, thank you." Her gaze drifted over the brunette's shoulder, toward the door of the restaruant. "Oh! There he is. We're going out for breakfast - we haven't really had time to eat anything, since we've been talking all night. Well, I've been talking and he's been listening, but anyway. We were walking by and I saw you in here, so I had to come say thank you again. Anyway! Thanks again, bye!" She hurried off toward the door, throwing a wave over her shoulder. Through the windows lining the front of the tea shop, the four members of Team Gai watched the blonde wind her arm through that of the man who appeared to have been waiting for her, gazing down at her smiling face as they walked away.

"So - _that's _him?" Tenten blinked as she lowered herself back down onto her cushion.

"The power of youth prevails again," Gai stated satsifactorily. He seemed unsurprised by the identity of Ino's companion.

"To celebrate this joyous event, I aim to find my own springtime with the youthful blossom Sakura before the end of this week!" Lee declared, in a voice slightly louder than the atmosphere of the tea shop usually allowed. But the proprioters were accustomed to Lee and Gai's outbursts and volume, and they were usually tolerated.

Neji cradled his cup of tea in his hands, staring intently down into the steaming liquid. The only sign that he was annoyed was the tic in his jaw, and the bulging vein in his temple that had nothing to do with his Byakugan.

Tenten decided that, as soon as breakfast was over, she was going to go straight back home and return to bed. The entire day was just turning out far too weirdly for her.

_Maybe if I go back to bed and get up on the other side..._ From the look on Neji's face, he was thinking the same thing. Arching one eyebrow, he tilted his head toward the door, a silent invitation.

She nodded in agreement, then reached for her pocket to withdraw some money. Neji shook his head once, sharply, then dropped enough on the table to cover his tea and hers.

They had perfected the art of slipping away from their teammates. Gai-sensei and Lee didn't even notice when Tenten and Neji left the shop, continuing their enthusiastic discussion about heaven-knew-what.

Letting out a relieved breath, she smiled. "Thanks for the tea, Neji. And for everything else."

He nodded once in acknowledgement. In silent agreement, they walked side-by-side toward her apartment, despite the fact that the Hyuuga estate was in the opposite direction. This had become something of a tradition, too, though usually the two of them headed for the training grounds instead of her place. Tenten was oddly touched that Neji realized she'd rather go home than their regular destination.

"How late did Ino keep you up last night?" Neji asked as they turned down her street.

"A-About an hour or so, I guess," Tenten replied, surprised by the question. "Why?"

"I know you got back from your mission late last night. I just wondered how much extra sleep Ino made you lose." His expression and words seemed casual, but his voice _almost_ seemed to indicate something more. A warmth like ... concern?

Something else occurred to her. Neji had not been at the gate - or anywhere else between the entrance to the village and the Hokage's tower, or there and her apartment. How, exactly, had he known what time she got back from her mission?

_Has he been ... keeping tabs on me?_

Before she could voice her question, Neji surprised her. His face was set in an uncharacteristic scowl when she glanced up at him, and if she wasn't too terribly mistaken, he actually ... _growled_?

Tenten cast a quick glance around, but all she saw was one of her neighbors vanishing into his apartment. "Neji?" Her hand immediately went to the pouch at her waist, where she kept several of her weapons.

His landed on her wrist, preventing her from drawing her kunai. "There is no threat." His expression, however, seemed to indicate otherwise.

They paused before her door. "Neji, what was all that about?" She still didn't withdraw her hand from her weapons pouch.

"I did not like the way he was looking at you." Neji's voice, as well as his words, were stiff.

"Who, Hachiro? He's my neighbor. I know I don't live on the most respectable street in the village, but everyone here knows not to-"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Neji stepped forward into her personal space, his hand landing against the outside wall of her apartment with a distinct _slap_. His chest was less than a hand's length from hers, his face so close she could smell the orange on his breath from the tea he was drinking earlier. "He ... likes you."

"What?" She laughed, but her mirth quickly trailed away when she saw the expression on Neji's face. He was _serious_. "Are you ... wait, _really_?"

Neji's lavender eyes studied her intently. "You really don't see it, do you?"

"See what?" The last time Neji had been this close to her, studying her so intently, was when they'd been sparring a few weeks beforehand. In a move he rarely caught her with, he'd managed to corner her against a tree, one hand planted against the bark, his other grasping hers, holding her own kunai to her throat. He had let go of her instantly, not even leaving so much as a red mark on her skin where he'd gripped her, but she had found herself warm and breathless when he'd walked off. It was then she couldn't deny the truth any longer: she habored some very, _very_ deep feelings for her teammate.

He hadn't even walked off yet, and she was already warm and breathless. She knew her face must be as red as her pants, and her neck felt oddly sunburned. "N-Neji? See what?" she prompted when he did not reply.

His head bowed slightly, hair swinging over his shoulder to half-hide his face. "How beautiful you are."

Now she _knew_ she was sleep-deprived. There was no way Hyuuga Neji was standing on her doorstep, telling her that she was beautiful. "I ... what?"

Sighing heavily, the dark-haired genius cradled her face in both hands, tugging her to him as he lowered his lips to hers in a soft, affectionate kiss.

It was the strangest thing. Tenten felt her knees suddenly go weak, refusing to support her weight. But then one of Neji's arms slipped smoothly around her waist, holding her firmly against him as he continued to kiss her. He didn't even miss a beat.

_I ... this is ... Neji's..._ She honestly wasn't sure if it was her lack of sleep or Neji's kiss that made her unable to form a coherent thought. "N-Neji..." Her voice shook unsteadily when he finally pulled away from her.

"Promise me one thing." His voice was lower and huskier than usual, only slightly unsteady.

"Yes." Her head was spinning, her knees still shaking, her breathing ragged. At that moment, she thought fuzzily, she would promise him anything, if only he kissed her like that again.

"Promise me that Lee and Gai-sensei will _not_ find out about this until we have absolutely no other choice than to tell them." Neji's hand shifted to her hair, twining a few loose strands around his long fingers.

"Absolutely."

As Neji leaned down to kiss her again, Tenten decided that she really didn't mind if this was all a dream ... just so long as it was one from which she never woke up.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Note:**_ Another piece of fluff. I don't know what the matter with me lately is - I've been in the mood to write fluff, fluff, fluff! But for those of you who enjoy my angstier pieces, I promise to try to work one of those in soon, though. I apologize again for this late update. I've been having trouble actually _finishing_ a piece once I started it. I have three from the past two weeks that I started and could not seem to finish sitting on my harddrive right now, collecting dust. This idea struck me tonight, though, and I sat down and did not stop writing until I was finished. I felt so badly about making you all wait! I hope this piece didn't disappoint, and thank you so much for reading!


	36. Tears

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Tears_

Part: 1/2

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _thatCHICKyouUSEDtoKnow_, _rao hyuga 18_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _Zyrr_, _kimbi07_, and _SnowCharms_ for your reviews! You all keep me inspired and motivated with all your kind and thoughtful words.

**Author's Note:** Not sure where this idea came from, but I liked it so much, I had to run with it. This is a bit of a strange storyline, bu I really hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Tears~***

* * *

Some were under the misconception that the Byakugan helped members of the Hyuuga clan see the future. This was entirely untrue, as he had told several people multiple times. Even though he lacked foresight, Neji couldn't help but feel that he already knew how things were going to play out.

Neji stood on a balcony high on the wall, overlooking a large, open battleground. Across the room, on a dais, sat the seventh Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. He was leaning forward in his seat, blue eyes keen and focused, slowly scanning the groups of people standing above him.

Three matches had already been completed. Neji was familiar with only one of the fighters so far, a young woman who had been placed in Aburame Shino's _genin_ squad. She had won with ease, beating another genin from Cloud.

Before him, the three _genin_ on his own squad stood against the railing, watching the large board on the opposite wall. They were just as anxious as all the others to see what match would be called next.

The knot in Neji's chest tightened. _Please, please no..._

_Kato Takeshi _VS _Hyuuga Hayato_

A great sigh of relief left his lips. He didn't know much about Kato, other than that he hailed from Grass, but Neji was confident his nephew could best the other boy.

Hayato had taken more after his father than his mother, with dark auburn hair and a sturdy figure. Only his eyes, those easily recognizable as belonging to a Hyuuga, were inherited from his mother. He wore the red-and-brown color scheme of a noble Sand family, his headband proclaiming his affiliation with that village. Unlike his father, he wore no gourd containing sand. His fighting style was purely Hyuuga.

Neji briefly wished the Kazekage and Lady Hinata were here to see their son, but if Hayato managed to win his fight, they would see him in the next round. Temari, Gaara's sister, leaned against the railing casually, but her sharp turquoise eyes belied her interest in her nephew's match. It still puzzled Neji that Hayato had been put on his aunt's team - there would seem to be a conflict of interest there - but he also had to admit that no one watched out for family better than family. Especially when said family was considered royalty.

His nephew's competitor seemed somewhat scrawny in comparison, but he certainly put up a good fight. Neji watched interestedly as Hayato was pushed to the limits of his fighting techniques. The young man had grown a lot since the last time he'd visited the Konoha branch of the Hyuuga clan, Neji noted proudly.

As Kato was carried off on a stretcher and Hayato returned to his team, Neji refocused his attention on the board. In front of him, Uzumaki Minato, Nara Ryuu, and Umino Takara all clutched the railing in their hands as they leaned forward eagerly, all hoping their name would be the next to be called to the sparring floor.

Neji had been truly honored to have the Hokage's middle child, and only son, on his team. Minato's loud exclamation of disappointment when his name wasn't called was extremely reminiscent of his father's. On any other occasion, the similarity between father and son would have made Neji smile.

However, the Hyuuga hardly noticed his student's disappointment. He felt his breath hitch in his chest, unable to tear his gaze from the two names displayed on the board across from him.

_Hyuuga Hanako _VS _Hyuuga Hisoka_

His head snapped around to focus on first one figure, then the other, descending the steps to stand across from each other. Sarutobi Konohamaru, the referee, had spent most of his time animatedly overseeing the matches. But now even the happy-go-lucky _chuunin_ seemed worried as he looked from one fraternal twin to the other.

As Neji looked down at his son and daughter, he couldn't help but see himself and his cousin Hinata. They had faced each other down on the very same floor the last time the _chuunin_ exams had been held in Konoha. He recognized the expression on his son's face, in his eyes, as the same one he had worn all those years ago.

He had almost killed his cousin then. He had little doubt that Hisoka was intending to kill Hanako, his own _sister_, now.

Konohamaru looked up to Neji. The Hyuuga wanted to shake his head, but he knew that, ultimately, the decision to allow the fight to be stopped or to continue was not up to him. Yes, he was their father, but only the Hokage could stop a fight. And, even though Naruto seemed a little worried, he nodded for the fight to go on.

Neji's hands curled into fists, his grip so hard he felt his fingernails biting into the skin of his palms. He sensed Minato, Ryuu, and Takara staring at him worriedly, but couldn't turn away from his children to reassure his students.

Clearing his throat, Konohamaru stepped back and lowered his head. "Begin."

For a long moment, Hisoka and Hanako stared at each other silently. They had grown up together, learned all the Hyuuga techniques together, been as close as most twins were until two years ago.

Then everything changed, and Hisoka renounced Hanako as his sister, from then on having nothing further to do with her. Until now.

The girl blinked once, her hand sliding to one of the many scrolls dangling from her belt. "Hisoka ... brother..." Her wide lavender eyes glittered with tears.

"I have no sister." Hisoka's tone was as cold as his eyes.

Hanako flinched. Her hand shook as she detached the scroll and lifted it, unrolling it across her left arm. "Don't make me do this."

Hisoka's lips curled into a sneer. "Do you know why you have to resort to weapons for your attacks, Hanako? Your Byakugan is weak. Your _Jyuuken_ is inferior, and your _kaiten_ is too slow. In short, you are a _failure_ as a Hyuuga."

This time, Neji flinched. _Don't do this, Hisoka. Don't make my mistakes._ He longed to stop the match, but now that it had started, he couldn't interfere.

He just wondered why Naruto was letting it continue, now that he had the power he'd been lacking so long ago...

"I am _not_ a failure!" Hanako's eyes blazed with a rare fire, and at that moment she looked so much like her mother it made Neji's heart hurt. "I _refuse_ to be a failure."

Her brother, younger by four short minutes, snorted. "Why do you think I was named heir, even though you are the elder child? It's not because I'm male, despite what some have said. It's because, in every way, I am your superior. And I _will_ prove that, once and for all, today." His right foot slid back, hands settling into the familiar Hyuuga _taijutsu_ fighting stance that all from that clan shared.

Out of the corner of his eye, Neji saw Lee's eyes narrow slightly. It had been the proudest day of his life, the Green Beast had said (with tears streaming down his cheeks), when Hyuuga Hisoka was assigned to his team. The son of his youthful rival being entrusted to his care, he'd announced, was the highest honor anyone could bestow upon him. But even though Lee, too, had tried, he'd been unable to change the boy.

Neji was beginning to wonder if anyone could.

Hanako shifted into her own, slightly different, style of the Hyuuga fighting stance. It was true, her techniques and chakra control were not as good as her brother's. But she'd more than made up for it with her amazing control of weapons, which was only equaled and surpassed by one woman: the infamous Weapons Mistress of Konoha.

Her mother.

"Byakugan!" both twins growled at the same moment.

The fight began.

Hisoka charged, right hand drawing back against his chest in readiness for the Gentle Fist. Hanako leaped to her right, scroll trailing behind her, as she bit her thumb and swept it across the symbol-covered surface. A hailstorm of weapons released themselves upon her brother, who easily avoided them all.

Hanako discarded her empty scroll, bending backwards so Hisoka's hand shot past her body. She used her momentum to vault herself into a backflip, driving the toe of her shoe against her brother's arm as her legs came up. He backed off, cursing, two bright red spots appearing on the underside of his arm.

_Yes!_ Neji ground his teeth together to keep from shouting. _She caught two of his chakra points._ He did not wish to see either of his children hurt. Yet, at the same time, he wanted to see his daughter prove to his son that she would not let him continue to put her down, to treat her as worthless, when both had _so much_ potential, as individuals and together...

The younger twin stared in disbelief at his arm. "You..." His chakra-enhanced eyes narrowed dangerously at his sister. "Lucky shot."

The elder appeared to have gained a little bit of confidence, her eyes once more sparking with fire as she freed another scroll from her arsenal. "Believe what you will, brother. But I _will_ beat you today. I _will_ prove my worth, as your sister and as a Hyuuga."

Hisoka shrugged. "Delude yourself, then. It will make it easier for me to win." He charged again, this time his left hand drawing back for the Gentle Fist.

One graceful leap brought Hanako out of the danger zone. Executing a lithe dancer's spin in mid-air, she unrolled her new scroll, grasping the handle on the end as she allowed it to form a swirling cage around her. Tossing it into the air, the Hyuuga heiress slid her finger along the surface as it spun up and she down, releasing another barrage of weapons upon Hisoka.

A quick shift of his weight allowed Hisoka to swirl into his _kaiten_ and deflect the weapons. It wasn't perfect, since he was not able to emit chakra from two of his points, but it was enough. Hanako landed in a crouch as her empty scroll fluttered to the ground behind her.

Two groups away, Neji saw Ino, Hanako's team leader, grin briefly but triumphantly. It was obvious that she had the utmost faith in her student. Beside her, Hanako's teammates were cheering loudly, showing their own support. Hisoka's were oddly silent, both looking troubled by their comrade's attitude.

Hisoka eased out of his spin and stared at his sister, watching her warily as he waited for her to make her next move. Hanako's fingers skipped across her scrolls, her lips moving silently as she identified each one to herself. All the while she didn't stop looking at her opponent, her wide lavender eyes watching to see if _he_ was going to initiate an attack.

"You had might as well back out now, Hanako. You won't beat me."

Hanako's fingers curled around one of her larger scrolls, detaching it from her belt. "I don't have to beat you," she whispered. "I just have to prove to you that I am not a weakling."

"_Tch._" Hisoka charged her as Hanako opened her scroll, left hand driving straight toward her chest.

He wasn't even trying different attacks. He was determined to get to her through the Gentle Fist, confident that that was all it would take to bring her down.

_Hanako, _move_!_ Neji wasn't sure if he shouted it or not; even if he had, his words were drowned out by his daughters' teammates.

As if she'd heard her father, Hanako _did_ move. She dove to the left, scroll once more trailing behind her. Hisoka, surprised by his sister's speed, was unable to avoid all the weapons that flew at him. A shuriken grazed his shoulder, snipping off a lock of his trailing hair on the way past.

Furious, he whirled on his sister again. "This ends _now!_" he shouted. This time he did not return to the Gentle Fist stance. He slipped into another, lower one.

_Eight trigrams, sixty-four palms._ Neji knew from personal experience that it was an almost impossible move to avoid. Hisoka and Hanako, along with their cousin Hayato, had both been taught the technique at a much earlier age than usual. He was beginning to wonder if entrusting them with such a dangerous technique had been such a wise decision.

If Hisoka managed to close all of his sister's chakra points, the match would be over.

Hanako froze, empty scroll still dangling from her hand. She silently watched her brother coming, standing absolutely still until Hisoka was almost upon her. And then she screamed, the sound one long, piercing note that caused several in the audience to cover their ears.

_Silence._

It took Neji a few moments to realize that his daughter had stopped screaming, and that all motion on the floor beneath him had suddenly stopped altogether. Leaning over the railing a little more, he blinked twice, rapidly, trying to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

Hisoka stood absolutely still, his arms extended on either side of his sister as if preparing to embrace her. His eyes were open wide, staring unblinkingly into Hanako's. A great tremor suddenly shook his whole form, and his shoulders hunched as his head quickly dropped, mouth gaping wide. _Gack!_ He choked, blood trailing over his lower lip and down his chin.

Two tears trailed down Hanako's cheeks. Her hand fisted, gathering the fabric of her brother's shirt into her grasp. Drops of bright crimson dotted the sleeve of her white top, and ever-so-slowly, her head tilted down to stare at them in what looked to be utter disbelief.

Minato tugged on Neji's sleeve, at last drawing his attention to his students. "Hyuuga-sensei," the boy whispered, "what just happened?" The shocked confusion in his eyes was mirrored in those of Ryuu and Takara.

"I don't know." Neji turned back to his children, trying to make sense of the sudden twist the fight had taken. Hisoka had looked to win the match with the eight-trigrams technique, but _somehow_, Hanako had dodged his attack, using his own momentum against him as _she_ used the Gentle Fist.

Hisoka's knees buckled. A sob escaped his sister's lips as she let go of him, watching as he fell to all fours at her feet. "Hisoka..."

"_H-How_?" Blood spattered onto the floor as he uttered that single word.

Hanako shook her head once. "All this time, you've blamed me," she whispered. More tears shivered down her face, crystal droplets that shimmered in the overhead lights. "But it wasn't my fault, Hisako. Y-You blamed me, a-and I-I've been so angry, unable t-to show you that i-it wasn't true. Y-You called me w-weak and useless, and I'm _not!_" Her last sentence ended in a shout, the words flung into her brother's face like another blow.

He cringed, visibly shaking with the effort it took to get back on his feet. He swayed for a moment unsteadily, glaring from beneath his brows. "If you hadn't argued with her that day, she _never_ would have accepted that mission. She _never_ would have left us, and she _never_ would have _died_!"

"N-No!" Hanako's hands curled into fists at her sides. "It wasn't my fault! I _begged_ her not to go!" Fear flashed across her face, eyes darting to the side nervously, uncertainly.

Neji gripped the railing in both hands so hard the metal groaned in protest, trying not to buckle under the weight of realization that suddenly slammed down on his shoulders. _All this time ... he blamed her! That's why..._

Three distinct memories flashed through his mind, one after another, each worse than the last.

* * *

_Tenten shoved another scroll into her pack, jaw set in a familiar expression of repressed anger. "It's an S-rank in the Land of Clouds. I don't know how long I'll be gone."_

_Neji reached out for her. "Tenten, please don't-"_

_She cut him off. "The Hokage offered me the mission and let me have a few days to think about it. I decided today that I would accept it." She didn't look at him as she swung her pack over her shoulder._

_He caught her arm, spinning her to face him. "Are you leaving because of what Hanako said earlier?"_

_His wife's eyes flashed dangerously. "Try to stop me again, and I swear, Neji, you will regret it." Ripping her arm free from his grasp, she left without another word, without even kissing him goodbye._

_It was the last time Neji spoke to her, and vice-versa._

* * *

_Neji watched silently from the doorway as Hisoka hugged his mother tightly about the waist. "I'll miss you," he whispered._

_Tenten kissed the top of his head. "I'll miss you, too. But I'll be back before you know it."_

_Hisoka stepped back, furiously rubbing his arm across his eyes. "You're not mad at Hanako, are you?" he whispered. Even in his sadness, he was trying to stick up for his sister._

_"No, I'm not mad at her." Tenten ruffled her son's hair. "I love you, Hisoka. Be good for your father until I come back, all right?"_

_He nodded seriously, then stepped back so his four-year-old brother could be swept up into his mother's arms and kissed. "Bye, little 'Zashi," Tenten said, kissing the tip of his nose._

_Hizashi giggled and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck, too young, really, to understand what was going on. "Bye-bye, mama. See you soon."_

_"See you, too. Be good." Tenten kissed Hizashi's cheek, then set him down. Then she looked up and spotted Neji in the doorway. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but she turned away from him before he could._

_Neji watched, heartbroken, as Tenten followed the path away from the Hyuuga estate's main house to the gate. Right before she reached it, Hanako appeared out of nowhere, stepping into her mother's path. Even from that distance, Neji saw the tears on the little girl's face. He was too far away to hear what was said, but he saw Tenten shake her head once, kiss the top of Hanako's head as she had her other two children, then push open the gate and leave._

* * *

_Naruto's usually cheerful face was twisted in an expression of grief and guilt as he stared at Neji. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "The ANBU team came back with the report. They saw her, but-" he drew in a deep breath, lowering his eyes "-were unable to retrieve her body."_

_Neji shook his head. "She's not dead."_

_The Hokage raised his head sharply, eyes narrowing. "Neji-"_

_"I refuse to believe she's dead. Unless I see her body, I won't." _I can't._ He'd been consumed with guilt for the past two weeks since she'd left. She'd been angry at him, and he hadn't been able to talk her down..._

_If she really _was_ dead, that would be the end of it. He would never be able to apologize to her. Never be able to hold her, to kiss her, to be able to tell her that _one last time_ that he loved her, so, so much..._

_"I sent Shikamaru, Sai, and Kiba, three of my best ANBU. I'm sorry, Neji, but their intelligence is ... final. They are absolutely certain. Tenten is gone."_

_Even after he was dismissed from the Hokage's office and went home, deep down, Neji still didn't believe it. He had debated whether or not to wait to tell their children, but they had been asking when their mother would come home. He couldn't allow them to retain their hope, on the slight chance it was false._

_Hanako had wrapped her arms around Hizashi and hugged him tightly, both of them crying. Hisoka had simply stared at his father blankly for a long moment, glanced at his twin sister, then turned and walked away, eyes dry but filled with anger._

* * *

Neji was pulled back to the present when Hisoka shouted again at his sister.

"If you hadn't been so _fixated_ on wanting to go to Suna to train with Aunt Hinata, Mom would never have been hurt so deeply that she accepted that mission!"

Hanako shook her head. "No, no! It wasn't my fault! She - she said she forgave me, that that wasn't why she was leaving!" Her eyes were haunted, filled with the pain and grief she'd been living with for the past two years.

"Of _course_ she'd tell you that!" Hisoka coughed again, swaying unsteadily but refusing to fall, to give up, to lose the match. "But it's all your fault that Mom is dead, and it always will be!"

_That's what drove them apart..._ Neji had never been able to wrangle a confession out of either twin about what had made them stop being so close. He knew that Hisoka had been the instigator, and that Hanako was hurt by her brother's distance. But Neji had _never_ once considered that Hisoka blamed his sister for their mother's death.

Perhaps he had been so consumed with his own grief and guilt that he had not seen it.

"You're _wrong_!"

Hisoka swayed, slumping to his knees. But he refused to stop glaring at Hanako, eyes filled with the hatred that Neji recognized from when he would look in the mirror when he was younger. "Prove it!" he snarled.

Next to him, Neji heard his students' breaths catch. One of them - it was either Ryuu or Minato, he wasn't sure which exactly - moved to climb up on the railing to jump down.

"_Stop!_"

All eyes were drawn to where the Hokage stood in the narrow space between Hanako and Hisoka, one hand held out toward either twin. Murmurs of surprise rustled through the crowd: there had _never_ been an instance where the Hokage stopped a match.

Ever.

Hard blue eyes shifted from one Hyuuga's face to the other. Naruto considered them both for a long moment, regarding their expressions, both twisted with anger and pain. Lowering his arms, he shook his head. "Both contenstants are disqualified."

Hisoka and Hanako stared at the Hokage in openmouthed surprise. Naruto looked at them both, bowed his head, closed his eyes, and turned away from them. "There is no excuse for a brother and sister to try to kill each other. If you cannot see past your own hatred for each other to conduct yourselves with discipline and honor befitting shinobi, neither of you deserve the title of _chuunin._" He took three steps, then sighed deeply and turned back. His gaze shifted between the twins before lifting to where Neji still stood on the balcony, hand fisted in the back of his wayward student's shirt. "Hyuuga Neji. Come down here, please."

Neji let go of his student - Ryuu, he saw, which surprised him - and descended the steps. Hisoka had gotten to his feet again, and Hanako had moved to help him remain standing. Perhaps it was shock, or perhaps he was finally starting to cool his temper. Either way, Hisoka was accepting his sister's help, at long last not pushing her away.

Naruto stepped closer to the three of them, tilting his head as he pitched his voice so low only the three Hyuuga could hear him. "Despite what I told you two years ago, Hyuuga Tenten is still very much alive."

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Note:**_Please don't kill me! While I did not originally intend for this piece to be a two-parter when I started it, ultimately, it has turned out this way. The next posted chapter will be the second half, I promise. (I also promise to try not to take too terribly long to update!) In the meantime, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this piece!

_**Footnote: **_One thing I want to make clear, just in case I didn't explain it well enough in the story: there are no longer "main" and "branch" clans, proper, in the Hyuuga family. When Hinata married the Kazekage and moved to Suna, she took half of the clan with her, leaving Hanabi in charge of the Konoha branch. Even though they are known as the "Suna branch" and "Konoha branch," the curse mark has been removed from those who had it, and is no longer placed upon the next generation. Thus, Hisoka, Hanako, and Hizashi do not have curse marks, and never will, even though the twins _were_ born before the (peaceful) split happened and the curse mark was abolished. (Despite similarities, this is _not_ related to any former piece in this collection, or my seperately posted oneshot, _Desert Rose_.)


	37. Ghosts

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Ghosts_

Part: 2/2

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _KNO_, _NoaShi_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _rao hyuga 18_, _rallybabe89_, _SnowCharms_, _Crazy Kunoichi Tenten_, _thatCHICKyouUSEDtoKNOW_, _kenzinator_, _Franoncrack_, and _Kari-Kateora_ for your reviews! You are some of the most amazing people in the world - thank you so much for your kind words and support!

**Author's Note:** Part two is quite a bit longer than part one, but there were a lot of things to do, and a lot of questions to be answered. I have pretty solid ideas for the next three oneshots, so updates should come pretty quickly, if all goes according to plan. In the meantime, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story, and I hope you enjoy part two!

* * *

***~Ghosts~***

* * *

_"I'll give you a couple of days to think about it. I know this isn't an easy decision to make. But to be honest, you're the only person in this village that I believe can complete this mission."_

_Naruto's words echoed in Tenten's mind as she made her way through the lush garden the Hyuuga estate boasted. She ran her fingertips along some particularly beautiful blooms, allowing their softness to soothe her._

_The Hokage was right. She'd read the mission file, knew what it would take to complete it successfully. If she accepted it, there was a possibiliy she could be away from her family - her beloved husband, her three beautiful children - for months, maybe even _years_. Or, worse, she might never come back home to them at all._

_However, Naruto was also right when he said she was the only one who probably had a hope of completing it successfully. She was an orphan that had never known her clan name; she had no_ kekkei genkai_; and she had kept her marriage to Neji low-key, meaning hardly anyone outside of Konoha knew she was a Hyuuga. She was not particularly beautiful, nor was she ugly. She was average, the kind of person who could be passed on the street without being noticed._

_She was perfect for the mission, and both she and Naruto knew it. His saying he was giving her more time to "think about it" was really more like he was giving her time to say goodbye - though hopefully only temporarily - to her family before she had to leave._

_It was an S-rank mission. All she could tell her family was that she was leaving on a mission. She couldn't tell them how long she would be gone, or exactly _how_ dangerous it would be._

_"Mama!"_

_The hail from behind her made her pause and turn. Her only daughter, Hanako, was running toward her, long dark ponytail bouncing from side to side with each step._

_"What's wrong, Hanako?" Tenten accepted her daughter into the expected hug, which was considerably shorter than usual since the ten-year-old was vibrating with excitement._

_"Do you remember how, the last time Hayato came to visit, Aunt Hinata came along?"_

_Tenten nodded once. Even though Hinata was Neji's cousin, Hanako, Hisoka, and Hizashi all fondly referred to her as "Aunt Hinata," just as Neji was "Uncle Neji" to Hayato. "Yes."_

_Hanako bounced up and down on her toes, her usually calm personality having been abandoned in favor of her excitement. "Well, she said that I could come train with her in Suna sometime, if I wanted! Please, Mama, I _really_ want to go." Her lavender eyes sparkled with hope. "It's not that I'm not appreciative of your weapons training, or the techniques that Father is showing me. But ... my chakra control isn't as good as Hisoka's, and my techniques aren't as sharp, either. Aunt Hinata's weren't as good as Father's, but she found ways to compensate. She'll teach them to me!"_

_The elder kunoichi's ire flared. She was furious at the Elders for their constant scorn for Hanako, making her feel inferior to her brother, four minutes her junior. Already Hisoka was being groomed as a potential heir to the clan. Hanabi had not yet married, which meant she had produced no heir of her own. Since Neji was her closest relative in Konoha, not to mention the most powerful in the clan, one of his children was the most logical choice. "Your gift for weapons control far outshines your brother's," she said, somewhat stiffly._

_Her daughter shrugged. "Maybe. But let's face it - Hisoka _is_ better. I would really like to get better at the Hyuuga techniques, though. Please, Mama? Aunt Hinata said I would not be imposing on her, Uncle Gaara, Hayato, and Hikari."_

_Tenten swallowed back her desire to strangle the Hyuuga Elders. Granted, she knew it would do her daughter some good to spend with the gentle Hinata, who enjoyed spending time with her nephews, but who especially loved her niece. And Hanako loved Hikari, who, at three years younger, was like the little sister Hanako had never had. She had been quite disappointed when Hizashi was born, saying she had hoped he would be a girl. "Baby girl ... I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well right now. Please, can we discuss this later?"_

_Hanako's bright expression fell, and Tenten felt horrible for killing her daughter's excitement. "But-"_

_"Please, Hanako. I just want some time to think about this. I will also need to discuss this with your father, who, as you know, is not here right now."_

_"What's to think about, Mama? I'll only be going to Suna! It's not that far away, and it's not like it's dangerous there or anything."_

_She squeezed her eyes shut. Of all times for her daughter to come to her with something like this, why did it have to be _now_? "I will discuss it with your father later. It is not like you could leave for Suna right now, even if I _did_ say yes. You will be the first to know _if_ we decide you can go."_

_Now tears were glistening in Hanako's wide, pearlescent eyes. "Mama..."_

_"I'm sorry, Hanako. I just ... don't feel like doing this with you right now." On any other day, she wouldn't have minded Hanako coming to her about this. In fact, she probably would have said yes, talked Neji into the scheme that night, and helped her daughter pack the next morning. She had been meaning to visit Suna herself, meaning she could accompany her daughter there and come back a couple of days later. But right then, she wanted to cherish what little bit of time she had left with Hanako, her boys, and Neji. The thought of any of them going a great distance away before she had to leave made her feel even emptier inside than she already was._

_Hanako nodded once, but Tenten could tell she was hurt. "Yes, Mama. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Without another word, she spun on her heel and walked off in the direction from which she'd come._

_Tenten pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, trying very hard not to cry._ Oh, how I wish I could tell you all the truth, _she thought to herself. _But I can't. I know you are all going to hate me for this - especially you, Neji - but it has to be done. I have no choice.

_Her decision had already been made for her, but now the formalities were through. The sooner she left, the sooner she could complete the mission and come back home._

_As soon as she got packed, she would leave._

* * *

It took every last shred of Neji's patience and self-control to keep him where he was through the rest of the matches. Minato, Ryuu, and Takara all won, only sustaining minor injuries. He longed to talk with Naruto more, but he knew better than to try to hold up the _chuunin_ exams. His son had been taken to the hospital, and his daughter stood with the other members of her team, who had also won their matches. So far, Konoha seemed to be showing the most promise of all the villages represented, though Suna wasn't too far behind.

_Tenten is alive. My wife is _alive_._ The thought just kept spinning through his mind, over and over and over again. He knew his students were staring at him, worried, but he didn't know what to do to reassure them that everything was okay. They had no idea what the Hokage had told him earlier, and he knew he couldn't tell them now.

As soon as they were all dismissed, Neji headed for the hospital. His team followed silently, supportive expressions on their faces. It didn't take long for Lee and Hisoka's teammates to start trailing along, though only Hanako came along later for her team.

Everyone in the hospital gave them furtive looks. News traveled fast in Konoha, particularly during the _chuunin_ exams. The fact that yet another showdown between Hyuuga clan members had occurred during a match had not escaped notice, either. Neji and Hanako, particularly, got a lot of notice as they headed for Hisako's room.

Somehow, Naruto had managed to beat them there. He stood leaning against the wall, blond head bowed, blue eyes closed, looking like the entire world was resting on his shoulders, and it was taking every last bit of his strength, and more, to keep holding it up.

The small group paused before him, and at last he looked up. "He's not in the room yet," Naruto announced. Just like that, he was sharp and alert, eyes bright, expression relaxed. Neji wondered how he was able to do that - go from looking like he was ready to collapse to like he'd just woken from a good night's sleep in less than the blink of an eye. He supposed it was just one of those Naruto-things that didn't make sense to anyone, not even those who knew him best.

Next to Neji, Hanako bowed her head. "Is he still in surgery?" she whispered.

Naruto's eyes shifted to the girl, softening slightly at the expression on her face. "Yeah. But don't worry - Sakura and Lady Tsunade are the best. They'll have him patched up and back on his feet in no time at all."

Hanako nodded once, a thin smile weakly curling her lips.

Clearing her throat, Takara wrapped her arm around the taller girl and steered her toward the bench sitting against one wall. "Come on," she said. "You should sit down."

Minato and Ryuu followed silently, blue and dark eyes respectively silently watching. The remaining two members of Lee's team had already split off, murmuring quietly to each other in the corner.

Lee himself, who had remained uncharacteristically quiet, chose that moment to speak up. "How bad is he?" He had voiced the question as Hisoka's team leader that Neji had been unable to as the boy's father.

Naruto sighed, a hint of his earlier exhaustion shadowing his eyes. "Sakura sent out a nurse to talk to me since she couldn't leave the surgery. Hanako's attack _just_ missed most of his internal organs, but his heart..." He shook his head. "It's touch and go."

Neji sighed. _Tenten ... I've done such a terrible job in your absence._ When she got back (how nice it was to think that, and know for sure now that it _was_ "when" and not "if"), she was going to kill him for letting things get so bad between their twins. "Hisoka is strong."

"Yes." The enthusiasm that usually dripped from every word that left Lee's mouth was conspicuous in its abscence. "He is a Hyuuga."

As if that explained everything. _That_, Neji thought bitterly, _might actually be the cause of this mess._ _If only I had been more involved. If only I had pried a little more, been a little more insistant that they _tell_ me what was wrong. _He had spent many years believing that Fate ruled everything. He had spent many more in disbelief of that same thing. But now, a part of him that had been very much active the last time the _chuunin_ exams had been held in Konoha stirred again, whispering that perhaps Fate _did_ have something to do with a little bit of everything. After all, what other reason would there be that his son and daughter would all but repeat the match he and his cousin had fought?

Before anyone else could speak, Hayato ran up, Temari right behind him. The other two members of his team were absent. "What's going on? How's Hisoka?"

Neji shook his head once, sharply. He wasn't sure what to tell his nephew, other than that all they could do was wait.

Lee cleared his throat, drawing the newcomers' attention to him. "Hisoka is still in surgery. Sakura and Lady Tsunade are working on him. We are all confident that he will be out soon, and will be back to himself in no time."

Hayato nodded once, then turned away to go sit with his cousin. Temari remained behind, arms crossed. "Hayato and I sent a messenger bird to Suna before we came here. Gaara and Hinata will probably be here within the next few days."

Would the same thoughts run through Hinata's mind that had plagued him? Neji wondered. "I'll send another as soon as we have word on Hisoka's condition."

There was nothing more to be said. All they really _could_ do then was wait.

* * *

_Konoha..._

Hyuuga Tenten stopped at the crest of the last hill, just staring at the familiar gates waiting to greet her. She had dreamed of them so often the past two years, waking each morning to the crushing realization that yet another day had dawned to see her _not_ going home.

But now she wasn't dreaming. _Now,_ she was finally home!

From the looks of things, her village had not changed much since she left. The smells of fresh food from the markets still wafted through the air, the chatter from various shinobi and civilians played counterpoint to the wind's music, and even Izumo and Kotetsu were still sitting at the gate, the exact same bored expressions on their faces that they'd been wearing when she left.

Until they saw her.

Izumo sat straight up, eyes wildly scanning her up and down before he managed to stammer out a few words. "You - you're - _stop right there_!"

Considering Tenten had already paused in front of their post, she found this order quite easy to follow. "Hello," she said calmly. "Did I miss anything exciting while I was gone?"

Kotetsu reared back in his chair, staring at her as if he had suddenly come face-to-face with a long-departed spirit. (Come to think of it, the expression on his face seemed to indicate that the spirit was decidedly unfriendly, but Tenten decided she could forgive him. Shock did strange things to people, after all.) "You're _dead_!" he declared loudly.

She spread her hands out tiredly. "I feel like I should be." Still maintaining her "I'm no threat" posture, she tilted her head and offered the password Naruto had sent to her with the last messenger bird. Now that her mission was finally over and she could return home, he didn't have to worry about the message falling into the wrong hands.

Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged a wary look, conferred quietly for a few moments, then turned to nod at her. "All right," the former said. "Guess you're free to go in. Watch yourself, though. Things are a little crazy, what with the _chuunin_ exams going on and all."

Tenten felt her heart skip a beat. Murmuring a quick thank-you, she took off for the Hokage tower, anxious to debrief so she could see her children and husband again. She couldn't wait to find out who Hisoka and Hanako's team leaders were, and if they had entered the exams this time around.

The only person around when Tenten got to the tower was Shikamaru. He sat half-slumped over his desk, head propped against his hand, eyelids at half mast. He stared at her blankly for a few seconds, then made a _tsk_ing noise in the back of his throat.

She shouldn't have been surprised that _he_ wasn't surprised to see her alive when the entire village had been informed of her death nearly two years past. "Is the Hokage here, or is he still at the exams?"

The Nara genius shook his head. "Hospital," he said shortly. "There was an ... _incident._" At Tenten's stricken look, he sat up a little straighter and shook his head. "Nah, there's not another invasion or anything. _Troublesome._ But you'll find him at the hospital." He dismissed her by turning back to the scroll he'd been reading, half-heartedly flicking one hand toward the door.

Only a few minutes after she'd entered the Hokage tower, she left it. Anxious to report to Naruto so she could get home sooner, Tenten took to the roofs so she could take a more direct route to the hospital.

The nurse at the front desk must have been new, because she didn't seem surprised to see Tenten when the kunoichi stopped to ask about the Hokage's whereabouts. She reported a room number, then turned back to her files, a harried expression on her face. Murmuring a soft _thank you,_ Tenten made her way through the familiar halls until she finally caught sight of a familiar head of blond hair.

...Alongside other familiar heads of hair, not the least of which belonged to her husband, her daughter and her nephew.

Her stomach twisted painfully as she noted her elder son was not included in the group. Though she was unbelievely happy to see Neji, Hanako, and Hayato after her two-year abscence, the emotion was tempered by her fright at not seeing Hisoka.

Lee was the first to notice her standing there. His jaw dropped, eyes popping even wider than normal as he let out a strangled gasp. This drew everyone else's attention, and one by one, they all began to stare at her in utter shock.

The only ones who did not seem surprised to see her were Naruto, Neji, and Hanako. Now that her mission was over, and she was able to come home, the Hokage must have chosen to tell her family she was still alive. She hoped it would make her homecoming easier for all of them.

Hanako was the first to move. She tore away from the two people sitting on either side of her and ran for Tenten, throwing her arms around the older woman when she reached her. "I'm so sorry, Mother!" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I promise, I didn't mean to! B-But it's been so long, and h-he was so _angry_ at me, and he told me it was _my fault,_ and I didn't _want_ it to be my fault, and-"

"Hanako." Tenten gently took her daughter's tear-streaked face in her hands and guided the girl away from her a bit. "Shh."

Sniffling, the young kunoichi wiped away the tears leaking down her cheeks. She looked like she wanted to say more, but instead remained standing silently as she'd been told.

The girl had grown a lot since Tenten left. Her dark hair hung almost to her shoulders in a messy ponytail, and a line of scrolls dangled from the belt around her waist. She wore a loose white top and blue capris, which were full of pockets to house more scrolls. If Tenten didn't know better, she'd think Hanako was older than twelve. Something had aged her, even more than most ninja were at that age.

Movement beyond her daughter's form caught her attention. Lifting her gaze, her eyes met the familiar pale ones that had kept her captivated for so many years. Even though she had promised herself a thousand times that she wouldn't cry when she finally saw her husband again, she felt her eyes fill with traitorous tears.

"Neji..."

He didn't say anything. He simply wrapped one arm around her, the other around Hanako, and pulled them both into his arms. Tenten leaned against his chest, inhaling his familiar scent as his own face burrowed into her hair to do the same. Something wet dripped onto her cheek, and she honestly wasn't sure if was her own tears, or Neji's.

Lee was waiting when Neji finally let go of her. For a long moment the younger Green Beast continued to stare at her; finally, he let out a shout and drew her into a hug that stole the air from her lungs. "Tenten, youthful flower, you _have_ returned!" he sobbed.

Tenten awkwardly patted her friend on his shoulder. "It's good to see you, too, Lee," she managed.

When Lee finally let her go, Temari stepped up, her arms crossed, cool teal eyes narrowed. "Welcome back," she said at last. Then, without another word, she turned and went back over to where Naruto was still standing, head very obviously pointed away from the reunited family and friends to give them privacy.

Slowly, all the other kids gathered around, staring at her with curious eyes. Lee cleared his throat and introduced two of the three members of his team, then indicated the three members of Neji's.

"Hisoka is also on my team," Lee added at the end of the introductions. "But..." He looked at Neji out of the corner of his eye, obviously a signal.

Hanako stepped forward, her head bowed, hands folded in front of her properly. "He's in surgery," she whispered. Fresh tears trailed down her cheeks, dripping off her chin to land on the floor between her feet. "I-I think I might have killed my brother."

* * *

It took several minutes for Tenten to get the full story of what had happened. Finally she learned that Hanako and Hisoka had been paired against each other during the exams. Her final move had been the Gentle Fist, causing damage to her brother's heart that Sakura and Lady Tsunade were even then trying to repair. Neji had later explained that Hisoka had been bitter toward his sister, blaming her for Tenten's leaving. Hanako had gotten tired of the verbal and emotional abuse and snapped.

She had expected that her going on the mission would cause unwanted strife in her family. She had never _dreamed_ that things would get so bad that her son and daughter would attempt to kill each other.

As soon as Neji finished getting her updated, he bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Tenten," he whispered. "I ... have failed."

Ignoring the many pairs of eyes still watching them, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Neji's waist. Resting her head on his chest, she sighed. "I knew leaving would hurt you all so much," she whispered. "I ... never knew it would make things _this_ bad."

"Why _did_ you leave?" Neji's question was asked so softly she almost didn't hear it.

_Because I had to._ She really wasn't sure if that was the best thing to say, but she wasn't sure what else to tell him. Drawing in a deep breath, she looked up into his face and told him the truth. "Because I had to. The Hokage gave me some time to 'think about it,' but in truth ... I was the only one who could do the mission." She was almost glad that she wasn't allowed to give him the details, because she had to live with what she'd had to do. There was no point in Neji having to live with it, too. Even for a ninja, killing was never easy. "I wasn't angry at you or our children when I left. I was angry at myself, and perhaps even a little with the Hokage, for placing me in that position. I know it wasn't Naruto's fault, but..." She shook her head.

The murmur of conversations to their left suddenly stopped, drawing their attention in that direction. Sakura appeared around the corner, her pink hair tied up at the back of her head, her surgical scrubs dotted with blood, her features incredibly tired. "He survived the surgery," she announced.

An audible sigh of relief swept through those gathered.

Sakura held up one hand. "Yes, he made it through surgery, and Lady Tsunade and I managed to repair the damage to his heart. _But_, there was a lot of internal bleeding, which means he did lose a lot of blood. If he survives the night, though, I'm confident he'll be fine." Lifting her hand, she made a shooing motion. "Now everyone except for family needs to clear out of here. We need to bring Hisoka to his room, and we won't be able to get him here with the hall congested like this."

One by one, almost everyone left. Soon only Neji, Tenten, Hanako, Hayato, Naruto, Lee, and Hisoka's two teammates were left. The Hokage and Team Lee stayed for obvious reasons.

When she returned, Sakura seemed unhappy at the number of people who stayed, but she didn't protest. Once she got Hisoka settled into the room, she allowed visitors two-by-two, with only his parents allowed to stay longer.

While everyone else was taking their turns, Naruto drew Tenten to the side. "I just told them the truth earlier. Or, anyway, as much of the truth as I could." His blue eyes flickered downward, pain appearing on his face. "I'm sorry, Tenten. Most of this is my fault."

Even though Tenten _wanted_ to blame Naruto for what had happened, she knew she couldn't. "I don't blame any of this on you," she said. "I did what had to be done. It's as simple as that. What is done is done, and the best we can all do is keep moving forward."

Naruto smiled thinly at that. "I'm sure there are many who would disagree with that assessment, Tenten, but thank you." He turned his head when the door to Hisoka's room opened and Hayato and Hanako exited. "I'll let you and Neji go see your son now. We'll ... work out a mission debrief later. For now ... just know I'm sorry." They wound up bowing at each other at the same time, then the Hokage walked off, hands in his pockets, shoulders slouched, head bowed in a posture similar to that of his sensei.

Tenten slowly turned and walked back to her husband. This was not how she had imagined her homecoming at all. Granted, she'd also not expected them to run to her with open arms and accept her back into their lives as if she hadn't left them for two long years, but ... at the same time, she had not expected to come home to her family teetering on the edge of destruction.

It wasn't until the two of them were sitting side-by-side next to Hisoka's bed that Tenten spoke. "How is Hizashi?" she whispered.

Neji's lips twitched in a ghost of a smile. "He's grown up so much. He's started at the Academy, now. Already he's showing an affinity for weapons, though it's still too soon to tell how well he'll do with the Hyuuga techniques."

A brief soft, warm glow of pride ignited in her chest. That made two of their children that had picked up her natural gift with weapons. She just hoped that Hizashi was also good with the Hyuuga techniques, as well.

As uncomfortable silence welled up between them, Tenten found herself longing for the familiarity they used to share. Before she left, they could hold entire conversations in just one look, say a thousand things to each other with just the briefest brush of their hands. But now ... somehow, she felt like at least she was a completely different person. Even if Neji hadn't changed, she wondered if she _had_ to a point where they were no longer compatible, as impossible and painful as that thought was to contemplate.

Turning from Neji, she settled her gaze on her son's face. He had grown a lot in two years, much as his sister had. He was wearing his hair longer, making him look more like his father than ever. Even with an expression of pain on his face, she could tell that he was growing into a very handsome young man. She wouldn't be surprised if all the _genin_ kunoichi and half the Academy girls, too, were pining after him. (And there wasn't the least bit of motherly pride or affection coloring that assessment, not at all, she thought wryly.) Hisoka had matured so much while she was gone, she hardly recognized him.

Everything had changed so much since she was gone. How was she ever going to be able to fit in again - especially if she lost her son?

* * *

He had a feeling...

It had started out as him waiting around outside the hospital for Sakura to leave, but even after she came out, Naruto stayed. He wasn't sure why, especially since he'd gotten some pretty strange looks for his behavior. And maybe it did seem a little weird, the Hokage sitting on the steps of the hospital, looking like he was in it for the long haul, even after the sun had gone down and most normal people were at home.

Then again, Uzumaki Naruto had _never_ claimed to be normal.

So he sat and waited for whatever was causing his instincts to tingle, watching the sky shift through a wide spectrum of colors as daytime faded into evening, then nighttime proper. Eventually he got caught up in watching the stars, picking out the few constellations he knew.

A very long time passed before a familiar chakra signature approached. Naruto sat and let her approach, waiting until she was almost upon him before he spoke. "I had a feeling you'd come here tonight."

Hyuuga Hanako stared at him for a long moment, and he was proud that she didn't seem surprised to see him sitting there. She bowed quickly, and he waved her off. "Come here and sit down." He patted the step next to him.

She eyed him warily as she did as requested, gingerly lowering herself to the ground as if expecting it to bite her. Naruto very deliberately didn't look at her, instead gazing back up at the stars as if they were the most mesmerising things in the world. "Why did you come here, Hanako?" he asked.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her look at him as if he were crazy. "You said you knew I'd be here," she said. There wasn't a hint of disrespect in her tone, just a touch of surprise, and just a hint of shrewdness.

Obligingly, Naruto chuckled. "So I did." At last he turned to face her, propping his back against the railing to get more comfortable. "You're here to see your brother, to apologize even if he can't hear you."

Hanako nodded, studying her hands, clasped together in her lap so tightly her knuckles were white. "Yes," she whispered. "I never meant to hurt him, just like I know deep down he never really meant to hurt me. It's just ... even though Mom told me the day she left that she wasn't doing it because we argued, a part of me _had_ to wonder. Hisoka just kept triggering that part of me, and ... I couldn't take it any more." She sniffled, lifting one hand to swipe at her eyes. "I-I guess I'm a crybaby ninja. All I've done since the exam is cry. But..."

Naruto nodded once. "Do you know why I disqualified you from the exam this time around, Hanako?" he asked softly.

A brief shake of her head was the only response she gave.

Leaning forward, he tilted up his honarary niece's face until their eyes could meet. "The bond between brothers - and, in this case, brother and sister - is very strong. I've heard it said that the bond between twins is even stronger. I, personally, believe there are very few things in this world that can sever that bond." A pang of pain shot through his chest when he thought of Sasuke, but he pushed it away. This was not the time to revisit old memories, or to let old hurts haunt him. "Some say that, to be a great ninja, you have to put aside everything. You have to put aside everyone you love, everything you care for. There's only the mission, and nothing else." He paused, letting those words sink in before continuing. "But you know what I think? _I_ think that having those bonds help you be an even better ninja. Remembering all that you care for helps you protect them to the very best of your abilities."

A spark of understanding lit Hanako's eyes, though she said nothing.

Naruto leaned back again, knowing he had the young Hyuuga's full attention now. "Sometimes triumph comes at a very high price, Hanako. Nara Shikamaru once told me that the next generation of Leaf shinobi are the most important people in this village, and I agree with him. I _could_ have passed you on to the next level of the exams, but ... I think, in the end, you and your brother passing and becoming _chuunin_ at the same time is the best goal you both can aim for. I've seen you supporting each other through the years, helping each other to get to where you are today. You both are fine shinobi on your own, but, together? I think, together, you guys are _unbeatable_."

Tears trickled down Hanako's cheeks. "That's what I've always wanted," she whispered. "For me and Hisoka to pass at the same time, to become _chuunin_ and be the best ninja we can be."

"I know a lot of things have changed for you and your family," he said. "Most of it is my fault. Your mom ... the mission I sent her on was very dangerous. If she was traced back to Konoha, a lot of people could have gotten hurt, or killed. I had to pretend that she had been killed, and make everyone - even you, your brothers, and your father - believe she was dead to protect her." He sighed. "The last thing I want to do is cause people pain. I promised I'd make things better when I became Hokage, and sometimes I wonder if I _am_ doing a good job, or if I'm just making things worse."

Hanako suddenly reached over, threw her arms around his shoulders, and hugged him tightly. "_I_ think you're doing a great job," she said loyally. "Without your help, my father never would have been free. And Hisoka, Hizashi and I wouldn't be free right now, either."

Awkwardly, Naruto patted the back of Hanako's head. "Thank you for your confidence, Hanako. But still. I've caused so much strife in your family." This was the part he _hated_ about being Hokage. He had to send the ninja under his command on dangerous missions, even when he didn't want to. Even though he cared for everyone in the Leaf village, he couldn't let friendships or favoritism rule him, though sometimes he wanted to. Tough decisions were all a part of his daily life, and even though Tenten had gone on the mission willingly, he still felt horrible for the result his actions, even indirectly, had caused. "I promise you I'm going to do _everything_ I can to try to make up for it. I know I probably can't, but I am going to try."

"Thank you." Hanako's words were muffled by his jacket, but the warmth behind him was not lessened in the least.

"You're welcome, Hanako." Gently prying her off, he gave her a light push. "Now go see your brother."

"But-"

"Shh. Don't worry about Sakura and her rules. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," Hanako repeated, then vanished through the doors.

Naruto sighed, pushing himself off the steps before turning his ambling steps toward home. Maybe he'd be lucky and Sakura would already be in bed, and he could wait until tomorrow to tell her that he'd bent the rules in _her_ hospital, just a little bit...

As he got closer to his house, he sighed. There was still a light on in the front room.

..._Or not._

* * *

Tenten woke to the sound of soft voices nearby. For a moment she stiffened, ready to defend herself against attack. Just as quickly, though, she remembered that she was home, and there was no one in Konoha who was going to try to kill her.

It took a few more seconds for her sleep-muddled brain to identify the voices she was hearing. _Hanako and ... Hisoka?_

She wanted to open her eyes, but something in the twins' tone warned her against it. So she continued to sit in her chair, head against her sleeping husband's shoulder, listening in on the conversation happening just a few steps away.

"I'm sorry, Hisoka."

Silence stretched for a long time, so long Tenten was tempted to give up her facade of sleep and tell Hisoka to answer his sister. But she didn't have to, because the boy finally spoke. "I'm sorry, too, Hana. I ... never should've treated you the way I did. There's no excuse for it."

Hanako's responding laugh sounded a little shaky. "You're more than forgiven, brother." There was a soft rustling, and Tenten cracked open her eyes to see Hanako carefully hugging her brother, and him responding a little stiffly, but willingly nonetheless. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sister." He was quiet for another long moment, then said, "I wish you'd still passed to _chuunin,_ though."

This time the elder twin's laugh was full of true mirth. "Thank you, Hisoka. But I talked to Uncle Naruto earlier, and ... he said that he's giving us both a chance to pass next time. And you know what? I think we _will_. Together, we can do anything. And there's _nothing_ more I want than to make it to _chuunin_ at the same time, you and me getting our vests and taking the next step as shinobi together. I know someday we'll have to go our separate ways to a certain extent, but you've always been and you always will be my twin brother. And I want to accomplish everything together for as long as we can."

Another long moment of silence passed, and then Hisoka spoke with a true smile in his tone. "I guess I'd better get better fast, then. You and I have a lot of training to do if we're going to pass those exams when they come around again in a few months."

Even though she tried, Tenten couldn't hide her proud smile. She didn't care if her children saw it and new she was awake. She was too proud of them _not_ to smile.

At her side, Neji's hand found hers and squeezed. She realized that he'd been awake, too, all this time.

Tenten knew there were still a lot of things the Hyuuga family had to work out before they could go back normal. But they _were_ a family, and there was nothing that could break their bonds. Of this, she was now certain.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I think the scene with Naruto and Hanako is one of my faavorites, ever. It's the first time I've written in Naruto's POV, so I hope it sounded okay. I think that being Hokage would mellow out his personality bit, make him grow up more, but I still tried to capture and keep that _spark_ that makes Naruto - well, _Naruto_. I really hope I succeeded. Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed part two!


	38. Spirit

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Spirit_

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _Zyrr_, _thatCHICKyouUSEDtoKNOW_, _1996irl_, and _kimbi07_ for the reviews! And this time, an additional special thanks goes out to the awesome _Mama Jo_, whose piece _Gentle Awakening_, written a while back, inspired a good deal of this fic - and who, over the years, has helped me grow so much as a writer and a person. Thanks, Mom!

**Author's Note:** This is a fluffy little piece that I loved writing so much. It's probably in my top 5 personal favorite pieces in this entire collection, actually. Thanks again so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***~Spirit~***

* * *

The Hyuuga estate was quiet during the day, but at night it was dead silent. Neji always got the feeling that he was creeping through the land of the dead when he got home late from a mission. Every step echoed, and at any moment he expected someone to shout for him to be quiet.

At least he didn't live in the main house any more. That helped, since he didn't have to worry about waking his uncle and cousins...

Neji wasn't able to really breathe easily until he had closed the door to his own house behind him. It was nothing fancy, just a small two-story affair toward the back of the estate. He liked it because it offered privacy, something he'd been longing for his entire life.

Slipping off his shoes, he quietly made his way through the house, habitually checking each room to make sure all was in order before he moved on. After he finished his check of the lower level, he headed up the stairs, carefully avoiding the four creaky spots thanks to practice. Skipping the first two rooms, he entered the third, trying to quietly open and close the door so he wouldn't wake the sleeping occupant in the bed.

His wife lay on her side, dark hair splayed across her pillow, a shaft of moonlight perfectly highlighting her features. She lay with her legs slightly curled under the blankets, her hands tucked together under her chin. Her breathing remained soft and even - he hadn't woken her.

Thanks to the moonlight, he was able to gather his nightclothes and make it into the bathroom without tripping over anything and making noise. For a moment he stared at his reflection in the mirror, wishing the grime and blood splattered on his skin and clothes would magically vanish on its own without him having to expend the effort to take a shower.

Thirteen minutes and a good scrubbing later, Neji crept his way back across the bedroom to crawl into bed next to his still-sleeping wife. He let out his breath as he eased onto the mattress, ears listening hard for any changes in her breathing pattern. Letting out his breath in a relieved sigh, he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

Only a few seconds later, a warm body snuggled against him as Tenten planted a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. "Aren't you going to kiss me hello?" she whispered sleepily.

Neji chuckled. "You're getting better at fooling me." Ignoring the soreness starting to manifest itself in several points of his body, he rolled over, wrapped his arms around Tenten, and pulled her into a kiss. "Hello."

Smiling satisfactorily, she snuggled against his side, her head tucked against his shoulder. "Hmm. I'm glad you're home safe." One eye popped open. "You _are_ safe, right?"

He pressed another reassuring kiss to her forehead. "Nothing that won't fade within the next couple of days."

Tenten idly played with the fingers of the hand holding hers. "Did you go to the hospital?"

"No. I know the difference between merely very painful injuries and life-threatening ones, Tenten. Besides, only the emergency staff is on duty right now, and I'd really rather not scare them all by coming in this late, and making them busy when there might be someone else coming in with truly serious injuries."

His wife sighed gustily, and he knew that she was conceding his point ... reluctantly. Chuckling, he stroked his hand through her hair until her breathing eased into the even rhythm of sleep, then followed her into slumber himself.

* * *

_Thump._

Neji jolted awake, body tensing as he activated his Byakugan. He scanned the dark interior of his and Tenten's bedroom, tilting his head ever-so-slightly to compensate for his blind spot.

Nothing.

Perhaps he had imagined it?

And then...

_Thump-thump-thump!_

This time it was three rapid, albeit soft, strikes against his lower back. Blinking blearily, he deactivated his bloodlimit, _knowing_ he hadn't imagined that one. _Is Tenten trying to get my attention?_

He listened intently, all but holding his breath, waiting for the motion to repeat itself. It did not, and his silence allowed him to hear the still-even rhythm of his wife's breathing. She was still deeply asleep.

Then what...?

_THUMP!_

Neji's breath escaped in a half-gasp, half-laugh. Somehow he'd rolled over in his sleep, and Tenten had tucked herself up against his back, her head between his shoulders, legs curled with his, arm over his waist, her stomach pressed against the small of his back.

Shifting his hand, he gently squeezed Tenten's fingers. "Ten."

"Hmph," she muttered into the fabric of his shirt. Her head burrowed a little tighter against him.

"Tenten. Wake up."

"What?"

He twisted in her semi-tight hold, working his hand between them to rest on her stomach. "Didn't you feel it?" he asked, tone hushed in awe.

"What are you-" Her question ended in a soft squeak as the _thump_ yet again repeated itself. "N-Neji, th-that's..." Her hand quickly moved to her stomach, fingers splaying to half-intertwine with his.

A wide grin worked its way onto his lips, bursting up from deep inside him. "Our baby is moving." He was afraid to speak louder than the softest of whispers, lest the movements stop.

Tenten's hand clenched into a fist around the fabric of her nightshirt. "Our baby is _moving_," she echoed in agreement. The moonlight still trickling in the windows made the tears in her eyes sparkle.

Neji laughed as their child kicked out one more time, then was quiet. "We definitely have a future shinobi on our hands," he said.

"How do you know? It might be a kunoichi." Though Tenten's tone was cross, the smile on her face belied her joy.

"I know _she_ will be beautiful, just like her mother." He kissed her conveniently-placed nose.

Now that their baby had gone quiet again, Tenten's eyes were beginning to droop. "A boy would be very handsome ... like his father... Hmm." She tucked her head against his neck, immediately falling back to sleep.

As Neji drifted off to sleep once more, his earlier aches and pains forgotten, he mused that he wouldn't mind waking up to his and Tenten's baby kicking every day between now and his or her birth.

And throughout the night, and the nights to follow for the next four months, their hands remained linked protectively over their child.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ As with the last chapter, I have the next three pieces planned out, and the next one a little over half-written, so expect another update really soon! Thanks again for taking the time to read, and I hope you enjoyed!


	39. Dark

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Dark_

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _1996irl_, _Kari-Kateora_, _SnowCharms_, _Zyrr_, and _thatCHICKyouUSEDtoKNOW_ for all your reviews! You all make me smile, keep me inspired, and are some of the nicest people in the world, I think.

**Author's Note:** I've been working on this piece since all the way back at chapter 2. It's gone through several re-writes and even three separate plotlines to get to this finished product! I hope you all enjoy this piece, and thank you again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story!

* * *

***~Dark~***

* * *

"I'm sorry, Tenten. It's just not possible."

"It's been two months!"

"And it will likely be more." Sighing, Sakura glanced over her shoulder and lowered her voice. "Both Lady Tsunade and I have said, repeatedly, that it's not a good idea. But it's out of our hands. The Hyuuga have decided that the hospital isn't 'secure' enough, so they're taking him home later today. There's nothing more we can do about it."

Tenten flexed her hands into fists, clenching so hard her nails bit into her palms. "Is it that bad? What are they trying to hide?"

Sakura gazed at her with sympathetic green eyes, but otherwise her resolute expression did not change. "I want to help you, Tenten. I wish I could tell you, and Lee, and Gai-sensei, and everyone else who's come by to see him, what's going on. But I can't. Your only hope is talking the Hyuuga into letting you see him once he's at home, but that place is even more of a fortress than the hospital."

A cold knot settled into her stomach, making her regret her lukewarm lunch-on-the-run earlier. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I don't know. But if you want my personal opinion?" Once more, Sakura swept the room with her sharp eyes before leaning over and lowering her voice, speaking so Tenten and _only_ Tenten could hear her. "Once Neji goes into the Hyuuga compound ... I'm not sure we'll ever see him again."

Instinctively, Tenten's hand went to the pouch at her waist. Her fingers curled around the scroll inside, ready to yank it out and free the weapons it concealed.

The pink-haired med-nin's hand shot out, surprisingly strong fingers becoming an iron cuff around the brunette kunoichi's wrist. "I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you," she warned. "Stealth would serve you better, especially if you want to have even a prayer of seeing him again."

"Hmm." Tenten had always preferred the direct approach, but maybe her friend was right. "Or, I could try the direct approach..."

"What? You're not really...!"

Tenten shrugged. "Won't know till I try. I'll wait until tomorrow, though." Standing from the small table at which the two women had been sitting, she turned toward the door. "Thanks, Sakura."

As she walked away, the brunette heard the other woman murmur, "Good luck, Tenten. You'll need it."

_I'm afraid I will, and lots of it._

* * *

Tenten had been to the Hyuuga compound only two times in her entire life. Neither had included her making it past the front gates.

It was beginning to look like this time would be the same. She was met with two stern-faced branch-family guards, cold pale eyes glaring at her intimidatingly as they blocked the gate. Their defensive stances and crossed arms indicated how unlikely it would be that she would actually gain entrance into the estate this time.

However, Sakura's wish for good luck yesterday had been granted. Hinata was close enough to hear Tenten's voice, and she came to open the gates to see why the kunoichi had come.

The moment she saw the heiress, Tenten knew this was her chance. "Please, Hinata. I need to see him."

Hinata hesitated, looking up at the guards. It was obvious she knew exactly who Tenten was talking about. "Tenten, I-I don't know i-if th-that's-"

"If it were Kiba or Shino, wouldn't you want to know?" She met the other woman's gaze unflinchingly, knowing that talking Hinata into letting her in was her best bet.

"I-I ... th-that's n-not fair, T-Tenten." Sighing, Hinata glanced over her shoulder and leaned a little closer, pulling her friend a little further away from the guards in the process. "F-Father isn't even l-letting _me_ see h-him. I-I know that e-everyone else knows wh-what's wrong with h-him, but n-no one will t-tell me." She sighed. "B-But, if anyone has hope of s-slipping in, i-it's you." Leaning in so close Tenten felt the other girl's breath on her ear, she whispered, "I-I w-will d-distract the guards t-tonight at s-sunset. Y-You will h-have five minutes t-to get into th-the main house. N-Neji's room is upstairs."

_Five minutes._ That should, theoretically, give her plenty of time. Granted, this was the first time she had actually been inside the gates of the Hyuuga estate, but hopefully she would be able to figure things out as she went along. She'd just treat it like another mission. After all, half the time she didn't know the layout of where she was going then, either.

"Thank you, Hinata." Giving the heiress a quick, grateful hug, she left feeling a little better than she had when she'd come.

Maybe now she would finally get some answers. All she had to do was wait until sunset ... which felt like forever away. But she had waited this long. What was a few more hours?

* * *

Tenten crouched outside the wall of the Hyuuga estate, the last dying rays of sunlight slanted just right so she was hidden by the shadows. Granted, that wouldn't hide her from the Byakugan, but if Hinata came through on her end of the deal, she wouldn't have to worry about it.

Just as the very top curve of the sun vanished beneath the horizon, Tenten heard Hinata's voice. Hers, and that of the guards, were lowered, so she couldn't understand what was being said. But Hinata's louder, "Thank you," carried clearly to the brunette kunoichi's ears: the prearranged signal she'd been waiting for.

She waited a few more seconds, just to be safe, then launched herself over the wall. Her feet made just the lightest sound when she hit the ground, and she dropped straight into a crouch as she scanned the immediate area.

There was no one in sight.

Able to breathe easier now, she turned toward the house looming before her. It seemed rather intimidating, and she wondered how she was going to be able to get inside and up the stairs without anyone seeing her. It wasn't like she could just walk in through the front door.

...Right?

_Hmm._ Hinata had promised to clear the way for Tenten as best she could. Could that, perhaps, include the front door and the staircase?

It was the best course of action that she could see. Drawing in a fortifying breath, Tenten darted across the short open space between the flowering bushes that had been providing her cover to the front door, then slid it open and slipped inside, closing it behind her.

Her first impression of the entrance hall was that it was _huge_. The second was the overwhelming lack of color - it was almost like she'd stepped into a hospital. Or, worse, a mental ward.

Tenten's gaze landed on the staircase leading up to the second level of the house. _Yes!_ She quickly slid off her shoes, her bare feet making no sound on the floor as she scurried up the steps, her free hand sliding along the smooth, polished railing. Everything about the Hyuuga main house screamed _elite_, but she wasn't there to admire the decor. She was there to see her teammate for the first time in two very long months.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she glanced over her shoulder, toward the bottom floor, to make sure she'd remained unseen. Seeing no one, she turned to continue down the hall...

...And unceremoniously smacked into something warm and only _slightly_ yielding. _Oomph!_

Swallowing hard, Tenten lifted her gaze to meet the narrow white eyes of a Hyuuga. She had only seen Hyuuga Hiashi once, but he had the kind of face she would never forget.

It was that very same face into which she stared at that very moment.

"Tenten, correct?" His voice was deeper, more commanding, than Neji's.

"Y-Yes?" She was caught. Now Hiashi was going to call the guards to escort her off the property, and she would be banned from ever returning. Tenten just hoped that the guards - and Hinata especially - didn't get in trouble.

"You are the kunoichi on Neji's team." This time it was not a question.

"Y-Yes." She wished she could get rid of her sudden stutter, but Hiashi was a truly intimidating man.

"You are here to see Neji."

"Yes." This time her response was instant and certain.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed again, and his arms crossed over his chest. "No one has been allowed to see him in the hospital. His visitors are even more restricted now that he is here. What makes you think _you_ will be allowed to see him?"

"For two months, I've been wanting to hear what happened to him. All I know - all that our team knows - is that he came back from his mission injured. This has happened before, but ... we've never been kept away from him, at least not for so long." Tenten met his eyes squarely, deciding that she had to reveal everything or risk being forced to leave without even getting close to seeing Neji. "Gai-sensei, Lee, and Neji are more than just teammates to me. They're family - the only family I have. Please, let me see him."

For a moment, Tenten thought that she was going to be thrown out of the gates onto her rear end. But then Hiashi's eyes seemed to soften a little, and he bowed his head and stepped back. "Third door on the left."

Surprised, she blinked. "Th-Thank you!" Bowing quickly, Tenten moved to step past him, but paused when Hiashi held out his arm toward her. "You'll need this," he said quietly.

Tenten gazed at the key in his hand in surprise. _They've ... _locked_ Neji in?_ A sour mix of unease and anger flared up in her chest as she reached out for it.

Hiashi turned and started down the steps. Halfway down, he paused but did not look at her again. "Be careful, Tenten," he said. "The man you will find in that room is not the Neji you once knew." After those cryptic words, he continued on.

Clutching the key, Tenten stopped in front of the door Hiashi had told her was Neji's, the elder Hyuuga's words spinning through her mind over and over. _The man you will find in that room is not the Neji you once knew._ Cold fear uncurled in her stomach, making her feel slightly sick. Her hand shook as she slid the key into the lock, twisted it, then slid the door open.

The room was dim, but she didn't notice just how _dark_ it was inside until after she'd closed the door behind her. She blinked rapidly a few times, trying to adjust her eyes so she could make out the details, not wanting to trip over anything if she stepped forward.

The blinds across the room were closed, but some moonlight seeped around the cracks. Once Tenten's eyes adjusted, the silver light was just enough for her to see by.

There were no knick-knacks or personal items of any kind sitting on the bedside tables. No mirrors, either. Nor were there any pictures, she noticed. All she could see was the furniture, and ... what was that in the corner? She took a step forward...

It moved, driving straight toward her with an almost inhuman howl.

Her kunoichi reflexes instantly kicked in. Tenten dove to the left, springing out of a handstand to land in a crouch, her hand instantly pulling out one of her weapons scrolls. She paused right before unrolling it, seeing whatever had lunged toward her stop.

_Neji?_

He stood with his head tilted slightly, his shoulders hunched protectively, hands settled into a familiar defensive stance. "Who's there?" His voice was shaky, uncertain.

"N-Neji?" Even to her own ears, her voice sounded strangled.

Before her eyes, her teammate stiffened. He straightened instantly, his head whipping in her direction. He stared at her for a long moment, then spun around and headed back toward the corner she'd originally spotted him curled up in.

Only ... something was wrong. On his way across the room, he accidentally rammed his shin against the side of his bed. He growled, the sound low and dangerous, as his hands curled into angry fists at his sides.

Straightening out of her crouch, Tenten slid her scroll back into the pouch at her waist. Hesitantly, she stepped toward him, shaky hand reaching out to rest on his shoulder. "Neji...?"

He reacted instantly. Spinning on his heel, he lashed out at her, right hand drawing back toward his chest for the familiar Gentle Fist move.

The only thing that saved Tenten from the instinctive blow was her many years of training with Neji. She allowed her legs to go limp, bowing her back as she dropped to the floor. Her teammate's hand shot through where her chest had been a moment before, striking nothing but air. Neji's momentum sent his already overbalanced body crashing to the floor next to her, where he lay face-down, unmoving.

For a few long moments, Tenten remained lying on her back, breathing shakily. She was afraid to speak, let alone try to reach out to Neji, for fear of him going crazy again. At last, slowly, she sat up, making a little noise so she wouldn't startle her friend. "Neji, it's - it's me, Tenten."

He'd fallen in a swath of moonlight, and the illumination was enough for her to see the way he was shaking, his entire body quivering against the floor. "Go away."

Tenten felt a stab of hurt in her chest. "Why?"

Neji released a long, shivery sigh. Then he braced his left hand against the floor, shoving so he could roll over onto his back, letting her see his face clearly for the first time in over two months.

A jagged scar traced a path from the corner of his mouth, across his cheek and part of his jaw, to the tip of his left ear. It looked like it had healed badly, the edges ragged along the white of new tissue.

Then she noticed the two most important things that had changed about him, one right after the other.

The first was the smooth, unmarked skin of his forehead: his curse mark was gone, leaving no trace that it had ever been there to begin with.

The second, directly on the heels of the first, was the way his pale eyes stared straight ahead of him, blank and lifeless, not even squinting at the light shining directly into them.

He'd attacked her earlier because he hadn't been able to see her to identify her. In his unfamiliar, panicked darkness, he'd continued to lash out wildly, not even aware of what he'd been doing. Everything clicked into place in her mind, providing her with the sickening realization that Hyuuga Neji was completely blind.

"Neji...!" His name tore free from deep inside her, full of pain and anguish. "What - _what happened to you?_"

A bitter laugh barked out of her teammate, cold and derisive. "What do you think? The curse mark did exactly what it was supposed to do. The enemy tortured me to the brink of death, and the curse mark activated. It destroyed my eyes to keep the precious Byakugan from falling into the enemy's greedy hands. The Konoha medics were able to save me, meaning my body continues to live even though my eyes are dead."

A shiver slithered up Tenten's spine, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in its wake. "Neji..."

He glared unseeingly at the ceiling. "I wanted to tell you, Lee, and Gai-sensei the truth of what happened. But the Elders don't want word of this getting out. I think they're ashamed." Slowly, he sat up, tilting his head so his hair hid his face from her. "I have heard them say I'm useless now. It's true. Now there's only the matter of their deciding what is to be done with me."

Anger flushed hotly through her. "'What is to be _done_ with you'?" she repeated incredulously. "Neji, you're not some weapon to be tossed aside when it gets dull! You are a _person_. You are a great shinobi and a good man. What makes them think they have the authority to 'do' something to you? And just what would that 'something' be, anyway?"

Neji turned his head back in her direction, blank eyes blinking. "Tenten-"

She wasn't finished yet. "If those egotistical _jerks_ want to do anything to you, they're going to have to go through _me_ first! And not just me, Lee and Gai-sensei, too! You're our friend, and we're all family, and-"

"Tenten!"

The sharp tone in his voice made her stop her tirade. "Yes?" She bit her lower lip.

"What did you think I was talking about?" There was an odd tone in his voice when he spoke that made Tenten squint in confusion.

"Aren't the Elders ... talking about whether they're going to let you ... live or die?" she asked hesitantly.

A slight grin briefly twisted Neji's lips. "...No."

_Blink._ "Oh." Tenten felt heat flush up her neck into her face, and was selfishly glad Neji couldn't see her blush.

Emotionless mask once more covering his features, Neji sighed. "Even if I can't use my Byakugan again, any children I _might_ one day have would. If nothing else, they'll keep me around for that reason. I seem to be good for nothing else, after all." There was a sardonic twist on his last words that made Tenten's stomach clench.

"No, that's not _all_ you're good for, and if they think that, the Elders are even bigger jerks than I thought they were," she muttered.

Neji's head jerked toward the door slightly, his features worried. "Shh, not so loud," he whispered. "You wouldn't _believe_ how thin the walls here are. Everything makes its way back to their ears, somehow."

Tenten folded her arms across her chest and scowled. "I don't care if they hear what I say or not. Why should I? They can't do anything to me." A sudden thought occurred to her, and her stomach twisted uncomfortably. _But they _can_ hurt Neji._ She swallowed hard. "I'm sorry," she said, subdued.

Her teammate shook his head. "It's all right," he sighed. "I've said worse about them."

Looking down, Tenten traced patterns on the floor in front of her. "So what now?" she asked quietly.

He sighed. "Life is never going to be the same again. I - guess I've accepted that. I'll never be a part of Team Gai again."

"You'll _always_ be part of Team Gai," Tenten said loyally.

"Hn." Despite his noncommittal response, his lips did quirk slightly in a smile. "Are you going to tell Lee and Gai-sensei?"

"If you don't want me to, I won't." She owed him that much.

"I'd prefer to tell them myself. But I don't know if they'll ever let me off the estate again - at least not for a _very_ long time." What he didn't say hung heavily between them: _my caged bird seal is finally gone, yet I'm still a prisoner._

"I don't suppose they'd let them come in?" At Neji's dubious expression, she laughed lightly. "You're right."

"Speaking of that ... how did you get in here? Only my uncle and the Elders have been in here, and they've said all other visitors are strictly prohibited. Did you sneak in?"

"Actually, your uncle let me in."

Neji's unseeing eyes widened. "Really?"

Tenten nodded, then remembered that he couldn't see the motion. That would take some getting used to. "It surprised me, too. I managed to make it into the house and almost all the way up the stairs before he caught me. I thought he was going to throw me out and ban me from ever coming back, but ... when I asked to see you, he gave me the key and told me how to get to your room."

"Hmm." Neji shook his head. "Hiashi hasn't been as firm as the others about my 'restrictions.'" His voice lowered slightly. "I'm really glad he let you in. I've ... missed you. So much." Slowly, his right hand lifted from his side and reached out, fingertips finding her shoulder with surprising accuracy, then following the line of her neck up to her face.

Lifting her hand, Tenten rested it over Neji's. "I've missed you, too. It's been driving me crazy, not knowing what happened to you. For over two months, I kept asking, but no one would tell me anything. I was beginning to wonder if ... if you were even still alive. If everyone was just giving us the runaround to keep from telling the truth, that you were..." She stopped, unable to finish. The thought was too horrible to voice.

Neji's fingers shifted, splaying across her cheek briefly before moving to trace her features. His other hand lifted, following suit on the other side of her face. She sat still and silent, closing her eyes as her teammate's fingertips ghosted across her cheekbones, her eyelids, her nose, her lips...

A startled gasp escaped her as, suddenly, Neji's mouth claimed hers in a gentle, almost shy, kiss. It lasted for a few long, wonderful moments before he pulled away. "It's been driving _me_ crazy not seeing you, or even being able to tell you what was going on, for two months," he whispered. "And ... I'm sorry."

"Don't be." The words slipped out without her permission. She didn't regret voicing them one bit.

Tilting his head a little, Neji spoke again. "While I was ... _there_, when I thought I was going to die ... the only thing I could think about was how I regretted not ever doing that before, even though I've wanted to. Countless times." His breath puffed softly across her lips, smelling strongly of oranges.

Tenten let out her own breath in one long, shaky stream. "I-I..." She'd be lying if she said that she hadn't developed feelings - rather strong ones, at that - for her teammate over the years of their training together. But even though he had changed so much since the _chuunin_ exams, she had never expected him to return them. She hadn't said anything for fear of ruining their easy relationship as friends and teammates.

Neji started to withdraw his hands. "I'm sorry, Tenten, I didn't mean to insu-"

Jerking her own hands up, she grasped his wrists to hold him in place as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. _You didn't insult me._ She couldn't find enough breath to voice the words, so she didn't bother, allowing her kiss to convey them.

Leaning back, Tenten smiled as Neji's fingers brushed her lips again. "I'll come see you again tomorrow, even if I really _do_ have to sneak in to do it this time," she promised.

He nodded once, then caught her hand as she started to rise. "Tenten?"

"Hmm?" She eased herself back down into a seated position in front of him.

"I'm sorry I attacked you when you got here. And before you say anything else ... I need to tell you something. I've been depending on my eyes my entire life. I always thought my Byakugan would be there, and my eyes would remain strong. But now that's gone. I-I'm having trouble adjusting to this constant darkness. I'm not as bad as I was, lashing out at everything and everyone. But I'm still angry. And I don't know if I'll always be able to keep myself from taking it out on you." He hesitated. "So I'll understand if you don't want to come back because of that."

Tenten gently pressed her lips against Neji's unmarked forehead, lingering through his body's stiffening in surprise, then relaxing when he understood what she was doing. "I'll be back tomorrow," she repeated softly. She stood, then moved across the room to the door. Before opening it, she turned her head back toward Neji, who sat with his head tilted toward the moonlight streaming in his window. "Good night, Neji."

He didn't say anything, but she saw his lips tilt upwards in a smile. Her own mouth curved in response as she slipped out the door, closing it behind her. The key felt heavy in her pocket, but she turned away without locking the door.

Hiashi was standing at the bottom of the steps when she descended them. He looked at her silently for a long time, his lavender eyes studying her features. "Did he attack you?" he asked at length.

"At first. But I believe he will be fine in time, Lord Hyuuga. Thank you for allowing me to see him." She bowed stiffly, then moved past him toward the door.

"Tenten," he called after her.

She hesitated for a moment, then turned back toward him slowly.

"Perhaps the Elders have been remiss by restricting Neji's visitors. I believe that your seeing him will do him good. And, if things continue to go well ... perhaps one day you can bring the rest of your team, too." Hiashi inclined his head toward her, then turned and vanished around the corner behind the staircase.

Tenten smiled, then turned to leave, slipping her shoes on once she was at the door. She couldn't help but notice that Hiashi did not ask her to return the key. Was it an oversight on his part, or did he really mean what he said, and had let her keep the key in encouragement for her to continue returning to the Hyuuga estate?

Only time would tell, it seemed.

***~Ten Months Later~***

As Neji had warned her, there were rough patches over the time she went to visit him. He was frustrated at his lack of ability to do normal, everyday things he'd taken for granted before his blindness. Tenten tried to be as supportive as she could, even though it hurt her every time she had to let him try to do something on his own. The only way he could learn to redo things was to keep doing it on his own, but it was so hard to see his frustration every time he couldn't do it right.

At five months, Tenten was allowed to bring Lee and Gai-sensei with her. She had spotted a few of the Hyuuga Elders glaring at the trio from the shadows, but she had ignored them. She didn't think her teammates had even seen them, but she was used to their malice from her earlier visits. Apparently _they_ were still in favor of locking Neji up for the rest of his life, considering him hopeless.

Tenten eventually learned that Hinata and Hiashi were helping him during her absence when she had to go on missions. It relieved her mind considerably, knowing that someone else would visit him and help him when she had to go do her job.

Ten months after the first time she'd come to the estate to see him, Tenten gathered Neji's hand into her own and led him toward the front gates. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked him quietly.

His kept his glazed eyes pointed forward determinedly. After the first few shuffling steps outside the front door, he relaxed and allowed his on strides to naturally match hers. He was trusting her to lead him and not let him trip or run into something. "I've been locked inside these gates for the past ten months," he said quietly. "Even though they're letting me wander through the house and gardens now, I've felt my sanity slipping a little. It will be nice to get out for a while with the others, even if ... things will never be normal again."

For a while, they walked in comfortable silence. Tenten watched as Neji experienced the world through his now-sharpened other four senses, rediscovering everything as she guided him around people, buildings, and poles.

Tenten had prearranged for their friends to meet them at a restaraunt (not Ichiraku, despite Naruto's protestations), promising that she would bring Neji with her. Lee and Gai-sensei had been sworn to secrecy, both of them understanding their teammate's wanting to tell everyone else himself.

Everyone was already waiting when the two of them approached. Though ten pairs of eyes turned toward them, only eight of them were questioning. Tenten watched as, one by one, their friends began to understand, Shikamaru being the first. Slowly, she observed their expressions change from surprise, to sadness, to awkwardness. Unconsciously, her hand tightened around Neji's as she waited for someone, anyone, to speak.

She shouldn't have been surprised when Naruto was the first one to stand up. He took three steady steps, then stopped right before Neji, his blue eyes gazing into his friend's unseeing lavender ones. For a moment he looked so sad, then so angry, Tenten was worried about what he was getting ready to say as he opened his mouth. Instead of what she'd thought he was going to utter, he said, "It's good to have you back, Neji. We've missed you."

Murmurs of agreement swept through the others as they all came forward to talk to Neji. Tenten watched silently as the Hyuuga spoke to each one, his expression conveying his surprise and pleasure at how naturally they were accepting him back. He had confessed to her the day before that he was worried about what they would all think.

She was glad that, in the end, he'd had nothing to worry about. As she and Neji took their places side-by-side at the table, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He turned his head toward each person that addressed him, focusing his eyes as best he could toward where he thought their faces were located. He had been getting better at that, thanks to many hours of practice with her, Lee, and Hinata.

As Neji laughed at something Naruto had said, Tenten marveled at how the hyperactive blond had managed to reintegrate his blind friend back into their group so easily. He had a gift, there was no doubt about that, and she knew that he would continue to be a good friend to all of them far into the future.

A soft laugh escaped her lips as she overheard Neji quietly asking Naruto to be his best man at the wedding. Tenten's fingers lifted to her neck, where her engagement ring hung on a chain hidden beneath her top.

Neji would struggle with his blindness for the rest of his life, but they had both determined to try to make the best of it as they could every single day. Neither of them would waste another moment apart again, for as long as they both lived.

Maybe, just maybe, more good had come out of Neji's blindness than either of them could ever have imagined.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ This piece was a _lot_ harder to tackle than I thought it would be. In fact, I started working on _Dark_ way back towards the beginning, as the second prompt. I knew I would have to do something else, though, since I just couldn't seem to get it right. _Dark_ has gone through six re-writes and twice as many edits. Several scenes have been taken out, and several more things have been added in. I really hope all my work on this has been worth it, and that you enjoyed! Thanks again for reading!


	40. Intimacy

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Intimacy_

**Series:** sequel to _Choices_ and _Lovers_, prequel to_ Joy_ and _Surreal_

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _imjuzakyd_, _Kari-Kateora_, _rao hyuga 18_, _BLUEsky_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _kimbi07_, _naash_, and _Zyrr_ for all of your reviews! I appreciate every single one of you and your kind words so much.

**Author's Note:** Once more, I've gotten an idea for a series I thought was completed. This is another fairly lighthearted chapter, a bit of a glimpse into life between the time Neji and Tenten got married and when she found out she was finally pregnant. I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting my story!

* * *

***~Intimacy~***

* * *

Tenten sighed softly in relief as she closed the front door of her apartment behind her. A quick flick of her wrist secured the lock, and then she was able to limp her way across her cramped sitting room and into her bedroom. The pounding in her head, discordant with the throbbing in her back and shoulders, kept time with her shuffling steps.

As she slowly slithered her way out of her mission clothes and into her sleepwear, she bemoaned her stupidity before she'd left for her most recent mission. She had expected it to go smoothly and quickly, so she hadn't bothered to go shopping before she'd left. Now she wished that she had, since she was low on foodstuffs and completely out of any sort of painkiller.

A few more shuffling steps brought her to her bed. She stared down at it for a long time, wondering if it was worth the effort of drawing back the covers and crawling under them. An admittedly large part of her wanted nothing more than to lie down atop the blankets and cry herself into oblivion. _If this isn't better in the morning,_ she promised herself, _I'll go see Sakura._ Of her two med-nin friends, the pink-haired girl was the less likely to make a huge deal out of the brunette kunoichi's injuries. Tenten did not like anyone to make a fuss over her, particularly not when she was injured.

Somehow she managed to get herself into the bed and under the blankets without too much extra pain. She lay on her back, arm flung over her eyes to block out the moonlight trickling through the window (the silver shine felt more like harsh sun rays to her throbbing head), her back kinking and complaining as she tried to relax her muscles. She had not been in this much pain for a very, very long time.

Then again, she had not had to face down a dozen enemy ninja by herself for a very, very long time, either. Perhaps that had something to do with it, she mused.

The various aches and pains in her body prevented her from falling asleep. Tenten briefly considered getting back up, drawing herself a hot bath, and soaking in the hot water for a while, but the effort she'd have to expend to complete those objectives made everything that ached scream in pain even more. _Perhaps tomorrow ... if I can even get out of _bed_ tomorrow._

Tenten didn't know how long she'd lain there, attempting to find the way to rest her body that hurt the least, when she heard her window softly scrape open. Her eyes snapped open beneath her shielding arm as she realized that she had completely forgotten to open it herself before she'd gone to bed. At least it was unlocked, though she'd probably get a scolding about that...

"Tenten!" The bed shifted as a gentle hand moved her arm away from her eyes, which immediately snapped closed to block out the sudden intrusion of light.

She swallowed back the irrational urge to cry as she blindly groped out, fingers closing around the hand her visitor thoughtfully supplied. "Neji." As much as she'd missed him the past few days, how in the _world_ had she forgotten that he would come tonight, as he always did when they were home?

Her secret husband's free hand smoothed strands of sweat-sticky hair away from her face. "What happened?"

"Mission went wrong. Had to face down a dozen enemy nin before I got out." Her head offered another powerful throb in remembrance.

Neji's long, strong fingers rubbed up and down her arm soothingly. "Where do you keep your pain medicine?" he asked. His voice was moderated to a quieter tone, thoughtful of her pounding head.

"I don't have any. I intended to go shopping when I got back, but that's obviously not going to happen."

"Where do you hurt?"

Tenten didn't have to think about that one for long. "Everywhere."

A soft chuckle escaped Neji as his fingers stilled against her skin. "Allow me to rephrase. Where do you hurt the _most_?"

"Head. Neck. Back." Three of the ninja had been taijutsu users, and rather quick besides. It had been startling when they had sneaked through her defenses, getting too close for her to effectively use her weapons against them. Her taijutsu was mediocre at best, causing her to escape with much more bodily harm than usual. She felt like one giant bruise all over.

"Hmm. Can you roll over onto your stomach?"

She cracked open one eye to stare at him disbelievingly.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Don't you trust me?"

"With my life. I just want to make sure moving from my semi-comfortable position will be worth the effort in the end."

Leaning forward, Neji placed a very soft, gentle kiss on her forehead. "I promise, it will be worth it."

"Hmm." Deciding that further questioning would get her nowhere (except with an even _worse_ headache), Tenten carefully hitched her way around onto her stomach, biting back a groan when pain zinged up and down her body from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes.

Everything was silent for a moment, then she heard skin sliding across skin - Neji rubbing his palms together. "Neji...?"

"Shh. Trust me." Another few moments of rubbing, and then he whispered, "Byakugan."

Tenten wanted to ask him why he was activating his bloodlimit, but bit her lower lip. She had agreed to trust him, and pestering him with questions would indicate a lack of trust, not to mention the potential distraction it would cause.

Neji's hands lowered gently to the base of her spine, shifting across her back and shoulders, exploring, pushing her hair out of the way as he grew closer to her neck. He seamlessly switched to his fingertips only when he got to her head, brushing through her hair as he made a humming sound. "All right. This may feel strange at first, but I promise it will help you. Ready?"

"Mm-hmm." Despite her pain, Tenten found herself smiling, her eyelids slightly heavy. Neji had a special gift: his ability to soothe her with nothing more than his touch.

The heel of Neji's palm impacted her lower back - not hard, but it was enough to startle her. She let out a soft yelp, but her husband whispered soothingly as he rubbed the place he'd struck a few times, then repeated the procedure again in a different place. This time she was expecting it, and didn't startle or tense up. There was always a brief moment of pain, but as soon as Neji finished rubbing and went on, the pain eased, knots seeming to unwind themselves as her muscles began to relax.

By the time he had finished, her pain had lessened considerably. A dull ache was all that remained where before there had been almost unbearable pain. "How...?" Now that she felt better, she wasn't able to articulate her sentences. She was so sleepy...

Neji pushed her hair away from her face. "Feel better?"

She nodded once. "Mm-hmm. What'd you do?"

"I was able to use my Byakugan to see disturbed areas of your chakra system. By using another Hyuuga technique I learned, called the Healing Touch - similar to the Gentle Fist, except to repair damage instead of inflict it - I was able to encourage your chakra to flow easier, basically urging it to heal itself. You will still be a little sore in the morning, but you should be able to sleep relatively pain-free tonight." Neji hesitated for a moment, then sighed. "I'm afraid I'm not as good at it as Lady Hinata, though. I'm sorry. If she had done it, you wouldn't be in _any_ pain at all."

Tenten found it remarkably easier to roll over so she could take his hand in both of hers. "You helped make it bearable," she murmured. "That is what matters to _me._"

He kissed her forehead again, this time allowing his lips to linger longer. "Anything for you."

A few minutes later, he climbed into bed next to her. She curled into his side, tucking her head against Neji's neck as his fingers once more gently probed against a few of the places he'd worked on earlier. "Sleep well, Tenten."

"Hmm, thanks. You too..." The last thing Tenten felt before she fell asleep was the kiss Neji placed on the top of her head.

* * *

Tenten opened her eyes to predawn stillness and an empty bed. Blinking blearily, she reached out to touch the sheets: cold. _I could have sworn..._ A slight ache in her shoulders as she started to roll over reminded her of last night's events, and she smiled, knowing that ache could be much, much worse. _Thank you, Neji._ She just wished that he had stayed long enough for her to say it to him this morning, or woken her up before he left so she could. But she understood that he had to get back to the Hyuuga compound before he was missed.

Since she had nowhere to be for the next few hours, Tenten gingerly shifted onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the sun to rise. Her mind drifted back to the technique he'd used on her the night before, marveled by its effectiveness. Was she the first person outside of the clan to benefit from its use? Neji hadn't said, but something about the way he'd said what he had made her think the theory had merit.

She was just drifting toward sleep again when she heard the key turn in the lock on her front door. Immediately her eyes snapped open, her head lifting from the pillow to listen intently as her hand slipped over and beneath the edge of the mattress to latch on to the kunai she kept there for emergencies. Only a few people in the world knew where she kept her spare key, but she never left out the possibility that it could be found by someone with ... less than honorable intentions.

Hardly daring even to breathe, Tenten continued to wait for any further sounds. Her bedroom door was closed, so she couldn't see into the room beyond. When a minute or so passed and the door remained firmly shut, she decided she couldn't wait any more. For all she knew, someone could be in the other room robbing her (not that she had much of value), and she wouldn't know unless she looked.

Getting out of bed was a much easier exercise than it had been getting _into_ it the night before. Still gripping her kunai, Tenten quietly slipped across her bedroom to slide open her door just enough to peer through.

Her sitting room was empty. And, from what she could see, all her possessions remained undisturbed. _Hmm._ Silently, she opened the door and continued her explorations, working her way toward the wall separating the sitting room from her tiny kitchen.

_Thunk._

Well, that proved there was someone in the apartment. She _hadn't_ been imagining it! Drawing in a deep breath, Tenten swung around the edge of the door and into the kitchen, weapon at the ready to be thrown.

Neji turned his head from where he was standing by the cabinet by the stove, arrested in the motion of putting what looked like a fresh bottle of pain medicine on one of the shelves. "I'm sorry," he said when he saw her standing there. "I didn't mean to wake you. I'd hoped to have all this put away before you got up."

Tenten blinked. "You came in the front door?"

The bottle rattled slightly as it dropped from Neji's fingers onto the shelf. "...Yes?" He sounded puzzled. "You told me where your spare key was hidden a long time ago."

"I'm used to you coming in the window." In fact, now that she thought about it, she couldn't really remember the last time Neji had entered her apartment through the front door. "Did you just ... get my groceries for me?" She bit back a yawn as she lifted her free hand to rub her sleepy eyes.

"Yes. I went back to the estate, changed clothes, and came out again through the front gates." Returning to the cloth bag sitting on the counter, he pulled out some fresh vegetables and headed for her refridgerator. "I just let everyone assume I was going out to train."

She blinked again. "Neji, I..." Biting her lip, she moved across the kitchen, setting her kunai down on the counter as she passed. "Thank you." As soon as he turned around, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. She was used to Neji doing little things for her - he had the entire time they'd been in a relationship, and the number and frequency had only increased since they'd married - but he'd never done something like getting her _groceries_ for her before.

Neji's fingers combed through her loose, tangled dark hair. "Feeling better this morning?" he asked.

"Much better than I thought I would when I went to bed last night." Tilting her head up, Tenten gazed into Neji's pale eyes with an easy smile on her lips. "Thank you. What you did last night was - amazing. I guess it makes sense that the Hyuuga would know how to manipulate chakra points for healing, too."

"I've seen Lady Hinata do it a few times. But, to be honest ... last night was the first time I'd ever tried to do it." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm glad to know it worked."

"Hmm." Once more, Tenten felt her eyelids drooping sleepily. She'd just gotten out of bed, yet she felt like she needed to turn around and get right back in. Neji didn't know the strength of the sway he held over her. "It did. _Wonderfully_." Yawning, Tenten rested her head on Neji's chest again, her head tucked under his chin.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Neji turned her back in the direction of her room. "Come on, Tenten. Since you're my training partner, and you're not really in any shape to actually train right now, I know neither of us have anywhere to be. You need to sleep for a while longer." He settled her into the bed, then climbed on on the other side and settled his back against the headboard. "Now then, sleep a while longer. This time I'll still be here when you wake up."

Tenten fell asleep again to the feeling of Neji's fingers combing comfortingly through her hair, his soothing baritone humming softly to her. "Thank you," she murmured.

Neji's words finished lulling her to sleep, assuring her dreams would be sweet. "You're welcome. I love you, Tenten. Always."

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Yet again, I get an idea for a series of pieces that I thought was completed. I think I should learn not to say, "I think this is the final piece for this series now"! Anyway, I've always found it interesting that the Hyuuga's ability to see the chakra points can also help them heal, not just hurt, though we've definitely seen far more of the latter. So I wanted to play around with the former a little, and this was born. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


	41. Almost

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Almost_

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _Kari-Kateora_, _naash_, _kenzinator_, _thatCHICKyouUSEDtoKNOW_, _Gendy_, and _kimbi07_ for the reviews! You all are amazing!

**Author's Notes: **I originally had something else lined up for today's update, but I woke up with this idea in my head, and I knew I _had_ to write it in honor of Father's Day. It's kind of bittersweet at first, but I promise the ending is more lighthearted. Thank you again so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting my story, and I hope you enjoy _Almost_!

* * *

***~Almost~***

* * *

He woke before the sun lit the horizon.

For a few minutes Neji lay quietly, enjoying the early morning stillness both inside and outside the house. Most mornings, he rose early because he had somewhere to go or someone to meet, but it was the ones where he could lie still and enjoy the quiet that he enjoyed the most.

As the first rays of the sun lit the horizon, Neji rolled over and planted a very soft kiss on his sleeping wife's cheek. Then he slipped out of bed, quietly dressed, and quietly left the house.

The air was cool, but not uncomfortably so, as Neji ambled his way across the still-quiet Hyuuga compound. Birds were just waking and shaking off the last vestiges of sleep, starting their comforting morning songs. The sound brought a brief smile to his lips, but it vanished as he reached his destination.

At the very back of the estate, hidden by the walls and gardens, stood a memorial stone, similar to those erected in the village's training grounds to honor the fallen. This one differed in only one way: the only names on it belonged to fallen Hyuuga only.

Neji knelt before the stone, studying all the names on it, paying his silent respects, before he settled on one in particular: Hyuuga Hizashi.

"Good morning, Father." He spoke quietly so he wouldn't break the morning's soft silence. "It's been a while since I was here last time, I know. But ... I thought today would be a good day to come."

The stone never answered, and he'd never expected it to. But he liked to think he could hear his father's laughter in the wind, or in the call of the birds.

"Tenten's doing well. Lee's going to be joining ANBU next week. Gai-sensei is so proud of him, and Tenten and I are, too. Lee's just happy he got accepted, though we all knew he would. Naruto's doing a good job as Hokage, and he's surrounded himself with some of the smartest and bravest people in the village." He smiled slightly. "I just got back from a mission a few days ago. Did I tell you last time that I'm thinking about resigning from ANBU, now that Lee's being inducted? I haven't made up my mind yet, and I haven't said anything to Tenten. I should, though, and soon."

He settled back into silence. Over the years, Neji had found it increasingly hard to find things to say, especially since he was forgetting details about his father. He had been so young when Hizashi had died, it was amazing that he'd remembered as much as he had.

"Lady Hanabi got married last week," Neji finally continued. "He's the descendant of a Hokage, so Uncle is happy enough with the marriage. Lady Hinata has been esctatic. There were times when I wondered if it were she, rather than her sister, getting married though, because she was so excited to help plan the wedding." He chuckled. "I have a feeling she's going to get engaged soon enough, though. Both the Kazekage of the Sand and her former teammate, Kiba, have been trying to court her. Lady Hinata is flustered but flattered by the attention, she told me. As for whom she will choose ... I think only she knows, though I often hear her and Tenten discussing the merits of both men."

Neji sat quietly for a while longer, until the sun had fully appeared over the horizon. "Tenten will be waking soon. I will go now, but I promise not to stay away so long next time." Leaning forward, he brushed his fingers over his father's engraved name, then stood. "Good day, Father." He bowed once, formally, then turned and made his way back to his and Tenten's house, steps just as slow as they had been going.

He'd left the door unlocked when he'd exited, so all he had to do was slide it open and step into the house. Only half-thinking about what he was doing, he closed the door, slipped off his shoes, turned...

...And was immediately bombarded by two bright-eyed, smiling children. "Father, Father!" they exclaimed, each latching on to a leg. "Happy Father's Day," the girl on the left said, as the girl on his right simply smiled shyly and nodded.

Tenten appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, her eyes soft with understanding - she knew, then, where he'd been - even as she smiled playfully. "They've been crouching around the corner for the past half hour," she laughed. "Just _waiting_ to pounce on you."

Placing his hands on his daughter's heads of dark hair, Neji lumbered his way across the hall, pretending the four-year-old and three-year-old were heavier than they really were. "You've both grown so much," he said, trying not to laugh. "I don't know how much longer we'll be able to keep doing this." Stopping before his wife, he swooped down to capture a girl with each arm, swooping them up so he could kiss their cheeks. "Good morning."

Atsuko happily returned the kiss - sloppily - as Kyoko wrapped her arms around her father's neck and hugged as tightly as her small arms could. "Love you," they both sighed.

Neji kissed them again before setting them down. "Love you, too," he said. "And I love your mother, too." Smiling, he drew Tenten into his arms and kissed her, a little more lingeringly than normal just to hear his daughters squeal in protest.

Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on when Neji started to let go of her. "Happy Father's Day," she whispered. One of her hands slid down his arm to take his, guiding it between them to rest on her toned stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Kyoko and Atsuko shouted in surprised as their father snatched up their mother and swung her around, his laughter filling the air. "What, what?" they demanded, confused.

Grasping Tenten's hand in his, Neji knelt down so he was on eye level with his daughters. "In a few months, you two are going to have a baby brother or sister," he announced.

The girls stared at him for a long moment with their matching lavender eyes. Then they grinned and jumped up and down, screaming so loudly that whatever peaceful quiet had been lingering over the Hyuuga estate was completely shattered.

"It will be a boy," Kyoko declared.

Atsuko nodded in agreement. "A baby brother!"

_Maybe..._ Neji thought. He looked up, and caught the same expression in Tenten's eyes that was in his heart.

If it was a boy, they already had the name picked out:

Hyuuga Hizashi.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Another somewhat lighthearted piece in honor of Father's Day. This idea was in my head when I woke up this morning, and I knew I _had_ to write it and post it, even though I'd already had another piece partially written in preparation to update. I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!


	42. Hope

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Hope_

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** violence, _character death_, slightly dark themes

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _DarkAnonymous324_, _rao hyuga 18_, _naash_, _Franoncrack_, _Kyaro-Chan_, and _SnowCharms_ for the reviews! Thank you all so, so very much!

**Author's Note:** This was a somewhat difficult piece to write. I knew the moment I got the idea that it would be, but, at the same time, I knew I had to write it anyway. With this piece, I am fulfilling something of a promise to a person very near and dear to me, as well as hoping you all won't hate me too badly. Thank you again so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story!

* * *

***~Hope~***

* * *

_Neji._

His name remained in the forefront of her mind, fueling her strides as she forced herself to keep moving, though her legs and sides burned and her body screamed for rest.

There would be no rest, no respite. Not until this was finished.

Four men followed, trying but ultimately unable to keep up with her. Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, Sai, and even the Hokage himself, Uzumaki Naruto, were coming with her. They all knew the importance of their mission, but none felt it as keenly as Tenten. Each had long ago given up trying to get her to slow down. Their pleas had fallen on deaf ears.

_Neji._

Anger simmered inside her, cold and calculating. She didn't understand it, not completely, yet she embraced it nonetheless. Her rage was keeping her focused, driving her past limits even Gai-sensei would have found challenging. All of the training she'd found utterly ridiculous when she was younger had prepared her for this one mission, this one moment.

In the distance, she saw the yellow glow of lights. At last she slowed her pace, dropping from the trees to the ground as she waited for the others to catch up. Moments later they joined her, taking up points around her in the traditional east, west, north, and south positions. Even the Hokage, her superior, was watching her, waiting for her orders, for her plan.

Tenten sensed that some of them believed she wasn't thinking clearly or rationally. Perhaps they were half-right - rationality had left the moment she'd seen the blood-spattered scroll Naruto unrolled when it appeared on his desk during their briefing - but her thoughts had never been clearer.

_Neji._

Their goals were simple, and were stated as such. "We get in. We rescue him. Nothing gets in our way. When we leave, we raize the place to the ground." Her eyes scanned her companions' faces, daring any to disagree.

Four faces stared back, sharing her determination. Four heads nodded in agreement.

She turned her icy gaze toward the building in the distance. "Let's go."

"Right." The five of them scattered, their separate missions clear in their minds, but their ultimate objective the same.

Iwakagure would rue the day they threatened Konoha's own ... _Tenten's_ own.

* * *

On one of her missions a long time ago, an old woman had once mistaken Shikamaru and Tenten as brother and sister. Though Tenten was not a Nara, she was sure that her skill at blending in with the shadows, almost _becoming_ one with them, would have made that family proud.

She was silent, deadly, and efficient. None of her kunai missed their targets; her senbon unwaveringly met their marks; and when she was too close for her steel to be effective, her hands dealt death unflinchingly, though her taijutsu had always been mediocre at best.

Tenten had no clan. She had no _kekkei genkai_. She had nothing but her weapons, her skill, and her determination. This night, they would be enough.

As she advanced, she left the walls behind her painted red with blood, though not a drop had landed on her midnight clothing. The closer she got to her final destination, the more she saw the way her enemies' eyes widened in surprise and fear, their gaze focused on her emotionless dragon ANBU mask. Beneath the artfully painted cover, her face was equally stony with resolve.

At last, only one man stood between her and her goal. His cruel face was distorted by the shadows, and he wore dried spatters of blood on his skin and clothes like war paint.

Despite his obvious skill with his _katana_, he did not stand a chance against Tenten. She fisted the fabric of his shirt in one hand, staring into his frightened, dying eyes as she easily plucked a key ring off his belt with her other. Then she let go, allowing his already-cooling body to fall at her feet as she stepped over him, fingers clenching around one key as she stepped up to the door her last victim had been guarding.

The key slid into the lock and turned with no resistance: it had been used often. Her teeth ground so tightly her jaws ached as she swung the door open on its silent hinges.

Dirty yellow light flowed past her into the equally filthy cell. The sharp, metallic scent of blood battered Tenten's nose as she strained her eyes toward the farthest, darkest corner, for the first time feeling a tremor of uncertainty in her body. Anxiety coiled tightly in her stomach, cold and hard.

Her ANBU mask slipped from her numb fingers, clattering unnoticed on the cold floor.

"_Neji..._" she breathed.

The shadow in the corner moved slightly. It took only three strides for Tenten to cross the tiny cell and kneel next to the figure, her hands seeking into the darkness, searching desperately...

Her hands brushed fabric, fingers automatically clenching so she could pull. The figure didn't resist; in fact, he weakly pushed against the floor, trying to help her withdraw him from the darkness.

Tenten had spent the last two long weeks imagining hundreds of horrible scenarios. None had even come close to preparing her for what she found.

His once-white clothes were now a dull shade of grey in the few places dried blood had not splattered. One eye was swollen shut; the other stared at her with a blank, almost lifeless stare. Though always pale, his skin was now almost translucent, easily showing the bones and veins beneath. His usually lithe, graceful limbs lay at awkward angles, obviously broken in several places. Each breath rattled out of his chest in wet, raspy exhales.

And the most stark - and heartbreaking - change of all: The long, richly dark hair Tenten had always relished running her hands through had been harshly, carelessly shorn, leaving uneven strands hanging limply around his skeletal face.

Her shaking hand lifted, calloused fingers running through the short locks even as her eyes blurred with tears she had vowed to herself she wouldn't shed.

"Neji..." Her voice broke, betraying her.

The Hyuuga's dry, cracked lips parted, soundlessly forming her name as his hand lifted to touch her face. His battered features, still handsome despite how he'd been injured, twisted in pain even that small motion caused his broken arm.

Very carefully, Tenten wrapped her arms around Neji and drew him to her, burying her face against his hair. "I'm here," she whispered. "It's all going to be okay now, I'm here..."

But she knew, _had_ known the moment she saw him. She was too late, far too late.

"Tenten..." Her name was the barest thread of sound, more a breath that shakily caressed the skin of her throat. "I've ... been waiting for you ... had to see you ... one last ... time..."

Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, heartbreak and rage warring for dominance in her chest. "No, Neji, please." It was pitiful, shameful, her begging. That was even worse than her showing emotion - any emotion - in the first place, but she couldn't even begin to imagine her life without Neji. She _couldn't_ hide her feelings anymore. "I-I love you." She had never said it enough, and could never say it enough. There had never been enough time...

Another breath eased past his lips, eyelashes unsteadily fluttering against her skin as he responded with the last words he would ever utter in the living world. "Love ... Tenten."

When Shikamaru appeared in the doorway only a few moments later, he was met with the sight of Tenten sitting slumped in the corner of a shadowy cell, her entire body hunched around the shockingly emaciated form of Hyuuga Neji.

Tenten lifted her head, tears trailing down her cheeks from icy, almost black, eyes, her face filled with a fury that was frightening to the Nara. "I am going to burn this place to the ground," she vowed through clenched teeth, her voice dark with intent.

* * *

She stood atop the hill above the Iwgakure compound, watching as roaring flames overtook the building. Tenten had used paper bombs and her Flaming Dragon jutsu to set the place aflame, depending on Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto, and Lee to do the same from their positions.

The survivors were trying desperately to put out the fires, not bothering to pursue the five nin escaping into the night.

Slowly, Tenten turned away from the destruction beneath her to face the stretcher lying on the ground next to her crouched form. Neji's body had been covered with a silver blanket emblazoned with Konoha's symbol, and she gently rested her hand over his, where she had crossed them over his chest. "We're going home now, Neji," she whispered. "It's ... finally over."

Lee and Naruto took the front of the stretcher, and Sai and Shikamaru the rear. The five of them made their way home silently, meeting no resistance along the way. Iwagakure was too busy licking its wounds and trying to regain all the critical information they'd lost when their base burned.

Several faces brightened in excitement when they finally reached the gates of Konoha; all of them immediately and simultaneously fell when they saw the covered stretcher the four men were carrying.

Hinata stepped away from the others, her large pearl eyes shimmering. "N-Neji...?" Her slender hand reached out toward the stretcher, then pulled back to cover her mouth. Tears streaked shamelessly down her cheeks, and she turned into the comforting arm Kiba slid around her shoulders.

Tenten used her own mask to cover the tears that had started some distance back. She kept one hand on the side of the stretcher as they made their way down the streets toward the hospital, a silent group of mourners, led by Hinata, following.

Despite the way her stomach churned, her head pounded, and her heart ached, she stayed by Neji's side until they reached the morgue. It wasn't until the others had advanced through the doors, leaving her standing frozen outside, that she felt the weight of everything crash down on her chest.

Neji was gone. Though she had avenged his death and protected her village, she felt like she had nothing left. Everything she had really been fighting for all this time was gone. The future she had been hoping to build ... was _gone_.

"Tenten?" A gentle arm slid around her shoulders, turning her away from the morgue. "Come on. I need to check you over, make sure you're okay."

She sat silently through Ino's examination, staring listlessly over the blonde's shoulder. Every time the medical kunoichi moved, the beautiful engagement ring on her finger flashed. Though Tenten knew she wasn't doing it deliberately, it made her heart hurt all the more.

Tenten didn't feel the antiseptic sting against her cuts, or even the pain when Ino's fingers found bruises she hadn't realized she'd developed. She was numb, inside and out. A fog had settled over her mind, bringing with it an exhaustion that nearly put her to sleep right there on the examining room table.

Vaguely, her mind registered the fact that Ino had finished her exam, declaring her healthy enough to go home. As if from a great distance, she heard the blonde offering to help her get there. Tenten must have nodded in consent, for the Yamanaka slid her arm through the brunette's and led her out of the hospital. The women paused long enough for Ino to share a quick, whispered conversation with Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, and Lee, and then they turned their steps toward Tenten's small apartment.

_Neji._

She didn't fight Ino as the other woman helped her out of her soiled mission clothes and into fresh sleepwear. "Thank you," she whispered as her friend settled her into her bed.

"Oh, Tenten." Ino brushed Tenten's shoulder, her blue eyes swimming with tears. "You sleep now, if you can. I'll be in the other room if you need me." She left then, quietly closing the door behind her.

Tenten stared dully at the window across her room, at the silver moonlight that glowed on the picture frame sitting on her desk. The photo had been taken only a few days before Neji's last mission, and depicted the two of them sitting under the meditation tree in Team Gai's old training ground. Tenten sat leaning against Neji, one of her scrolls unrolled across her lap, having fallen asleep halfway through putting her weapons away. Her Hyuuga sat in his traditional meditation pose, though his head was tilted toward her, one eye open, the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. Neither had been aware that Lee had taken the picture until he'd proudly presented them each with a copy.

Three days later, he'd kissed her goodbye at the gates and promised he'd see her soon. Five days later, the bloodied scroll appeared on Naruto's desk.

And now... Neji was gone.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Tenten rolled so her back was to the picture, drawing her knees up so she could wrap her arms around them. The first shattering sob ripped through her chest, and she muffled her scream into her pillow in an attempt to keep anyone else from hearing her agony.

She was broken, and not entirely sure there was anything that could be done to fix her.

* * *

The graveyard was quiet, save for the sound of raindrops falling on stone. Tenten sat on her knees in front of Neji's fresh grave, uncaring that her dress was getting ruined with mud. Her hair hung in loose strings around her face, her teardrops mingling with the rain on her cheeks.

One by one, they'd all left. Lee and Gai-sensei were the last to go, and she was grateful that they hadn't tried to pursuade her to accompany them. She'd stood back while dirt was shoved over the grave, filling it. When the crew had left, she'd come forward, fallen on her knees in front of the temporary grave marker, and let her fears tears fall with the sudden rain.

She didn't realize anyone else was there until a gentle hand rested on her shoulder. "Come, Tenten. You should get out of the rain before you catch your death."

It took too much effort to fight, so she yielded to the gentle arm that wrapped around her, leading her away from Neji's grave. She wanted to look up, to see who it was that had come to get her, but lifting her head required an act of strength that she couldn't muster.

A few minutes later, she was settled in front of a small heater, her shoulders wrapped with a blanket, her hair covered with a towel, a cup of honey-laced tea cradled in her hands. She sipped robotically for a few moments until she finally regained enough warmth and sense to look up.

To her surprise, a pair of pale Hyuuga eyes stared back at her. She blinked, but it didn't make the glowing orbs disappear. When she finally focused on the face of her tea companion, she was even more shocked to realize it was Hiashi, the head of Hyuuga House.

"Drink," he urged her softly, motioning to her teacup. "You need to get warm."

Automatically, she lifted the cup to her lips again and sipped. "Thank you," she whispered.

Hiashi leaned back, studying her from a lined face that made him seem older than his actual age. "My nephew..." He paused, sighed, and set aside his own cup. "Neji never asked the main house for anything. So when he came to me two weeks ago, finally ready to ask for the one and only thing he wanted from the Hyuuga main house, it surprised me." A brief smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. "I've never seen him so passionate for anything, so ready to fight for it, if that's what it came down to."

Tenten felt her fingers clench around her cup. _What...?_

"For all this time, he's managed to keep his relationship with you secret. Neither myeslf nor the Elders even suspected that he loved someone, let alone his own teammate. Not until he came to me and asked-" here he chuckled "-or, more like _told _me he was going to marry you." Hiashi shook his head. "Neji has proved time and again that he wants to be free, that he wants to leave the Hyuuga curse behind him and forge his own way. But not even at the worst of those times have I seen a fraction of the emotion in his eyes as when he told me you were the only thing he wanted."

More tears prickled at her eyes and silently streamed down her face. She couldn't speak, couldn't think.

Reaching into a fold of his robe, Hiashi withdrew a small bag. He extended his other hand across the table, gently gathered one of hers, and pressed the velvet cloth against her palm before he closed her fingers over it. "Neji asked me to keep this safe for him until he got back from his mission. He said when he did, he was finally going to make it known you were his, and he yours." Quietly, the clan head withdrew, focusing his attention on his tea again to give Tenten a little privacy.

The clanless kunoichi stared at the white bag for a long time, feeling its gentle weight in her hand. At last she set aside her cup, untied the string holding it closed, and turned it upside down over her other hand.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then a small silver shape landed in her palm, glinting like fire in the light of the candles lit on the table between her and Hiashi.

_An engagement ring._

It was nothing too terribly fancy, since Neji knew Tenten didn't like to wear jewelry much, let alone the flashy kind. Two small birds with outstretched wings formed the band, their eyes set with small chips of diamond. Each bird's breast carried the kanji for their names, engraved side-by-side for all to see and know.

Her hand shook so hard she could barely slide it onto her hand. When it settled at the base of her ring finger, she smiled through her tears. _A perfect fit._

Tenten looked up when Hiashi's cup landed softly on the table's surface again. "Thank you," she whispered.

The other inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement. "Even though Neji couldn't give it to you himself, I know he'd still want you to have it. There was no one in this world he loved more than you, and in honor of that, and his strength in protecting his family and his village, I want you to know that you will _always_ be welcome in Hyuuga House. If there is anything you ever need, know that we will be here for you."

For the third time that day, Tenten bowed her head and cried. It was the last time she shed tears of sorrow, and even those held a hint of promise and hope.

***~Five Years Later~***

_"Neji?"_

_"Hmm?" He didn't look up from the scroll he was studying intently, but his head did tilt in her direction, an indication that he was listening._

_Tenten bit her lower lip, now wishing she hadn't said anything to get his attention. "I..." She couldn't back out now! That would be cowardly, and she was _not_ a coward. "Neji, if anything ever happens to me-"_

_His head snapped up, pale eyes wide. "Nothing is going to happen to you!" Neji's voice was sharp and heavy with promise._

_Smiling softly to calm him, she reached out and gathered his hands in hers. "We are shinobi, Neji. It's a dangerous job. Each time we leave, we might never come home, and we have to acknowledge that."_

_The tension in his shoulders eased slightly, and a heavy sigh eased out of him. Gazing down at their joined hands, he nodded once, albeit reluctantly. "Go on."_

_Lifting her hand to raise his face to hers again, Tenten pinned him with her earnest yet loving gaze. "If anything ever happens to me, I want you to move on. I - _hope_ you never forget me, but I don't want you to live your life caught up in your grief for me. I want you to find someone else who will make you happy, someone else to love and protect."_

_One of Neji's hands rose to hold hers. The fingers of his other delicately traced her features, at last settling softly on her lips. "I could _never_ forget you," he whispered. "And I promise to adhere to your wish, but only if you promise me that you will do the same should something happen to me."_

_Turning her head, Tenten pressed a kiss to Neji's palm, inhaling his comforting scent as she nodded. "I promise."_

_Neji's lips touched her forehead. "As do I."_

Opening her eyes, Tenten let that memory slowly fade from her mind as she withdrew her fingertips from Neji's name, engraved in large letters on his headstone. "We made a promise to each other that day, Neji," she whispered. "I promised never to forget you, and I will not. I will always love you." Slowly, she reached up to remove a chain from around her neck, on the end of which dangled the engagement ring he'd gotten her. "I'm leaving Konoha, though I promise it's not for good. I'm no longer a kunoichi, can you believe it? My official title now is 'liason,' which I'm still trying to get used to." Gently, she set the ring on the base of the gravestone, curling the chain around it. She allowed her fingers to linger for a few moments before withdrawing. "You made me promise that I would find someone else to love me, who I could love. I did. I'm marrying Gaara in four days, and then moving to Suna with him."

Hesitation seeped into her chest, and she gripped her hands into fists in her lap. "Neji, I-"

A strong wind blew through the graveyard, startling her. She turned her head sharply in the direction from which it came, shocked when the winds suddenly calmed to a breeze that felt like gentle fingers running through her hair. What sounded like words drifted to her, carressing her ear for a moment before continuing on.

_As long as you are happy, Tenten, I will be._

Closing her eyes, she bowed her head. "Thank you, Neji. I love you." Kissing her fingertips, she pressed them to the headstone, right over Neji's name. Then she stood, straightening her shoulders, suddenly free of the last burden that had been weighing them down.

Gaara looked up when she exited the gates. His green eyes were soft, questioning, as he held out his hand toward her. "Are you all right, Tenten?" he asked.

She didn't hesitate to take his hand, curling their fingers together securely. "I think I'm going to be," she said, smiling.

Two years later, when their first child was born, Gaara wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissed the side of her head, and whispered in her ear, "We shall name him Neji."

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ The final scene of this piece was for _Mama Jo_, who was intrigued by the idea of Gaara/Tenten after she read my _Nothing/Anything/Everything_ pieces. She hinted that she'd like me to write a piece where they ended up together, and this was the only scenario in which I could see it happening. I hope you all enjoyed it, and aren't _too_ upset with me. I plan to give you all some more lighthearted Neji/Tenten in the next piece... Thank you so much for reading!


	43. Warning

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Warning_

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _DarkAnonymous324_, _rao hyuga 18_, _naash_, _Hope_, _thatCHICKyouUSEDtoKNOW_, and _Nenne_ for the reviews!

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, _again_! I picked up this weird summer cold, and then it took me some time to get the characters to cooperate with me long enough to wrangle this chapter into something I was happy with. It's a somewhat humorous and fluffy piece, despite the ominous sound of the prompt, so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you again so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting my story!

* * *

***~Warning~***

* * *

"You know, of all the girls in Konoha, you're the least troublesome."

Tenten blinked up at the clouds, shocked by Shikamaru's uncharacteristically high praise. "Uh - thanks?"

Her preternaturally lazy companion sighed. "You don't fish for compliments, you don't wear too much makeup, you don't complain..." He shrugged. "You're really not that troublesome."

Even though Tenten had a genius on her team, she still didn't know how to understand them. Was Shikamaru leading up to something with all these compliments? "I - uh ... try not to be?"

"I like you, Tenten."

Had she been drinking something, Tenten probably would have choked. As it was, she sucked in a sharp breath and shot upwards from her position reclining on the grass, twisting her torso to stare down at Shikamaru. "What?"

He cracked open one eye to look at her. "What 'what'? I just said that I like you. Don't get troublesome, Tenten." The Nara's eye slipped closed again.

Uneasily, Tenten carefully laid back again. "What brought all this on, Shikamaru?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

She hesitated for all of three seconds before nodding solemnly. Her curiosity was too much to bear for her _not_ to promise. "Promise."

"My parents want me to find someone to marry. It wouldn't be so troublesome if it were just my dad, because he probably wouldn't insist on it for too long. But now my mom is nagging me, too, noon to night, and it's such a _drag_." Rolling his head in the pillow of his hands, Shikamaru stared at her with intense eyes. "So ... I've thought about it, and I've decided that you're the least troublesome woman in the village."

Tenten felt herself wilt slightly as furious heat blossomed across her cheeks. "Are - you ... _proposing_ to me?"

"...Maybe?" Now he looked almost contrite.

Surely, _surely_, if Shikamaru had agreed to their usual game of _shougi_ instead of insisting (come to think of it, his being so insistent about _anything_ was extremely out of character) that they cloud watch instead, since she was "too easy to beat," this wouldn't have happened. Right? "Uh ... Shikamaru, I-"

Sighing, he withdrew a hand from beneath his head to hold it up between them. "You know, you don't have to answer _now_. It's troublesome to wait, but I'll do it for you, to give you time to decide what you want to do. I don't want to force you into a marriage you don't want."

"I-I appreciate that, Shikamaru." Her frenzied mind kicked into overdrive, going into freak-out mode after her few seconds of brain-dead shock finally left. _It's not that I'm against marrying - or marrying Shikamaru, for that matter, because he's really a very nice guy - it's just..._ She cut her gaze to the left, critically examining him as she thought a future wife would her future husband.

He was certainly handsome, she couldn't deny that. Sharp dark eyes set nicely in an attractive face; dark hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail that gave him a kind of rakish look; a tilt to his lips that suggested a smile without him having to expend too much effort...

Tenten blinked.

...In that brief moment, she saw children with his hair and her eyes, expressive features a combination of the best of hers and his. They would be good at weapons _and_ the Nara techniques, making them very, _very_ good shinobi...

She blinked again.

...The children changed: hair lightening; eyes widening and paling to pearly, luminescent lavender; the shape of their faces rounding slightly, features not quite so prominent and sharp...

On her third blink, she felt the tension ease out of her shoulders. Easing back down onto the grass, Tenten gazed up at the sky, watching the clouds float lazily past. She enjoyed playing _shougi_ and cloud-watching with Shikamaru, but she couldn't picture herself doing it for the rest of her life, not as his wife. As his friend, yes. If nothing else, he would always be that. In some ways, perhaps he was even the brother she had never had, but always wanted.

But despite that split-second daydream, that image frozen in time - a snapshot of a future that might have been - she knew. Shikamaru was not the husband for her. He would take care of her, offer her stability and warmth and, someday, maybe even love. Yet the balance would always be tipped, because he could offer her more than she could offer him. She had no doubt that she _could_ grow to care for him as her husband, but deep down she knew she'd never love him. Not the way he deserved. Not the way a wife should love the one she promised she would devote herself to forever.

"Shikamaru..." Rolling onto her side, she reached out a tentative hand to rest on his elbow, not surprised when she felt nothing at the motion. "You are a _really_ great guy. You are a good shinobi, an even better friend, and-"

She saw it in his eyes. He knew what her answer was going to be. But he didn't look away, keeping his gaze focused intensely on her eyes as she finished.

"-I will always appreciate you as a friend, as the brother I never had. I will always love you as such."

The Nara's lips tilted slightly in that familiar smile that said everything while truly revealing nothing. "I knew you'd say that," he said. "But I had to try."

Tenten blinked. "You did?"

Lazily, Shikamaru allowed his gaze to stray back to the sky. "Yeah. I knew your heart belonged to someone else when I asked you. But ... like I said, you're definitely the least troublesome woman in the whole village. Everyone speaks highly of you, even my mother."

She tried to remember a time when she had met the infamous Nara Yoshino, but came up empty.

"Everyone'd be happy if we married. But not you. And not..." His eyes strayed again, turning toward the staircase that trailed down the front of the Hokage mountain. "..._Him_."

Sitting up again, sharply, Tenten realized that another familiar chakra network was close by, but rapidly moving away now. She had become so attuned to him, so used to the feel of his chakra close to her, she didn't realize when he was near.

And now... And now...

_Neji!_

* * *

"Have you seen Tenten?"

Lee looked up without faltering the rhythm of his feverishly-paced pushups. "Not today, youthful rival! Do you not remember?"

Neji fought the twitch itching at his left eye. He wasn't in the mood for Lee's over-enthusiastic approach to life on the best of days, but today in particular it made him have to fight the urge to use the Gentle Fist on himself. "No," he grated.

"It is Thursday! Today is the day Tenten plays _shougi_ with Shikamaru when neither of them are on missions." Lee threw his left arm behind his back, continuing to push himself up and down with only his right.

"Hn." When did that start, and why wasn't he aware of it?

Those wide, unblinking dark eyes of his teammate never left him. "You - did not know? Tenten mentioned last night that she would be late to training today, because of her prior appointment with Shikamaru."

"She has never been late on Thursdays before. Tenten is punctual." Her punctuality was one of the few things that had kept Neji sane during his time on the same team with the two Green Beasts of Konoha.

"Because they usually meet on Saturday mornings, but this past Saturday, we were on a mission. Shikamaru just got back from his own yesterday, so they rescheduled to today." Lee seamlessly switched hands, now pushing with his left, his right tucked against the small of his back. He kept staring at his teammate, an expectant look in his eyes.

Neji turned away. "Thank you." He knew the next words out of Lee's mouth would be an offer to spar, and he just wasn't in the mood. Not without his usual sparring partner nearby.

"Where are you going?"

He kept walking, determined strides carrying him toward the fence around training ground four. "To find Tenten."

It was a relief when Lee said no more, allowing him to leap easily over the fence and take off in a half-jog toward the village.

Though Neji had never had occasion to go there before, he knew where the Nara compound was located. Few people didn't, for it was the most impressive after the Hyuuga estate. The fence around the property, used to keep the deer they raised from escaping, was visible from a good distance away. As Neji approached, his pace unconsciously quickened.

"Lady Nara."

The dark-haired woman turned at Neji's hail, looking surprised to see him. "You're Hyuuga Neji, Tenten's teammate, yes?"

Neji performed a respectful bow. "Yes. Is she here? It is important I speak with her immediately."

"No, I'm afraid she's not. She and Shikamaru were supposed to play _shougi_ this morning, but instead they left. I think they're cloud watching up on the Hokage mountain." A vague flick of her left hand indicated the towering monument.

He bit back a frustrated sigh. "Thank you, Lady Nara." He bowed again, then left before the other could say any more. This game of hide-and-seek with his teammate was beginning to get irritating.

Several people turned to follow his passage with surprised eyes, but he ignored them all. Out of the corner of his eye, Neji saw Hinata, who was walking with her teammates, raise a hand in a shy wave. He had just enough time to return the motion before he swept past the trio.

Gai-sensei had, during the team's _genin_ days, taken spells where he had the four of them run up and down the steps leading to the top of Hokage Mountain anywhere from ten to a hundred times a day. Neji ignored the memories running up those same steps as a _jounin_ called up inside him, but he was briefly grateful that he was familiar (more so than he wished to be) with the steps, since it helped him ascend them quickly.

Snatches of conversation reached his ears as he got halfway up: Tenten and Shikamaru.

He slowed down as he got closer, and for the first time he heard a clear sentence spoken. "Are - you ... _proposing_ to me?"

Neji stopped so fast he almost tripped over the next step. _What?_

"Maybe?" Shikamaru sounded oddly choked.

_That's why they left. Nara didn't bring Tenten up here to watch the clouds, he brought her up here to _propose_!_ Neji's chest felt oddly tight, choking off his ability to breathe. _Since when was he interested in her? Since when was _she_ interested in _him_?_ And, more importantly, _why hadn't he noticed?_

So this was why Tenten never wanted to train on Saturdays. She was meeting with Shikamaru, and Neji had been blind to it all.

Guilt shot through his veins, hot and painful. He'd always thought of Tenten as _his_ without bothering to tell her how he felt; always thought sometime in the future they would be together as something more than teammates without confessing the depth of his feelings _now_ ... and he was paying for his assumptions. She was gone without ever having been in his in the first place.

Neji heard Tenten speaking again, and he held his breath. What was she going to say?

"Shikamaru, you are a _really_ great guy. You are a good shinobi, an even better friend, and-"

He couldn't stand it any more. The next thing she was going to say was that he would be a perfect husband, and he couldn't listen to that. Turning, he made his way down the staircase even faster than he'd come up, wanting nothing more than to get away, to go somewhere and beat something to a bloody pulp. Maybe then he could find a way to make the pain inside him go away, and never return.

* * *

Shikamaru slowly made his way back home, hands in his pockets, head ducked slightly. He had known before he even asked Tenten what her answer would be, like he'd told her. But somewhere deep inside him, he'd kind of hoped that she'd say yes anyway. It wasn't just because she wasn't troublesome, like he'd told her. He admired her almost unnatural skill with weapons, her simple beauty, and her strong spirit.

"Nara!"

Cringing, he turned around to face Hyuuga Neji. It wasn't that he wasn't expecting this, particularly after he'd felt the other man's presence during his (failed) proposal to Tenten. Perhaps he had unintentionally wanted to goad the other man into realizing his feelings for the weapons mistress, because he knew Tenten liked him (even though he had no idea _why_). If nothing else, he wanted Tenten to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. "Hyuuga?" It was hard to maintain his blithe stare in the face of the other man's obvious anger.

Neji stopped less than a step away, shoulders rigid, fists clenched at his sides, jaw set. "You had better take care of her and treat her with the respect she deserves, Nara," he grated. His eyes were two chips of ice in his pale face, and the shadow-user felt its chill along his spine.

Shikamaru blinked. _He doesn't realize Tenten said no? He didn't stick around long enough to hear her reject me?_ "I-"

"Take care of her," Neji repeated. "Or I will make sure you regret it."

Really, Shikamaru had never been one for sticking his neck out when it wasn't _absolutely_ necessary, or for taking chances that could end with him injured. This left him wondering why he was even doing this in the first place. "Hyuuga ... Tenten's not mine. She never _was_ mine. She said _no_."

"What?" Neji's eyes widened, his features going slack with surprise. "She - said no?"

"She's already in love with someone else. I knew that when I asked, but I was hoping she'd realize it." Shikamaru stared hard at Neji. _Come on, you're supposed to be a genius, too. Figure it out._

"Oh." The sound was very soft, and if Shikamaru hadn't been listening for a response, he probably wouldn't have heard it. "I see."

_Whew._ Pretty sure he wasn't going to get Gentle Fisted into the next decade now, Shikamaru relaxed his posture again, tucking his hands safely into his pockets. "Besides," he said as he turned to leave, "my father's already given in to my mother's urgings and arranged a marriage for me." _Troublesome_. He'd wanted to marry a simple girl, not too plain and not too pretty; have two kids, a girl and then a boy; then retire when his son became a splendid shinobi and his daughter got married. Then he'd spend the rest of his life playing _shougi_ and _go_, and die before his wife, because it'd be too troublesome to do so before the woman he spent so many years with. But, like everything else, his imaginings for his life was nothing like what he'd wanted.

Shikamaru had heard the saying that friends make the best lovers. That could have been true with Tenten, but he'd known all along that he couldn't compare to someone the kunoichi had spent almost every waking hour of every day with. He couldn't compare to a prodigy, but that was all right, he supposed. He didn't want to be a prodigy, and he certainly didn't want to be anything extraordinary.

He supposed he could just count it as a win that his betrothed was a friend, too. Even if she was a troublesome one. And a pretty one. And ... she was definitely going to make his life interesting. And difficult. _What a drag._

A quick glance over his shoulder showed empty air behind him. All Shikamaru could do now was hope that Neji had taken the not-so-subtle hint. _And Hyuuga, if you break her heart again, so help me, I'll make sure _you're_ the one who pays._

Taking a sharp left, Shikamaru strolled through an open doorway and let the scents of flowers fill his senses. If nothing else, his father had said that troublesome girls were worth it in the end, if only for their smile. As he caught sight of the sparkling grin on his betrothed's face when she saw him enter the shop, he thought that just maybe Shikaku had been right.

...And then she scolded him for being late and making her wait right before she wound her arms around his neck to give him a tight, forgiving hug.

_You troublesome, beautiful woman._ He couldn't help the twitch of his lips that might have been a smile as he slid his arm around his blonde flower's slender waist. _Maybe Dad was right._

* * *

Tenten leaned her forehead tiredly against her front door, battling back the tears of exhaustion gathering at the corners of her eyes. She felt guilty for turning down Shikamaru's proposal, but she knew deep inside herself that it was the right thing to do.

Especially right after he'd dropped the bombshell, saying that he'd known she was going to say no. And it was probably just as well, since he was already engaged. The wedding date was set for just over three months away, and both he and his future wife were planning to ask her to be in the ceremony.

_"You love Neji,"_ he'd told her bluntly. _"And you're both blind for not seeing it in each other, because he loves you, too. I just figured you both needed something of a shove in the right direction. Now go find him already."_

She'd spent the rest of the afternoon scouring the village for Neji with no luck. She'd even gone to the Hyuuga compound, only to be told that the young prodigy hadn't been seen since early that morning.

A sigh eased past her lips. What was she even doing? Despite what Shikamaru said, she doubted that Neji held the same feelings for her that she did for him. He had never offered any indication that he did. They trained together, went on missions together, went out with their team together, and ... that was it.

_I love Neji, but I don't think he loves me._

Iron fingers latched around her upper arm, spinning her around to bounce off something equally hard with a gasp of surprise. Instinct and years of training had her fist drawing back to impact the face of the person who'd grabbed her. Before her clenched hand finished its backwards motion, preparing to snap forward in a punch, another hand locked around her wrist, holding her as securely as a manacle.

"Wha-?" Tenten's exclamation ended with a garbled string of noises as lips lowered firmly onto hers. Multi-colored sparks exploded behind her eyelids, sending heat flushing through her body from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes.

As quickly as it started, the kiss ended. Cool skin pressed against her cheek as a familiar voice whispered huskily into her ear, "I'm sorry."

She blinked. "Neji?" Her teammate wasn't impulsive, he didn't show emotions, he didn't touch her except for the few times they fought _taijutsu_ style, and he most _definitely_ didn't apologize.

He drew back, looking at her with anxious eyes. His expression was oddly vulnerable, showing her a side of him she never dreamed existed. "I'm sorry I never said how I really feel about you," he breathed. "Please forgive me."

They'd never done anything most would consider "couple-y." They'd never been on a date, he'd never given her flowers or written her love notes, she'd never cuddled with him or impulsively reached out and taken his hand. Before now, they'd never even kissed. But, somehow, their time as teammates - training together, fighting together, saving each other's lives countless times - had helped them forge a bond greater than any of those other things would have given them.

Had they been in a "normal" relationship, they probably never would have made it. But Tenten realized that what they'd shared as teammates and friends had somehow, impossible as it seemed, helped them form a strong, unbreakable love ... all without either of them realizing it. Not until they'd been shoved in the right direction, anyway.

Tenten gently tugged against Neji's restraining hand, and he let her wrist go. He watched her warily as she lifted her hand to his face, brushing the calloused pads of her fingers along his cheek. "And how do you feel about me?" she asked quietly.

Neji leaned forward, the metal plates on their headbands clinking softly together as he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you." There was no uncertainty in his voice, only a powerful awe that made her insides feel kind of fluttery.

Shifting her hand, she slid it behind his neck to twine her fingers in his dark hair so she could pull him in for another kiss. "I love you, too."

Neither of them noticed the group of people peering around the corner, satisfied grins on their faces as they unashamedly watched the new couple. "It's about time."

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Gah! This piece gave me so much trouble, it's ridiculous. I thought I was doing okay after I realized I could make this prompt word into something somewhat humorous and fluffy, but even after that it took me what feels like half of forever to wrangle this story into something I'm satisfied with. I'm sorry I made you all wait so long, but I hope the time was worth it! Thanks for reading!


	44. Silver

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Silver_

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _imjuzakyd_, _naash_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _SnowCharms_, _Kyaro-Chan_, _Franoncrack_, and _Ariasujm-chan_ for the reviews!

**Author's Note:** Well, I had hoped to post the very final chapter on July 3, Neji's birthday. (Fitting, especially since there is a _birthday_ prompt!) ...But, obviously, that's not going to happen. I _am_ still planning to post the birthday prompt on Neji's birthday, however. Anyway, this is a _strange_ piece, I admit, but I'm rather satisfied with how it turned out. I hope you all are, too! Thank you again so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting my story!

* * *

***~Silver~***

* * *

They were twelve when she first mentioned his hair.

Neji was used to the girls from the Academy hanging around him at all hours, making comments about his talent, his looks, his _everything_. He'd long ago learned to tune them out, ignoring their attention and (somewhat childishly, perhaps) hoping they'd get the hint and go away. Miraculously, they _did_ - but only after he'd been assigned to a team, which opened the door for a whole _new_ set of problems for him to overcome.

Maito Gai and Rock Lee were instantly rejected as possible sparring partners. The former was too focused on training the latter; the latter, thus, was too focused on every word coming out of the blue beast's mouth, not to mention his chakra network was too much of a mess to be of any use in response to the Hyuuga techniques. Plus, he kept challenging Neji at every turn, determined to beat the young prodigy, and it impossible to spar with him without Lee turning it into some sort of ridiculous competition.

That left the female of his team, a kunoichi named Tenten. She remained quiet most of the time, except when she was answering a question or had something useful to say. Neji was a little jumpy around females (understandably), but he decided this one, maybe, wasn't _so_ bad. Especially since she hadn't been one of the many girls who had formed a somewhat creepy and _surely_ illicit self-proclaimed "Neji Fan Club."

It didn't take Neji long to realize that Tenten was talented with weapons. She had some sort of preternatural gift, as if she'd been born with a kunai in her hand. Every time she took to the skies with her scrolls, she challenged him to get better: or pay for it. She even willingly helped him with the eight-trigrams-sixty-four palms, which he knew had to be painful, not to mention debilitating since she used chakra strings to control her weapons.

A week before the _chuunin_ exams, as Neji sat trying to meditate while Tenten repacked all of her weapons, she spoke. "I like your hair."

His eyes flew open in surprise, wondering if he'd been imagining her words. One look at her face, however, assured him that he had _not_ misheard her. "Excuse me?"

Bright red suffused her face as she quickly turned back to her scrolls. "I just said that I like your hair." Brown eyes stared askance at him, as if afraid of what his reaction would be.

Neji's first impulse was to give up and place Tenten in with the ranks of the fan-girls, though he'd been so sure she was different. Firmly smothering the urge, he realized that they'd been on the same team for almost two years, and she'd said absolutely nothing about his looks before. So ... that made her different. "Uh ... thank you?" It came out more as a question than an expression of true gratitude. "Most of the males in my family wear their hair this way, so it was natural for me to do so as well," he blurted, too surprised to think to find something about her to compliment.

Tenten nodded once, easily furling her scroll and tucking it back into the pouch at her waist. "I think it looks nice." The corner of her mouth twitched, dark eyes dancing with mirth as she looked at him squarely again. "Even once it goes silver, I think it will look nice."

He blinked, surprised yet again. The thought of growing old was a new concept for him, and he found he rather liked it. It was nice that a fellow ninja, who understood the dangers involved in their profession, was confident that he would live that long.

* * *

It took another year for Neji to become curious about Tenten's hair. She always wore those twin buns, even when the team settled around the campfire to sleep at night during their longer missions. Though he thought the hairstyle suited her, he wondered what her chocolate locks would like free of their bindings.

So, one day, he decided to find out.

"Tenten?"

"Hmm?" She didn't look up from her organizing, slender fingers expertly jumping from kunai hilt to kunai hilt as she silently counted to make sure she'd found them all.

"What ... does your hair look like down?" Neji found himself leaning forward now, almost into her personal space. He was so close, he could smell the mix of weapons polish and floral shampoo that was uniquely Tenten.

That caught her attention. Her head snapped up and around, wide-eyed gaze jolting to a stop when they were even with his. She blinked, obviously surprised to find him so close. "Why do you want to know?" she asked.

He fought back the uncharacteristic urge to blush. _Good question._ Honestly, he wasn't sure _why_ he wanted to know, he just ... _did._ "Ah ... you've seen me with my hair down." Even to his own ears the excuse sounded weak.

One of her finely shaped eyebrows tilted upwards, almost teasingly. "You wear your hair down every day," she said. Her voice was rich with amusement, though thankfully she wasn't outright laughing at him.

_That was a _really_ poor excuse_, he silently accused himself. "Hn."

This time Tenten _did_ laugh at him, the merry sound echoing off the trees. "Maybe someday," she said teasingly.

...Which, ulitimately, implied _never_, Neji mused in frustration.

Unluckily for Tenten, he wasn't willing to give up _that_ easily.

It took him five days and innumerable attempts, but he finally succeeded. Luck was on his side when Tenten asked him to help her practice _taijutsu_, since it was her weakest point. Being on a team of experts on the subject, she pointed out, made her feel like she should try to strengthen it. That gave Neji just the opportunity he needed to get in close to her, driving her backwards until she was cornered. Then all he had to do was reach out and snatch off her hair bands with two fast flicks of his fingers.

Neji backed out of reach rapidly as Tenten's hair fell freely over her shoulders to frame her heart-shaped face. He smirked in triumph as his teammate stared at him, incredulous. Her hands flew up to her hair, trying to quickly gather it back again, but the damage was done.

Reaching out with the hand not still holding her hair ties, he caught her wrist. "You have beautiful hair," he said. Remembering the words she had said to him that day a year ago, he smiled slightly. "It will still be beautiful when it's silver."

She blushed and refused to meet his steady gaze, but he saw the soft smile on her lips. Letting go of her wrist, he contritely held out her hair ties. Still not looking at him, she accepted them and pulled her hair up again.

Even after Neji brought her a brand-new kunai the next day in apology for the trick he'd pulled, he wasn't sure she'd ever forgive him. But the consequences were worth it, for he'd finally seen Tenten's hair, and it was prettier than he'd imagined it would be.

* * *

Neji had to wait five long years to see Tenten's hair down again. The occasion was for dinner with the Hyuuga family - Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi, him, and the Elders. He'd finally come clean about his and his teammate's two-year relationship, and Hiashi and the Elders decided they wanted to have a meal with the kunoichi in a formal environment to "test" her.

"It is not just important that she is a strong kunoichi with skill to make up for her lack of a _kekkei genkai_," one of the Elders had remarked. "It is important that she prove she knows how to behave as a lady, as well."

He hoped none of them would make such remarks to Tenten's face.

It was all he could do to smother his proud smile when Tenten showed up punctually. Neji's pride, however, quickly turned into shock when he saw how she _looked_.

Her sky-blue kimono was embroidered with hundreds of tiny white birds, wings spread in flight. The slightest hint of makeup enhanced her natural beauty, instead of hiding it, and her rich dark hair hung in gentle waves over her shoulders and around her face. It was even prettier than Neji had remembered it, and _she_ was more beautiful than he had ever realized.

Oh, Neji had always known she was a beautiful woman. He'd just never stopped to think how much that beauty would be enhanced with a kimono and some makeup in addition to her loose hair.

Again, great effort was required to keep himself from staring at Tenten all through the meal. She performed her part perfectly, meeting every subtle test the Elders threw at her with a gracious smile and impeccable manners. Within a few minutes she had Hanabi laughing, and even Hiashi's usually stern features eased slightly with a smile at her unmistakable charm. The Elders, as always, seemed unmoved, but Neji could only hope that they, too, saw how _perfect_ Tenten was for him, how great an addition she would make to the clan.

After Tenten left later that evening, Hinata smiled and nodded. "I-I think they l-liked her," she remarked. "P-Perhaps I-I didn't even n-need to put in a g-good word for her, i-in the end."

While unsurprised that Hinata had stood up for his and Tenten's relationship, since she was good friends with the other kunoichi herself, he was immensely grateful. He was quick to tell her so.

She simply smiled and bowed before vanishing out the doors, undoubtedly going for her evening stroll in the gardens.

Neji was so distracted that he didn't even realize his uncle was behind him until Hiashi spoke. "I see why you fight so hard for Tenten, Neji."

The younger Hyuuga turned quickly, performing a bow before he addressed the other man. "Thank you, Uncle."

Again, Hiashi smiled slightly. "The Elders were slightly put off by the fact that she has no clan nor _kekkei genkai_ to recommend her," he said. "I mentioned to them that the presence of such a thing might overpower your own Byakugan, and Tenten managed to convince them the rest of the way herself."

His breath caught in his throat. "Does that mean...?" Neji's hands curled into fists beneath the sleeves of his ceremonial kimono.

Turning, Hiashi calmly strolled toward the door. "I believe that August is a good month for a wedding," he mused aloud. And, if there _was_ a hint of amusement in his voice, neither man chose to acknowledge it.

Neji's breath rushed out in one long, relieved sigh. "Thank you, Uncle," he whispered.

He and Tenten were married the first day of August that very same year.

* * *

Children were utter chaos wrapped in adorable, innocent-looking packages, Neji decided. They were loud, messy, impossible, hard-headed ... and absolutely loveable. It was no wonder Natsuko and Hizashi had everyone wrapped around their five-year-old and three-year-old fingers, respectively.

Neji finally started getting up before the sun to have time to meditate, using the pre-dawn stillness to attain the quiet he needed. He would wake up, gently kiss his still-sleeping wife, then creep out to the gardens to sit among the flowers and enjoy the much-needed silence.

Sometimes a fellow early-riser would stumble upon him. Most of the time, nothing came of it, since whichever relative it was had business of his or her own to which they had to attend. However, the few times Tenten woke up earlier than usual and came to find him were always interesting.

"Is that a silver hair, Neji?"

He snapped out of his meditation, body instantly stiffening at Tenten's words. He'd known she was there - he _always_ knew when she was near - but he hadn't expected her to get so close to him, or breathe her words into his ear. "What?" He craned his neck around, ineffectually trying to get a glimpse of his hair - most particularly the silver strand of which his wife spoke. "Where?"

Warm lips pressed firmly against his, and he melted into Tenten's kiss. "Got you," she breathed when she finally pulled away. "I just wanted you to turn around so I could kiss you good morning."

Neji, unable to hold a grudge against the woman he loved more than life itself, reluctantly chuckled. Then, in a quick move meant to surprise Tenten, he twisted, grasped his wife's waist, and pulled her down into his lap so he could wrap his arms around her and kiss her again.

Hizashi and Natsuko did not understand why, when their father came in from his usual morning meditation, he took one look at their mother and laughed. The only thing they saw that was different about Tenten was the silver ribbons tying her hair up into its usual twin buns...

* * *

Gentle arms wrapped around him from behind as a head tilted to rest against his. "I told you," Tenten whispered into his ear.

Neji gazed at their reflections in the mirror before them, using the opportunity to rememorize his wife's face. "What did you tell me?" he asked, smiling ever-so-slightly. His Tenten had never been one to say "I told you so," but when she did, she did so with great relish.

For a long time she was quiet, her brown eyes studying their reflections in the mirror. Having long ago learned not to push Tenten when she was in this mood, Neji stayed quiet. The only thing he did was reach up to grasp his wife's hands in his, where they clasped loosely in front of his chest.

At last she tilted her head, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I told you that your hair would still look good when it turned silver," she breathed.

Laughing lightly, he reached up to where strands of his hair and hers mingled on his shoulder. "Just as I told you, if you remember, that yours would still be beautiful when _it_ turned silver." Craning his head slightly, he kissed the corner of her mouth. "As it is now, and shall forever be."

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I was so, _so_ excited when I first saw this prompt list and noticed that the word _silver_ was on it! For some reason, I have this _thing_ where I like to compare all my favorite characters (and, by extension, couples) with a color. And - you guessed it - to me, Neji and Tenten have always been silver. I'm not sure what exactly inspired _this_ particular idea for the prompt, but I'm rather satisfied with how it turned out, and I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you for reading!


	45. Birthday

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Birthday_

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Ariasujm-chan_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _SnowCharms_, and _rao hyuga 18_ for your reviews!

**Author's Note:** Though this was meant to be the final piece, since I originally planned to wrap up the story on July 3rd with the _Birthday_ prompt, I wound up having to move this one up since I didn't hit my original mark. But there are still five prompts left, which makes me glad - I don't think I'm quite ready to let go of this story yet! Once again, thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting this story, and I hope you enjoy this prompt!

* * *

***~Birthday~***

* * *

_It's _raining._ Again._

Neji glared up at the sky, wishing he was anywhere but the middle of Rain Country, where cold droplets of water poured from the sky even in July. "This is ridiculous," he muttered.

His companion watched him out of the corner of her eye, not even trying to hide the smirk playing on her lips. "I thought you liked the rain."

He scowled as a particularly fat rain droplet splattered on his nose. "When I am indoors. Even better, when I am indoors and it is _warm_ inside _and_ out."

Tenten didn't seem the least bit affected as she continued her brisk jog along the muddy road. They'd had to descend from the treetops some time earlier because of the slippery branches and the flickering lightning, which was growing closer by the minute. "Well, our mission should only take a few days. Within the week, we'll be back in warm, dry Fire Country."

"It's July," he muttered as if he hadn't heard her. "It's not supposed to be cold _or_ rainy in July."

"You're just mad that you're having to go on a mission on your birthday," Tenten teased.

Neji stopped cold in the middle of the road. Tenten ran several more steps before she realized he wasn't next to her, then turned around and came back. "Neji? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings-"

"What's today's date?" he interrupted brusquely.

Tenten blinked. "July 3rd?"

Hinata had teased him several times that he was so focused on his training and missions that he would forget his own birthday. Neji had scoffed at her, but apparently there had been more truth to her words than he had dared accept. "It's my birthday."

"Yes..." Tenten looked at him strangely, as if wondering if he'd left his brilliant mind back on Konoha.

"_Today_ is my birthday," he repeated, surprised.

This time Tenten rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, don't tell me you forgot your own _birthday_. Who does that?"

"Hn." Another lightning bolt brightened their gloomy surroundings briefly, thunder resounding less than three seconds later. "We'd better get moving again. Like you said, the sooner we complete our mission, the sooner we can go home." Without waiting for her response, he took off running again. Hopefully she'd take the hint that he didn't want to talk about his birthday.

She easily kept pace with him. "I think we should try to find some shelter, at least until that storm passes. I don't mind running in the rain, but it's not safe to be out with the lightning that close."

Grateful she had dropped the subject of his birthday, Neji nodded. "We can't be too far from the nearest town. We'll find somewhere there to take cover, warm up, and dry off."

Sure enough, a few minutes later they entered the outskirts of a small civilian village. The streets were abandoned because of the storm, but fortunately it didn't take them too long to find a little eatery to duck into for the duration of the storm.

Due to the incliment weather, most of the tables were occupied. The hostess led Neji and Tenten to one in the back corner of the restaraunt, where a waitress appeared before the two had even had a chance to sit down. Less than a minute later, she set down their cups of tea, took their food order, and left with a departing smile.

Neji cradled his cup thankfully, allowing the heat to thaw his frozen fingers and the steam to melt what felt like ice chips forming on his face. "Heat," he sighed in relief.

Tenten chuckled at him as another crack of thunder rattled the windows and shook the tables. "The key is to think warm thoughts and not let the cold bother you," she said.

"So you like the cold?" Neji arched a disbelieving eyebrow.

"I didn't say that. I just said that the key is _not_ to think about how miserable it is." Calmly, Tenten sipped her tea as her eyes sparkled warmly at him over the rip of her cup.

Continuing thunderclaps combined with the loud hum of conversation in the full restaraunt kept Neji and Tenten from talking much while they ate. Neji was content to enjoy his herring soba in silence, all the while commiserating the fact that Lee and Gai-sensei were assigned the mission in Wind Country, where it was hot and dry, while he and Tenten were stuck in the cold and rain. It seemed extraordinarily unfair.

"Don't let her take my plate," Tenten said a few minutes later as she stood from their table. "I'll be right back." Neji nodded in acknowledgement without looking away from the windows lining the front of the crowded room, wondering if it was his imagination or if the rain really _had_ started coming down harder since he and Tenten had come in.

If it kept that up, they'd be staying for dessert, if not the _evening_ meal as well. How did people _live_ with weather this awful year-round? It was unnatural, not to mention inconceivable.

The waitress reappeared to ask if they wanted any dessert. Despite his earlier thoughts, Neji shook his head and relayed the message that Tenten wasn't done. With a nod and smile, the slender girl gathered up Neji's plate and took his cup to refill it just as Tenten came back.

"You going to be ready to go when I finish?" she asked, picking up her chopsticks again.

"It's still storm-" He stopped, realizing that, even though it was still raining, he hadn't heard any thunder in a while. "I suppose."

When Neji's tea was brought back, he opened his mouth to ask for the check, but the waitress sashayed off before he could. Miffed, he stared after her as he took a swallow of his tea, promptly burning his mouth.

Tenten laughed at him as he scowled and cursed softly, holding his napkin to his mouth to hide his soft puffs of air to try to ease the pain. "Here, have a drink of mine," she said, taking pity on him and pushing her cup towards him. "It's cooler."

Muttering his gratitude, he took her suggestion. It seemed like someone was having a grand laugh at his expense, since it was his birthday and it was _less_ than pleasant so far. Hopefully, though, that meant it could only improve, though he had an awful feeling that he just wasn't that lucky.

Right after he handed Tenten's cup back to her, the waitress reappeared, set a plate down in front of him, grinned, bowed, and escaped before he could say anything to her.

It took only one glance to see the candle perched innocently in the middle of the piece of cake. Raising his gaze, he glared across the table at Tenten, who grinned unashamedly at him.

"Happy birthday!" Thankfully, she was considerate enough to keep her voice down low enough so only he could hear her. "Go on, blow it out and make a wish."

And Neji had trusted that she had only slipped off to go to the ladies' necessary. It seemed his teammate was more clever than he'd given her credit for. "This was completely unnecessary, Tenten." But the warmth in his chest betrayed him: how long had it been since someone had done something like this for him? (Hinata did not count, since she was his cousin, thus a relative, and remembered _everyone's_ birthdays, thus did the same thing for _everyone_.)

Her cheeks turned pink. "I wanted to. Now, blow it out and make a wish, or _I_ will."

Laughing reluctantly, Neji leaned forward and blew out the candle, though he didn't make a wish. He hadn't done that since ... well, since he was four. He saw no reason to start doing it again now. "Thank you, Tenten." Sliding the plate so it sat between them, he shared the cake with her as the rain pattering on the roof almost started to sound like a certain familiar song.

Tenten caught the look on his face as their waitress walked past on her way to anther table. "Check's already taken care of," she said casually.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Tenten..." His upringing and sense of pride balked at the idea of her paying for their meals.

"It's your birthday," she said defensively. Standing, she clipped her large scroll back onto her belt. "Now come on, it's time to get moving again." Tenten spun and walked away before he could argue with her.

If possible, the outside air seemed even cooler in the aftermath of the storm. (Come to think of it, he hadn't even thought it was _possible_ for it to storm when it was that cold outside.) Neji began shivering again the moment they left the restaraunt, making him wish he'd dressed a little more warmly for the trip. But it was July, and he knew it, so he'd expected it to be warm. _Big_ mistake.

He only hoped that he and Tenten would be able to find a dry place to spend the night.

* * *

For not the first time in his life, Neji found himself thankful for his family's bloodlimit. It had been the only thing that helped him see through the curtains of heavy rain to find the cave nestled halfway up a cliff - the only promise he and Tenten had seen for shelter for several hours.

The only downside was that no amount of searching with his Byakugan would provide dry wood for a fire to help warm them or cook any food.

Tenten silently pulled three candles out of a waterproof container in her pack, lighting them without a word to provide a golden glow they could see by. Neji tucked himself into the corner farthest away from the entrance to the cave and wrapped himself in the blanket he carried in his pack, wishing it were thicker as he shivered so hard his teeth rattled. Oh, yes, he _hated_ the cold. If only there were some way to fit some firewood in his pack...

Silently, Tenten plopped down between the candles and the cave entrance so stray winds wouldn't blow in and extinguish their light source. They couldn't brew tea or cook food, so they had to settle for tepid water and field rations they'd brought with them from Konoha. It made Neji even more thankful for the good meal they'd had earlier in the day.

"We should get to the village tomorrow," Tenten said at last. "Plan still the same?"

Neji nodded, swallowing his last bite with a grimace. "Yes. We'll sneak in at nightfall during the change of shift for the guards, and you'll keep watch while I slip into the office and secure the scroll. Then we'll make our way back out in the three-minute window the exit is unguarded while the guards patrol the fence."

Tenten nodded. "Backup plan?"

"We fight our way out if we have to. But I doubt it will come to that." One of the reasons why he and Tenten were sent on missions together so often was because they had one of the highest mission-success rates in the village. They worked together so well, so seamlessly, that they rarely met trouble. The few times they did, their years of training together had helped them to fight almost as a single person, thus making it easy for them to dispatch their enemy with little to no fuss.

Hiding a yawn with her hand, Tenten nodded. "Sounds good. Well ... not the fighting part. Just the getting this over with part." Packing away the remnants of her meal, she pulled out her own blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders as she came around to sit next to him.

He eyed her. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you your birthday present. Here."

Now Neji eyed the small box sitting the palm of her hand. "I don't want presents for my birthday."

Tenten had known him for long enough not to get offended by his attitude. Rolling her eyes, she leaned over and dropped it into his lap. "Well, you're getting one from me, anyway. Look at it this way: it's better than what you could have gotten. Gai-sensei and Lee invited me to go in with them and get you a jumpsuit like theirs."

He shuddered, mentally thanking Tenten for her warning about what the Green Beasts had gotten him. (Though he really shouldn't be surprised, since that was the same thing they had tried to get him to give Tenten on her birthday in March.) "All right," he conceded reluctantly. Pulling his hands out of the warmth of his blanket, he picked up the box, untied the ribbon, and lifted the lid.

Though the light the candles cast was dim, it was just enough to glint off the pendant dangling on a sturdy black cord nestled inside the box. "Tenten, what...?"

For the second time that day, her cheeks turned pink. "Do you like it?" she whispered.

Lifting the necklace from the box, Neji allowed it to dangle from his fingers as he admired the charm: a bird captured midflight, wings outstretched in joy, beak open slightly to utter a triumphant cry. "Tenten, it's ... _perfect._" He'd never worn a piece of jewelry in his life, but for this necklace, he'd make an exception. He didn't hesitate to untie the cord, lift it to his neck, and retie it, allowing the charm to rest against his skin under his shirt.

Tenten smiled in satisfaction. "Perfect." Reaching under the collar of her top, she produced a necklace of her own: the mirror image of his. "I had them custom made," she continued. "They were crafted from the same metal as Asuma-sensei's chakra blades. If ... if we ever get separated, and you need my help, all you have to do is funnel a little bit of your chakra into the necklace. My own will react, and I'll know you need help. They'll work at any distance."

Neji unconsciously touched his own pendant. "How...?"

She smiled. "My secret."

"Does it work in reverse?"

"Yes." Tenten allowed her necklace to fall back beneath her collar again.

For a birthday he hadn't even remembered, and had started out terribly rotten, Neji mused that it was ending rather nicely. "Thank you, Tenten."

"You're welcome, Neji. Happy birthday."

"It has been, thanks to you." He hesitated a moment, then motioned for her to come closer as he opened the edge of his blanket. "Come here."

Tenten stared at him warily for a moment, then leaned forward and blew out the candles. Neji only had to wait a few seconds in the darkness for her to shuffle closer, then her shoulder pressed against his chest as her head landed on his shoulder. "Hmm, thanks."

They squirmed around until they had both their blankets wrapped around themselves, and Neji activated his Byakugan to search the area. As he'd suspected, there was no one around for as far as he could see.

In the morning, they'd have to go complete their mission, go back to being shinobi. But for the final few hours of his birthday, he decided he didn't mind bending the rules he and Tenten had set for themselves so they could enjoy their time together before they had to do their job.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the top of Tenten's head. When she lifted her head in surprise, he captured her lips.

"What was that for?" she asked sleepily.

"Because," he said firmly. "Now go to sleep. I'll take first watch."

As Tenten's breathing eased into the even rhythm of sleep, Neji decided that he couldn't wait until her next birthday, as he'd originally planned. As soon as they got back to the village, he was going to ask her to marry him.

Even though it was a few days late, her saying yes to his proposal was by far the best present of all.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ In case anyone's wondering, the "rules" he and Tenten set for each other was no displays of affection during missions, since they've been dating for a while and are often sent on missions together - they want to try to keep things professional. I've been agonizing over what to do for Neji's birthday for a while, and then this idea occurred to me yesterday, and I liked it. The idea for the necklaces might also be a little ... _implausible_, maybe, but I liked the idea, so I ran with it. Thank you all again for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	46. Death

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Death_

**Special Thanks: **goes out to _rao hyuga 18_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _Midnight Insomniac_, _naash_, _Ariasujm-chan_, _SnowCharms_, _Franoncrack_, and _Wroathe_ for your reviews! You all keep me so happy and inspired, and I appreciate you all so much!

**Author's Note:** This chapter was an admittedly difficult one to write. I've spent a very long time debating the contents of this particular prompt's storyline, wanting to take it on a different path than the obvious. The lovely _Mama Jo_ helped inspire several parts of this story, and without her I doubt I could've done this. Once more, thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story, and I hope you don't hate me too much for this prompt!

* * *

***~Death~***

* * *

Bright flashes of lightning flickered on the darkening horizon, followed moments later by distant rumbles of thunder. Neji sat quietly on the steps in front of the main house at the Hyuuga estate, watching the building storm.

All through the village, the haunting, meloncholy sounds of people in mourning echoed down the streets. The high walls around Neji muffled most of the sounds, but not all of them. His own home was predictably cold and silent, since his relatives mourned like they did everything else: quietly and privately.

He leaned his head against the railing post next to him, watching with tired pale eyes as the first drops of rain pattered into the courtyard before him. The wind whistled in, pressing into every nook and cranny it found - the only warm thing in the vicinity. Ironic how the Hyuuga lived in the Leaf Village, located in the heart of Fire Country, and yet it was as cold as a home in Snow Country.

Neji didn't look up as someone took a seat next to him; didn't even have to look to know who it was. "Hinata."

"Neji." His cousin smoothed her hands across her kimono, shying away when she reached the brace covering her left leg from ankle to knee. "H-How m-much longer d-do you think it will t-take? I-I mean ... f-for the village t-to heal?"

Halfheartedly, his shoulders lifted and dropped in a shrug. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "We didn't even really have a chance to recover from Pein's attack before the war started. And now ... we might never recover."

Hinata nodded once, solemnly. "I-I w-wanted t-to go t-to the memorial service," she whispered. "B-But Father wouldn't l-let me."

Now Neji glared out into the rain. "He wouldn't let _any_ of us go." The Hyuuga had held a private memorial service within their walls for those in the family that had fallen during the war, but that was the extent of it. Both Neji and Hinata had asked Hiashi for permission to go to the village's joint memorial service to honor _all_ that had fallen, but were immediately (and vehemently) denied. No reason was given.

For all intents and purposes, the Hyuuga had withdrawn behind their walls and not come out since they'd returned to Konoha. The only ones knowledgeable of the reasons were Lord Hiashi and the Elders, and they were all tight-lipped about it. Not even Hinata, the heiress, was privy to the details.

"Do you have any idea when we're going to be allowed outside again?" Neji finally voiced the question if for no other reason than to break the silence that had settled heavily between them.

"No." Hinata sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping as she exhaled. Her head bowed, midnight hair flowing over her shoulder to hide her face. "A-As always, only L-Lady Tsunade and Shizune are b-being allowed i-in." This time her fingers did slide down to her brace, closing over the metal cage almost regretfully. "I do not think that will continue much longer."

Neji knew what his cousin wasn't saying. She would never be able to be a kunoichi again, because even the best healer in the village was unable to repair the damage to Hinata's leg. "I haven't seen anyone outside of the family since we got back," he said. "Sometimes I think I can feel my sanity slipping. If I cannot go outside soon..." He trailed off.

Hinata nodded. "I-I kn-know what you m-mean." Reaching out, she tentatively touched his sleeve. "Y-You sh-should leave, n-no matter wh-what Father says."

"I will be stopped."

His cousin smiled, a hint of something _almost_ devious in her eyes. "N-Not if you d-do not leave through the g-gate." She turned back to the rain, clasping her hands primly in her lap. "I-I will c-cover f-for your absence u-until you c-come back."

He wanted to jump on the offer immediately, without a second thought, but his sense of duty wouldn't let him. "If you're discovered, you'll get in trouble." Not as badly as he would, but still...

She shrugged. "What c-can b-be done? I am already c-confined t-to the house, and m-my leg prevents m-me from wandering freely even w-within these w-walls. G-Go, Neji. J-Just b-be careful."

The more cautious part of Neji thought that he should wait until dark to make his escape, but the logical side of him acknowledged the fact that it would do little good, since the people he wanted to go see would be in bed, asleep, at that hour. "All right. Thank you, Hinata."

Smiling serenely, she deliberately turned her head in the opposite direction. "For wh-what?" she asked innocently.

Neji allowed himself a small chuckle before he slipped on his shoes and stepped out into the rain. "_Byakugan_!" The activation of his bloodlimit as he crossed the courtyard helped him see where the guards were posted, and in what direction they were looking. Now he just had to find the right place to jump the fence, and then he could be on his way...

Even with his Byakugan, it was difficult for him to find the least guarded place along the fence. Hiashi seemed to have prepared for his very scenario earlier ... but what he hadn't taken into consideration was his nephew's determination. Neji had never tried to sneak out of the compound before, but he most certainly planned to make the first time count.

Once Neji was _finally_ on the other side of the wall, he relaxed a little. Since all the guards were Hyuuga, they were also required to stay inside the walls, which meant there were none patrolling outside. The storm kept most of the other Konoha residents in their homes, meaning there were fewer people on the streets to notice him. All he had to do was duck his head so his hair framed his face and keep his eyes lowered, and he was as anonymous as he could make himself without time to plan anything more elaborate.

Now that he was free, for the first time in months, Neji wasn't quite sure where he wanted to go first. He had several destinations in mind, but each seemed just as important as the next. Eventually, he decided he was overthinking it and let his feet carry him where they would.

Surprisingly, when he stopped he found himself at Rock Lee's front door. Neji hesitated for a moment, then sighed and lifted his hand to knock. Thunder cracked directly overhead, and he scowled, knocking again just to make sure the first hadn't been covered by the other sound.

No answer. _Hmm._ Even though Konoha was now officially in a time of peace, missions were still being assigned. It stood to reason that Lee would go, and Neji wouldn't know because there was no way to get word to him inside Hyuuga House.

He knocked one more time, just in case. When a minute passed with no answer, he turned to leave. His next destination was firm in his mind, but he wondered if there would be a point to it. If Lee was out on a mission, wouldn't it stand to reason that Tenten would be, too?

Sure enough, knocking on her door produced no answers, either. Neji sighed, wondering what had prompted him to pick such an inopportune time to sneak out of the house.

That left only one last place to visit. Neji trudged through the rain to the Memorial Stone, located in the center of Team Kakashi's old training grounds. He had the names there pre-war long memorized, but he knew it had grown since he'd returned to Konoha. He needed to see the exact number. Needed to see...

He blinked. Through the almost solid curtain of sheeting rain, he saw another figure sitting before the Stone. Neji almost turned and left, expecting it to be Kakashi, but his feet kept carrying him forward despite his mental orders to the contrary.

_Tenten_.

Neji stopped a few steps behind her, waiting for her to notice him, to acknowledge his presence. He didn't want to startle her by calling out to her, or touching her.

It took a while, but finally Tenten looked at him over her shoulder. "So the Hyuuga are finally letting people leave again." Her voice was tired and bitter, as cold as the rain pouring from the sky.

Stepping forward, he knelt next to her. "No," he contradicted softly. "I ... left of my own accord."

Her pale lips twitched slightly. "You sneaked out, in other words."

"An appropriate description," he agreed. Neither of them could hold on to their brief moment of levity, and Neji sighed as he looked away from her. "I'm sorry I wasn't at the memorial service. Both Hinata and I begged to be allowed to come, but ... Hiashi refused. None of us know why the compound is on lockdown, why none of us have been allowed to leave since we returned to Konoha. Hinata thinks even Lady Tsunade and Shizune will soon be turned away, as well."

Tenten nodded, though the motion seemed more habitual than sincere. "How is Hinata?"

"Lady Tsunade has done all she can. Even though she is an extraordinary medic, Hinata's leg will never function correctly again. Her life as a kunoichi is over. Even though she can walk, with the assistance of a brace, she will never be able to run again. The damage to the chakra network in her leg is ... extensive, as well." Neji sighed. "The Elders are questioning her right as an heiress now. They claim the next head of our clan should have no weakness. Hinata is considering renouncing her birthright before it can be ripped from her."

His teammate nodded again. "Perhaps the situation should be looked at from a different perspective: Hinata will no longer have to be torn between her duties to her family and her duties to her village as a kunoichi. Now she is free to be clan head with nothing standing her way."

Neji smiled. He'd forgotten how refreshing Tenten really was, how her perspectives on life and politics made everyone else's seem ... dull. "What have I missed?" _Other than the memorial service_.

"Lee is on a mission. Lady Tsunade is stepping down as Hokage in a few months, when she will hand over her responsibilities to Naruto. She will remain the full-time head of the hospital for the next year, but then she's handing everything over to Shizune and Sakura." Tenten stopped there, her glazed eyes remaining focused on the Memorial Stone.

Finally, Neji allowed his own gaze to follow hers. His eyes drifted down the familiar names until he reached the new ones, the fresh carvings.

_Akimichi Chouza. Aburame Shino. Inuzuka Tsume. _So many Hyuuga names as well, though thankfully Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi were not included. There were many other names of shinobi and kunoichi he was not as familiar with, since he was not friends with any from those clans.

There was only one name left, the one he had been avoiding this whole time.

_Maito Gai._

Neji had complained many times about his sensei's ridiculous methods, his love of "youth," and many other things that had annoyed him about the Blue Beast. But he still remembered the moment he found out that the namesake of Team Gai was gone... Everything had stopped, and the unshakeable feeling he'd always had deep inside him that Gai was indestructable was, at last, extinguished. The team had been rocked to its very core, all but shattered by the news.

He'd felt like he needed to be the strong one. He smothered his own mourning in favor of supporting a heartbroken Lee and a badly shaken Tenten. She had often shared his views of their sensei, but that also included their assumption that the man was oddly unkillable.

"How are you doing?" he asked quietly. More than anything else, he'd hated not being able to be with his teammates to grieve properly. Now that the war was over and they had _time_ to mourn, _he_ was locked within the walls of his family's estate, unable to contact Tenten and Lee and mourn with them. Neji knew from personal experience that mourning alone was the hardest thing in the world to do.

Tenten shrugged as she sucked in a deep, shaky breath. "I think Lee ... well, I think he got all his mourning done in one huge explosion, and now he's throwing himself into his work, wanting to remember Gai-sensei's 'youthfulness' and honor his memory."

Neji nodded once. "What about _you_?" he prompted again.

"I'm angry," she whispered. "I'm so angry, and ... I don't know how to get rid of it. I just keep getting angrier and angrier, and that makes me angry at myself, and ... that just keeps making the problem _worse_."

He remembered very well the anger of which she spoke. He'd carried his around for eight years, and even now occasionally struggled with it. "You know ... as shinobi we all know that life is fragile. Any mission could be our last, and this is especially true in times of war. This is why we have to embrace _now_, live our lives to the fullest."

A shadow of a smile flickered in her eyes and twitched at her lips. "Gai-sensei said that back in our genin days," she whispered. "He told us that our youth is something to be treasured. That ... that we should treasure the good _and_ bad times with our friends, that once we find those steadfast bonds of friendship we should never let go."

"And that, even in death, we are remembered by those who love us most fondly, and should have no regrets when our time comes." Neji nodded slowly as he finished repeating his sensei's words from so long ago. "Even though I never really understood Gai-sensei and his 'passion for youth', I'll always remember him as a good teacher, a loyal friend, a great man, and a splendid shinobi."

Tenten nodded in agreement, and Neji had a feeling that the liquid streaming down her face wasn't just from the rain. "Me too," she whispered.

In silent and mutual agreement, they both stood. Neji took Tenten's hand and tucked it into the curve of his arm, slightly concerned by how cold her skin felt. "Come on," he said softly. "I'll walk you home. You should warm up and dry off before you get sick."

They walked in silence all the way to Tenten's apartment, only the rain and thunder providing sound for them. When they reached her door, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Neji," she whispered. "I'm glad you came."

He smiled slightly. "I am, as well." No matter the consequences he would suffer should someone find out he had left, he _was_ glad he'd left the estate. He would do the same thing again in a heartbeat.

As he had when he left, Neji scanned the area with his Byakugan before vaulting the wall and hurrying across the courtyard to the main house. The hallway was empty when he entered, and he let out a soft breath as he closed the door behind him.

Neji made his way to the stairs as fast as he dared, grimacing as he realized he was dripping rainwater all over the place. As soon as he dried off and changed clothes, he'd have to come back downstairs and clean up.

"Neji."

He froze at the sound of his uncle's voice. Slowly turning, he looked up into the elder Hyuuga's mirroring pale eyes, years of rigid training preventing him from showing his anxiety and guilt. "Uncle." He bowed quickly.

Hiashi looked from Neji's clothes to the floor. "You're dripping water all over the entry," he said quietly.

That had been the _last_ thing Neji expected his uncle to say. "Sir?"

"The Elders believe that keeping us all close will prevent us from losing any more members of our clan," Hiashi said, as if his earlier words had not been spoken. "We suffered many losses in the war. Then again, so did many other clans." He looked back up at Neji's face, his expression thoughtful. "For so long, we have lived our lives thinking we are superior, the better of all our fellow citizens of the Leaf. But are we, really?"

Neji tilted his head to the side, silently indicating his lack of understanding.

"The Hyuuga are a proud clan. We always have been, and that has nearly been our downfall. However, maybe all we've been waiting for was one person to be brave enough to step out of the shadows of the past and embrace a new future, better fitted to the new Konoha in which we now live." Hiashi nodded once, as if he'd just realized something. "I heard your and Hinata's conversation. I know you left the estate earlier to visit your teammates."

_So here it is._ He braced himself, willing to accept whatever punishment his uncle wished to serve.

Hiashi arched one eyebrow. "Are you going to say nothing to defend yourself, nephew?"

"Sir?" Neji blinked in surprise.

"Most would try to make excuses, to rationalize what could quite easily be seen as a breaking of the rules. Are you not going to do the same, then?"

Neji straightened his shoulders. "No, Uncle. I know that many Hyuuga were lost in the war, and I mourn each and every one of them. But Team Gai has become my family as well, and we lost our sensei. My place during this time is as much at the side of Tenten and Lee as it is here."

For the first time that Neji could ever remember, Hiashi's harsh features softened. "I have told no one that you left. As of right now, only Hinata and I know. I plan to keep it that way." He sighed. "We are an old clan, set deeply in our old ways. But we cannot keep doing things the way we always have. It's time for change. Earlier this evening, I informed the Elders that Hinata will be taking over leadership of the clan tomorrow. I know she can change this family for the better."

The last Neji had heard, Hinata was being "encouraged" to give up her title as heiress and hand over future leadership to her younger sister. Had he missed that much in the time he'd been gone?

Hiashi met his nephew's eyes steadily. "She wants _you_ to help her lead the clan. Should you agree, you will become the official voice of the branch part of our family."

* * *

"I don't know what to do."

Neji, Tenten, and Lee had met in their old training grounds to discuss the changes. Not long after Hinata became leader of the clan, she declared that all restrictions would be lifted. Hyuuga clan members could resume going on missions with their teams, and they would no longer be confined to the estate all day, every day.

She had also given Neji a week to think about her proposal before he gave her an answer. Five days had passed, and he was still unsure. Now that Lee was back from his mission, he wanted to meet with the remaining members of Team Gai to get their opinions.

"We're not Hyuuga," Tenten pointed out.

"No," Neji agreed. "But your opinions still matter very much to me. You _are_ my teammates, and if I accept Hinata's offer, it is likely I will not be going on as many missions. I definitely will not make ANBU with you, if you both intend to apply."

Lee gazed thoughtfully at him. As always, he wore his green spandex, orange leg warmers, and dark hair in a bowl cut, making him very nearly the spitting image of their lost sensei. He was doing well in his quest to carry on Maito Gai's legacy. "I know your dream has been to improve things for your fellow branch members," he said at last. "I am honored that you asked for my opinion, and value it so highly. But, ultimately ... I think the decision should be yours." He glanced at Tenten, who nodded her agreement.

While he appreciated his team's support, and their confidence in his decision-making skills, Neji was a bit annoyed. He wasn't just asking for Lee and Tenten's opinions to keep them feeling left out. He was asking because he genuinely wanted their input. "Thank you, Lee. But I am serious: I want to know what the two of you think."

Tenten leaned forward a little, bracing her hands against the ground in front of her bent knees. "I know you've wanted something like this for a long time," she said softly. "While you _are_ an irreplacable part of Team Gai ... I also think you should do this."

Sighing, Neji cast his eyes down. He had a feeling she'd say that. Part of him was glad she did, but still... "I feel like, no matter which decision I make, I am being selfish. If I choose to accept Hinata's offer, I will be abandoning Team Gai, which is equally as important to me. However, if I turn _down_ the offer and continue the way things have always been, I feel like I will be abandoning my clan. This is one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make in my life, and..." _To be honest, I feel like I'm buckling under the pressure. How can I possibly make a decision like this in just a week? Even if I had an entire _lifetime_, this is an impossible decision!_

"Even though we have lost Gai-sensei, we are just as much Team Gai as we were before the war," Lee pointed out. "No matter what, we will _always_ be Team Gai. I doubt you will _always_ be occupied by your clan duties. Surely you will still get to go on missions, especially important ones that require your abilities. When that is the case, Tenten and I will still be here to complete the team." He nodded confidently. "I agree with our youthful flower. You should definitely accept Hinata's offer."

It was unanimous, then.

Leaning forward a little further, Tenten caught Neji's eyes. "Is this what you _want_?" she asked.

He nodded slowly. "Yes ... I think it is."

His teammates smiled, and he managed one in return. Now all he had to do was inform his cousin of his decision, then wait to hear what the Elders had to say about the situation.

Neji doubted their opinions would be as positive as his teammates'.

* * *

Halfway across the courtyard upon his return to the Hyuuga estate, Neji paused. Tilting his head to the side, he listened intently for any sort of sound coming from ... well, anywhere. Though the place had always been quiet, it had gradually regained its few vague whispers of sound since the remaining Hyuuga had gone back to their lives as usual.

But now everything was quiet again, hushed and still. As if waiting for ... something.

The reasons for the silence were no clearer inside the house. Neji crept through the downstairs portion of the house, expecting to encounter one of his relatives, a servent, _anyone_! But all the doors were closed, the halls empty. The walls echoed nothing but silence.

Neji started when a door opened just as he came alongside it. He spun to face the person exiting the door, blinking when he realized it was Hinata. Instinctively, his eyes drifted past his shorter cousin's shoulder, resting on the bed in the corner.

The _covered_ bed in the corner...

Hinata lifted her tear-stained face to Neji's surprised one. For a long moment she stared at him silently; at last she turned away and gently closed the door behind her. "H-He t-told no one, s-save for m-me," she whispered. "It is why h-he was in s-such a hurry t-to place the leadership of the c-clan on my s-shoulders. Why ... why h-he was h-hoping you would be willing t-to help m-me."

All around him, the walls and ceilings and floors seemed to be tilting at odd angles. His knees felt weak, wobbly, as his head spun. "Uncle...?"

"He is gone."

For one horrible moment, Neji blinked and remembered another sheet-covered form from his childhood, the twin of the man who had at last reached the end of the life he had unwillingly accepted at the cost of his brother's life. He blinked again, and the weight of reality, of _now_, clenched his heart. "But ... _how_?"

"It h-has been c-coming for a long t-time," Hinata replied. "H-He h-has known s-since the end of the war. B-But h-he knew that h-he needed t-to do a few final things b-before the end." Her hand lifted, brushing against the door gently. "I-I w-was there f-for his last f-few moments," she whispered. Her other hand slipped into her pocket, then withdrew as a fist, which she extended toward him. "F-Father asked that I-I give you this, a-and t-tell you that your f-father w-wanted you t-to have it at the r-right t-time. And that this is the r-right t-time."

Neji held out his hand, allowing Hinata to drop the contents of her fist into his palm. When the cool weight met his skin, he pulled his hand back, staring at the ring resting in his gentle grip.

He remembered seeing that very ring hanging on a chain around his father's neck. As a little boy, Neji had been fascinated by it, always wanting to tilt the ring so the jewel resting in the setting flashed in the light.

_"It was your mother's ring,"_ Hizashi told him at last. _"One day, you will place it on the finger of the woman that you love as much as I loved my Hiromi - your mother."_

It had not been around Hizashi's neck the last time Neji saw him. He'd always wondered what had happened to it, but hadn't dared ask. Now he knew: his uncle had been keeping it, honoring his brother's wish that the ring be handed down to Neji at just the right moment.

Despite her tears, Hinata smiled. "Things a-are changing, N-Neji. They w-will continue t-to change, especially if y-you agree t-to help me. I h-hope you d-do."

He nodded, still unable to tear his gaze away from the ring. "I was coming to tell you," he whispered. "I accept the position."

A radiant expession overtook Hinata's face. "Th-Thank you, N-Neji." Reaching out, she closed Neji's fingers over the ring. "I shall g-go inform the E-Elders of what h-has happened," she said. "A-And while I am d-doing that, you should g-go k-keep the promise you m-made yourself a-at the b-beginning of the war." Turning, she walked away, her shoulders back, head high, steps confident despite her pronounced limp.

_How did she know about that?_ Neji turned back to his hand, wondering how Hinata had found out that he had promised himself to confess to Tenten his feelings for her should they both survive the war.

He lifted his gaze to the closed door in front of him, reaching out with his free hand to press his palm against it. "Thank you, Uncle," he whispered. "For everything."

Maybe Gai had been right. Good people would always be remembered, and sometimes good things could be born from death.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I agonized over this prompt for a very, very long time. I even considered replacing it with another, but in the end, I knew that would be cheating, and that I _had_ to do something with this one. At the same time, I didn't want to follow the obvious route and kill off Neji or Tenten. So I decided to veer a little more toward canon, and think about what could possibly happen at the end of the war. I knew there would be losses, so I decided to weave that into the storyline. But that still didn't seem _entirely_ right to me ... so I made the decision to add in Hiashi's death. Personally, I like to think that after the _chuunin_ exams, relations between Hiashi and Neji have improved, and I wanted to portray that in this story before his death. I really hope you all aren't _too_ upset with me, and thank you so much for reading!


	47. Stars

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Stars_

Sequel to: _Warning_

**Special Thanks: **goes out to _naash_, _Ariasujm-chan_, _SnowCharms_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _rao hyuga 18_, and _Franoncrack_ for your reviews! I appreciate each and every one of them - and you!

**Author's Note:** This piece is _kind of_ a sequel to chapter 43's prompt, _Warning_, but since there's only a slight reference to it, it can be read as a standalone. Thanks again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story, and I hope you enjoy _Stars_!

* * *

***~Stars~***

* * *

Being friends with Shikamaru helped Tenten figure out that cloud-watching was one of _the most_ relaxing things in the world. That had led her to the next, logical, discovery: watching stars was twice as relaxing.

She'd lost count of how many times she'd fallen asleep on the roof staring at the clouds, picking out familiar (and her favorite) constellations. Her apartment in town hadn't really been ideal for her new hobby, since light pollution usually hid most of the stars. But once she'd married Neji and moved onto the Hyuuga estate, she was offered the kind of view she was usually only allowed on missions. Once everyone went to bed, the compound was plunged into pitch darkness, letting her see far more stars than she ever could from her apartment.

Tenten shifted restlessly, tugging her blanket a little bit tighter around herself as she rolled a little to get a better look at a different portion of the sky. The movement of stars were a lot less pronounced then clouds - it took them much longer to progress across the skies, since they changed over a longer period of time, instead of by the minute. In this way, she found them more interesting than clouds, since as a weapons specialist she'd been forced to wait long amounts of time before she could execute her attack on missions. Because of that, she felt a connection to those stars.

In the buildings below and around her, the _very_ soft sounds of conversations and movement eased away into eventual silence. The few lights that had been distracting her flickered out, and Tenten grinned as more stars appeared, lower than the ones high in the sky that she had been watching. Often, she wasn't sure which way to turn, since there were so many stars, and so many views. Sometimes the sky was so beautiful that she felt like she could just sit up, lift a hand, and sweep a few sparkling jewels out of the sky. Oh, to be able to have a few to string along a chain and wear, so she could take them wherever she went...

_Ah well._ Tenten sat up, reaching over to take a drink of the tea she'd brought up with her. It had gotten cooler with the onset of night, but she sipped it anyway. Cradling the cup in her hands, she tilted her head up again to stare at the moon. The night was perfect: clear and slightly cool, no clouds whatsoever. For now, the entire expanse of the sky was hers to admire, and she wished she could paint so she could try to capture even a hint of this beauty on canvas to admire during the day. Perhaps she would ask Hinata about it sometime, since Neji's cousin could sometimes be spotted with a paintbrush in her hand in some quiet corner of the Hyuuga gardens.

Movement out of the corner of her eye brought Tenten's attention in that direction. A streak of silver shot across the sky from horizon to horizon, blazing a brilliant path behind it.

_A shooting star!_ In all the nights Tenten had spent watching the skies, she had only seen a handful of them. She always made sure to breathe a wish when she saw one. As she tracked the course of this one, her lips moved in her newest. _Please let Neji come back home to me safely, and soon._

Neji's being inducted into ANBU meant that he was gone often, and on increasingly dangerous missions. His most recent had taken him to the Land of Grass, where he'd been for the past two months. Tenten knew he could be gone as long as three, but she'd been feeling more restless as of recent, hoping he'd wrap it up and come home before then. She'd been on a few S-Rank assassination missions herself, and she knew how dangerous and sometimes time-consuming they were.

The star shot out of sight over the horizon, and Tenten sighed as she gathered up her blanket and cup so she could go inside. It was getting too cool to sit outside any longer, even though she was wrapped up; besides, it would probably be a good idea for her to go to bed. She really wasn't much of a morning person, and staying up late at night only made that problem worse.

Tenten poured out her cold tea into the sink and rinsed her cup as she mourned not even having a _dog_ to keep her company. If it were earlier, she'd go over to the main house and talk to Hinata, but by it being so late, the heiress was probably already in bed, asleep. Which was actually where _she_ should be...

Out of habit, she walked through the house making sure all the doors and windows were secure. Even though they lived on the Hyuuga estate, one of the most secure in the village, Neji always told her to lock the door, because she was safer that way, especially when he wasn't home. She knew he didn't mean it as a slight to her weapons skills: he just found it a _little_ easier to leave knowing she'd be safe in his absence.

It took her less than five minutes to brush her hair and teeth and crawl into her pajamas. Then she tucked herself under the blankets and sighed contentedly, feeling the chill left over from her time outside ease away from her bed's comforting heat.

Even though her bed was comfortable, she was just the right temperature, and she was _tired_, she just couldn't seem to fall asleep. She lay curled up on her side, hand resting on the empty pillow next to hers. Closing her eyes, Tenten inhaled, then sighed in disappointment and opened her eyes. Neji's smell was fading, which meant he'd been gone _far too long_.

Sighing, she allowed her gaze to drift from the pillow to the window across the room. She was at just the right angle to see a few stars, and most of all the moon, which made her think of Neji's eyes.

_Everything reminds me of Neji right now._ Four days ago she'd made herring soba without having to think about it, then depressed herself by going ahead and eating it anyway even though it was so lonely eating it by herself. Two days ago, she'd opened the windows in the house during a rainstorm just so she could breathe in the fresh scent the rain left behind - quite similar to how Neji smelled right after a shower. Now the moon reminded her of Neji's eyes...

Tenten rolled over. _I need a mission before I go crazy. I'll talk to the Hokage tomorrow and see what's available. Hopefully there will be something to distract me from how lonely I'm getting without Neji..._

Curling herself into a ball under the blankets, Tenten squeezed her eyes shut. _Go to sleep,_ she told herself firmly.

Unfortunately, a long time passed before she was able to do so.

* * *

"Good morning." Tenten greeted her empty kitchen with the flat tone such a silly act deserved, grabbing the tea kettle on her way past the stove. The sun coming in the windows seemed far too cheery for her mood.

"T-Talking t-to thin air n-now, T-Tenten?"

"Hinata!" Dropping the kettle into the sink, Tenten went to hug her friend. She'd sent a message across the estate to the heiress as soon as she'd woken, inviting her over for breakfast. Hinata had let herself in, as Tenten had asked her to do (something it had taken a long time for the heiress to be comfortable with). "Thank you for coming." To be honest, she was tired of eating breakfast alone, but she didn't want to tell her friend that.

Smiling shyly, Hinata leaned against the counter as Tenten went back to preparing tea. "Th-Thank you f-for inviting me." She paused, and then asked the question that seemed to be nagging at her. "W-Why _did_ you invite m-me?"

Turning on the stove, Tenten sighed heavily. "My excuse is that I wanted to ask if you need me for anything in the next few days. I was thinking about going on a mission. The _real_ reason is ... I'm tired of eating by myself."

"Oh, T-Tenten." Hinata gazed at her with wide, sad eyes, her hands twitching together in the nervous tic from childhood of which she'd never quite rid herself. "Y-You c-could have asked me t-to c-come b-before."

"I know," she replied. Unable to look at her friend, Tenten ducked her head into the refridgerator to get some ingredients for breakfast. "And I thank you. It's just ... it didn't _really_ hit me until last night how much I miss him. He hasn't been gone on a mission for this long since we've been married. I know he said it could be as long as three months, and it's only - ha, _only_ - been two. But..." She nudged the door closed with her foot, her arms full of various things. _I know it's childish, but I was hoping that shooting star last night would grant my wish for him to come home to me _now_._

Hinata gently nudged Tenten away and reached for the fruit, taking it over to the sink to wash. "N-Neji is the most p-powerful p-person in our c-clan," she said. "I-I know he'll b-be all right."

Tenten nodded. "I know this, logically. I still can't help but be ... _concerned_." She wasn't worried. She _didn't_ worry. She was simply _concerned_.

A handful of strawberries tumbled into a clean bowl from Hinata's dripping hands. "You know," she said thoughtfully, "the l-last t-time _you_ went on a m-mission, I-I hardly saw N-Neji. H-He even accepted C-rank m-missions j-just t-to keep himself occupied f-for the same reason as you now."

"I ... didn't know that," Tenten said. "He never told me."

"H-He t-told me not to t-tell you that." A tiny smile curled the corners of Hinata's lips. "B-But I-I thought it might make you f-feel better."

Surprisingly, Tenten found that it _did._ Neji had told her that he'd missed her so much while she was gone, and it wasn't that she didn't _believe_ him. She'd just always thought that he'd handle their having to part for a while better than she, and that aggravated her, made her feel weak. But now...

Now, she didn't feel quite so badly. "Thank you, Hinata."

Her friend smiled again. "You're w-welcome, T-Tenten." Setting the bowl on the table, she planted her hands on her hips and nodded toward the stove. "Now then, l-let's eat b-breakfast s-so you can go to the Hokage's office a-and g-get that m-mission you w-want."

* * *

Tenten glared up at the stars, frustrated. Naruto had refused her request for a mission on the grounds that it had been less than a week than her last. Since they were in a time of relative peace, he said, he liked giving his shinobi longer down times to recover from their last before he sent them on another. Unable to argue with her superior, even as easygoing as he was, she had returned home in frustration.

Hinata had sent her on a few errands for the clan, but it wasn't the same. They were small, easy things to accomplish, things Tenten didn't have to concentrate on. That left her mind free to wander, which didn't help her at all. Even shopping to replenish her food supply didn't help distract her.

Ino had come to see her, and Tenten knew it was Hinata's doing. The two women had gone out for dinner, but Tenten knew she'd been horrible company. Throughout the meal the blonde had given her sympathetic looks that the brunette had tried very hard to ignore. She knew Ino's husband was out of the village on a mission, too, but at least the other woman's bubbly personality was helping her hide her loneliness better. That, and Shikamaru was only supposed to be gone a week, not three whole months like Neji.

Once she returned home, Tenten changed into a comfortable pair of meditation pants and one of Neji's shirts, then wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and climbed up to the roof. She'd had to wait a while for the sun to go down, but it was another cloudless night and the stars were beautiful.

Tucking her arm behind her head as a pillow, Tenten idly wondered if Neji was looking up at the sky, wherever he was, and thinking of her. The thought made her smile slightly, and she shook her head at herself. Being married had turned her into a sappy romantic, of all things.

Looking at the stars helped relax her, but Tenten really had an ulterior motive for watching them now. She planned to stay up on the roof all night, if she had to, in hopes of seeing another shooting star she could wish upon. She would continue to do so, every night if need be, hoping that if she flooded the sky with enough of her wishes, one of them would finally come true.

All around her, the Hyuuga estate went dark and quiet. Beyond the walls, the lights in the higher buildings started going out, until even the Hokage tower was dark. Tenten was left alone with her stars, just the way she wanted it. Now all she had to do was find another one soaring across the sky...

Hours passed. Occasionally Tenten would sit up and drink some tea to keep herself from getting stiff or too sleepy. She was chilly, but she didn't want to leave long enough to go inside and get another blanket. If she did, she might miss what she was waiting for, and that would never do. So she huddled a little tighter into her blanket and kept watching the sky, waiting and waiting and waiting...

...Until her eyes would stay open no longer, and she fell into an exhausted, defeated sleep.

* * *

Tenten snuggled a little deeper into the warmth surrounding her, humming contentedly as she rubbed the side of her face againt her soft, comfortable pillow. She had been _so_ cold when she fell asleep last night, and it felt _unbelievably_ good to be warm again...

Her eyes snapped open in surprise. She'd been on the roof last night, stargazing. She'd fallen _asleep_ on the roof, wrapped in a blanket but still cold enough to shiver. And _now_ she was in her bed, in her bedroom, nice and warm, with no memory of how she got there. _I don't sleepwalk! Do I?_

She sat up, allowing the blankets wrapped around her shoulders to fall against her waist as she ran her hand through her loose hair ... which had still been pulled up when she fell asleep. Confused, she tugged at the ends of it, wondering what she had done with her hairties when she'd been wandering around in her sleep.

The mattress shifted slightly beneath her. For the second time in as many minutes, she froze. _No way. Is that...?_ Ever so slowly, she turned her her head to the left, eyes falling first on the long dark hair spilled across the usually empty pillow next to hers, then the face she'd missed waking up to every single morning, features relaxed in easy sleep.

"Neji!" Tenten couldn't help it. She let out a rather uncharacteristic squeal and threw herself at him, landing hard against his chest as she threw her arms around his shoulders. "Neji, Neji, Neji, you're _home_!"

"_Oomph!"_ Her husband startled awake at her abrupt attack, breath grunting out of him as his arms quickly looped around her waist. "Ten," he coughed. "Can't - breathe..."

Scrambling up to her knees on the bed, Tenten grasped the front of his nightshirt and pulled him up into a sitting position so she could kiss him. Neji laughed against her lips as he steadied himself with one hand on the mattress, the other on her waist. When she finally tucked herself against his chest and rested her head against his neck, he smiled down at her and cradled the back of her head with one long, strong hand. "I missed you, too," he whispered. "I came home last night to find you nowhere in the house, so I went up to the roof. I think you fell asleep stargazing. You were so cold, and so deeply asleep, I just carried you inside and brought you to bed."

"It worked," she breathed against his skin. "I can't believe it worked."

Neji arched an inquiring eyebrow. "What?" His hand continued to smooth through her hair soothingly, sending little shivers of happiness up and down her spine.

Tenten shook her head. "You'd laugh at me," she said, voice muffled. She still hadn't managed to let go of her iron grip on fistfuls of his shirt. A part of her needed that to reassure her that she wasn't dreaming, that Neji was _finally_ home.

Gently, he took her by the shoulders and pulled her away from him so he could see her face. "Try me."

"I ... made a wish on a shooting star." Biting her lip, Tenten looked away, feeling a blush rise into her cheeks.

Wide pearl eyes blinked in surprise, and then Neji started to laugh as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Tenten pushed him away gently but firmly. "I _told_ you that you'd laugh at me," she muttered.

Hooking two fingers under her chin, Neji lifted Tenten's face to his. "I'm laughing, Tenten, because I did the same thing," he said. "Night before last, I saw a shooting star, and I made a wish that I would get to come home soon. And now ... here I am."

"You..." Tenten trailed off in amazement. At the exact same moment that she'd been making her wish, Neji had been making the same wish on the same star. It seemed improbable, _impossible_, and yet ... she couldn't deny it.

_That's why Naruto refused my request for a mission yesterday_, she realized suddenly. _He knew Neji was coming home, and didn't want me to be gone when he got here._ Smiling, Tenten decided she would have to thank the Hokage ... later. At the moment, she was far more interested in giving her husband a proper welcome home.

Everything else could just wait until later.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Um ... that was super-sappy? Anyway, I haven't wished on a shooting star in years, but I liked the idea of Neji and Tenten doing it while they were apart, in hopes that they would get to be together again soon. The next prompt to be posted will be a return to angst, the last before the end of this story. I'm really excited about it, though, so I'm _really_ hoping you all will like it. Thank you again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed _Stars_!


	48. Regret

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Regret_

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Ariasujm-chan_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _rao hyuga 18_, _naash_, _SnowCharms_, _Kari-Kateora_, and _noss5_ for all your kind reviews! And an additional special thanks goes out to _Mama Jo_ for the idea and the fabulous beta job!

**Author's Note:** This is the last angsty piece before the end of this story, now only two chapters away. (Sad!) I'm _really_ excited about this one, though, and I think it's in my top five favorite ones that I've written for this collection. I hope you all enjoy it, too, and thanks again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story!

* * *

***~Regret~***

* * *

_"She has no clan nor kekkei genkai, but she has done well in her chosen career as a kunoichi." "Time and again she has proven herself an able ninja, and there are even rumors circulating that ANBU is looking to draw her into their ranks." "I believe Tenten is a suitable wife for young Neji."_

The elders' words pounded through his head in time with his racing heart, with his ever-quickening footsteps as he bounded from branch to branch. He soon outpaced even the Green Beasts, something of which few could brag.

_"We have gathered here tonight to announce the official engagement of Hyuuga Neji and Tenten..."_

Neji ignored the pain in his sides and legs, continuing to push himself. Through a break in the trees, he saw the gates of the village. Triumph flashed through him. _Almost there ... just hold on a little longer..._

_"It is rare that I have seen you truly happy since your father's death, Neji. I am ... _glad_ that this woman gives you such joy. You have done well, nephew, in more than just your life as a shinobi. I know Hizashi would be proud of you."_

The startled faces of Kotetsu and Izumo appeared as Neji approached; their shouts followed him as he didn't even break stride coming through the gate. Just before he got out of hearing range, he heard Maito Gai and Rock Lee explaining the situation to the guards, allowing him to continue racing toward the hospital with his precious charge.

_"I knew you and T-Tenten would be t-together someday, N-Neji. I have seen no one else who m-makes you smile the way she d-does. And she is the only one who c-can m-make you t-truly laugh."_

Everyone in the entryway of the hospital turned in surprise when Neji burst through the entrance. Even without using his Byakugan, one fast survey showed that the two people he sought were not among them. "Lady Tsunade! Sakura!" People flinched backward at his bellow, but no one dared tell him not to shout.

_"Of course I'll marry you. Did you honestly think I'd say no? Tch, and they call you a genius!"_

A head topped with pink hair popped around the corner. "What in the...!" Haruno Sakura gaped openly when she saw him, her mint-green eyes drifting to the figure Neji clutched tightly, protectively, to his chest. "Is that...?"

_"You are my world, Tenten. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."_

* * *

Neji stared down at his hands, still covered in dried blood. Distantly, he realized they were shaking so hard that even curling them into fists didn't still them. Other patches of dull crimson splashed across the front and sleeves of his shirt, the fabric across his back stiff and heavy, even sticking to his skin in some places. Additional spots of stickiness peppered his hair and face.

_Stupid!_ He honestly didn't know if that venomous thought was directed at himself or the woman on the other side of the emergency surgery room doors. He felt the weight of his teammates' gazes on him, but he refused look up. Shame kept him from meeting their eyes, because he knew if he did he would see the blame that he felt inside him mirrored on their faces.

There was a reason why members of the Hyuuga clan never shared the location of their blind spot with anyone. Neji had broken that rule and shared it with Tenten, and now...

_Why, _why_ did you take the blade meant for me? You stubborn woman, you should have let it hit me, like it was meant to do..._

On the bench across from his, Lee took a deep breath, as if to speak, but let it out in a long sigh and remained silent. Neji silently thanked him, unsure if he could handle the younger man's attempt at reassurance at the moment.

"N-Neji?"

His head jerked up, surprised to hear his couisn's voice. He'd been so focused on his thoughts and self-recrimination that he hadn't heard Hinata approach. "Lady Hinata."

Her pale eyes shifted from him, to Gai and Lee, to the emergency room doors. "T-T-Tenten...?" she asked hesitantly.

Feeling tired and far older than his years, Neji nodded. "It's all my fault."

"Oh, N-N-Neji..." Hinata reached out to rest her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off. She silently accepted his rebuff, instead sitting down next to him with her hands folded in her lap.

For a long time they all sat in tense silence, waiting for the light over the emergency room to go out and Tsunade or Sakura to come out to tell them what was going on. That Tenten was okay ... or at least _going_ to be okay.

Despite their watchful, hopeful gazes, many hours passed before Sakura finally exited. She looked exhausted, and though it was obvious she'd scrubbed her hands and arms, a little dried blood still clung to her skin. Her gaze skipped from person to person before finally settling on Neji. "She's alive," she announced in a flat, worn-down voice. Neji felt a little of the anxiety and guilt inside him ease as he let out the breath he'd been holding. "However, there are some ... complications."

Worry streaked through him, hot and painful. Unconsciously, he rose to his feet, taking a step toward the doors. Sakura's hand shot out to press against his chest, urging him to stay back. He glared down at her, but she met his gaze squarely. "She's unconscious right now. We need to get her settled into a room before you can see her."

"S-Sakura ... what are the complications of which you spoke?" Lee asked hesitantly.

The tiredness returned to the medic's face, replacing the stern expression with which she'd faced down Neji. "I'm afraid that I'm not at liberty to discuss that right now," she said softly. "I need to speak with Tenten first, and it will be a while before she regains consciousness."

Neji caught the glance she offered him out of the corner of her eye, and realized that she was telling him that he needed to be present, too, since he was really the only family she had. He nodded ever-so-slightly to indicate that he understood.

Clearing her throat, Sakura turned back toward the emergency room. "While Lady Tsunade and I get Tenten settled in her room, you, Neji, Lee, and Gai-sensei, need to go have your own wounds taken care of. I'll let you know when you can see her."

Hinata rested her hand on Neji's arm as Sakura vanished back into surgery. "I will s-stay here, then a-accompany them t-to her room," she said softly. "You will do T-Tenten no good injured."

Reluctantly, Neji agreed. Fortunately, the hospital wasn't too busy, which meant it didn't take long for nurses to get to him. The shallow cuts on his arms from one of the enemy's wind jutsu catching him off guard were cleansed and wrapped, after an initial examination for broken bones, internal injuries, and concussion. He knew it to be the standard procedure every shinobi went through after a mission, so he tried not to seem _too_ impatient throughout the process.

When he made it back to the reception area of the hospital, he found Lee waiting for him. "Hinata sent me to wait for you," he said. "Come. I will lead you to Tenten's room."

Neji followed silently, taking note of the route and room number so he could easily find his way back later. By the time he and Lee arrived, Sakura had exited the room and was speaking to Hinata and Gai in a low tone of voice.

When she noticed the other two members of Team Gai, she nodded. "Good, you're here. As I was telling Hinata and Gai-sensei, I can only allow one of you in at a time, and only for a few minutes. Tenten's been through a lot, and she needs rest."

Everyone looked right at Neji. Though he longed to see Tenten, to reassure himself that she was still alive (and relatively all right), he took a step back. "I will go last," he said quietly but decisively.

Three pairs of sympathetic eyes stared back at him. They all understood that he wanted to wait so he could spend the most time with her. As Lee slid past him into the room first, Sakura tilted her head in a silent request for Neji to follow her down the hall a bit so they could speak privately.

"Neji, you're the closest thing Tenten has to family, especially now you're getting married. While that _still_ doesn't allow me to divulge the extent of her condition to you, at least until I receive her permission, I _can_ tell you that..." She trailed off, lifting a visibly shaking hand to pinch the bridge of her nose tiredly. "When she wakes up, she's going to need you, Neji. She's going to need you more than she ever has before." Dropping her hand, she looked up at him again. "I can only speak for myself, about how I would react in her situation, but ... she might try to push you away. Don't let her. _Be_ there for her the way I know she'd be there for you."

Part of him wanted to take offense at her words, but the look in her eyes made him fight back the impulse. "I will _always_ be there for her," Neji replied, his words heavy with promise.

A wan smile tugged at Sakura's pale lips. Her next words confirmed his suspicion that she had indeed noticed his reaction, however quickly stifled. "Thank you, Neji. I just needed to hear it from you before ... well, before." She glanced toward Tenten's hospital room as Lee exited and Gai slipped inside.

Neji's hands flexed at his sides. "Once I go into that hospital room, you'll have the fight of your life trying to get me out." Sakura had been as honest as she could with him, so he felt it only fair to be equally honest with her.

This time Sakura managed a weak chuckle. "I kind of figured," she said. "I had the nurses bring in a cot for you. I suggest getting some sleep before Tenten wakes up." She held his gaze for a moment, then looked away. "She's out of danger, so I'm going to go home for a few hours. I'll be back first thing in the morning. Then we can ... discuss what needs to be said."

After their look-ins Gai, Lee, and Hinata gave him encouraging looks as they excused themselves. His cousin murmured that she would tell her father what was going on before she left, and Neji smiled gratefully after her. He didn't have the strength or energy left to try to explain things to Hiashi.

Once Neji was inside Tenten's hospital room, the door closed behind him, he found his resolve wavering. He couldn't seem to drag his eyes from the floor to the bed, afraid of what he'd find. Clenching his hands into fists for yet another innumerable time that day, he gritted his teeth and finally _looked._

Tenten didn't look as bad as he expected. The agonized expression on her face from earlier had eased. Her hair fanned out, a dark chocolate river against her white hospital-issue pajamas, sheets, and pillowcase. Other than the lump of bandages under the sheets, marking her wound's location, and the fact that her ordeal had left her several shades paler than normal, she looked like she was merely asleep.

Neji ignored the cot and sank down into the chair next to Tenten's bed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A soft moan of pain woke Neji from a sleep he hadn't realized he'd fallen into. "Tenten!"

She gazed at him through slitted eyelids, her brown eyes slightly glazed. "Wha-?" Her tongue darted out to lick her chapped lips. "What happened?" she asked, voice hoarse.

Neji reached out to smooth a few strands of hair away from her face, at the same time taking her other hand in his. "You're in the hospital," he said softly. "Lady Tsunade and Sakura healed you."

Tenten's free hand slid to her bandages, face contorting in a wince of pain at even that little pressure. "Ouch," she whispered. Her fingers tightened around his as her gaze lazily drifted back to his face. "You carried me back home," she whispered. "You saved my life..." Her voice started to fade as her eyelids drooped.

Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep," he whispered. "I'll still be here when you wake up again."

"Hmm..." She smiled at him even as she drifted back into unconsciousness.

Letting out his breath, Neji leaned back in his chair again, though he didn't let go of Tenten's hand. Now she'd woken, if only for a minute, he felt better. _Now_ he could be confident that she was going to be all right.

And yet... The look on Sakura's face, and her words, lingered at the back of his mind. The pink-haired medic's sadness and worry were enough to make Neji feel unsettled and apprehensive. A glance at the window showed it was still dark outside, though a hint of light showed along the horizon. Dawn was not too far away. Sakura would come, and then he would _finally_ find out their cause. And once he knew, he had no doubt at all he would be able to take care of - whatever they were.

Sakura arrived a little after sunrise, seeming a lot more at ease as she checked on Tenten. "It shouldn't be much longer before she wakes again," she told him reassuringly. "It's a good sign that she woke up during the night."

Despite Sakura's words, it wasn't until almost noon that Tenten's eyes opened again. Though pain still pinched her features slightly, her eyes were clearer than they'd been the last time. She smiled at him, hand tightening around his. "You're all right," she breathed.

Neji fought the urge to scowl. "You shouldn't have done that," he admonished lightly. "But after all ... _that_, I'm just glad you're all right." Unable to look her in the face, he rested his forehead against their joined hands.

The door opening interrupted whatever Tenten was about to say in response. Sakura hesitated when she saw them, but seemed to determine that the purpose of her visit was more important than letting them have some time alone. "I'm glad to see you're awake," she said to Tenten. "Are you in pain now?"

The brunette kunoichi rolled her head on her pillow slightly to see her friend better. "I hurt a little," she admitted, fingers brushing her bandages again. "But it's not bad enough to take anything for. When can I get out of here?"

Sakura hesitated, glancing at Neji before turning back to Tenten. "Do you feel like talking for a minute, alone?" she asked hesitantly.

Tenten's hand tightened around Neji's again. "He can stay," she said.

Expression tightening slightly, Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry, Tenten. But ... I need to tell this to you, and you _only_, first."

Neji locked his jaw against the urge to argue. He knew Sakura well enough to trust that she'd meant what she'd told him earlier. He also knew she wouldn't budge the slightest bit from the ethical code of a mednin even if he _did_ argue. "I'll be right outside," he said reassuringly to Tenten. He kissed her hand, then reluctantly left the room, closing the door behind him.

However, he lingered close enough to hear the soft murmur of Sakura's voice inside the room, even though he couldn't distinguish her words. All around him, nurses went about their business, most of them barely sparing him a glance. For a moment he felt disoriented, unsure whether life going on normally around him when his world had been so shaken recently was a good sign, or somehow profoundly wrong.

"_No!_"

The anguished cry Neji instantly recognized as Tenten's shattered his already shaky resolve to stay outside. Practically ripping the door off its tracks, he burst back inside, not sure what to expect.

Sakura looked around at him, her eyes sad as she carefully hugged her heavily sobbing friend. She didn't look angry that he had barged in - instead, she seemed relieved. Motioning for him to stay put, she gently rubbed Tenten's shoulder. Tilting her head, she whispered something to Tenten, who shook her head violently. Another few whispered words brought forth a hesitant nod. Then Sakura gently eased the brunette down onto her pillows before pulling out a syringe, testing it, and injecting its contents into Neji's fiancee's arm. "Sleep," the medic murmured.

Tenten's eyes began to droop immediately. As soon as it was obvious she slept, Sakura came across the room, took Neji's arm, and led him outside. "She can't tell you herself, but she gave me permission to do so." Her voice seemed heavy and full of defeat.

It took great effort for Neji to tear his gaze away from the door. "What?" he asked hoarsely.

A long sigh shivered out of Sakura. "When Tenten was stabbed, it ... caused significant damage inside her," she began slowly. "Lady Tsunade and I were able to repair most of the injuries, but..." She drew in a deep breath, seeming to have to force herself to meet his eyes as she finished. "Unfortunately, we couldn't save her - her uterus. We - had to remove it completely."

Neji's breathing hitched, his heart stuttering in his chest. _No!_ If he hadn't felt so robbed of breath, he would have screamed the word, just as his Tenten had.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Neji. She ... she'll never be able to have children."

His legs failed him. He slumped to his knees right there in the middle of the hallway - shocked, numb, unable to comprehend the truth of Sakura's words.

This couldn't be happening. Just a few days ago, Tenten had told him how excited she was to start a family with him. It would still be a little while, they'd agreed, since they wanted to enjoy some time with just each other before they brought a child into the world. Neji could still remember the way her face and eyes shone with happiness, how her hand unconsciously drifted toward her stomach, rubbing soothing circles as if she already feeling a life growing inside her.

And now all of that was gone, just like that.

_No._

Sakura stared at him with unfathomably sorrowful eyes, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. She started to reach out toward him. He shook his head, pushing her hand away, and shakily got to his feet. She didn't protest as he re-entered Tenten's room, closing the door behind him, shutting her out of the deathly silent space he'd wrapped around himself.

_No._

Neji's limbs felt heavy and awkward as he walked woodenly across the floor. He sank down into the chair again, bending his upper body until his face was buried in the blankets next to Tenten's hip. Sorrow he hadn't felt since his father's death welled up, and the first shattering sob ripped through him.

Just as much as Tenten had looked forward to being a mother, Neji had eagerly anticipated being a father. How easily he'd been able to imagine children with his eyes and their mother's smile, their small, radiant faces shining with joy, as brightly as the sun, the center of his world, joining Tenten as the most precious things to him.

Despite the fact that he and Tenten had not yet had a chance even to _try_ to create a new life together, Neji still felt as though their child had died without having a chance to draw a single breath in the world. The wound in his heart from his father's death, which had at last healed and scarred over years ago, tore open once more, bringing forth even more anguish.

For a long time Neji cried into the blankets, clutching Tenten's still hand tightly in both of his. He knew he would have to get his mourning over before she woke, because she would need him to be the strong one. If nothing else, the dried tear tracks on her face attested to the fact that she was at her frailest right now, and he had to possess enough strength to get both of them through this.

* * *

After it was clear that Tenten suffered no physical complications from her injuries or the following surgery, she was allowed to go home. Though Hinata had brought fresh clothes for Neji to the hospital, he hadn't been back to the Hyuuga estate since the start of the mission, almost two weeks before.

Tenten still seemed fragile, but she insisted he go home, at least for a shower and a good night's sleep in his own bed. Although hesitant to leave her, Neji felt a little more at ease when Ino came to spend the night with Tenten.

Only Neji, Tenten, Sakura, and Lady Tsunade knew the extent of Tenten's condition. They'd not even shared it with Hinata, who knew something was wrong but did not pry. However, Neji knew this would have to change soon, since there was an upcoming council meeting at which he was to be present, since further details about his and Tenten's wedding were scheduled to be discussed.

Neji had quietly asked if Tenten could be present as well, and Hinata promised to talk to Hiashi. Though the ultimate answer came back as a negative, she was granted permission to come to the estate where, once the meeting ended, Neji would fill her in on what things pertaining to their marriage had been discussed. Frustrating as that was, he knew that was the best they'd get.

The council meeting convened the morning after Neji's return to the estate. They had postponed it because of his absence, and he made sure to thank them for their thoughtfulness at the beginning. After that, Hiashi, Hinata, and the Elders went on to discuss things that were of little interest to him, meaning he was free to allow the majority of his attention to dwell on Tenten. He'd left her sitting outside the shouji doors into the meeting room, talking to his cousin Hanabi, who thought Tenten the greatest person on the face of the earth. Really, there were few in Neji's family who _didn't _like Tenten.

Hiashi announcing the last subject on their agenda drew his attention back to the meeting. "Neji. We are aware Tenten was injured on your last mission, and we are thankful to hear she has been released. Is she ... all right?" The question was voiced hesitantly, and Neji couldn't honestly determine if his uncle asked out of genuine concern, or mere curiosity.

Briefly, Neji glanced down to where his hands rested, fisted, in his lap. He drew in a deep breath and looked up again, pain washing anew through him. Choosing his words and tone carefully, he said, "In the attack on her, the sword pierced her abdomen in such a way that ... it robbed her of her ability to bear children." It was the most delicate way he could think of to phrase something so private and awful.

Besides Hinata's soft, horrified gasp, there was no sound in the chamber following his grim announcement. Neji sat rigid under the startled stares of his relatives, waiting for someone, _anyone_, to break the silence.

"I ... see." Hiashi's response, when he finally made it, was spoken quietly. "Otherwise, is she well?" He didn't look at his nephew.

"She is understandably grieved." _As am I._

Across the table, one of the elders nodded slightly. "Very well, then. I believe some changes are in order in light of this new information."

A cold knot settled itself in Neji's stomach. Before he could ask the question that immediately sprang to mind, Hinata voiced it. "Wh-what _changes_?"

Hisao did not hesitate to elaborate. "Part of the reason we so readily agreed to Neji's marriage was that the union would provide children to inherit their father's incredible abilities and powerful Byakugan, providing our clan with a generation of prodigal Hyuuga." His gaze drifted from face to face as he continued. "Since young Tenten can no longer produce those children, I move the engagement be dissolved immediately, the wedding canceled, and a more suitable mate found. Perhaps one within the clan, so the chances of a strong Byakugan being produced is even more likely."

A murmur of agreement rippled through the other council members as several of them nodded.

Neji could hardly believe what he was hearing. "_What_?" The single word exploded from him as he just barely kept himself from slamming his hands down on the table. "Not three weeks ago, _every single one of you_ were voicing your admiration of Tenten. Some of you even said that a better match could _not_ be found! And now, just like _that_-"

"Watch yourself, Neji," Hisao warned. His hands moved closer together pointedly, ready to lift at a moment's notice to perform the hand signs that would active the curse seal on Neji's forehead.

His fury prevented him heeding the elder's words of caution. "Worse than that, you _expect_ me to abandon Tenten, the woman I _love_, when she needs me more than ever? You _expect_ me to cast her aside like a broken toy, to crush her spirit and break her heart just because you perceive her to be of no further _use_ to this clan?" Neji's hands clenched so tightly his fingernails threatened to draw blood from his palms. "She's not- _We're _not just stock for your breeding program! What sort of cold-hearted _monsters_ are y-" His accusation ended in an anguished cry as fiery pain encased his skull. Hands clenched to his head, he slumped against the table, shaking, unable to think or speak or even breathe past the agony.

Behind him, Neji heard the shouji door bang open. Footsteps advanced across the floor in a pounding run, and a moment later familiar arms wrapped around him as Tenten curled her body against his back protectively. He could barely feel her past his debilitating pain, but her presence both relieved and frightened him. He'd never, _never_, wanted her to see him like this.

"Stop it!" she shouted. He hadn't heard her speak so strongly since before Sakura had told her about her sudden inability to have children. "Why are you doing this to him?"

Neji missed Hisao's response, but not his uncle's following command. "Stop." It was only one word, but spoken in a tone of voice that implied bad things would happen if Hiashi was not immediately obeyed.

The pain spiked one final time before it vanished. Neji slumped in relief, his muscles twitching convulsively as he tried to relax them. His vision swam, his ears rang, and his head throbbed, but he could handle those things easily compared to the crushing agony from the curse mark.

Tenten still clutched him to her. He reached back to reassuringly squeeze her knee. She eased her grip on him slightly, but didn't withdraw. "What happened?" she asked him in a barely audible whisper

Neji lifted his head. The elders, save for Hisao, looked away uncomfortably, avoiding each other's gazes, as well as his and Tenten's. Silent tears streamed down Hinata's cheeks, past the hand still clapped over her mouth. Hiashi and Hisao glared at each other in a furious if silent battle for dominance over the meeting.

Neji's fiancee (he refused to think of her as anything less) shifted to sit next to him, her hand curling reassuringly around his fist. "What happened?" she repeated her question as quietly as she'd spoken before.

Unfortunately, this time Hisao heard her question. Tearing his gaze from Hiashi's, he faced the kunoichi and responded immediately. "Neji informed us of your - _unfortunate_ condition. Your engagement will be dissolved and a more suitable wife will be found for Neji."

It was one thing for those words to be said to Neji, but something else _entirely_ for them to be spoken, so coldly and uncaringly, to Tenten. He opened his mouth to object hotly, but Tenten replied before he could.

"I see." Her fingers briefly tightened around his hand, then slid away as she returned her hand to her lap. "I-I understand." Brown eyes downcast, Tenten sat still, saying or doing nothing to defend herself.

Ignoring everyone else, Neji spun to Tenten and gripped her shoulders. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "Tenten, you..." _How can you not fight them with me on this?_

A bitter, humorless smile twisted her lips as she met his eyes with her tear-filled ones. "I knew this was coming," she whispered. Her hands lifted, pushing his away as she made to stand. "I understand I am useless, now, but you still have a duty to your clan, Neji."

"Wait!"

Shocked, Neji turned to Hinata, who suddenly spoke: not only without her stutter, but in a voice louder and stronger than any he'd ever heard her use. She stood and gave him and Tenten a long look, eyes blazing with determination, before she moved to take up a position behind them.

"You have something to add, Hinata?" Hiashi prompted gently. Thankfully, he was the first to shake off his surprise and regain his voice.

Hinata looked toward the elders. "Your only objection to Tenten is her inability to bear children, correct?"

As each nodded slowly, Neji gripped Tenten's hand tightly in his own. There was _no way_ he was letting her go, now or ever. And _certainly_ not without a fight. But what did Hinata possibly think she could do to help the two of them?

Feather-light, Hinata settled a hand onto one of his shoulders, the other onto his betrothed's. "If you both are willing, I might have a solution. The medical core at Konoha hospital has been doing research and t-testing the past few yearson on a procedure called in-vitro fertilization. It allows couples unable to have children on their own to have them through a-a surrogate mother. If Neji and T-Tenten agree ... I will b-be the surrogate mother f-for their children."

For a few tense, awkward moments, everyone stared at Hinata. She blushed fiercely, but didn't back down. Feeling equally dazed and humbled, Neji looked away from his cousin and over at Tenten, who had an expression of genuine _hope_ on her face, the first he'd seen in far too long. "Tenten?" he asked quietly.

She met his gaze. He could tell that she was thinking the same thing he was: even as she mourned the fact she couldn't carry their child herself, she would gratefully accept Hinata's proposal. They could still build a life together.

He stood, Tenten on her feet a scant half-second later and echoing the profound bow he made to Hinata. "Little Sister," he choked out past the emotions tightening his throat and chest, "I thank you for-" -_this enormous gift,_ he wanted to say, but his voice failed him.

Nevertheless, as Hiashi firmly directed that the wedding would proceed as scheduled and dismissed the council, and Neji straightened to look into his cousin's gentle lavender eyes, he had the feeling she could read every emotion flowing from his overwhelmed heart.

***~Three Years Later~***

Neji wanted to rip his hair out from the roots, big handfuls at a time. What good, anyway, was a _kekkei genkai_ like the Byakugan if he couldn't use it in a situation like this? Across the hall, Hanabi gave him a superior stare, one eyebrow arched at his uncharacteristic behavior. "They'll be fine, you know," she told him.

He continued his restless pacing. "Why aren't _you_ worried?" he muttered.

Hanabi opened her mouth to respond, but another scream, muffled though it was by closed doors and distance, rent the air and made them both wince. Next to Hanabi, Hiashi sat patiently, arms folded in his sleeves as he watched his nephew pace. "Hanabi is right. Hinata and the child will both be fine. So will Tenten."

Tenten had been the only one allowed into the delivery room, besides Sakura and the midwife, when Hinata went into labor. Neji, Hiashi, and Hanabi were all forced to stay outside, anxiously waiting for news on what was happening inside. (Though, if the screams were any indication, Hinata was beyond labor pains and actually into the birthing process.)

Not for the first time since Hinata had volunteered her stunning solution to Neji and Tenten's dilemma, he wondered if they'd made the right decision. Tensions between him and his cousin had long ago eased, and they were quite close friends now. But had it really been fair to expect her to carry and give birth to a child that wasn't hers, no matter how willing she was? She would still be a great part of the child's life, literally like a second mother, but still... Neji couldn't imagine taking care of a life for nine months, then having to give it up.

Attenuated though it was, another cry pierced the air - this one shriller, somehow smaller. Neji froze, head snapping around to stare at the shouji door to the entrance of the maternity ward, willing it to open. He hadn't felt this anxious since...

Sakura appeared, her face bright with joy. "You have a boy-"

Hanabi let out a shout and jumped up. "I knew it!" Neji remained motionless, though, his eyes still fixed on the mednin.

"-and a girl!"

Neji's tightly held breath whooshed from his lungs and he briefly bent over, hands on knees. At his reaction, his younger cousin stopped her celebration, blinking in shock. "Wait, what?" As Neji straightened, he saw Hanabi round on her father, who sported a wide, complacent smile. "A boy? _And _a girl? Wait - just - a - minute! Twins? And you _knew?"_ She turned and flew at Neji. "You knew we were having _twins?"_ He could only grin hugely as, in a exuberance of relief, he caught her and swung her in a wide circle.

The pink-haired medic grinned. "Congratulations, Neji. Everyone came through with no problems at all, though it seems your son takes after you: strong and silent." With a soft laugh, she closed the door after saying they would be allowed to see Hinata and the babies after everyone had been made presentable.

At last, exhaustion caught up to Neji. He sat down hard next to his uncle. Hiashi grasped his nephew's shoulder. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, uncle." Neji closed his eyes. _And thank you, Hinata, so much._

Fifteen long minutes later, Neji preceded his uncle and cousin into a sunny corner room. Hinata lay back against a nest of pillows, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, face pale but content. She held a tiny bundle wrapped in blue, index finger in the grip of the tiny child. Tenten sat on the edge of the bed next to her, holding a baby wrapped in pink; tears streamed unashamedly down her cheeks, as she met her husband's eyes mingled joy, awe, and a little bit of grief in her expression.

Looking up, Hinata caught his eye and her lips immediately curled into her characteristically sweet smile. "C-Come m-meet your and T-Tenten's son and daughter," she whispered.

When Neji sank to his knees next to the bed, his cousin held out the child she'd been cradling. He hesitated, unsure of what to do since he'd never held a baby before. Hinata smiled reassuringly, waiting until he'd copied his wife's pose before lowering the boy into his protective embrace.

He stared down into his son's incredibly tiny face, feeling so many undefinable emotions swirl through his chest. He and Tenten held their children side-by-side, admiring their babies' beauty together, as Hiashi and Hanabi came to bend over them.

"Hizashi," Neji whispered.

"And Hinata," Tenten finished.

Surrounded by her family, the little girl's namesake smiled contentedly and gratefully before closing her eyes to _finally_ get the good night's sleep she'd been longing for the past nine months.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I enjoyed writing this piece so much. In my writing, I like to explore the future - a time when relations within the Hyuuga have been repaired. When Hinata and Neji are more like brother and sister, Hanabi is more of a fun-loving person, and Hiashi and Neji relate to each other better. This storyline gave me such a great opportunity to explore all of those things, and I enjoyed writing it so much. I hope it was a pleasure to read, as well! Thank you!


	49. Frustration

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Frustration_

**Special Thanks: **goes out to _naash_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _Ariasujm-chan_, _caffeinated unicorn_, and _rao hyuga 18_ for all your lovely reviews! You all make me so happy!

**Author's Note:** To quote my beta, this chapter is "light, funny, fluffy, and frothy" ... and a _huge_ amount of fun to write, so I really hope you all enjoy it! Thanks again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story!

* * *

***~Frustration~***

* * *

This was _guaranteed_ to work (or so she'd been reassured, multiple times and by multiple sources). Keeping that in mind, Tenten critically gazed at her reflection in the mirror, taking note of the way her new black silk nightie and barely-there lace cover-up skimmed her figure. She'd brushed her hair so it framed her face just right, and even put on a little of the honeysuckle perfume Ino had given her for her last birthday, saying that she needed something "girly" to wear every now and then (apparently the scent of weapons oil cut nothing but the grime on her kunai).

Tilting her head to the side, Tenten sighed. _This will _work_. This _will_ work. _This_ will work._ No matter how many times she thought it, she couldn't shake the insecure part of her repeatedly poking the back of her mind, taunting that oh, no, it wouldn't.

Fixing a relaxed smile on her face, Tenten casually wandered out of the bedroom into the main room, setting her sights on her (unsuspecting) husband. Neji sat on a cushion in front of the low table, sipping tea and studying a scroll, his brow furrowed in concentration. He looked even more handsome than usual, making her stomach and heart flip in unison.

Even though the war was over, tensions still ran high in the allied villages. Pockets of rebellion occasionally cropped up in one place or another. Neji had been sent on seven missions within two weeks (she'd only had to contend with four). That left little time for them to enjoy the bliss that was _supposed_ to be their lives as newlyweds.

Tonight, Tenten planned on changing that. If Hiashi wanted Neji for some sort of "important" clan business, he'd just have to wait. If the Hokage damanded one (or both) of them for a "critical" mission, she'd have to find someone else. Nothing short of a full-out attack on Konoha would distract them tonight, she determined. And, she thought with a brief grin, maybe not even _that_ would do it.

Although Neji didn't look up as she approached, Tenten could tell he knew she was there. Kneeling behind him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head against his, her lips placed just right so she could breathe into his ear. "Neji." Even as she half-purred his name, she felt ridiculous. But nothing else had seemed to get his attention the past couple of days, so she felt the need to try something a little ... _different._

"Hn." Distractedly tilting his head against hers, he reached one hand up to grasp both of hers. However his pale gaze, not to mention the majority of his attention, remained centered on his scroll.

Never had Tenten felt so jealous of a roll of paper. Frowning in dissatisfaction, she pulled away from him, mind skipping ahead to her next carefully planned maneuver. "Scroll that interesting, hmm?" She feigned casual interest as she sashayed around to the front of the table, idly allowing her fingers to trail across the top of his head, then downward to pause at his temple and draw tiny circles wth her fingertips.

Again, Neji didn't look up. "Uncle gave it to me earlier," he said, lifting his cup for another sip of tea. "He wanted my opinion on a new jutsu he's trying to develop."

No _wonder_ he was so focused on the scroll. Sighing, Tenten pouted for a moment before deciding to try yet another approach. "Well, I'm going to bed." She bent at the waist so her face was level with his, letting the filmy fabric of her robe and nightie slip off one shoulder ever-so-slightly. _I feel ridiculous. But if it works ... all this will be _well_ worth any and all humiliation I am experiencing right now._

"Okay. Good night."

Tenten fought her jaw's instinctive reaction to drop incredulously. _Is that _it_? Grr._ Leaning over a little more, she hooked a finger under his chin and tugged slightly, determined to get her husband's attention if it killed her. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight, Neji?" She meant the words to sound sultry, but to her own ears, they came out sounding hoarse instead.

_Finally_ Neji's eyes lifted, tearing away from the scroll to gaze up at her. A funny little flutter shivered through her and her smile deepened. _This is it, this is it, I know this is it-!_ "Oh, I'm sorry, Tenten." Leaning forward, he gently pressed his lips to hers in a brief peck of a kiss-

-Then immediately returned to the scroll.

"Grr." Straightening sharply, Tenten stalked across the room. She slammed the bedroom door behind her so hard it nearly came off its track. Forcing back the irrational tears of rejection welling into her eyes, she shrugged hurriedly out of her not-so-sexy-after-all getup into a more comfortable pair of meditation pants, topping it with one of Neji's shirts. Viciously cramming the offending garments into a dark corner of one of her drawers (where it most likely would never see the light of day again), she muttered, "At least Hinata won't have the nerve to ask 'how it went,' and Sakura has too much sense. So help me, Ino, if you utter _one word_ about this I'll - I'll _punch_ you into the middle of next week!"

Crawling into their empty bed, she curled into a miserable little ball under the blankets and burrowed her face into her pillow. Neji was a _genius_. He had mastered his clan's most difficult jutsu all by himself. He could single-handedly complete missions that usually required three or more people. He easily dissected enemies' move before they finished _thinking_ about it, giving him ample opportunity to find the perfect defense. And yet he was _so_ blissfully dull-minded when it came to taking the hint that his wife wanted some quality time with him, not to mention _all_ of his attention. She had done everything but _shake_ the man in her effort to get him to notice her, but he wouldn't even look up from his scroll for more than two scant seconds at a time. She knew, because she'd counted them. _Stupid one track mind._

When Neji finally came to bed several hours later, Tenten pretended to be deeply asleep. Her resolve _almost_ wavered when she felt him press a kiss to her temple right before he whispered, "I love you," but her pride prevented her from grabbing him around the shoulders and clinging until he finally paid the attention to her she so deeply craved.

His breathing evened out in deep sleep long before she could even fall into a shallow doze.

* * *

There was no other way to put it. Neji _missed_ his wife, purely and simply. For the past month solid one or the other of them had been out on a mission, or they'd both been too _tired_ from said missions to spend any quality time together. However, he planned to change all that. Tonight, he determined, would mark a distinct return to their thus-far too short life as blissful, sickeningly-in-love newlyweds.

Neji tilted his head toward the closed bathroom door, smiling when he heard water splashing on the other side. Tenten was still in the bath, then. When she got out, she would be happy and relaxed, and he would make his move. Those rumors flitting around Konoha insinuating he totally lacked the ability even to _think_ romantically were terribly wrong: but he had a reputation to uphold. Only Tenten was allowed to know that he could be _wonderfully_ romantic, when he _wanted_ to be. And right now, he _really_ wanted to be.

His impatience was beginning to get the best of him when Tenten finally appeared in a pretty silvery nightgown, her damp hair hanging in soft-looking waves around her face. His fingers and palms actually tingled with the anticipation of tangling themselves in those silky locks. She smiled at him as she padded barefoot across the room toward the bed, flipping off the lights on her way.

The moment she slid in next to him, Neji wrapped his arms around her and pulled her firmly against him. She laughed breathlessly as she landed half on top of him, her warm little hands pressing lightly against his chest as he trailed kisses along her neck to her jaw, leading up to her lips. "I love you," he whispered, punctuating the space between words with more kisses.

Tenten snuggled against him, pressing the length of her body against his as she tucked her head under his chin. "Hmm, I love you, too," she murmured.

Neji trailed his hand down her side - and abruptly froze when he realized her breath was puffing in an even rhythm against his skin. _Oh no, she is _not_ asleep!_ he thought disbelievingly. Lifting his head as best he could without disturbing her, he craned his neck to get a better look at her face.

Sure enough, her eyes were closed, rosy lips parted slightly, her dainty features relaxed in a happy expression as she slept on, oblivious to her husband's sudden (and fierce) frustration. Groaning, he allowed his head to fall back against his pillow, eyes glaring in the general direction of the dark bedroom ceiling. When he suggested earlier that Tenten take a bath to relax her, he _hadn't_ meant for it to relax her so much that she'd fall asleep before he had a chance to woo her!

Waking her, however, was definitely not an option. If she'd fallen asleep _that_ quickly, it meant she must have been truly worn out and needed the rest. So, for now, Neji swallowed his disappointment and tried to convince himself that holding her through the night would just have to do.

A very long time passed before he finally followed his sweetly out-of-it wife into sleep.

* * *

Tenten halfheartedly washed and peeled some fruit for breakfast, glad she didn't have anywhere important to be because she felt so ... _frumpy_. She hadn't bothered to do more than throw on the first clothes her hands came in contact with, her hair was unbrushed, and the pale face that stared back at her from the mirror earlier had reflected absolutely no pleasure with her overall appearance.

As usual Neji had left long before she woke, leaving her a note saying he was scheduled to be in meetings all day. She told herself she didn't _really_ mind, since she'd been intending to get housework done for several days, yet she couldn't help but miss him. After her failed attempt to romance him a few nights ago, she had been so depressed even he'd noticed. Last night, he'd practically ordered her to take a long, relaxing bath. She acknowledged that it had been a very nice, caring gesture, even though it hadn't been what she'd wanted. At least she'd gotten a good night's sleep out of the deal.

But now, alone in their quarters, she felt undesirable again. Okay, granted, she hadn't bothered to do much about her appearance when she woke. Except why should she, when she'd be spending yet another day all by herself; and this time with only dreary housework, not even a mission, to occupy her time?

She popped a strawberry into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully as she gazed out the window over the sink. The Hyuuga gardens were in full bloom, a riot of color that generally made up for the lack thereof inside the walls of the house. (And no, "light creme" paint on the walls of the kitchen did _not_ count as color, as she'd told Neji when he volunteered to paint them for her after she complained shortly after their wedding.) She idly began to speculate on whether or not any colors existed with, um, aphrodisiacal qualities. If so, maybe she should paint some of the walls. Goodness only knew, it looked like she'd have plenty of time-

Tenten startled when the door to her and Neji's private suite opened and closed. She turned her head, listening closely for some other sound. Curious when she heard nothing else, she left her fruit by the sink and went to the doorway to peer into the main room. Maybe Neji had forgotten something important for one of his meetings and thought she was still asleep. . .

. . .Strong hands gripped her waist and spun her around. Tenten yelped in surprise as Neji, Byakugan emblems fading from his face, pulled her firmly against his chest and wrapped one arm around her, trapping her in place, as his other hand cupped her head. Caught thoroughly by surprise, her emotional wheels spinning wildly out of gear, she breathlessly blurted, "What are you doing? Don't you have meetings?" just before his lips closed over hers.

By the time the kiss ended, Tenten had almost forgotten about her questions. "I canceled them all," Neji said and tilted his head down to kiss her again.

His fingers were doing very interesting things at the nape of her neck and the base of her spine. "Oh, okay," she started to murmur back, just before the meaning of his words broke through her foggy mind. Pulling her lips away from his and trying to do the same with the rest of her, feeling on the jagged edge of tears, Tenten heard herself say, "But ... Lord Hiashi and the Hokage are important! And ... and ... I look awful!" _And just why,_ a distant part of her wondered, _did she have to react as a _kunoichi_ rather than as a wife?_ Especially since she'd been longing for this to happen. _Why_,_ of all times, did Neji have to pick _now_ to decide to be romantic?_

It was so ... so ... _frustrating!_

Neji brushed his lips back and forth across her forehead. "Since they've had our undivided attention for the past month, Uncle and the Hokage will just have to wait. _We_ deserve to have _each other's_ undivided attention for a while." His lips skimmed down to plant a light kiss on the tip of her nose. "And lastly, I don't know what you mean about looking 'awful.' You look totally," he kissed one corner of her mouth, "completely," he kissed the other corner, "ravishingly _beautiful_, as always." Again, his lips closed over hers, in a kiss more heated and passionate than the others.

Knees turning to jelly, Tenten allowed herself a few brief moments for her head to spin, her heart to soar, and her belly to perform backflips, like happened _every_ time he kissed her this way. Melting against him, her arms lifted of their own accord to wind around him in a half-embrace, half-attempt to keep herself from sliding to the floor. "Well, if you put it _that_ way," she somehow managed to whisper.

He chuckled as he swept her up into his arms, his long strides carrying both of them across the room. Tenten felt impelled to make a final token protest, albeit a reluctant one. "But- You do realize it's the middle of the morning, almost afternoon?"

"I don't care," Neji declared, firmly shutting the door to their bedroom behind them with his foot. "Let the rest of the world be frustrated for once!"

And Tenten, quite happily, found no other reason to argue with logic like that.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Okay, I'll come clean and admit it. I had _way_ too much fun writing that! This prompt was so perfect for such a scenario as this, I couldn't help but follow the path and have some fun along the way. I _really_ hope you enjoyed reading it, and thanks for checking it out!


	50. Fly

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, etc.

Prompt: _Fly_

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Midnight Insomniac_, _DarkAnonymous324_, _imjuzakyd_, _naash_, _noss5_, _Ariasujm-chan_, _rao hyuga 18_, _Crazy Kunoichi Tenten_, _SnowCharms_, _Gralete_, and _Kyaro-Chan_ for all your wonderful reviews! You all have supported me so much through this story, and I appreciate every single one of you!

**Author's Note:** This is so bittersweet. I started this story all the way back in January, and now here it is late July, and I'm finishing it up! I thought it was so appropriate to finish this collection off with _Fly_ - it just seemed _right_. And though _this_ story is complete now, I promise that I'm far from finished writing NejiTen stories! I've already started on my next project (still to be titled), and I'm really excited for it. But, for now, thank you all _so much_ for reading (over 35,000 hits!), reviewing (almost 400! WOW!), favoriting, and alerting my story: you all are some of the most amazing people in the world, and this final piece is dedicated to all of you!

* * *

***~Fly~***

* * *

Never in his life had Neji felt his jealousy flare so hotly as the first time he saw Tenten twirl gracefully into the air with her jutsu. She was so _free_, able to lift off from the ground whenever she wanted, to fly high in the sky like the bird he'd always longed to be.

What gave _her_ the right to fly when _he_ was chained to the ground forever? Oh, sure, he could bound long distances like any other ninja, but it wasn't the same: Even at the apex of those jumps, he could feel gravity's inexorable pull on him, dragging him down.

She didn't seem to understand his fury, his overwhelming coldness toward her. Tilting her head, she stared at him with questioning brown eyes that begged to be told what she had done to offend him. He never told her, because heaven forbid he betray one of his clan's darkest, dirtiest secrets to an insignficant little _girl_ who was only slightly more worthy to train with him than the ridiculous green beast who had taken one look at him and declared the Hyuuga to be his "eternal rival."

Never once did she complain when he trained so hard with her that he all but drove her to the ground, exhausted and in pain, most if not all of her chakra points blocked. Neji never lifted a hand to help her, spitefully thinking that her undeserved wings would lift her up again. Besides, she always came back the next day with a cheerful smile, eyes bright as she asked him what jutsu she would be helping him with today.

For two long years, they never altered their pattern. Every day Neji watched with jealous eyes as Tenten took to the open air, free and beautiful, as he was driven deeper and deeper into the ground. Not until the _chuunin_ exams - or, more specifically, the night after his fight with Hinata - did he realize something.

As was her habit, Tenten did not question him when he showed up very late that night, even though he had come to her apartment. Eyes worried, she slid an arm around his waist, catching him before he slid to his knees in her doorway. She assisted him to her couch, urging his still-shuddering body to lie back against the cushions. She didn't comment on his less-than-polished appearance, hands soft as she reached for his headband, probably in an attempt to make him more comfortable. He was in too much pain still to stop her.

That was the first time he shared the secret of his curse with anyone outside his family. She didn't judge him; in fact, she said nothing as her cool fingers stroked the brand. Her eyes filled with a strange sadness as he told her that he'd been cast out on the street like a piece of trash, left to writhe in public agony after his seal had been activated: his due punishment after trying to kill the eldest daughter of the clan leader. He had been expecting it, though it had taken hours for him to shake off the aftershocks of pain enough to make his way across the village to Tenten's apartment. He knew of no where else he could go, because she only seemed to stick with him, no matter _what_ he did to her.

Only much later he realized Tenten had been in pain herself, several vertebrae in her back having been broken during her match with the sand witch Temari. Though medics managed to repair the damage, they had told her not to do anything strenuous, that would aggravate the wound, for several days.

Even though he still jealously longed to have her ability to fly, Neji formally apologized to her for the night he'd come to her apartment. She simply smiled at him, turned, and initiated their daily routine.

***~Four Years Later~***

Tenten hissed in pain when Neji gently lowered her to the ground. She had protested mightily the whole way back to their campsite, even though he'd insisted that Gai-sensei and Lee were more than capable of finishing off the three enemy _shinobi_ left over from the dozen the four of them had started out fighting.

"Your shoulder is dislocated," he told her.

Hissing at him again, Tenten doubled over on herself, teeth bared in pain. "You're going to have to pop it back in place," she told him. "Then we gotta get back and help Lee and Gai-sensei."

Long ago having learned not to argue with Tenten when she got her mind set on something, Neji pulled a roll of bandages from his pack for after he'd reset her shoulder. Kneeling next to her, he reached for her shoulder-

-And immediately froze. As if caught by the shadow possession jutsu the Nara clan was so famous for, Neji found it impossible for his hands to close that small bit of distance between them. He couldn't touch her.

"Neji?" Tenten's shaky voice pierced the sudden ringing in his ears, her concerned brown eyes peering into his lavender ones as she leaned forward a little more. "Are you all right?"

Images hammered through his mind, each impact making him draw a little further into himself...

_...His fingers flying with carefully controlled movements that were so fast only his eyes could follow them, each strike closing off yet another of Tenten's chakra points..._

_...The round bruises on her arms the exact size of his fingertips, which only seemed to fade on their missions when they couldn't train..._

_...Lines of pain on her face that she tried to hide only when she thought he was looking at her, the stilted movements of her body indicating the lack of control she had in her limbs because of the effects his jutsu had repeatedly wrought upon her..._

_...The look on her face when he deliberately deflected her attacks back at her, intending to knock her from the sky with her own weapons..._

Neji's hands began to shake. _I can't do this. I can't hurt her again..._ He'd suffered from dislocated joints before in his life. He knew how painful the relocation process was; even if the unbearable pain only lasted a moment, he just couldn't bring himself to do that to her _again._ "I-I..." He stopped, unable to find words to articulate what he wanted to say - _needed_ to say - to her.

Tenten reached out her uninjured arm to rest her hand against his sleeve. He could feel the tremble in her fingers from pain as she spoke. "Neji? Are you all right?" Her voice was tight with anguish she was trying not to show.

Something deep inside him snapped, somehow echoing his pain as his own hands began to shake visibly in response to her trembling. "I-I ... have never done this before," he lied. "Lee and Gai-sensei will be here soon. One of them will be able to do it for you."

Only minutes later, the greener half of their team arrived. Neji did not miss Gai's calculating look in his direction as he reset Tenten's shoulder. Her shout of pain made him wince, though he was selfishly glad someone else caused her that pain, not him.

Neji had never hated himself for weakness or cowardice in his life. But as he stared at Tenten across the fire that night as she slept, her face drawn and pale with lingering pain, he hated himself for the many times he'd tried to clip her wings and knock her from the sky. At that moment, he would give anything and everything he had to offer them back to her so she could soar freely in the air once more, no longer in pain that he had caused her.

* * *

"Why, Neji?"

He had underestimated her yet again, not anticipating her being released from the hospital so quickly - or her uncanny ability to know when he needed her. Perhaps, he considered wryly, he should have followed his first instinct and trained within the private walls of the Hyuuga compound instead of the very public Team Gai area.

Even though he so easily managed to underestimate Tenten, Neji hardly ever mistook her words. Just as she seemed to be able to read his mind, he found it equally easy to read hers. "Because I have become the one thing I promised myself I would never, _never_, become: a weak coward." He didn't move from his position on his knees, having fallen there to rest after training _himself_ nearly to the ground, a punishment for his wrongdoings.

Tenten knelt in front of him, propping the hand not in a sling against the ground to help balance herself. "What makes you think that?" she asked softly. Her brown eyes stared steadily and deeply into his, shimmering with that unnerving _knowledge_ that always made him instinctively look away.

"I realized that I had hurt you so many times that I was no longer able, or worthy, to touch you, even when you needed help and healing." Neji's guilt had forced him into many sleepless nights, where every time he tried to close his eyes he wound up reliving years of his own arrogance and stupidity.

Her hand - sturdy and rough from her constant handling of weapons, but delicate with her touch - settled over his fist, pressing hard against his own knee. "We have all done things in our lives that we wish we had not," she said slowly, thoughtfully. "And yet ... for as long as we live, there exists an opportunity to reach out and seek forgiveness. I have been in the unique position of watching you grow and change over our years as teammates, Neji."

He'd wanted to change - really, he _had_. Neji had long ago apologized to his younger cousin, trying to bridge the gap he'd forced between them since they were children. Several lengthy talks with his uncle had begun to ease the tension caused by misunderstanding there, too. And yet, for all the apologizing and changing he had done, he had never once apologized to Tenten, who deserved his plea perhaps more than any other. As he had always done, he took her presence for granted, knowing that she would _always_ be there, no matter what he did or said.

Before he could self-recriminate any more, Tenten regained his attention. "I do not possess the gift of foresight, though there are many times I have wished that I did. But from the moment we were put on Team Gai and started training together, I knew that you were going to be a great _shinobi_. I wanted to help you, because ... well, I admired you, and though I wanted what you had, was jealous that you possessed what I did not..." She smiled, not a hint of bitterness in her expression, expected though it was. "I knew you were the only one between us who could hope to fly high enough to touch the skies."

Neji blinked, shocked. "But..." He trailed off, unable to articulate the thoughts jumbling around in his mind. _All these years, I've been jealous of your ability to touch the skies, seeing myself earthbound the whole while. And yet _you've_ seen _me_ as the one able to fly, even though _you_ soar to great heights I could never hope to acheive..._

Swallowing hard, Neji made an attempt to reorganize his thoughts and try again. "But all these years, I've been thinking _you're_ the one who can fly, and _I'm_ stuck down here. Your jutsu helps you fly, something I can never do." He looked down at where their hands touched, her skin golden and warm against his, pale and cool. "I was so jealous of you, wanting to bring _you_ to the ground with me because _I_ wanted what _you_ had. I-I wanted to ask you if you could teach me how to fly."

Eyes widening slightly, Tenten stared at him with her mouth slightly agape. She seemed surprised by what he'd told her, that he would think such things about her. "Neji..." The word came out with a long sigh, and she seemed at a loss about what to say next.

He broke the eye contact he hadn't even realized he'd established with her. "It seems I've taken the conversation on a tangent," he said. "My original intention was to apologize to you, for all the wrongs I've done you in my life. And ... there are many."

"A man's true worth is measured not in works, but in his strength of will and his courage to right his wrongs, even if it takes a long time." Tenten smiled at him, her eyes warm and filled with forgiveness. "I think the same is true for _shinobi_. Moreso, I believe that you are not only a fine ninja, but a great man."

Neji was left sitting in the middle of the training field, his head ringing with his teammate's words, the feel of her lips still lingering on his cheek. _And you, Tenten, are a fine _kunoichi_, and a great woman._

* * *

Despite his many years believing the reverse, Neji finally discovered that his feet never even had to leave the ground for him to be able to fly. He knew the first time he kissed Tenten; the first time she told him she loved him; the first time they were introduced as man and wife; the first time he held their son...

"You seem thoughtful."

Neji turned from the gardens he hadn't really been seeing to smile at Tenten. She'd let her hair out of their twin buns for once, letting the soft dark tresses flow around her face and shoulders. Her yukata covered her to her ankles, where her bare feet peeked out from beneath the soft blue fabric. Its silken folds accentuated the gentle swell of her stomach, and her wedding ring flashed as she rubbed her left hand in tender circles over their rapidly-growing second child.

"I suppose I was." He extended his arm, taking a step back as he drew her against his side. "We've come a long way, haven't we?"

She smiled up at him, nose wrinkling slightly. "I suppose we have. But what's put you in such a contemplative mood all of a sudden?"

"Now we're only a few weeks away from the birth of our second child. I was just thinking about all the times I was convinced that our feet had to leave the earth to offer us the freedom of flying." They silently tracked a group of birds across the dusky sky before Neji spoke again. "My perspective has changed very much now." There had even been a time when he had been reluctant to share how he felt about her with Tenten, for fear that doing so would chain _her_ to the ground.

"Flying is about more than spreading your wings and taking flight to touch the sky," she agreed. "It's that feeling you get inside when you're with someone you love. When you're so completely, wonderfully, and incandescantly happy that there is nothing else in the world but you, him, and your own personal sky."

"Why share that one-" he pointed straight up "-with everyone else, when you can have one of your own, right?" He kissed her forehead.

Tenten beamed. "Precisely." She rested her head against his shoulder, following his earlier gaze out toward the gardens.

Neji slid his hand over his wife's. He hadn't clipped her wings; in fact, Tenten had helped him grow a pair of his own.

Now they were_ both_ free to fly as long and as high as they wanted.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I can hardly believe his collection is (finally) finished! These past six months of working on _ELOD_ have been some of my all-time favorite in all my years writing. All the people who have taken the time to review have been so kind and supportive, and I appreciate you all. And though _this_ story is complete, I'm far from finished with NejiTen stories! I've already started on my next one (yet to be titled), and I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this collection, for giving me the support and courage to continue on with NejiTen stories after this one. Thank you all again, so much, and I hope you've enjoyed _Eyes Like Open Doors!_ I hope to see you all again soon!


End file.
